Segundas oportunidades
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo es liberado de prisión tras ser acusado de traición, incorporado en la división trece bajo el mando de Ukitake, la pequeña heredera del clan Kuchiki parece no poder tolerarlo, Rukia debe aprender a convivir con ichigo sin estrangularlo en el proceso. En las sombras, un enemigo regresa para cobrar venganza y cumplir una promesa del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Bueno pues sé lo que estarán pensando "¿que sucede con esta autora que aun no actualiza sus otras historias y ya sube otras?" bueno pues en primer lugar digamos que la inspiración no ha hecho acto de presencia en este mes u.u y esta historia ya la tenia desde hace un tiempo pero debido a la falta de tiempo no había podido subirla, de hecho sera bastante cortita d capítulos cuando mucho...**

 **Tuve algunos problemas para subirla ya que la pagina solo me deja subirla con el copia y pega... si tiene faltas de ortografia me disculpo por ello... sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta breve historia n.n**

 **Capitulo 1. Ideas preconcebidas y un mal encuentro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es más fácil juzgar a las personas sin llegar a depositar un gramo de confianza en ellas aun después de escuchar sus razones… las personas son seres cambiantes por lo que pueden comenzar cuantas veces quieran.**

 **Los prejuicios son las armas más poderosas de los seres humanos, tienen el poder de debilitar a otros pero también el de mover a grandes masas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Papeleo… papeleo y más papeleo, una montaña de papeles era lo que tenia frente a ella, Rukia Kuchiki bufó por enésima vez en ese día. Estaba algo cansada de sus deberes como teniente de la treceava división, los hombros comenzaban a acalambrarse y el cuello dolía debido a la posición semierguida de su espalda en la incómoda silla, si estaba en semejante estado y no era ni el medio día, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría al final cuando tuviese que regresar a la mansión de su hermano por la noche. Llevaba en ese puesto poco tiempo, desde que el antiguo teniente se retiró de sus obligaciones por contraer nupcias con su prometida, pues siendo él un miembro de una de las casas nobles debía cumplir con su "obligación". Pero no podía negar que fue gracias a ese hombre el que consiguiera ese puesto, bueno debido a su recomendación con su capitán y por los meritos que como Shinigami se había forjado la muchacha de la noble casa Kuchiki.

Apreciaba a ese hombre como a nadie pues fue el primero que no se refirió a ella de manera "respetuosa" o la trató como de la nobleza, a ella esos tratos le desagradaban pues solo le traían comentarios despectivos por parte de sus compañeros al pensar que debido a su condición de "noble" había podido egresar de la academia de shinigamis, su historia familiar era demasiado complicada y tampoco le gustaba hablar de ello con otras personas. Como sea, el caso era que el ex teniente de su división le había recomendado con su capitán, Ukitake, para ocupar el puesto vacante a lo que el peliblanco aceptó pues al marcharse Kaien y al estar el mismo capitán delicado de salud alguien debía encargarse de los deberes que surgieran en la división.

Desde eso ya habían pasado algunos meses y con ello el estado de Rukia empezaba a decaer, poco a poco las ojeras en su rostro se hacían más visibles, cosa que ya comenzaba a alarmarle un poco y aunque no lo admitiera, también a su hermano, aunque éste jamás lo exteriorizara abiertamente y solo le enviara ciertas indirectas que hacían alusión a su decadente estado. Y ni qué decir de su pelirrojo amigo, el teniente de su hermano y su mejor amigo de la infancia, Renji no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que de seguir así, pronto se convertiría en un mapache o un panda y por supuesto que cada vez que comentarios así salían a flote, era la misma Rukia la que se encargaba de patearle el trasero al pelirrojo hasta hartarse ¡se lo merecía! Esa remolacha con patas la molestaba por las peculiares bolsas debajo de sus ojos ¡al menos esas bolsas eran por trabajo! No se la pasaba de vaga como cierto chico teniente de su hermano… tal vez como una especie de castigo debiera decirle a su hermano el cargarle un poco más de deberes, si tenía el tiempo para burlarse de ella entonces bien podría aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer algo productivo.

— ¡Hey Rukia-chan!—una rubia llamó la atención de Rukia cuando apareció por el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, trastabillando un poco se acercó hasta el escritorio de la menuda mujer—Kuchiki-fukutaicho… como ya sabe es casi la hora del almuerzo y pues quería saber si no sería demasiada molestia el ausentarme del escuadrón—las mejillas de la muchacha estaban adornadas por un tono rojizo, señal de que había estado bebiendo algo de sake.

Rukia rio por lo bajo ante la actitud de su subordinada, Kiyone siempre adoptaba esa actitud cuando necesitaba pedirle un "favor" y más aun cuando se encontraba en semejante estado de ebriedad, cosa que a su capitán parecía no importarle y hasta le daba cierta gracia pues afirmaba que las labores en el escuadrón se hacían más llevaderas con las locuras de esa mujer. Y para qué mentir, esa rubia era de vital importancia, no solo apreciaba en demasía a Ukitake sino que también cuando en verdad las cosas se tornaban serias y necesitaba de su apoyo, la mujer estaba ahí con ellos y eso sin lugar a dudas la había llevado a crear ciertos vínculos tanto con ella como con otro de sus subordinados, los únicos que la trataban como alguien normal, sin hacer caso al ostentoso titulo que se había ganado en sus días de academia como "la princesa del Rukongai" aunque de ostentoso no tenía absolutamente nada, solo un apodo despectivo por el que se le nombraba.

La pelinegra enarcó las cejas ante la petición de Kiyone pues sentía cierta curiosidad al respecto.

—Depende del tipo de favor del que estemos hablando Kiyone— a la mencionada le brillaron los ojos de una manera que Rukia no supo como identificar, tal vez era esperanza, de que ella le otorgara el permiso que necesitaba.

—Lo que sucede es que he quedado con mi hermana para almorzar Ramen y puesto que estos días la he visto en contadas ocasiones debido a que ella estaba encargándose de sus deberes en la cuarta división pues… queremos almorzar juntas así que Kuchiki-fukutaicho ¿Qué dice al respecto?— cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer era tan fluida que apenas se le entendía, pero lo suficiente para que Rukia entendiera parte del mensaje. Kiyone adoptó una pose suplicante muy dramática mientras le mostraba un "puchero" a Rukia con los labios, en verdad quería ver a su hermana y ponerse al día, ese día era la única oportunidad que tenían pues los heridos de la última misión ya estaban prácticamente sanos y los deberes de su propio escuadrón no eran bastantes estando Rukia haciendo gran parte de ellos.

Ante semejante vista a Rukia no le quedó de otra más que decirle que si a su amiga, rodó los ojos cuando tras sus palabras de aprobación Kiyone hizo una pose de victoria para luego hacer una muy exagerada reverencia. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y la rubia se disponía a salir, pero al abrir la puerta un pesado cuerpo cayó al suelo.

— ¡Sentaro desgraciado! ¿Qué haces aquí?—gritó exaltada Kiyone ante la repentina aparición de su compañero de bebida.

El susodicho la miró de manera acusadora mientras se mantenía tendido en el suelo de la habitación, una acalorada discusión comenzó entre esos dos mientras Rukia negaba con la cabeza, ¡cielos! siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, si no era por algún deber por hacer, era por obtener la atención de Ukitake o la de ella o quien fuese, y ahí estaban de nuevo. A la pelinegra no le quedó más que interrumpir la amigable charla con un sonoro carraspeo, lo que funcionó pues atrajo la atención de ambos.

— ¡Oh Kuchiki-fukutaicho! Fue culpa de Kiyone— se quejó el hombre mientras apuntaba a su compañera cuando ésta le dio un pisotón que le hizo gruñir—como sea… vine aquí para decirle que Ukitake-Taicho quiere verla de inmediato—Sentaro se sobó la zona afectada y mirando de manera casi asesina a Kiyone se retiró no sin antes hacer una pequeña venia a Rukia.

Acto seguido Kiyone también se retiro y fue tras Sentaro a "arreglar cuentas", no le sorprendería a Rukia que al ver después al pelinegro, éste trajera un ojo morado o un brazo vendado. Pero eso no era relevante ahora, sino lo que Ukitake debía decirle ¿algún problema había surgido? O era otra misión del escuadrón a la que tendría que asistir… **_"genial más trabajo"_** pensó Rukia, ahora sí que le daría más razones a Renji para burlarse de su apariencia.

Acataría de inmediato las órdenes de Ukitake, pero primero debía terminar con el papeleo faltante y así una vez terminado una pequeña porción se dispuso a abandonar su oficina.

…

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Claro que el lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente no era muy bueno que digamos. Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, desordenando aun más las hebras de su ya alborotada y peculiar cabellera, el hombre que tenia frente a él parecía bastante decente y amigable, cosa que al principio no le inspiró nada de confianza, es decir, el sujeto sonreía todo el tiempo y se mostraba muy amable para con él… nadie podía ser así de cortés sin esconder algo detrás de toda esa aparente amabilidad, segundas intenciones que no se atrevía a mostrar. Pero conforme fue entablando comunicación con él se dio cuenta de que el sujeto era un buen tipo.

—Ukitake-san no creo que esto sea una buena idea… ya sabe lo que los demás shinigamis piensan de mí y creo que de seguir con esto, en algún momento las cosas puedan salirse de control y ocurrir un altercado—habló el muchacho, en verdad quería ahorrarle al hombre el tener que pasar por eso en su escuadrón, conocía el alcance de las cosas y las consecuencias que se desatarían en el lugar si llegaba a quedarse, él no era un hombre que se mantuviera callado ante las malas lenguas.

El peliblanco de semblante apacible ensanchó aun más su sonrisa en un gesto casi paternal, el muchacho que le dijo eso parecía bastante convencido de que algo así pudiese suceder. De cierta manera ese gesto era bastante considerado de su parte, el hacerle recapacitar de su decisión pero simplemente no lo haría, sabía que él no era el tipo de hombre que los rumores decían ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple… algo llamado intuición, no era la primera vez que tenía ese presentimiento con alguien y tenía la confianza de que el muchacho no fuese la excepción a su " _sexto sentido_ ".

Ukitake iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una menuda figura que asomaba la cabeza mientras pedía permiso para entrar. La hizo pasar y la instó a sentarse.

Rukia había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto tras terminar a medias con los papeles que le quedaban por revisar. Una vez que tomó asiento despegó la vista de su capitán para enfocarla en la otra persona que se encontraba a su lado, a la que en un principio no había prestado atención, lentamente viró la cabeza en dirección al sujeto mientras se encontraba con la mirada del tipo, una bastante penetrante que de igual manera estaba inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, en ese momento se sintió algo cohibida por la descarada mirada del sujeto así que optó por apartar la mirada y posarla de nuevo en el peliblanco pero aun así esa sensación de ser observada no se iba.

—Kuchiki saluda a nuestro nuevo subordinado… él es…

—Kurosaki Ichigo—se apresuró a hablar el pelinaranja sin apartar la mirada de Rukia, mirándola cuidadosamente, había escuchado rumores de ella en la academia de shinigamis pero jamás la había visto en persona, **_"¿esa enana es la princesa del clan Kuchiki?"_** se preguntó Ichigo. La chiquilla se veía bastante arrogante y por la mirada que ella le dio casi podía compararla con las que Byakuya le había dado en otro momento ¿y se suponía que no eran hermanos de sangre? ¡Por favor! Si se parecían más de lo que deberían y ni qué decir de esa arrogante mirada Kuchiki que compartían… esa pequeña mujer había aprendido bien a adoptar ese apellido.

 ** _"Genial"_** pensó Rukia ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en su escuadrón? Esperen un minuto, rebobinó un poco las palabras de Ukitake hasta que… ¿escuchó bien? ¿Nuevo subordinado?

—Disculpe Ukitake-Taicho ¿Qué dijo?—sacudió la cabeza y la inclinó un poco como queriendo sacar algo de su oído para saber si en verdad había escuchado correctamente, Ukitake soltó una leve carcajada ante la acción de la muchacha.

—Kuchiki de ahora en más Ichigo-kun formara parte de esta división y es la razón por la que te llamé… ya que como teniente te encargaras de poner al tanto a Kurosaki de los asuntos de la división—la sonrisa del peliblanco era apacible sin ningún rastro de vacilación alguna ¿Cómo decirle que no a eso? Sin embargo…

— ¡Pero él es Kurosaki! Los rumores dicen que él…—comenzó a rebatir Rukia pero se detuvo al escuchar como algo chocaba contra la madera del escritorio del capitán. El causante de ello no era más que Ichigo quien la miraba con cierta rabia y su entrecejo más fruncido de lo posible, señal de que estaba más que enojado tal vez fúrico.

—Solo porque procedas de esa horrible familia no quiere decir que menosprecies a otros por tontas especulaciones… si supieras de todo lo que se dice de ti entonces te lo pensarías dos veces antes de hablar así de los demás—Ichigo trataba de controlarse, quería estrangular a esa odiosa mujer por decir algo de él, pero no podía, en primera porque era una mujer y él nunca ¡jamás! Tocaría a una mujer para golpearla y en segundo lugar no lo haría por respeto a Ukitake quien de inmediato se levantó y trató de apaciguar el ambiente.

La atmósfera era bastante tensa y la fricción entre ambos era notable. Sin decir nada el peliblanco les pidió a ambos jóvenes que se sentaran, aun reticentes los dos lo hicieron.

—Sé lo que los rumores dicen… de ambos—el peliblanco miró tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia, con un semblante bastante serio ¿Cómo no saber de esos rumores? ¡Por favor! Era lo único que se hablaba en el lugar, pero a él eso no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que era importante para él era el valor de sus subordinados sin jamás llegar a juzgarlos ni nada parecido—fue por ello que creí que serias la más adecuada para tratar con Ichigo, pensé que al menos serias más comprensiva con él Kuchiki—

La pelinegra supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo Ukitake ¿ser empática con el chico después de haberla tachado de arrogante? Su capitán debía estar jugando, aunque descartó aquello al ver la seria mirada que el hombre le enviaba, de todos los shinigamis en los trece escuadrones ¿Por qué a ella?

—De acuerdo Taichou lo haré… ahora si me disculpa—se despidió de Ukitake y sin mirar a Ichigo le habló—vamos sígueme—le dijo tan seca como pudo y con un tono bastante tosco, sin esperar a que el muchacho hiciese lo que ella le ordenó salió de la oficina para ir a la propia.

De manera reticente el pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento para ir tras la "enana" como él la había nombrado.

—Tenle paciencia Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki puede ser un poco difícil a veces pero en realidad es todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta

¿Paciencia? Estaba pidiéndole a él que tuviera paciencia con la enana arrogante, eso sí que era algo imposible para él, su tolerancia estaba al límite luego de ese primer encuentro y al parecer tenía que sacar más de quien sabe dónde, honestamente dudaba terminar la semana sin estrangular a esa odiosa mujer.

¿Serenidad y paciencia? Al demonio con eso, no dejaría humillarse por nadie, ya nunca más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima XD y prometo ponerme a trabajar en las actualizaciones de las otras historias...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo._**

 ** _Gene15: si la pagina ha estado algo rara últimamente… tratare de actualizar en la medida de lo posible esta historia que ya está prácticamente terminada._**

 ** _Sibreka: creo que debo apurarme con las actualizaciones XD si esta vivo y creo que lo haré aparecer en un capitulo... tranquila ya veras._**

 ** _natsumivat: no abandonare las otras historias solo necesito algo de tiempo... gracias!_**

 ** _SuAries_** ** _: si lo será pero como es una historia corta solo serán un par de ocasiones XD._**

 ** _gitana99K: gracias por tu comentario.. pues aquí está._**

 ** _Guest: gracias por dejar tu comentario :)_**

 ** _Alexiel: no sé si puse a Rukia algo arrogante pero era necesario para la historia pero ya verán que pasara conforme avance la historia._**

 ** _Repito gracias por sus reviews es una buena señal de que esta historia esta siendo aceptada... por otro lado otra vez doy una disculpa por no actualizar las demás historias.. últimamente siento que la universidad me esta chupando las energías :( ya solo me falta un año ya ya! las tareas me tienen hasta el fondo de la desesperación._**

 ** _Espero les guste este capitulo... contiene mucho Ooc ya veran por qué..._**

 **Capítulo 2. Al límite de lo posible.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"La paciencia es como un pequeño hilo, tan fino y delgado que en cualquier momento puede romperse"**

 **"Las acciones que realizamos no son más que un reflejo de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, inclusive cuando éstos demuestren todo lo contrario"**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estoy en casa.

Fue lo único que el pelinaranja pronunció apenas entró a su modesta casa. La respuesta no tardó en hacerse presente pues tan pronto puso un pie en el umbral de la puerta un certero golpe se hizo presente dejándolo en el suelo de madera un poco adolorido en la parte baja de su retaguardia debido al impacto de esta zona con el duro suelo.

— ¡Demonios! ¿No puedes actuar como un padre normal y recibirme de una manera decente?—le reclamó Ichigo al hombre que yacía frente a él, el cual lo veía con una mirada divertida debido a su reclamo.

Honestamente al hombre muy en el fondo le encantaba ver esa absurda e infantil reacción de su hijo cada vez que hacía algo como eso, era parte de la extraña relación padre-hijo que tenían y era por lo mismo que su dinámica familiar no resultaba tan aburrida como la de las demás familias.

Isshin Kurosaki ignoró olímpicamente los reclamos de su retoño y entró de nuevo a su modesta casa con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, acto seguido Ichigo se le unió.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día estúpido hijo?

El pelinaranja le dio una mala mirada a su padre mientras mascullaba unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo, tomó asiento en el tatami y hundió su rostro entre sus manos en clara señal de frustración, así es, el chico estaba bastante molesto debido a su peculiar recibimiento en el cuartel.

—Preferiría seguir encerrado en esa celda antes de estar en la división—le hizo saber a su padre sin mirarlo aun. Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, al menos parcialmente ciertas, el problema en sí no era la división pues eso le daba igual, lo que realmente le molestaba era la teniente enana de dicha división.

 ** _"Maldita"_** pensó Ichigo tras traer la imagen de la chica a su mente y recordar la manera en la que lo miraba y el trato que le dio después de salir de la oficina de Ukitake. Era más que obvio que no lo tragaba pero al menos esperó que lo disimulara un poco, pero la menuda mujer hizo todo lo contrario a eso, con cada minuto que pasaba le dejaba en claro que su estadía ahí no sería fácil, o al menos ella no se la pondría fácil.

Isshin sólo se limitó a observar a su hijo, tendido sobre la pequeña mesa sin levantar la cabeza mientras hablaba. ¿Que prefería seguir encerrado? Bueno eso no era algo cuestionable después de ver cómo los demás lo trataban y eso muy en el fondo le dolía al pelinegro, después de todo se trataba de su hijo de quien se hablaba pestes.

—Te has peleado con alguien, es eso, verdad Ichigo—no era exactamente una pregunta lo que Isshin estaba planeando sino una evidente afirmación ante el tan extraño comportamiento y estado de ánimo de su hijo.

El pelinaranja suspiró pesadamente, pelear no era exactamente lo que había hecho, le bastó con contestarle un par de cosas a esa mujer y enviarle miradas de odio de vez en cuando en tanto si ella se daba cuenta o no, él de igual manera se las enviaba haciendo crecer el enojo de la teniente.

Era solo el primer día y le habían encomendado ciertas tareas que creía que eran más por capricho de la chica que por obligaciones de cualquier oficial "novato" integrándose a la división.

—No la soporto, cada vez que me habla y cada vez que me mira… quisiera estrangularla—Ichigo levantó la mirada mientras se halaba de los anaranjados cabellos arrancándose unos cuantos en el proceso ¡rayos de seguir así se quedaría calvo antes de tiempo!

Su padre no tenía idea de a quién se refería el chico, pero era claro que no era un "él" sino un "ella". Entonces comenzó a cavilar en silencio… treceava división, Ukitake,"ella", estado de mierda de su hijo, frustración.

 _"Oh así que era eso"_

— ¿Conociste a alguien interesante el día de hoy Ichigo?

Oh pero claro que lo había hecho, pero _"interesante"_ no era una palabra adecuada para describirla, más bien _"molesta"_ o _"insoportable"_ esas funcionaban mejor.

—Tsk…—fue lo único que dijo Ichigo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado—esa odiosa enana no es para nada interesante… absolutamente no lo es…

— ¿Te refieres a la pequeña hermana de Byakuya?... Rukia-chan es…

—Algo de lo que no me interesa hablar en estos momentos… estoy cansado de ella, me ha dejado agotado tanto física como mentalmente que te juro que si no me retiraba pronto iba terminar por estamparla en una de las paredes del cuartel—bueno algo parecido a eso… ¡pero esperen un minuto!… su padre había llamado por su nombre a la mujer entonces él la conocía—oye viejo ¿Por qué la llamas por su primer nombre, acaso la conoces?

—Bueno es inevitable no conocerla, pero no fue por ello que la conocí en primer lugar sino cuando fui a hablar con tu primo sobre asuntos de su matrimonio con Miyako, él me la presentó y ciertamente me pareció una joven bastante agradable—el hombre miró el semblante de su hijo, al parecer estaba extrañado de sus palabras, no sabía qué había ocurrido entre ambos pero debía ser algo bastante desagradable para perturbar a la morena y que terminara tratando al chico así.

—Debió ser alguien más, viejo esa no es la mujer que conocí el día de hoy.

Para dar por zanjado el tema, Ichigo se levantó dispuesto a ir a darse un baño, lo necesitaba y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un momento de relajación después de un día terrible, no quería ni imaginarse cómo serían los demás. Pero antes de marcharse a su habitación por ropa limpia su padre le habló.

—Iré con Urahara en un par de semanas ¿quieres que haga algo en especial mientras estoy ahí?

Ante la noticia de la pronta partida de su padre el pelinaranja paró su marcha, por supuesto que tenía que encargarle un favor al viejo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin regresar al mundo humano y ahora no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener noticias.

Así que aun sin voltearse a ver a su padre el muchacho habló.

— ¿Podrías echarles un vistazo y decirles que me encuentro bien? No han tenido noticias mías desde que me marché aquel día, diles que no se preocupen.

Isshin haría lo que su hijo le pidió, después de todo ese era el verdadero motivo de su tan repentino viaje al mundo de los vivos, bueno ese, y el otro era una buena tarde de sake junto a Urahara, una reunión de viejos amigos que debían ponerse al día después de algún tiempo sin verse.

Tras pedir aquello a su padre Ichigo retomó su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, apenas entró se dejó caer en su cómodo futón, quería dormir ya, por esta noche dejaría pasar la deliciosa cena que su tierna hermana había preparado.

…

Era increíble como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez más, esa mañana había despertado a duras penas, se sentía fatal y estaba de malhumor, tanto que de nuevo se negó a probar bocado. Al salir de su casa con destino al cuartel no pasó desapercibido todas las miradas que se clavaban en él y cómo hacerlo si además de eso podía escuchar los casi imperceptibles sonidos que se dejaban oír ¡era el colmo! Definitivamente prefería estar en su celda de la división dos, al menos resultaba más tranquilo que su actual situación.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en llegar a su destino sin golpear a alguien en el proceso, una vez ahí fue directo a la oficina del peliblanco quien le asignó la primera tarea del día, una que no le agradó del todo pero no podía hacer nada… trabajo era trabajo.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en la oficina de la pelinegra, se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos más hasta que la susodicha ingresó al lugar, lo miró con cierto enojo y detuvo su andar, definitivamente eso no acabaría muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina Kurosaki?—le ladró la chica, estaba algo ofuscada ante la presencia del pelinaranja.

Ichigo en vez de retroceder ante las palabras de la chica, se irguió más para demostrar que no estaba intimidado.

—Ukitake me mandó a ayudarte con tus deberes de teniente—le replicó de igual manera cruzándose de brazos en una pose bastante arrogante que a Rukia sacó de quicio.

Entonces él iba a _"ayudarla"_ , bien si era lo que _"quería"_ entonces sería eso lo que haría. Sin decirle nada, Rukia salió de la oficina, tardó unos cuantos minutos en regresar que el pelinaranja pensó que se había marchado a otro lugar. Pero cuando la vio entrar con unas cosas en brazos comprendió las intenciones de la pelinegra.

—Quiero que comiences desde aquí y continúes por todo el cuartel hasta dejarlo limpio—la mujer le arrojó unos cuantos trapos y le dejó un cubo lleno de agua en la entrada.

¿Estaba de broma no? Él no haría lo que ella le estaba pidiendo porque él no era otro más de sus sirvientes a los que podía ordenar como se le diera la gana. Esquivó uno de los trapos que iba directo a su cara, miró en dirección a la morena y vio como ésta se disponía a sentarse en su escritorio para comenzar de nuevo con ese papeleo ¿acaso era lo único que sabía hacer? O al menos era eso lo que el pelinaranja se preguntaba… se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en esa oficina sentada revisando papeles, en teoría no hacía la gran cosa ¿y de esto se jactaba con el gran puesto de "teniente"? ¡Por favor! Cualquiera podía hacer eso.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Kuchiki? Estas demente si crees que haré lo que me pides… no estoy aquí para fregar los pisos—Ichigo le dejó en claro que no sería un esclavo, su deber era combatir hollows y purificar almas, no ser el encargado de la limpieza.

Ichigo avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la pelinegra, mejor dicho se plantó a un lado de ella con una mirada de furia, últimamente era lo único que sentía… frustración y furia hacia ella, hacia sus palabras y hacia sus acciones.

—Ukitake te dijo que hicieras lo que yo te ordenase, y resulta que estoy ordenándote que friegues los pisos Kurosaki ¿es demasiado difícil entender una simple orden? ¿O es que acaso no te gusta?, si es así, te informo que la puerta es demasiado amplia para que salgas por ella—Rukia mantuvo la mirada en los ojos del muchacho en todo momento, no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante su postura de amenaza, ella era una Kuchiki después de todo y él no era más que un criminal y un traidor, solo estaba dándole el trato que merecía.

En un rápido movimiento el pelinaranja dio un manotazo a los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, los que Rukia ya había acomodado para hacer más fácil su trabajo. Como acto reflejo la pelinegra se levantó, no había mucha diferencia a cuando estaba sentada, Ichigo aun le sacaba unos centímetros de más de altura.

— ¡Solo haz lo que te dije Ichigo y sal de mi oficina ahora mismo!

Pero en lugar de hacer caso al ultimátum que Rukia le estaba dando, el chico se acercó aun más a ella con la intención de hacerla retractarse de sus palabras, pero eso no resultó como él esperaba sino todo lo contrario, ágilmente Rukia posó ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó para apartarlo de ella, no pudo negar que la cercanía de Ichigo la puso algo nerviosa, en su vida alguien se le había acercado demasiado, la mayoría rehuía de ella y evitaban la cercanía con la chica.

Pero Ichigo sacó ventaja de su acción ya que la tomó de las muñecas y en un acto inconsciente la estampó contra la pared más cercana sacándole un quejido a la pelinegra, aunque eso no lo detuvo, estaba muy molesto que no media el alcance de sus acciones.

—Apártate maldita zanahoria—el sorpresivo golpe contra la pared no le dolió, y tampoco el agarre en sus muñecas, lo que le molestaba era la posición en la que estaban, ambas brazos pegados a la pared e Ichigo cerniéndose sobre ella con una mirada amenazante, si alguien entraba podía pensar algo que no era y eso solo le traería problemas a su ya de por sí mala reputación en el Seireitei sin mencionar que también la familia Kuchiki.

Pero no permanecieron así por mucho tiempo ya que Rukia le pisó el pie y consiguió liberarse para abalanzarse contra él y ambos rodar por el suelo, forcejeando y soltando todo tipo de improperios.

—No creas que por tu apellido los demás harán sin chistar lo que dices, las cosas no funcionan así Rukia, tal vez con la influencia de Byakuya lograste llegar hasta donde estas ahora pero eso no significa que tengamos que obedecerte—Ichigo la mantenía cautiva bajo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, tenía que dejarle en claro de una vez por todas lo que pensaba.

—Muérete Kurosaki—de un momento a otro Rukia logró rodar y cambiar de posiciones, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, extendió su pequeña mano y ésta se estampo contra la mejilla de Ichigo, pero no fue un simple golpe o cachetada, fue más bien un arañazo certero que le hizo un leve corte en la mejilla derecha.

Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por la mejilla afectada del pelinaranja y como pudo se quitó a Rukia de encima haciéndola caer a un lado y fue entonces que ella se percató de lo que había hecho, de inmediato se miró la mano con la que le había hecho el corte al chico y sintió algo removerse dentro de ella ¿culpa quizás?

La respiración de Ichigo era casi frenética, estaba jadeando por la falta de aire, no era por el cansancio de la pequeña disputa que habían tenido sino porque estaba tratando de contenerse, tenía los ojos cerrados, prefería estar así que mirar a Rukia y ella se percató de aquello.

Para no empeorar las cosas la pelinegra se levantó en total calma y recogió los trapos que yacían esparcidos por el suelo de madera, los tiró al cubo y salió junto con éste al pasillo, pero no sin antes decirle algo al pelinaranja.

—No será necesario que limpies todo el cuartel pero quiero que limpies la oficina Kurosaki y eso no está a discusión, fuiste tú el que desordenó los informes sobre el escritorio y serás tú el que los ordene… y si quieres cumplir con la orden de Ukitake será mejor que después de recogerlos, empieces por archivarlos—trató de sonar lo más calmada posible pero le resultaba imposible— ¿puedes cumplir con esa simple orden o es demasiado para ti?—sin esperar la respuesta del pelinaranja Rukia salió del lugar, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para despejar un poco la mente, su comportamiento anterior era deplorable, casi parecía un animal salvaje.

Ichigo sólo se quedó ahí, de pie observando el desastre que habían hecho ¿pero qué rayos había sucedido? Sintió su mente nublarse por un lapso de tiempo que sólo logró despertar de ese trance cuando sintió como las uñas de Rukia se clavaban en su mejilla, casi por instinto se llevó la mano al área afectada y sintió el escozor, lo que le hizo maldecirla una vez más de las incontables veces que lo había hecho ese día, y el anterior a ese.

Como pudo recogió todo y archivó cada maldito documento, cada maldito reporte de misiones cumplidas. No se percató cuando la noche hizo su aparición, en lo que restó del día no volvió a ver a la pelinegra cosa que agradeció de sobremanera, una vez terminó con su labor regresó a su casa sin despedirse de Ukitake pues no quería que lo viera así, una vez que llegara a su casa le pediría a su padre que lo sanara con algo de kidoh para no levantar sospechas al día siguiente, por desagracia no podía hacerlo por sí solo ya que era un completo desastre en esa técnica.

Cuando llegó a casa se percató que todos ya estaban dormidos, cosa que le alivió, sin embargo cuando se dirigía a su habitación, alguien lo detuvo por el brazo.

— ¿No cenaras?—preguntó su padre mientras encendía las luces, pero al hacerlo pudo enfocar la vista en su hijo—malditasea Ichigo ¿hasta cuando seguirás involucrándote en peleas?—le reprochó Isshin, no era tonto, la apariencia de Ichigo era bastante evidente.

—Sólo cúralo.

—Lo haré si me dices qué sucedió.

Ichigo se lo pensó un poco y después habló, tal vez así le abriría los ojos a su padre y dejaría de poner a Rukia en un pedestal.

—Fue Rukia papá—parecía un niño pequeño acusando a otro.

El pelinegro lo tomó del mentón y le giró la cabeza para poder ver mejor y en cuanto lo hizo soltó una leve carcajada, cosa que por supuesto enojó aun más a Ichigo.

—Esto no es un golpe común y corriente, te clavó las uñas ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—Isshin seguía sin poder reprimir su risa, le parecía bastante gracioso que alguien tan pequeño como lo era la chica pudiera dejarle semejante marca al poste de su hijo ¡rayos le hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver la situación!

Ichigo se sintió aun más indignado ¡él no había hecho nada!

—Solo digamos que necesitaba darle una lección a esa enana papá

Isshin puso cara de _"no seas tonto Ichigo"_

—Pues creo que el que la recibió fuiste tú, estúpido hijo.

Un golpe bajo para Ichigo, su propio padre se ponía a favor de la Kuchiki ¿Qué más le faltaba?

Su padre le curó la pequeña herida, el escozor poco a poco fue desapareciendo bajo el cálido resplandor que emanaba de las manos de su padre.

—Gracias viejo—sin decir nada más, Ichigo se fue a su habitación sin voltear en ningún momento hacia atrás.

—Hay que ver lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser Ichigo ¿pelear con Rukia-chan?—el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a su propia habitación, al igual que Ichigo él necesitaba dormir un poco. Solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo y que su hijo tuviera más paciencia, pero confiaba en que lo lograría.

Por su parte Ichigo estaba seguro que de ahora en más las cosas serian más incomodas entre él y la pelinegra, por lo menos sabía que debía evitar permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que ella, se limitaría a tener contacto con ella sólo si era estrictamente necesario. Era mejor de esa manera, no quería involucrarse con ella de ninguna forma posible… maldita la hora en la que fue asignado a esa división.

.

.

.

 _ **hasta el siguiente capitulo!... espero saber sus opiniones al respecto...**_

 _ **1 review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

gracias por todos los reviews.

SuAries: bueno creo que me pasé un poco con eso XD pero valio la pena.

Inverse L. Reena: ya más adelante se sabrá la razón del encierro y definitivamente no podia dejar fuera a Isshin en la historia.

Carupin: hola... tranquila eso se vera en el proximo capitulo ten paciencia.

natsumivat: demasiado orgullosos pero tanquila uno tiene que ceder al final.

Aqua: gracias por tu comentario :)

Gene15: hola! si por ahora es así pero ya veras por qué.

Sibreka:oye pequeña perver tranquila... tenme paciencia mujer XD por cierto este capitulo es dedicado a ti... espero lo disfrutes. que bueno que te gustó la pelea ya me imagino como voló tu imaginación

A: si de hecho lo vi ya despues de unas horas de que subí el capitulo me horrorice y tuve que eliminarlo para volver a subirlo... fue una completa lata :(

Anon01: thank you very much!

Este capitulo es más como un pequeño relleno especialmente para sibreka (ya veras por qué)... me dio gusto leer los reviews que me dejaron mi kokoro! tratare de subir el capitulo 4 de inmediato!

 **Capitulo 3. Provocaciones y malos entendidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Las acciones y miradas dicen más que mil palabras, entonces cuida de a quien envías esas miradas y en qué situaciones realizas esas acciones."**

 **"Cuidado con el camino que elijas porque será este el que te lleve a tu inevitable futuro, una vez tomado no hay marcha atrás."**

.

.

.

— Que hiciste qué.

El grito se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, afortunadamente en aquella casa solo se encontraban ellos dos y los sirvientes estaban ocupados haciendo lo suyo.

Renji no era muy discreto que digamos, tal vez había sido un grave error contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior, Rukia dudó demasiado en contarle del pequeño altercado que había tenido con el pelinaranja, en primera porque el pelirrojo no sabía el significado de las palabras discreción y confidencialidad, en segunda, por cómo había dado el grito en el cielo hacía unos minutos ya podía esperar la reprimenda que vendría a continuación.

—Él se lo buscó Renji—la pelinegra se defendió de la evidente acusación que se formó en el rostro de su amigo, aquel que le decía **_"debes estar bromeando Rukia"_**.

El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio restregándose un poco la frente, estaba bastante sorprendido con la actitud de su amiga y no quería ni imaginar lo que su capitán diría al enterarse de semejante comportamiento en su pequeña hermana o peor aun lo que los ancianos de la noble casa harían como una forma de represaría ante semejante comportamiento "inmoral".

—Rukia…—el tono de Renji era más de reprimenda hacia su amiga, era muy desconsiderado de su parte su actuar ¿Qué la hacía comportarse de semejante manera?

—Te pido Renji que te abstengas de usar ese tono de voz conmigo… tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de la rectitud ¿acaso quieres que te recuerde alguna de tus salidas con Hisagi y Kira? No lo creo— ¿cómo olvidar esas andadas de su amigo? ¡Por favor! Si en contadas ocasiones podía ver al teniente con una mortal migraña gracias a la cantidad inmensurable de sake que echaba en su organismo… situaciones embarazosas jamás faltaban.

El teniente apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, eso era jugar sucio ¿Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño tener tanta malicia concentrado en ese menudo cuerpo?

—Es diferente Rukia… jamás he hecho algo tan…—bien, no sabía cómo catalogar el actuar de Rukia… ¿fuera de sí? ¿infantil?... bueno tanto así no, hasta un niño tenía limites y ella los había traspasado desde el momento en el que le dio al Kurosaki una patada en la pantorrilla, vale, la chiquilla podía ser capaz de eso pero de ahí a darle un zarpazo al chico, eso ya decía demasiado.

—No es como si estuviera pensando demasiado en esos momentos Renji, fue solo un impulso—Rukia apretó los ojos, estaba muy molesta -otra vez- con solo recordar la actitud del chico de cabellos anaranjados—es solo que me molesta su actitud.

Renji no estaba comprendiendo a qué actitud estaba refiriéndose Rukia, no conocía demasiado al sujeto objeto del odio de la pelinegra pero por supuesto que había escuchado los rumores acerca de él.

— ¿Qué actitud?

—Olvídalo ¿quieres? Es obvio que no llegaremos a nada si seguimos con esto.

Por lo que restó de la tarde ambos tenientes no hicieron más que hablar de trivialidades, al parecer ese pelirrojo era el único con el que Rukia podía hablar o al menos intentar sostener una conversación sin que éste la juzgara de alguna manera.

Conocía a Renji prácticamente de toda la vida, estuvieron juntos en la academia, de hecho consideraba al hombre de llamativa cabellera rojiza como su única familia, sin contar claro a aquellos que en su juventud había considerado también como parte de ésta, aquellos que debido a la difícil situación en la que se encontraban cuando aun vivían en el Rukongai habían muerto, de ahí solo había tenido a Renji como único soporte, al menos hasta que Rukia fue adoptada por la noble casa Kuchiki.

Y claro fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la basura, por supuesto como era de esperarse ¿Quién aceptaría de buenas a primeras a alguien proveniente de semejante lugar? ¿Respetarla a ella? ¿Tratarla como igual? El mundo de la nobleza operaba de diferente manera.

Por un momento Rukia se perdió entre sus recuerdos, rememorando su llegada a la mansión, las caras de arrogancia de sus compañeros en la academia, las miradas de desdén que algunos subordinados le daban "sin que ella se diese cuenta", su rostro volvió a estrujarse.

No le dio real importancia a cuando Renji se levantó del tatami, era bastante tarde y de seguro a Byakuya no le haría nada de gracia el encontrarlo ahí a esas horas de la noche, fue sólo cuando el pelirrojo se puso frente a ella que notó que el chico estaba despidiéndose, pero antes de marcharse le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su amiga.

—No te involucres demasiado con Kurosaki, Rukia, sabes lo que tu hermano piensa al respecto—y sin mirar atrás el pelinegro abandonó la propiedad Kuchiki.

Involucrarse era lo que menos quería Rukia y estaba de más esa absurda sugerencia por parte del pelirrojo, el infierno se congelaría antes que ella tuviese algo que ver con el pelinaranja.

…

Una estridente carcajada resonó por toda la habitación, tres hombres se encontraban hablando aquella fresca mañana, bueno al menos dos lo hacían y el tercero permanecía con el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal.

Justo esa mañana Kaien había llegado de improviso a la casa de Ichigo ¿la razón? Nada más una simple visita al único familiar que le quedaba y quien se había encargado de él en su juventud.

— ¡Es increíble! Debes estar confundiéndote con alguien más tío—era evidente la cara de asombro del pelinegro de ojos verdes ante semejante aseveración por parte de su tío.

Isshin volteó a ver a su hijo quien se notaba bastante molesto ante la indiscreción de su padre con su primo, era increíble cómo Isshin se jactaba de las habilidades de "pelea" de Rukia y de lo deplorable que era la condición de Ichigo al no poder defenderse de alguien tan pequeña como la chica.

—Es cien por ciento real sobrino… fui yo el que curó a este tonto después de su pequeño encuentro—Isshin alzó las manos al aire para dar más énfasis a su relato, su actitud infantil le daba un toque de ingenuidad ante las palabras dichas, era como escuchar el relato de un niño pequeño que contaba la más importante proeza de su vida.

Kaien inspeccionó la cara de Ichigo buscando algún rastro de lo que había sucedido pero por más que buscó no encontró nada fuera de lo común en el chico.

—Tuviste suerte Ichigo, Kuchiki no se va con contemplaciones—el sarcasmo impregnaba la voz de Kaien al decirle aquello al pelinaranja.

—Es solo una enana arrogante que cree que todos están a su disposición—rebatió el chico a su primo ¿Qué tuvo suerte? Era ella la que había tenido suerte, si él no se hubiese controlado en esos momentos no estaba seguro de lo que hubiese llegado a suceder—como sea… ¿Cómo está Miyako?—quiso dar el tema por zanjado, no le interesaba estar sentado ahí escuchando cuán maravillosa era la enana salvaje.

Un aura de depresión se instaló en Kaien, digamos que no se la estaba pasando demasiado bien en esos días.

— ¿Tú como crees que está? Estas últimas semanas han sido un torbellino de emociones, el embarazo la tiene de un pésimo humor—así es, un nuevo miembro se uniría al clan Shiba, cosa que a Kaien tenía maravillado no así a Miyako quien se llevaba lo peor de todo el paquete— lo comprenderás cuando te cases y tengas tus propios hijos—le aseguró Kaien a Ichigo.

Tras las palabras de su primo, Ichigo adquirió un semblante casi nostálgico, sabía a medias lo que todo aquello conllevaba, lo había experimentado no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Disculpen recordé que tengo asuntos que resolver en el escuadrón así que debo irme—y sin decir nada más o dar alguna explicación de su repentina actitud el pelinaranja salió de la habitación sin un rumbo fijo, la excusa había sido el escuadrón pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de su actuar.

Kaien intentó decir algo más pero fue Isshin quien le aconsejó que dejara marchar a Ichigo.

— ¿Aun no ha tenido noticias de ellos?—preguntó el pelinegro de ojos verdes a su tío y éste tan solo negó con la cabeza, ahora entendía que había cometido una indiscreción al mencionar aquella frase sin medir lo que afectaría al chico.

—En unos días iré al mundo humano, tal vez eso logre apaciguar un poco a Ichigo, después de todo aun se siente culpable por dejarlas de esa manera—Isshin en cierta medida comprendía la actitud de Ichigo al huir de ahí, los acontecimientos de su encarcelamiento aun eran recientes para él, de eso ya había transcurrido un año.

Kaien leyó entre líneas las verdaderas intenciones de Isshin así que no preguntó nada más al respecto, solo esperaba que la situación de Ichigo pronto se resolviera, la que le aquejaba en el mundo humano y la que se estaba desarrollando con la pequeña chica.

…

Ichigo se encontraba vagando por las calles del Seireitei, no tenía idea de a dónde ir después de salir de semejante manera de su casa, no iría a la división por ese día a menos que algo realmente importante surgiera. Se aparragó a una pared para ver a los demás pasar, estaba aburrido y nostálgico, sin embargo algo captó su atención de entre la multitud, un menudo cuerpo se movía con tal gracia entre el mar de individuos que pasaba por ahí, observando mejor se percató de quien se trataba.

 **"Perfecto, ahora me la encuentro a donde quiera que voy"** pensó el chico, eso terminó de arruinar el humor de Ichigo, divisó a Rukia a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, sin embargo notó que la muchacha no estaba usando el uniforme de Shinigami, iba tan sólo con un sencillo kimono lila con estampado de flores rosa pastel, en el cabello un adorno para nada llamativo que recogía parte de su ya de por sí corta cabellera pero sin controlar ese salvaje mechón que se balanceaba rebelde por su fino rostro. La muchacha se veía bastante seria mientras caminaba, sus pasos eran bastante firmes y demasiado premeditados, el pelinaranja pensó que tal vez estaba incomoda con dicha vestimenta.

Sin embargo todo cambió de un momento a otro cuando de pronto la muchacha comenzó a avanzar con mayor rapidez mientras sonreía, ¿acaso eso era posible? ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tal alegría? Por un momento llegó a pensar que esa chica no tenía ni un ápice de sentimientos pero viéndola ahora no sabía qué pensar. Impulsado por la curiosidad, el pelinaranja se apartó de la pared para seguir a la pequeña mujer, sus pies se movían más por impulso que por otra cosa.

Pensaba en ocultarse en algún lugar si la chica volteaba hacia atrás pero eso jamás pasó, era como si lo demás no existiera. La vio detenerse frente a alguien y al enfocar bien la mirada notó de quien se trataba.

— ¿Has traído compañía Kuchiki?—ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Kaien, le sonrió a la chica para después dirigirse a Ichigo—creía que estabas en la división Ichigo ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste al salir de casa?—el pelinegro miró a su primo con cierto rastro de intriga.

Rukia enseguida volteó a ver a Ichigo sorprendida de la presencia del chico ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Ella ni se había percatado de que era seguida por el bermejo ¿acaso quería desquitarse con ella por lo que le había hecho? Bueno ya se esperaba algo así por parte del pelinaranja.

—Bueno las cosas parecían estar bajo control así que salí a caminar— el pelinaranja se rascó la nuca en clara señal de nerviosismo.

—Deja de fingir Kurosaki ¿Por qué estabas siguiéndome? ¡Contesta!—la voz de Rukia salió un tanto amenazadora, cosa que sorprendió a Kaien quien de inmediato volteó a verla.

—Oigan tranquilícense, Kuchiki seguro que Ichigo tenía una buena razón para estar aquí así que ¿Por qué no le explicas Ichigo? Mientras yo voy por algo para comer—y dicho y hecho el pelinegro se alejó de ellos para darles más espacio para hablar, vaya jamás había escuchado semejante tono de voz en Rukia, sonaba bastante molesta con Ichigo ¿pero por qué, qué había detrás de ese desprecio que sentía por su primo?

Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes se mantenían quietos sin decir palabra alguna, con la mirada que se echaban era suficiente, hasta que el pelinaranja rompió el silencio con un comentario innecesario.

— ¿Qué es ese ridículo atuendo, ese es tu disfraz de noble estirada?

El comentario de nueva cuenta enfureció a la chica pero al menos esta vez supo esconder bien su molestia.

—Contémplalo bien Kurosaki porque es lo más fino que alguna vez verás en tu vida… no creas que no sabemos que fue por tu culpa que Isshin-san renunció a su posición de noble—la sonrisa de la pelinegra se ensanchó al ver como el semblante de Ichigo se contraía, apreciaba a Isshin, al hombre parecía no importarle su condición y la trataba tal como Kaien lo hacía, sin embargo también sabía que un comentario como ese podría afectar a Ichigo.

—No hables de lo que no sabes Kuchiki… pero tienes razón, para sujetos como yo nos es difícil tener algo como eso, sin embargo tú fuiste una afortunada al ingresar a esa familia, ahora puedes jactarte de tener esos lujos y créeme que no soy el único que piensa eso—le escupió Ichigo de vuelta, no permitiría que hablaran de su padre y mucho menos si eso involucraba a la memoria de su madre.

Rukia lo jaló del cuello del uniforme poniendo un poco de presión extra en el agarre y juntando sus rostros, Ichigo apretando los dientes haciéndolos rechinar y ella sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos avellana dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas más, sin embargo todo se vio interrumpido cuando Kaien los separó abruptamente.

— ¡Cielos! Niños cálmense—jaló del brazo a Rukia hasta situarla a un lado suyo, no quería imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido si no llegaba a tiempo—los dejo por cinco minutos y ya arman semejante alboroto, no sólo estaban atrayendo la atención sino que estaban a punto de ¿besarse? ¿Qué no se suponía que se odiaban?

Los transeúntes comenzaban a dispersarse luego de la intervención de Kaien, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que comenzaban a llamar la atención de los demás con su discusión. Tras las palabras de Kaien ambos jóvenes se escandalizaron por las conjeturas erróneas que el pelinegro había sacado tan de repente, lo que hacían era completamente opuesto a lo que él decía.

— ¡No!—gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Kaien-dono le pido que le dé mis saludos a Miyako—le dio una última mirada a Ichigo quien estaba con una ceja alzada ante su tan repentino cambio de actitud para con el pelinegro—me despido—hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás en lo que restó del trayecto.

— ¿Y bien ibas a besarla o no?—insistió Kaien una vez Rukia se perdió entre el mar de gente que transitaba por las calles.

— ¡No me jodas!—miró a su primo de mala manera—preferiría besar el trasero de Omaeda antes que poner mis labios sobre los de esa odiosa mujer.

Kaien no se creyó nada, no era tonto, tanta tensión entre ambos no tenía una explicación desconocida, al pensar en el posible desenlace de la situación le hizo gracia y una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Si conocieras mejor a Kuchiki tal vez te darías cuenta de que tienen más cosas en común de lo que crees—Kaien posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo—tal vez deberías pensar en establecerte de una buena vez en la sociedad de almas, Ichigo tal vez tengas a personas que aprecias mucho en el mundo humano pero entiende que no perteneces más ahí, tal vez lo hiciste alguna vez en un tiempo atrás pero ahora ya no puedes regresar y tampoco ellas pueden venir aquí, sería demasiado egoísta de tu parte pedirles algo como eso.

—Pero le prometí a él que las cuidaría pasara lo que pasara.

—No puedes cambiar el pasado Ichigo pero sí modificar el futuro, pero tampoco puedes ser egoísta en tus decisiones—Tras decir esto el pelinegro le palmeó la espalda y lo instó a volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta Ichigo no dijo una sola palabra, prefería estar así y Kaien tampoco lo presionó a hablar al respecto, debía respetar la privacidad de su primo y no inmiscuirse más de lo debidamente necesario.

hasta la próxima!

espero saber sus opiniones... 1 review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **hoy vengo con doble capitulo!... aquí comienzo a dar algunos indicios de lo que sucedió con Ichigo... por cierto este es un AU así que aclaro que los Kurosaki siempre han permanecido en la sociedad de almas.**

 **Capitulo 4. Tregua.**

 **"El orgullo es el peor enemigo, no sólo corrompe el alma sino que te impide ver lo que es evidente."**

 **"La traición no forma parte de mí, aun si tuviera que arriesgar mi vida por alguien lo haría porque está en mi naturaleza."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada día la evidente tensión se hacía más grande entre ambos, Rukia no podía tener al pelinaranja cerca pues aun desconfiaba de él, e Ichigo, bueno solo digamos que la mirada que Rukia le enviaba siempre le sacaba de quicio, Ukitake estaba totalmente errado al decir que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la pelinegra le cayera bien y viceversa.

Él no estaba loco y sabía de sobra que Rukia siempre hacia las cosas de mala manera cuando se trataba de él, está bien, ya le había explicado acerca del funcionamiento del escuadrón, los deberes de los que se debía encargar y también le presentó a sus compañeros de división. Tal como se lo imaginó a éstos al igual que a la menuda mujer parecieron no agradarles la idea de compartir el mismo lugar que Ichigo.

Trataban de mantener el mínimo contacto con él, acercándose sólo cuando era una orden directa o cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, pero la verdad a Ichigo poco le importaba lo que esos bastardos hicieran, es más, agradecía que las cosas se mantuvieran así sin que nadie se metiera con él e iniciara algún tipo de pelea por comentarios innecesarios hacia su persona.

Rukia por su parte podía notar de alguna manera la situación y al principio no le daba la mayor importancia, total se trataba de Kurosaki, el tipo que había traicionado a la sociedad de almas al dejar morir a sus compañeros de escuadrón por salvar a unos humanos y lo peor del caso fue que no eran unos humanos cualquiera sino que se trataban de los enemigos número uno de los shinigamis… los Quincy, bueno, al menos sólo uno de ellos lo era pero eso no quitaba mayor peso a su condena. Mucho menos lo hizo el desaparecer en el mundo humano después de eso ¿creía acaso que ellos no se darían cuenta de lo que había hecho? Era muy difícil burlar a los altos mandos.

De hecho, había ocasiones en las que la pelinegra se ponía a pensar acerca de aquello ¿Qué habría hecho ella en esa situación? ¿Entregarse o al igual que Kurosaki, hubiese optado por huir y esconderse? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero viendo el trato que le daban al pelinaranja por los demás supo que quizás él no había tomado la opción correcta y hasta casi podía sentir algo de pena hacia él, se pasaba la mayor del tiempo aislado de los demás y cuando estaba con ella las cosas no eran tan diferentes, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cerca suyo, la confianza aun no afloraba entre ellos y sinceramente dudaba que algún día lo hiciera, al menos no después de los dos problemas que habían tenido.

Esa mañana un pequeño grupo de shinigamis se encontraban de misión en hueco mundo exterminando a una horda de hollows que habían destruido parte del distrito cincuenta y de paso devorado a algunas almas en el proceso, por suerte la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido exterminados sin mayor problema, al menos en eso Rukia debía reconocer que el pelinaranja era bastante bueno pues sin mayor esfuerzo les había partido la máscara de un solo tajo.

Sin embargo no contaban con que uno de ellos fuese demasiado escurridizo y se les perdiera de vista, escondido entre la arena del lugar fue escabulléndose sigilosamente hasta llegar a su objetivo, la menuda mujer de cabellera azabache.

—Eso es todo… es hora de regresar a casa señores—dijo Rukia dirigiéndose en especifico a sus subordinados, éstos sin rechistar acataron la orden de la teniente y se marcharon a toda prisa del lugar, pero en el caso de la pelinegra al querer dar un solo paso sintió como sus pies eran apresados por algo y le impedían moverse, peor aún, parecía estar hundiéndose— ¿pero qué rayos?—por más que intentó no logró zafarse, sus compañeros ya estaban a una considerable distancia.

Desenfundó su katana y de inmediato enterró la punta de su arma en el suelo arenoso, una mancha de sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, la criatura soltó un gruñido de dolor y se alzó arrojando en el proceso a Rukia.

La pelinegra rodó unos metros hasta chocar con una dura roca, soltó un quejido ante el impacto pero casi de inmediato se incorporó asumiendo una pose de pelea, debía estar alerta y buscar al causante pero por más que pasaba la mirada al lugar no podía verlo. De pronto la enorme roca tras ella se cuarteó y se hizo añicos con un solo golpe de la criatura.

—Maldita mataste a mis compañeros… ¡lo pagaras con tu propia vida!—la voz del Hollow estaba distorsionada pero de ella emanaba furia, el ser aprovecharía ahora que la Shinigami se encontraba sola pues sus compañeros se habían marchado, él había esperado por esta oportunidad, acechando y estando a la espera para poder hacer acto de presencia y encestar el golpe final y así cobrar venganza por sus compañeros caídos.

Rukia se volteó para encarar al Hollow aun con su katana en mano. Sabía que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no servirían debido al tamaño de la bestia, así que optó por cambiar de táctica.

— _Some no mai tsuki shiro._

La columna de hielo de alzó justo donde el Hollow se encontraba, sin embargo antes de que la columna se solidificara y la criatura se congelase éste se hizo a un lado en un rápido movimiento. Era bastante ágil a pesar de su tamaño, Rukia utilizando Shumpō logró llegar junto a él y hacerle un corte en la pierna y aprovechando la distracción realizó otro ataque.

—Tsugi no mai… Hakuren—dijo la pelinegra alejándose un poco del Hollow mientras que con su katana apuntaba al mismo, un torbellino de hielo se desprendió del arma, pero el Hollow se percató de ello y tan solo desvió el ataque con una de sus manos, congelando así una roca que se encontraba a su lado ¿tan poca cosa había resultado su ataque?

—Esos insignificantes ataques no son nada para mí Shinigami… así que mejor quédate quieta mientras termino con tu existencia— en un segundo la criatura ya estaba frente a ella y antes de que reaccionara para alejarse de él, éste ya la había mandado a volar unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La pelinegra cayó al suelo arenoso levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso, tenía unos cuantos raspones en la mejilla y el brazo, se incorporó lentamente y volvió a tomar su katana, sin embargo cuando intentó ponerse de pie una punzada de dolor se hizo presente… ¡justo en esos momentos debía torcerse el tobillo! Debía utilizar un poco de kidoh y sanarse pero tenía al tiempo en contra, eso tardaría unos minutos y el Hollow no tardaría en estar ahí. Su presentimiento se hizo realidad pues el monstruo se encontraba a un lado de la zanja en la que ella estaba, el maldito tenía una macabra sonrisa cargada de satisfacción al ver su condición… quería matarla por cumplir con su deber como Shinigami y sin duda ya había conseguido lastimarla un poco, pero ella no se rendiría sin dar batalla aun en su condición.

— ¡Hadou numero treinta y tres, Soukatsui!—sin necesidad de recitar el encantamiento completo realizó el ataque, con el tiempo se había vuelto demasiado buena empleando esas tácticas al punto de utilizarlas tan sólo con decir el nombre del ataque. Una increíble cantidad de energía fue dirigida hacia el Hollow, golpeándolo en ese instante ¡al fin! Le había encestado el ataque a un costado pero aun así era insuficiente para poder derrotarlo, era apenas un roce.

La horrorosa criatura se retorció un poco, pero al costado no tenía más que un leve raspón.

Demonios ¿Qué haría ahora?, el monstruo iba a aplastarla con la enorme palma de la mano, por inercia Rukia cerró los ojos esperando sentir el peso caer sobre su cuerpo, esperó y esperó, pero eso no sucedió… es más, lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era como una leve brisa golpeaba su rostro haciendo volar sus mechones de cabello, además de la presión en su cintura, abrió los ojos encontrándose con que estaba a unos metros por encima del arenoso suelo. ¿Había saltado sin darse cuenta? La respuesta a su interrogante llegó pronto.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte que no dudare en soltarte—habló el chico haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras querían expresar, en vez de eso, afianzó más el agarre en la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra.

Rukia logró reconocer esa voz, la misma que siempre la molestaba y la llamaba "enana", alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el pelinaranja que a su vez observaba al monstruo que venía hacia ellos, con la mano libre logró desenfundar su zampakutō.

Con un potente Getsuga Tenshou, el pelinaranja logró partirle la máscara al Hollow haciendo que éste emitiera un estridente chillido de dolor y comenzase a desintegrarse gradualmente, era todo, el monstruo estaba muerto. Era increíble la cantidad de energía que emanaba el muchacho, su reiatsu podía igualarse fácilmente a la de un capitán, incluso tal vez superarlo, pero parecía que a él aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto pues se mantenía con esa indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

Una vez descendieron Ichigo inspeccionó a Rukia quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a su torcedura, por mucho que le cayera en la punta del hígado debía ayudarla, más por "camaradería" que por otra cosa y así demostrarle que los rumores sobre él no eran del todo reales, bueno tan sólo parcialmente.

— ¿Puedes caminar?—le cuestionó el muchacho con el ceño bastante fruncido muestra de su evidente incomodidad ante el trato "cortés" que le estaba dando a la chica, prefería mil veces pelear contra Zaraki Kempachi que hablarle de esa manera a Rukia, se reprochaba internamente esa actitud un tanto hipócrita de su parte pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo ella no se encontraba del todo bien y por su parte esa actitud estaba en su naturaleza… ayudar a los demás cuando así lo necesitaran.

Y por supuesto que Rukia sabía lo que Ichigo estaba tratando de hacer pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo le agradecía solo un poco al pelinaranja, no lo diría abiertamente a él, eso era obvio.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?— tras decir eso, la pequeña Shinigami procedió a sanar su maltrecho pie con kidoh, no consideraba tan importante aquello como para ir a la división cuatro si podía hacerlo ella misma.

—Han regresado al cuartel como se los ordenaste—el muchacho emitió un suspiro demasiado largo y pesado, esa mujercita no se tomaría la molestia de decirle las simples palabras _"gracias"_ su orgullo no se lo permitiría o eso era lo que pensaba Ichigo al verla ignorarlo después de que le contestara.

— ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? Es demasiado sospechoso que te quedaras justo cuando ese Hollow me atacó… hasta podría pensar que te aliaste con él para deshacerte de mí— Rukia le envió una mirada acusadora a Ichigo, la idea en sí no sonaba descabellada y hasta podía creer capaz de eso al muchacho y de mucho más, la sensación de gratitud hacia el muchacho se había desvanecido dejando tras de sí una estela de desconfianza y duda ¿Por qué estaba él ahí cuando ya les había ordenado a todos sin excepción alguna que regresaran al cuartel?

Aquella acusación hizo rabiar aun más a Ichigo ¡hasta él tenía límites! Y nunca tomaría partido con alguno de esos monstruos solo para salir beneficiado.

— ¿Salvo tu trasero de ser comida de Hollow y así me agradeces? Sabes pensándolo bien debí dejar que ese monstruo te comiera… tal vez no hubiese tardado en morir debido a la indigestión que le causarías—estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, supo que no debió interferir y en lugar de eso debió dejar a Rukia pelear su propia batalla, pero también sabía que si algo le sucedía jamás se perdonaría por dejarla morir pudiendo él hacer algo—no quiero tu agradecimiento Rukia, pero al menos quiero que sepas que jamás dejaría a alguien morir y créeme que de haber querido hubiese dejado que esa cosa te comiera pero no podía… porque no soy ese tipo de persona, la traición hacia mis camaradas es lo peor para mí… aun cuando no los tolere del todo, y tratándose de Ukitake, le prometí que daría lo mejor aprovechando esta segunda oportunidad que me dio, al creer en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo—colocó su zampakutō de nuevo en su espalda y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de la chica.

Esas palabras le causaron algo a Rukia, la seguridad con la que habían sido dichas y el tono en la voz de Ichigo denotaba sinceridad, eso y la determinación en la mirada que le enviaba con cada palabra pronunciada, taladrándole los profundos y confusos ojos amatistas. Era la misma confianza que ella tenía cuando respondía a aquellos que la menospreciaban, entonces lo supo y fue tan claro en esos momentos, Ukitake no podía depositar tanta confianza en Ichigo si no creyera en él, justo como lo hacía con ella, se sintió algo avergonzada ante su actitud con el pelinaranja al tratarlo como a ella la trataban por aquellos que no entendían su situación, pero sobre todo ante la deplorable conducta casi salvaje que había tenido semanas anteriores en su oficina, cuando le dio al chico aquel zarpazo en la mejilla, el hecho de que la marca no estuviera no significaba que no lo hubiese hecho.

—Gracias—dijo apenas la muchacha en un hilillo de voz, un susurro apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que Ichigo la escuchase, la vergüenza y la pérdida de su orgullo eran evidentes.

— ¿Disculpa que dijiste?—aun cuando lo hubiese escuchado no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad para molestarla.

— ¡Que molesto eres idiota! Y no lo repetiré dos veces—Rukia se incorporó y con paso veloz -todo lo que sus delicados pies podían- traspasó a Ichigo dejándolo unos metros tras de ella, se hizo la indignada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que los llevaría a la sociedad de almas, una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en el rostro del pelinaranja al saber que le había ganado una partida a esa molestosa mujer haciendo que perdiera parte de ese orgullo que la caracterizaba.

.

.

.

 _ **Ahora si... hasta la próxima! queda poquito para finalizar esta corta historia!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Agradezco de sobremanera sus reviews!**

 **Hitsugaya rina: pues eso va a esperar dos capítulos más… lo siento si revelo ahora quienes son pues…**

 **Gene15: gracias… espero no decepcionarlos en los próximos capítulos, y si decidí meter a Miyako y Kaien en la historia :3 más adelante ya verán por qué lo de Ichigo… será una historia corta =/**

 **SuAries: de alguna manera Rukia lo hizo ya verás.**

 **Natsumivat: Si creo que solo un poco pero es necesario XD**

 **Sibreka: calma tu mente pequeña pervertida! Aun falta un poco para eso pero no desesperes ya pronto será** **J**

 **Anon01: thanks ;) I´m working hard**

 **Ahora si… hay Ooc asi que están advertidos…**

 **CAPITULO 5. Convivencia.**

.

.

.

A partir de ese día algo en la relación de ambos había cambiado, aun seguían molestándose mutuamente pero ya no estaba esa sensación de incomodidad entre ambos ni esa sensación de desprecio. Rukia comenzaba a confiar en Ichigo al punto de pasar más tiempo con él, de una extraña manera los muros comenzaron a resquebrajarse poco a poco, de igual manera Ichigo empezó a acostumbrarse a la manera de ser de la menuda chica, ayudándola cuando ella lo requería llegando al punto de incluso golpear a cualquiera que hablara mal de ella, no sabía desde cuando comenzó con eso pero no toleraba que hablaran pestes de ella y hasta se arrepentía de lo que en ocasiones le había dicho, Rukia en sí no era una mala persona y Ukitake tenía razón al pedirle tiempo para conocerla. Así decidieron comenzar desde cero, hablando un poco y conociendo un poco más del otro, quizá hasta ahora pudiesen considerarse amigos… no lo sabían, pero al menos es lo que sentían, que podían confiar el uno en el otro, algo bastante irónico considerando los inicios de su extraña relación.

Últimamente el trabajo en el escuadrón ya no era tan pesado, los hollows estaban bajo control tanto en la sociedad de almas como en el mundo humano, las misiones también estaban bajo control y bien supervisadas. Ese día era bastante aburrido al menos para ellos, ya que afuera estaba hecho un caos debido a que las locas de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami estaban haciendo de las suyas organizando unos eventos para recolectar fondos -los que se habían agotado debido a que la presidenta de dicha asociación la había invertido en su dotación interminable de dulces- como sea, el caso era que las shinigamis estaban alborotando parte del Seireitei.

Era cerca de la hora del almuerzo y tanto Rukia como el pelinaranja estaban terminando el papeleo de ese día, revisando los informes de las últimas misiones.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—la voz de Ichigo irrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraban, mirando de reojo a Rukia quien seguía sin despegar la mirada de esas hojas y movía los labios silenciosamente mientras leía.

— ¿Y estar en el alboroto de las locas de la asociación?... paso, a duras penas logré zafarme de ellas alegando que tenía trabajo extra en el cuartel— gracias a eso y a la "donación" que les había otorgado, algo así como una sanción por su ausencia y para evitar "perdidas" como Matsumoto le había dicho.

—Rukia en verdad tengo hambre—se quejó Ichigo, esa mañana apenas y había desayunado algo antes de dirigirse al cuartel antes de que Rukia llegara, y el sonido de su estomago gruñendo cada tanto confirmaba aquello.

— ¿Yuzu no te preparó algo esta mañana?

El pelinaranja bufó algo molesto ¡por supuesto que no lo hizo! Sino no le propondría salir a comer algo—está demasiado ocupada cuidando a Miyako y Karin se fue muy temprano a la academia… ¡a sí! y la vieja cabra esta en el mundo humano visitando al loco de Urahara—era increíble como todos se habían olvidado de él de esa manera.

Debido al avanzado estado de embarazo de la esposa de su primo, Yuzu se ofreció a cuidarla mientras Kaien arreglaba unos asuntos del clan debido a la llegada del próximo heredero, ni qué decir de Kukaku y Ganju eran algo así como la última opción para dicha actividad.

Karin apenas había ingresado a la academia de shinigamis en un curso avanzado por lo que debía entrenar más temprano, cosa que no le agradaba en demasía al pelinaranja ya que su pequeña hermana solía entrenar con uno de sus compañeros, un tal Hitsugaya… un "enano" -según palabras de Ichigo- que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermana con la excusa barata de que estaban entrenando ¡por favor! Él no era ningún tonto para no percatarse de la situación, era obvio que esos dos se traían algo entre manos, pero hasta cierto punto le reconfortaba saber que Karin llevaba una vida normal sin problemas, al menos Ichigo no era una "sombra" para ellos y pobre de aquellos que se atrevieran a dañar a cualquier miembro de su familia. Pero eso no hacía menos llevadero sus celos de hermano mayor, sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar para no quedar como un completo idiota frente a sus hermanas menores, ante todo estaba su reputación como hermano.

Con respecto a la vieja cabra, pues digamos que estaba haciéndose el vago en el mundo humano alegando que estaba en una " _misión importante_ " cuando en realidad solo estaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosas con Urahara, bueno eso y también estaba haciendo un encargo de Ichigo en ese lugar. Cuando su padre le informó que iría al mundo humano en una "misión" supo que eso no se trataba de algo simple y era algo así como una indirecta a su hijo, cosa que Ichigo captó bien, mentiría al decir que no estaba preocupado, la ignorancia no era un estado al que a cualquiera le gustaría estar.

La pelinegra al comprender que Ichigo estaba prácticamente solo ese día, optó por hacer lo más sensato posible… invitarlo a almorzar a su casa, mejor dicho a la casa de su hermano, aprovechando que él no estaba claro está. Y así evitaría una escena incomoda para el pelinaranja y también para su hermano.

El pelinaranja claro que no se hizo del rogar pues en algunas ocasiones cuando la pelinegra llevaba algo de almorzar no perdía oportunidad para probar del delicioso manjar, al menos debía admitir que vivir junto al estirado de Byakuya tenía ciertas ventajas. No tardaron demasiado en abandonar la treceava división rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki, hablando de cualquier cosa durante el camino y tratando de ignorar las miradas que otros shinigamis les enviaban y los cuchicheos que hacían.

Resultaba algo incomodo el ser el centro de las miradas y habladurías pero ¿Qué podían esperar de ellos? Era inevitable cerrarles la boca no importaba lo que hicieran.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión uno de los sirvientes los llevó al comedor sin dejar de observar detenidamente al pelinaranja, cosa que por supuesto incomodó al pelinaranja. Tomaron asiento en la extensa mesa mientras esperaban que sirvieran el almuerzo.

—Creo que no le caí bien al anciano—Ichigo se refería al sujeto que abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar.

—Ignora a kageno-san suele hacer eso con los desconocidos—le quitó importancia al asunto la pelinegra, es verdad que había visto las miradas que el anciano le enviaba a Ichigo, mismas que ella había recibido por parte de todos los sirvientes en esa casa cuando recién llegó al lugar hacía varios años atrás, pero ya se encargaría de él después.

El tan esperado almuerzo no tardó en llegar, poniendo ante ellos todo un manjar de deliciosos alimentos. Gustoso el pelinaranja degustó sin demora todo, haciendo de vez en cuando uno que otro gesto que hizo a Rukia reír por lo bajo, el ambiente era bastante agradable entre bromas y una que otra discusión sin sentido por parte de ambos, era increíble cómo las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos en esas semanas después del incidente con el Hollow, cosa que por supuesto llamó la atención de los sirvientes que veían a escondidas la tan peculiar escena de la hermana del dueño de la casa Kuchiki con el hombre de llamativa cabellera que ya era más que conocido en el lugar; pero sin previo aviso las cosas cambiaron.

—Rukia ¿Qué hace Kurosaki en esta casa?

La fría voz provino a espaldas de Rukia, un pequeño escalofrío subió por la espina de la pelinegra al identificar al dueño de la voz. Lentamente se volteó para encarar al recién llegado.

— ¡Nii-sama!—estaba con la guardia baja y casi palideció con la repentina presencia de su hermano ahí con ellos, sabía de sobra que a Byakuya no le agradaba el pelinaranja y lo confirmaba con la mirada de odio que en esos momentos le estaba enviando al chico.

Rukia observó de soslayo a Ichigo, estaba tenso y todo rastro de buen humor se había esfumado de su rostro adoptando ahora una seria mirada y el ceño aun más fruncido que en ocasiones anteriores, el sentimiento de Byakuya hacia el chico era mutuo. El pelinegro estaba esperando una explicación coherente de la presencia del muchacho en su casa, él era la última persona que esperaba ver en cuanto llegara, pero ¿Cómo Rukia iba a saber que su hermano iba a llegar? Además Ichigo era su amigo y esa casa también era de ella, bueno al menos eso quería pensar.

— ¿Y bien?— insistió Byakuya con la mirada puesta en su hermana, ignorando olímpicamente al pelinaranja. Según sabia, gracias a Ukitake, que el chico estaba en su división, cosa que no le agrado nada… desde el primer momento en el que lo vio supo que solo traería problemas y lo comprobó unas horas después de conocerlo.

¿De verdad pensaba pedirle explicaciones de lo que era tan evidente? Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo y luego se dirigió a su hermano—invite a almorzar a Ichigo Nii-sama, le pedí a los sirvientes que prepararan algo de comer, mis disculpas por no informarle de ello— la muchacha inclinó la cabeza viendo únicamente al suelo de madera mientras esperaba a que su hermano dijera algo, lo que fuese, prefería eso al incomodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse en la sala.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Byakuya, pero no discutiría por algo sin sentido con la muchacha, después de todo debía dejar algo en claro a esos dos, los rumores tenían pies demasiado cortos y veloces, más aun en un lugar como en el que ellos vivían, rumores eran los que sobraban y no importaban si eran ciertos o no, de igual manera se esparcían como pólvora.

—Bien… pero quiero a Kurosaki fuera de esta casa en cuanto termine—le dedicó una mirada despectiva al susodicho y después regresó la mirada a su hermana con el semblante aun más serio si es que eso era posible—y en cuanto a ti Rukia, espero esta sea la última vez que los vea juntos, es denigrante para un Kuchiki el ser visto o relacionarse con criminales como él… no lo quiero cerca de ti, es suficiente con lo que se dice de ti como para que se especulen más cosas.

—Pero Nii-sama Ichigo es mi amigo y no me importa lo que se dice por ahí, de todas maneras aun cuando haga o deje de hacer algo los demás hablan pestes—rebatió Rukia, era verdad ¿Qué importaba ya lo que os demás dijeran? Estaba tan acostumbrada a que los rumores y malos comentarios debido a su procedencia se hicieran presentes.

—Y por lo mismo debes comprender que de tu actitud depende el prestigio de esta familia así que hazme caso y no deshonres aun más al clan que los ancianos no se quedaran sin hacer nada viendo como toda la sociedad de almas se burla de la familia Kuchiki—Byakuya no pensaba permitir que esas personas tomaran represarías contra su pequeña hermana, no era tanto por el apellido y el prestigio sino que lo hacía por ella, con el paso de los años había aprendido a querer a esa chiquilla proveniente del Rukongai, y si para conservar la integridad de su hermana debía alejarla de Kurosaki -que ya de por sí era una _"mala"_ influencia- entonces lo haría sin importar qué, incluidos los propios sentimientos de su hermana, él no era ningún tonto para no percatarse de cómo ella se comportaba cerca de él.

La pequeña discusión siguió por un rato más, hasta que fue Ichigo quien se cansó de eso al ver que Byakuya no cedería, era mejor marcharse mientras aun le quedaba dignidad a quedarse ahí cuando no era bienvenido, además quería evitar que Rukia se metiera en problemas , hasta cierto punto y muy a su pesar el estirado noble tenía razón, la amistad que mantenía con Rukia no haría más que ocasionarle problemas, con su familia -como en esos momentos- y con aquellos que ya de por sí la repudiaban.

Agradeció a Rukia por la comida y se dirigió hasta la puerta, se despidió del anciano al que Rukia llamaba kageno y salió del lugar con rumbo al cuartel, siempre era lo mismo en cualquier parte que fuese y con cualquiera que se relacionara, siempre las cosas terminaban de la misma manera ¿Cuál había sido su error? Por su puesto… el haber mostrado un poco de empatía con otros hasta el punto de relacionarse directamente con ellos y brindarles su apoyo.

Haber regresado a la sociedad de almas había sido un completo error, pero él no era un cobarde y debía asumir la consecuencia de sus actos, no se esperaba menos del estirado de Byakuya al juzgarlo de semejante manera pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de él? Por otro lado algo cálido se instaló en su pecho cuando escuchó a Rukia defenderlo y llamarlo amigo, él también la consideraba una amiga, no sabía desde cuándo pero así era ¿estaba mal considerarla de esa manera aun cuando pudiese hacer que eso le trajera más infamia a su persona? Tal vez si ¿entonces debía alejarse de ella para evitar las habladurías de los chismosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que difamar a otros?

Tan sumido estaba en sus cavilaciones hasta que de repente sintió como alguien lo jalaba, al voltearse a ver de quién se trataba se topó con una Rukia bastante agitada y jadeante, la pequeña Shinigami estaba agotada de tanto correr para alcanzarlo luego de que él saliera de su casa de semejante manera. La pequeña mujer intentó hablar pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se tomó sus cinco minutos mientras el pelinaranja la observaba aun sin preguntarle nada.

—Imbécil te he estado llamando desde hace un par de kilómetros—de nuevo Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire y de paso golpeaba el brazo de Ichigo con algo de fuerza— ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera?—de repente al escuchar el agradecimiento por la comida volteó, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lugar vacío.

—Era claro que al estirado de tu hermano no le hizo mucha gracia encontrarme en su casa—el muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse esa zona ¿acaso había hecho mal al macharse de esa manera? Por la mirada que Rukia le estaba dedicando intuía que efectivamente así era.

En cuanto la pelinegra se percató de que el chico se había ido no dudó ni un segundo en ir en su búsqueda, dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca, en efecto Byakuya se había comportado bastante grosero y hasta cierto punto Rukia pudo identificar la hostilidad de su hermano, tal como ella lo había hecho al principio con Ichigo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría de semejante manera dicha situación entonces hubiese soltado una estridente carcajada por lo absurdo que sonaba aquello.

Sin de decir nada más, Rukia tomó a Ichigo del uniforme y comenzó a arrastrarlo de vuelta al cuartel, el ameno almuerzo se había arruinado al igual que sus ganas de conseguir algo más para degustar, durante todo el camino el pelinaranja no replicó la acción de la chica y se dejó guiar. Por lo que restó de la tarde estuvieron adelantando algunos deberes, tal vez así tuviesen algo en lo que entretenerse y no pensar en el mal rato, no se percataron cuando la noche por fin cayó sobre el Seireitei; dejando las cosas en orden en la oficina salieron con rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

Caminaron por las ya desoladas calles, el ambiente era bastante agradable aquella noche. Cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo en el caso de Rukia había algo que constantemente le rondaba por la cabeza desde que conoció al Kurosaki.

—Ichigo—se atrevió Rukia a llamar la atención del chico mientras a echaba una breve mirada desde el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho seguía bastante sereno en su andar, tal vez no le había escuchado.

— ¿Qué quieres enana?—Ichigo si la había escuchado con claridad pero estaba tomándose su tiempo en contestar, le encantaba provocar a la pequeña mujer a su lado.

Después de pensar en la situación de Ichigo por un largo tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que no la entendía del todo, sólo sabía lo que ya todos decían… que era un traidor… que había dejado morir a compañeros de la división en la que antes se encontraba, la Isshin… que había quebrantado una de las reglas de todo Shinigami, la de no involucrarse demasiado con humanos y peor aun con un Quincy ¿pero qué tan cierto podía resultar aquello? A veces se exageraban las cosas y después de convivir y conocer un poco más al pelinaranja comenzó a dudar de que lo que se decía era cien por ciento real, tal vez Ukitake tenía razón y al chico le había ocurrido lo mismo que a ella… sólo las malas lenguas que inyectaban veneno a su persona.

Quería peguntar y sacar de una vez esas inseguridades y resolver las dudas que tenía ¿pero qué tal que el pelinaranja se tomaba aquello a mal? Ichigo solía evadir el tema en ocasiones cuando salía a flote ¿lo haría también ahora si se lo preguntaba directamente?

—Yo… bueno…quería saber… ya sabes—la chica no sabía cómo dar pie a lo que en verdad quería preguntar cosa que a Ichigo comenzó a exasperar, él no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos.

Ichigo se detuvo en medio del camino quedando frente a ella, la cara del chico era de completa confusión por las palabras a medias y poco coherentes de la chica, eso mosqueó un poco al pelinaranja.

— ¡¿Quieres decir algo coherente ya?! No tenemos toda la noche Rukia… lo que tengas que decir solo dilo de una buena vez—medio gritó Ichigo después de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba al ver la cara de ansiedad de Rukia.

— ¡No me grites imbécil!—se indignó ella por el levantamiento del tono de voz, lo que quería preguntar no era nada fácil, no es como si estuviese por preguntar qué cenarían esa noche ¡por favor! Bien volvería a intentar—en estas semanas me has contado algunas cosas sobre ti, pero quería saber si en verdad son ciertos todos los rumores sobre ti—Rukia lo miró expectante esperando su respuesta, una que tardó en llegar.

—Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no es así?—Ichigo levantó la mirada hacia el cielo poniendo ambas manos a la altura de la cintura—me lo dejaste muy claro cuando casi me asesinas en tu oficina y cuando me ordenaste limpiar los pisos de la división, también cuando casi me ahorcas el día que viste a Kaien y también cuando…—no terminó de enumerar todas las evidencias porque Rukia lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo, solo olvida eso que no fue lo que te pregunté—el solo recordarlo le daba demasiada vergüenza.

¿Así que la enana quería saber qué tan cierto era lo que se decía de él? ¿Justo ahora?

—Todo es verdad Rukia, cuando fui enviado a una misión por órdenes de mi padre, dejé morir a varios compañeros a manos de un Hollow, no fue como si hubiese sido a propósito.

Ichigo siguió caminando esperando que Rukia lo siguiera y así lo hizo ella, caminaron a la par mientras el pelinaranja seguía con su explicación.

—En realidad, esa misión al mundo humano no había sido la primera vez que había estado ahí, había ido incontables veces y servía de apoyo al Shinigami encargado de una pequeña ciudad. Fue verdad también que me involucré con humanos.

—Pero es una de las reglas básicas… _"no involucrarte con humanos más de la cuenta"_ —habían otras más pero esa era la que más se recalcaba en la academia ¿por qué? Simple… se suponía que los shinigamis no creaban vínculos de ningún tipo con el mundo humano, ellos eran simples almas, los vivos y los muertos tenían su lugar, al cruzarse esa línea no había marcha atrás pues interferiría con su deber.

—Es verdad pero es inevitable no hacerlo ¿sabes? No todos los humanos son malos con el tiempo te acostumbras a ellos—Ichigo bien sabia cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, durante su estadía en el mundo de los vivos, conoció a personas que con el tiempo se convirtieron en algo importante para él, la palabra amigo cobraba un nuevo significado.

Rukia pudo notar cierta nostalgia en la voz de Ichigo cuando hablaba, era obvio que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, el involucrarse con los humanos tal vez había cambiado un poco su perspectiva y había hecho crecer en él algo de humanidad al punto de llegar verlos como iguales, pero la pelinegra muy en el fondo aun permanecía reticente a la postura de Ichigo en cuanto a los humanos quizás porque nunca había ido ahí, después de todo aun permanecía en ella ese sentimiento de que no era correcto involucrarse con ellos.

Bien al menos ya sabía que aquellos rumores eran ciertos, el propio pelinaranja ya se lo había confirmado, pero aun quedaba un pequeño hueco en su historia.

— ¿Tan grave fue tu falta para que te encerraran en la segunda división?—se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo la chica, la curiosidad que sentía hacia la situación del chico podía más con ella.

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja le contestara alguien los interrumpió.

—Rukia, Byakuya me envió para llevarte a casa así que andando—Renji había echado por tierra su oportunidad de obtener respuestas, "simplemente genial Renji" se dijo la pelinegra volteándose a ver al teniente con una mirada casi asesina, ya se encargaría de darle unos buenos golpes por llegar en un mal momento, por supuesto que se las cobraría.

Renji miró de reojo a Ichigo y luego enfocó la vista en su amiga, ya le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de Kurosaki pero parecía que aquella sugerencia había caído en "saco roto", y al verlos parados ahí en medio de la noche no le agradó para nada pues un extraño sentimiento de malestar se instalo en el pecho del pelirrojo teniente pero no tenía una clara explicación.

— ¿Y bien a qué esperas Rukia? Byakuya esta esperándote.

A regañadientes la menuda mujer se despidió de Ichigo y siguió su camino. Por su parte Renji tardó un poco en seguir a la mujer, sin que ella se diese cuenta se acercó al pelinaranja para decirle algo.

—Será mejor que no intentes nada con Rukia, Kurosaki que Byakuya no se quedara de brazos cruzados, toma mi advertencia como un consejo, el capitán suele tomarse muy en serio sus amenazas y apuesto que no querrás regresar al nido de gusano.

Pero Ichigo ni se inmutó con sus palabras, esa amenaza lo tenía sin cuidado, había escuchado de la actitud del estirado noble y había comprobado aquello desde que lo conoció, no le tenía miedo ni mucho menos. Así que bufó una vez que Renji se marchó dándole alcance a la pelinegra perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad de la noche, definitivamente ese no había sido su día.

.

.

.

 _ **Hasta la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **...**_

 _ **1 review? espero poder saber sus opiniones...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **gracias por los reviews chicos.**

 **carupin:** gracias por el comentario... y sí su relación esta avanzando solo espero no estar avanzando demasiado rápido con esos dos... saludos ;)

 **SuAries:** puede que sea inaudito pero ella ya cayó en las redes de Ichigo XD, Rukia le tiene mucho respeto a Byakuya pero ahora considera a el pelinaranja su amigo.

 **Hitsugaya rina:** tranquila no terminará así (o tal vez sí) byakuya sólo esta haciendo eso para "proteger" el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki y al mismo tiempo el de Rukia.

 **natsumivat:** si van a afrontar unas cuantas cositas por ahí ;)

 **Anon01:** thanks :)

 **sibreka:** eso de que nadie lo comprende XD jajajaja tranquila en el siguiente capitulo se cumplirá lo que pides comadre...

 **Gene15:** pues no sé si lo siguiente aclare un poco tu incertidumbre... en esta historia considere que algo así podría ser algo grave para la sociedad de almas.

 **Fer:** hola fer aqui está el capitulo... esa confianza se esta afianzando con el tiempo no te preocupes... .

.

 **Capítulo 6. Compañeros.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó demasiado cansado a su casa y para su desgracia aun no había nadie ahí, tan solo encontró una nota de parte de su hermana en la que decía que de nuevo se quedaría donde Miyako y de paso que Karin también estaría con ella, por suerte junto a la nota había otra que decía que le habían dejado alimentos, los suficientes para esa noche, sin embargo aunque era un buen gesto de su hermana eso no le quitaba la sensación de que últimamente veía cada vez menos a su familia.

No le quedó de otra más que comer lo que su hermana tan amablemente le había dejado, el sabor tan peculiar le reconfortó un poco, tan casero propio de la pequeña y que le hacía sentir en casa. De pronto una inconfundible voz se escuchó tras él haciendo que Ichigo dejara de engullir su comida.

— ¡Su adorado padre por fin está de regreso!—se escuchó en la sala principal una muy entusiasta voz con un tono cantarín que a Ichigo le provocó escalofríos, le causaba conflicto esa actitud infantil de su padre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el viejo de regreso? Se suponía que estaría de vuelta en un par de día más, a menos que durante su estadía en el mundo humano hubiese surgido algún problema, pero toda duda se disipó una vez que su padre llegó hasta donde él se encontraba y le dio un manotazo en la espalda haciendo que el pobre chico escupiera parte de su comida debido al repentino golpe.

—A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres mi padre—le dijo Ichigo a Isshin mientras se limpiaba la boca de los rastros de comida que habían salido disparados en todas direcciones.

El pelinegro no podía borrar una absurda sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Fui a verte a tu escuadrón estúpido hijo—el Kurosaki mayor tomó asiento a un lado del chico y le robó un poco de lo que el pelinaranja estaba comiendo, vaya que tenía mucha hambre después de su largo viaje— y a que no adivinas de lo que me enteré—miró al chico de manera sugerente pero aun así Ichigo no sabía a qué rayos estaba refiriéndose su padre.

—Y acaso crees que soy un especie de adivino para saber lo que estas pensando, déjate de rodeos viejo y di lo que sea que tengas que decir— ¿Cuánto más pensaba Isshin tenerlo a la expectativa? Tal vez era solo un absurdo comentario sin sentido lo que diría a continuación su padre, así que no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo en tratar de leer la mente de Isshin, en realidad era tan inestable que nadie podía hacerlo, tal vez sólo su madre pudo ser capaz de aquello, no lo sabía.

Su padre ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y miró de manera perspicaz a Ichigo… oh…oh, algo definitivamente no andaba nada bien con el pelinegro, algo estúpido estaba por suceder y el propio Ichigo lo sabía.

—Pues digamos que te vieron salir junto con Rukia-chan en un ambiente muy ameno—Isshin levantó levemente las cejas de manera sugerente tan solo para continuar—creo que toda esa tensión que tuvieron al principio no era más que una manera de canalizar esa atracción ¿no es así hijo?

La cara de Ichigo se estrujó ante las palabras de su padre, ¡lo sabia! Ahí estaba la parte estúpida de toda la conversación ¿pero qué rayos le sucedía al viejo para pensar que él y Rukia tenían algún tipo de atracción? Bueno no era ciego para no notar que la chica era bonita sin embargo ese carácter de los mil demonios opacaba aquello. Además era demasiado repentino decir eso, apenas y habían superado a medias sus diferencias del pasado para considerar algún tipo de relación que no fuese la de amigos y/o rivales -según cuando el caso así lo ameritaba- definitivamente su padre estaba cada día más loco.

— ¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas? Deja de inventar esas absurdas teorías tuyas—Ichigo le miró bastante serio—entre Rukia y yo no hay nada que no sea una amistad—dejó muy en claro el muchacho ¡cielos primero Kaien y ahora la vieja cabra!

Pero Isshin no se daría por vencido en el tema, una mirada de su hijo no le bastaba para dejar de fastidiarlo, necesitaba algo de diversión después de estar varios días fuera de casa.

—Piénsalo de esta manera Ichigo, el Gotei 13 necesita sangre nueva y si tú y Rukia-chan decidieran dejar de comportarse como dos niños jugando al perro y al gato créeme que todos saldríamos ganando, Byakuya necesita un nuevo heredero para su clan y no creo que Rukia-chan esté dispuesta a asumir ese papel, además necesito a alguien para dejar al frente de la decima división… claro que si Byakuya decide que también necesita un sucesor para su división entonces si tendremos un problema, en todo caso me conformaría con que mi segundo nieto asumiera mi puesto en la división—era increíble cómo la mente de Isshin cavilaba todo aquello apenas en una pequeña fracción de tiempo dejando a su hijo casi atónito al principio.

—Papá detente ¿quieres?—pidió Ichigo al comprender lo que Isshin estaba diciendo, le costó algo de trabajo ya que el pelinegro hablaba muy a prisa. El semblante se descompuso tras un pequeño pensamiento que atravesó su mente.

—Lo que me recuerda—Isshin sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño trozo de papel y se lo entregó a su hijo—cumplí con tu encargo.

Ichigo sin demora tomó el papel y pudo observar la imagen de alguien en él, una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura con toques azulados se plasmaba en la hoja, sus ojos grises parecían mirar directo hacia él, a un lado de la pequeña de apenas unos cinco años se miraba a una hermosa chica de cabellera anaranjada y ojos iguales a los de la pequeña, ambas con una expresión de alegría.

— ¿La viste?—preguntó de inmediato el chico a su padre y éste asintió.

—Poco después de ir donde Urahara fui a casa de Orihime-chan—el mayor de los Kurosaki vio la mirada expectante de su hijo y continuó—le conté a Orihime todo lo sucedido, al principio se sintió bastante culpable pero se tranquilizó al escuchar que estabas bien, sin embargo me dijo que Kanae pregunta bastante por ti.

Escuchar que la pequeña quería verlo le causó cierta tristeza, él también quería verla, se había encariñado con ella en esos tres años en los que la conoció, pero sabía que no podía regresar al mundo humano, era una de las condiciones para su libertad.

—Orihime también me dijo que Ryuken ha ido de visita un par de veces—el pelinegro suspiró con cansancio al ver la expresión de su hijo ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirle las cosas para que las entendiera?—hey Ichigo mírame… lo que le sucedió a Uryuu no fue tu culpa.

¿Qué no había sido su culpa? Si tan sólo hubiese llegado a tiempo ese menos grande no habría acabado con su amigo en un momento de distracción por parte del muchacho de lentes, aun con los poderes de curación de Orihime el chico no se hubiese salvado, no había nada que hacer, el corte en el estomago era demasiado profundo y ya había perdido demasiada sangre al momento de intentar hacer algo por él. Pero aun en los últimos momentos de vida del joven éste alcanzó a susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a Ichigo **_"te dejo lo más valioso para mí Kurosaki, cuida de ellas por favor"_** y así lo había hecho durante esos tres años hasta que la sociedad de almas fue por él cuando se descubrió que fue Ichigo quien había dejado morir a los hombres de su propio escuadrón a manos del mismo ser que le había arrebatado la vida a su amigo, todo por abandonarlos a mitad de la batalla cuando vió al pelinegro ser atravesado por la criatura. Lo peor vino después cuando la sociedad de almas se enteró que el chico había dejado morir a sus hombres no por un simple humano sino por un Quincy, lo demás era historia y había pagado las consecuencias de sus actos

—Aun me cuesta creer eso viejo, si hubiese sido más rápido tal vez él estaría…

—No puedes culparte todo el tiempo de eso Ichigo, el hubiera no existe, además creo que durante ese tiempo cumpliste muy bien tu promesa y el que no estés con ellas en este momento no quiere decir que incumplas con lo que te pidió Uryuu, sin embargo no olvides que tú también tienes una vida y debes seguir adelante, además tanto Orihime-chan como la pequeña Kanae parecen estar mejor ahora que Ryuken está con ellas… es hora de continuar con tu propia vida hijo— Isshin posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le dio un apretón para tratar de reconfortarlo un poco, ya era hora de que Ichigo siguiera su camino sin sentirse comprometido con responsabilidades que no eran de él.

Pero el pelinaranja no respondió al discurso de su padre y tan sólo se limitó a seguir comiendo lo que le restaba de comida y casi lo lograba si su padre no le hubiese arrebatado el plato para engullirse lo que restaba de comida ante la atenta mirada de su hijo seguida de infinidad de reproches.

—Kanae es una buena niña… al verla me dieron unos celos de Ryuken, el desgraciado tiene a esa preciosa niña solo para él—miró de nuevo a su hijo y los ojos de Isshin adquirieron un brillo nuevo—No voy a desistir en la idea de que me hagas abuelo estúpido hijo, o apresuras las cosas con Rukia-chan o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ichigo se avergonzó ante la leve amenaza de su padre, en esos momentos el pelinaranja en verdad lamentaba ser el hijo mayor de la familia ¿y que era todo ese show de su padre de ser abuelo? ¡Por favor que no lo jodiera con aquello!

— Viejo no tientes tu suerte.

Pero a Isshin poco le importaron las últimas palabras de su hijo, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por cumplirle ese deseo, en un futuro no tan lejano quizás. Dejando el plato completamente vacío el pelinegro se levantó para ir a darse un buen baño, estaba muy cansado y las ultimas energías que le quedaban las había agotado molestando a Ichigo, pero antes de retirarse le dijo algo a su hijo.

—Prepárate bien Ichigo porque mañana irás al mundo humano.

El chico no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se suponía que tenía prohibido regresar y estaba seguro que la corte de los 46 e incluso el comandante general no darían una orden para abrir la puerta Senkaimon para él ¿entonces cómo?

Adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo el pelinegro le reveló parte de sus planes.

—Tengo mis métodos Ichigo así que ahórrame el tener que explicártelos ahora, no te preocupes por faltar mañana al escuadrón que ya he hablado con Ukitake al respecto así que no habrá mayor problema en ello—aun sin mirar la expresión de confusión del chico ante su ya elaborado plan el pelinegro continuó—una puerta estará esperándote a las afueras del Seireitei así que debes ser lo bastante rápido para llegar ahí para atravesarla o levantaras sospechas en la doceava división, estaré esperándote en el distrito tres específicamente en el monte Koifushi—y sin decirle nada más al pelinaranja, Isshin Kurosaki fue al cuarto de baño.

…

—Estás demente si piensas que voy a hacerlo—se quejó la chica, Rukia Kuchiki no era precisamente una mujer fácil de convencer en ciertos aspectos y mucho menos lo era si era Kurosaki el que trataba de convencerla.

Ichigo se llevó las manos a los cabellos, estaba retrasado y solo faltaban quince minutos para que fuera al lugar acordado con su padre ¿pero qué hacía él tratando de convencer a Rukia? Y más específicamente ¿convenciéndola de qué? Bien el asunto era el siguiente, Ichigo le había pedido a Rukia acompañarlo al mundo humano, la noche anterior Renji los había interrumpido a la mitad de una plática muy importante, pero lo que iba a decirle bien podía quedar más claro si se lo enseñaba, mostrarle el por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, además había detectado en la voz de Rukia una reticencia al hablar de los humanos y quería demostrarle que no eran tan malos, que podía llegar a apreciarlos tal como él lo había hecho.

Pero volviendo al punto de partida, ahí estaba él, cuando la pelinegra escuchó las palabras _"mundo humano"_ y _"viaje"_ salir de la boca del chico supo que algo no andaba bien y lo confirmó cuando Ichigo la invitó a ir con él, inmediatamente ella declinó la invitación alegando que aun tenía trabajo que cumplir, pero Ichigo no era tonto -algunas veces- y sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo de la Kuchiki así que siguió insistiendo hasta que Rukia aceptó -a regañadientes- ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Muy fácil en realidad, utilizando la simple pregunta **_"¿o es que acaso le temes al mundo humano?"_** eso si que había surtido efecto en la chica quien de inmediato le dio un leve golpe en el estomago pero a fin de cuentas Ichigo había logrado su cometido, ella había aceptado.

Pero tan solo quedaban diez minutos para llegar al distrito tres, utilizando una mariposa infernal Rukia reportó a Ukitake estar enferma y que por ese día no iría al escuadrón, está bien, admitamos que fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a la pequeña Kuchiki, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y todo gracias a la influencia de Ichigo, últimamente sentía que estaba rompiendo más reglas de las que debía pero de alguna manera era divertido.

Habían conseguido llegar al lugar acordado en tan solo cinco minutos gracias a que utilizaron Shumpō y en todo el camino el chico no dejó de burlarse de ella por su pobre intento de excusa, de cierta manera a la pelinegra le intrigó un poco el lugar de destino, de hecho no es que no lo conociera, por supuesto que conocía de sobra el lugar, era el mismo en el que Kaien la entrenó cundo él aun era teniente.

Una vez llegaron ahí divisaron a Isshin esperando al pelinaranja, aunque claro que él se sorprendió al ver que su hijo no venía solo. Se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo, esto incomodó un poco a Rukia pues no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto, ni siquiera con Renji, pero ya había escuchado de la excéntrica e infantil personalidad de Isshin así que no le dio mayor importancia.

— ¡Pero qué sorpresa Rukia-chan! No esperaba encontrarte aquí con este cabeza hueca—soltó el pelinegro después de apartarse de Rukia y mirar a su hijo—me alegra que estés siguiendo mi consejo Ichigo—Isshin levantó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

El pelinaranja quería golpear a su padre en ese mismo instante pero no había tiempo para ello así que solo le gritó un fuerte _"cállate"_ a Isshin, Rukia no entendía de qué iba esa absurda charla que padre e hijo habían comenzado. Minutos después tal como el pelinegro le había dicho a Ichigo una puerta se abrió.

—Dense prisa, la puerta no permanecerá abierta más de unos minutos más—Isshin no se tomó la molestia de indagar más sobre la presencia de Rukia en el lugar ni de por qué ella acompañaría a Ichigo a su viaje al mundo de los vivos, ya habría más tiempo de aquello en cuanto regresara—la puerta los traerá de vuelta en doce horas, Ichigo ya sabes lo que debes hacer—le dirigió una última mirada seria a su hijo dándole a entender que quería que cumpliera con lo que ya le había planteado la noche anterior, lo de cerrar un ciclo en su existencia.

Devolviendo una mirada de entendimiento a su padre el pelinaranja se dispuso a cruzar la puerta junto con Rukia, ambos shinigamis se perdieron de la vista del hombre una vez que la puerta se cerró.

Isshin soltó un suspiro ahogado.

— ¿Fue buena idea enviarlo de nuevo?

Una hermosa mujer de rasgos felinos se acercó a él. De inmediato el pelinegro volteo la mirada para ver a la recién llegada, o al menos creía que apenas había llegado a donde él se encontraba.

—Eso espero Yoruichi-san—Isshin le dio una mirada significativa a la mujer.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si Yhwach se da cuenta de su presencia en el mundo humano?—la cara de Yoruichi se volvió seria, era una gran posibilidad—podría rastrearlo y…

—Y entonces estaremos preparados… después de todo mi estúpido hijo no es un Shinigami ordinario—concluyó él ante la posibilidad que Yoruichi estaba planteándole, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si aquel hombre encontraba a su hijo y aun si lo hacia él no dejaría que nada le sucediera ni a él ni ninguno de sus hijos… se lo había prometido a su difunta esposa.

La morena permaneció en silencio mirando a su amigo, sabía lo que el hombre antes mencionado significaba para él… problemas.

.

.

.

 **espero saber sus opiniones con un review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Gracias por los reviews recibidos, la verdad no esperaba llegar a 39 con tan solo 6 capítulos... gracias...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7. Desastrosa visita.**

.

.

El lugar era bastante extraño para Rukia, sin embargo para Ichigo resultaba bastante familiar, había estado ahí incontable número de veces y de antemano sabía a quién le había pedido el favor su padre ¿Cómo no adivinó de quien se trataba?

—Estaba esperándote Kurosaki-san—llamó la atención un hombre con un sombrero y un abanico en mano, se acercó al chico pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que no venía solo, era extraño, Isshin no le había informado que el chico vendría en compañía de alguien más y vaya que se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba— ¡oh y trajiste a Kuchiki-san contigo!—terminó de decir el hombre rubio de sombrero.

En realidad no es como si tampoco Ichigo supiera que iba a ir al mundo humano en primer lugar, apenas y le había informado su padre, tampoco tenía bien premeditado el llevar a Rukia consigo, eso fue de último minuto. Por su parte Rukia estaba absorta mirando al rubio pues no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, eso le extrañó pero suponía que se debía a su "fama" de Kuchiki, genial, no sólo era conocida en el otro mundo sino también en este.

— ¿Y usted es?—preguntó Rukia al hombre.

—Él es Kisuke Urahara, amigo de mi padre y distribuidor de mercancía exclusiva para shinigamis en el mundo humano, Urahara-san fue el que me ayudó el tiempo en el que estuve aquí Rukia—terminó por decir Ichigo mirando al rubio tendedero y restándole importancia al asunto.

Urahara mantenía su sonrisa oculta bajo el abanico y la mirada escondida bajo las sombras de su sombrero, pero poco después fue él quien tomó la palabra.

—No esperaba tener a una invitada más así que no tenía preparado otro gigai, así que me temo que tendrán que esperar mientras le proporciono uno a la señorita Kuchiki.

—Espera… ¿Qué?—intervino Rukia ¿un gigai? Había escuchado de esos cuerpos falsos que los shinigamis utilizaban cuando se encontraban demasiado débiles en el mundo humano pero ¿para qué querían ellos uno de esos? Iba a volver a replicar cuando Urahara le indicó que la siguiera.

La pelinegra al principio se negó, no quería tener que ocupar uno de esos cuerpos, bien podría seguir en su condición de Shinigami y pasar desapercibida, pero tras una leve discusión con Ichigo ella volvió a acceder ¡diablos! Kurosaki estaba manipulándola al retarla de todas las maneras posibles y lo peor del caso era que siempre terminaba accediendo a ello, pero una vez regresaran a la sociedad de almas se encargaría de cobrárselas.

Una hora después ambos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos gigais, para Rukia todo era bastante nuevo y no tenía mucha sincronicidad con esa cosa así que se le dificultaba un poco adaptarse. Ichigo agradeció a Urahara por su ayuda y ambos chicos salieron de la peculiar tienda en la que se encontraban para caminar por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, karakura.

Rukia no podía evitar la fascinación que mostraba en sus orbes amatistas, era la primera vez que visitaba el mundo humano y tal como lo supuso era tan diferente a la sociedad de almas, los edificios, las personas, todo. En sus clases en la academia ya le habían enseñado lo básico del mundo de los vivos pero jamás había estado ahí hasta ahora, ciertamente la teoría no era lo mismo que la práctica.

—Cierra la boca o podrían entrar moscas enana—así es, como siempre Ichigo tenía que hacer un comentario inapropiado en el momento equivocado, tan solo se ganó una mirada de rencor por parte de la pelinegra, le extrañó que ésta no lo golpeara ni se pusiera a chillarle por lo que le había dicho—oye ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el pelinaranja un tanto dubitativo y mirando a Rukia de manera expectante.

La chica no le respondió y tan solo se limitó a soltarle un sonido de molestia ante su pregunta, el apodo que Ichigo le había dicho le había enojado y peor aún, que estuviese burlándose de su asombro al contemplar sus alrededores, no le dirigió la palabra lo que restó de camino aunque tampoco le prestó demasiada atención a su compañero después de eso, al menos no hasta que se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una enorme casa. Ichigo se detuvo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta la puerta del lugar, ella dudó al respecto pero al final lo hizo, tras unos cuantos golpes la puerta por fin se abrió e Ichigo no tardó en caer al suelo.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—una mujer se abalanzó sobre el chico apenas lo vio de pie frente a su puerta, con los ojos llorosos, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta jamás se imaginó que al abrirla se encontrara con aquel muchacho parado justo frente a ella, aquel que en un tiempo no muy lejano la había protegido a ella y a su pequeña hija en el momento en el que más lo necesitaban.

Ante la tan sorpresiva bienvenida el pelinaranja no supo cómo reaccionar, si ya la mujer era demasiado efusiva, en esos momentos lo era aun más ¿la emoción del momento? O el sentimiento de felicidad que la embargaba, no lo sabía con exactitud. Por su parte Rukia no sabía que estaba sucediendo ahí, pocas veces había presenciado escenas tan ¿sentimentales? Como la que ahora estaba viendo, pero definitivamente el ver a Ichigo en suelo con aquella mujer prácticamente colgada de él, le hizo sentir un poco incomoda y le dio la impresión de que en esos momentos ella estaba de más.

Ichigo le palmeó un poco la espalda a la mujer para apaciguarla, nunca había sido de aquellos que demostraran demasiado su afecto a personas que no fueran sus hermanas así que no sabía qué hacer con exactitud en esa situación.

—Estas asfixiándome Orihime—se quejó Ichigo apartando un poco a la mujer en el proceso, ésta de inmediato captó el mensaje del chico y un poco reticente se despegó por completo de él.

Ishida Orihime miraba a Ichigo como si no lo reconociera, mejor dicho como si en verdad no creyera que él estaba ahí frente a ella, durante ese año creyó que el chico estaba desaparecido o peor aún, que estaba muerto. Después de marcharse de esa manera tan misteriosa del mundo de los vivos, la mujer intuyó que algo realmente malo le había sucedido para que su desaparición fuese tan misteriosa, pasados unos días o mejor dicho unas semanas Orihime por fin había aceptado que Ichigo no regresaría más y eso en verdad la mortificó en demasía, primero su esposo y ahora el chico que era su amigo.

—Lo siento tanto Kurosaki-kun—las sinceras disculpas de la pelinaranja no eran solo por la tan incómoda bienvenida que le había brindado, sino por los problemas que le había causado y de lo que tuvo conocimiento después de la visita que había recibido en días anteriores, en verdad se sentía fatal por el pelinaranja quien había pagado muy caro el brindarles su ayuda. Orihime bajó la mirada un tanto apenada mientras jugueteaba con sus manos en clara señal de nerviosismo, pero cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada en el chico por fin se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Ichigo no venía solo, tras él se encontraba una menuda chica que miraba la escena con el semblante bastante serio—por favor pasen—sugirió la muchacha y se adentró a su hogar esperando a que los recién llegados la siguieran.

Ichigo le indicó a Rukia que entraran, observó la mirada seria que la pelinegra estaba enviándole desde su posición e intuyó que así como a él, todo esto le parecía bastante incomodo, de inmediato Ichigo se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca, estaba algo avergonzado por tal recibimiento pero resultaba peor el hecho de que Rukia también lo hubiese visto, y tenía esa necesidad de explicar lo sucedido para evitar malos entendidos pero la única acción del chico fue tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla al interior de la casa al ver que ella no se apresuraba a entrar.

Después de tal acción, fue la pelinegra la que reparó en darle un certero golpe al chico justo en el brazo con el que la tenía sujeta, Ichigo de inmediato la soltó regalándole una mirada de enojo por su tan repentino golpe, masculló algo parecido a "maldita enana del demonio" creyendo que ella no lo escucharía pero por supuesto que lo había hecho y estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando la mujer de anaranjada cabellera apareció.

Orihime llegó con tres tazas de café y una bandeja llena de unos extraños pasteles, Rukia estuvo tentada a tomar uno pues no había comido nada desde la mañana y ya era casi medio día, sin embargo antes de que ella lograra su objetivo Ichigo le susurró algo parecido a "por tu bien será mejor que no pruebes nada", claro que ella en un principio no entendió a que se refería el idiota de Ichigo cuando le dijo aquello, sólo hasta que la misma pelinaranja le dijo que dichos pasteles estaban hechos de mermelada, judías rojas, vainilla y otros ingredientes extraños para un pastel, entonces fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de la advertencia de Ichigo y éste con una mirada de "te lo dije enana" se lo confirmó.

—Emmm… disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero cuál es tu nombre—Orihime se dirigió a Rukia con algo de timidez en sus palabras y en su semblante.

—Esta enana es Rukia Kuchiki y también es una Shinigami como yo—se apresuró a responder Ichigo ante la sorpresa de la misma pelinegra y la de la chica de grandes atributos.

La pelinaranja le sonrió de manera tierna a Rukia y de inmediato le tomó apresuradamente la pequeña mano a la pelinegra para estrecharla fuertemente, alargando el saludo quizás más de lo debido. La pequeña Shinigami no pudo más que corresponder al efusivo saludo de la chica, ahora entendía que ella era efusiva en su manera de tratar a los demás, una imperceptible sonrisa asomó por los labios de Rukia y duró solo unos segundos.

—De hecho soy la superior de Ichigo, él es mi subordinado–se jactó Rukia mirando de soslayo al susodicho mientras éste se atragantaba con el café.

El chico se limpió con una servilleta y encaró a Rukia, él no era un simple subordinado y ya… ok si lo era pero todavía estaba integrándose al escuadrón, pero no aceptaba aun que la enana mandona fuese su _"superior"_ como ella decía ¡por favor! Si ni siquiera la llamaba por su apelativo de _"teniente"_ , ella solo era Rukia o como él siempre solía decirle la _"enana" "mandona"_ _"maldita" "enferma amante de los conejos"_ y otros apelativos, y por supuesto que él no se quedaba atrás con sus propios sobrenombres.

—Solo eres una tirana que me obliga a hacer sus tareas, créeme que ese papeleo no ha sido obra tuya.

—Es tu obligación Ichigo, yo solo te digo lo que tienes que hacer para que no estés haciendo el vago en el escuadrón.

—La única que hace el vago aquí eres tú enana, siempre tienes una excusa para cargarme todo a mí, por una vez hazte responsable.

—no es mi culpa que seas el indicado para el trabajo zanahoria, además fueron órdenes del capitán el que ayudaras con mis deberes.

—Exacto… la palabra clave aquí es ayudar, no ser explotado como tú lo haces.

— ¿Qué clase de Shinigami se queja de sus labores en el cuartel?

—La clase de Shinigami que es explotado por su tirana teniente.

—Al menos reconociste que soy tu superior y que soy tu teniente.

—Espera… no cambies las cosas Rukia, yo no he dicho eso y solo estas tratando de zafarte de la verdad… admítelo eres una explotadora tirana que adora al horrendo conejo Chappy.

—Hey no metas a Chappy en esto Ichigo…

Mientras ambos discutían la pelinaranja tan solo se limitaba a ver la absurda escena, parecían dos niños peleando por ver quién tenía la razón ante su madre, iba a intervenir y poner fin a todo eso pues presentía que la disputa se alargaría hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

— ¡Tío Ichigo!—unos pasitos se escucharon golpeteando el piso de madera bajando los escalones que conectaban al segundo piso.

Una pequeña de cabello oscuro con tonos azulados y ojos grises se asomó corriendo a la sala y tal como lo había hecho Orihime, ésta se abalanzó contra Ichigo colgándose completamente de él cual koala. La súbita pelea en la que muy a pesar de Ichigo Rukia iba ganado quedó interrumpida y en el olvido.

—Kanae—el pelinaranja separó con dificultad a la niña para verla bien, la pequeña había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la había visto. Aunque aun tenía cinco años ella aparentaba ser un poco más grande, Ichigo aprovechó para palmear la cabeza con cabellos alborotados de Kanae y ésta tan solo sonrió.

Durante la ausencia de Ichigo la pequeña había sollozado en incontables ocasiones preguntando por él, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia que ya hasta lo consideraba como parte de su familia, eso sí, la niña tenía muy en claro que el pelinaranja jamás ocuparía el lugar de su padre pues él era único, Ichigo era más bien como un tío para ella y más aun al ver la relación que tenían su padre y él, las pequeñas discusiones que a veces surgían eran parte de esa extraña relación de amigos-rivales que ambos mantenían.

La pequeña de repente le dio un golpe en el pecho a Ichigo con su pequeño puño, no dolió pero si lo sorprendió bastante.

— ¡Kanae!—la reprendió Orihime al verla hacer aquello, era la primera vez que golpeaba a Ichigo, ni siquiera cuando jugaban lo hacía. La pelinaranja vio a su pequeña inflar los cachetes y soltar un bufido.

Pero Kanae la ignoró y procedió a tomar los cachetes de Ichigo entre sus manos y estrujarlos—te marchaste—le reprochó ella mientras terminaba con los cachetes del pelinaranja entre sus palmas y darle unas palmadas más.

—Me agrada—dijo Rukia divertida con la escena ensanchando aun más su sonrisa ante el aparente dolor de Ichigo.

—Creí que también te habías marchado como lo hizo papá—medio sollozó la niña, ocultando su enrojecido rostro debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que las lágrimas no salieran.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre sí, aquello ya no era un juego de la pequeña, en verdad había sentido la ausencia y había reprimido todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ya no podía más. Orihime se acercó a ella y la abrazó separándola de Ichigo quien no sabía qué responder ante tal acusación, él no se había marchado por decisión propia.

La situación fue difícil para todos ahí, incluida Rukia quien se mantenía al margen de todo. Con bastante trabajo el pelinaranja con ayuda de Orihime le explicaron parte de lo sucedido a la pequeña, era pequeña para entender algunas cosas pero no lo suficiente para mantenerla en la ignorancia de lo que había sucedido.

Una vez ella se calmó fue que reparó en la presencia de Rukia en la sala, de inmediato se abalanzó contra ella para llevarla a la planta superior con la intención de jugar, ahora ella seria la víctima de juegos de aquella pequeña e Ichigo sonrió triunfal al imaginarse que Kanae pondría en apuros a su compañera y de alguna manera le haría pagar el mal rato y la discusión que tenían antes de que ella se asomara.

En la sala solo quedaron el pelinaranja y la chica de grandes atributos. Ella miraba insistentemente a Ichigo como queriendo decir algo pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato, el chico lo notó.

—Tan solo dilo Orihime ¿de qué se trata?

La chica dudó en contarle lo que su suegro le había comentado ¿para qué preocuparlo ahora que comenzaba con una nueva vida en el lugar al que pertenecía?

—Ryuken-san me ha dicho que últimamente ha sentido una presencia familiar en la ciudad, parecida al de los Quincys—la pelinaranja recordó lo que el hombre le había dicho acerca de una presencia con la energía espiritual de un Quincy, sin embargo eso era imposible pues el último Quincy era Uryuu y éste desgraciadamente había muerto, y Kanae aun no manifestaba dichos poderes si era que algún día lo haría.

Orihime le comunicó al pelinaranja todo lo que Ryuken había dicho dejando con la duda al chico, sin duda al llegar a la sociedad de almas o incluso cuando regresara con Urahara comunicaría aquello para que su padre o el rubio tendedero averiguaran al respecto.

Faltaba poco para que tanto él como Rukia se marcharan, desafortunadamente gracias a la pequeña información que Orihime le había proporcionado Ichigo no pudo cumplir con lo que su padre le había encomendado. La pelinaranja llamó a Kanae para decirle que bajara junto con Rukia y se despidiera de ambos, y así lo hizo la pequeña, bajó en brazos de Rukia quien parecía más que cómoda con la pequeña, la bajó apenas estuvieron en el primer escalón.

—Mamá ¿el tío Ichigo y la tía Rukia pueden visitarnos otra vez?—preguntó la niña con total inocencia, a decir verdad le había encantado jugar con la pelinegra y esperaba poder hacerlo en un futuro.

Ichigo puso una cara de extrañeza, ¿Qué rayos era eso de "tia Rukia"?, pero bueno Kanae era una niña y todavía no comprendía que Rukia no era realmente lo que aparentaba, o al menos era eso lo que el pelinaranja pensaba al respecto, pero no diría nada más, se conformaba con ver a la pequeña más alegre pues desde la muerte de su padre ésta se había vuelto más retraída en algunos aspectos.

Ambos shinigamis se despidieron de la pequeña y de Orihime prometiendo que volverían en otra ocasión, por su parte Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de aquella promesa ya que esa visita había sido una excepción a la regla que no debía transgredir, sin embargo ahí estaba.

…

— ¿A dónde vamos, idiota?—se quejó Rukia al ser guiada casi a rastras por Ichigo.

Después de salir de la casa de Orihime, Ichigo se dio cuenta que aun les quedaban un par de horas en el mundo humano y viendo el interés de Rukia por él fue que decidió llevarla a un lugar, tan solo para _"matar el tiempo"._

—Solo cállate y camina o jamás llegaremos—de nueva cuenta e ignorando los reclamos de la Shinigami, Ichigo la llevó hasta un lugar específico de aquella ciudad.

Frente a ellos podía vislumbrar un zoológico, sin rechistar esta vez fue la pelinegra quien apresuró el paso y llegó primero al lugar. Ya una vez adentro los ojos de Rukia titilaron de emoción, había escuchado de esos lugares en los que los humanos solían acudir como medio de recreación y ahora podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ahora era el pelinaranja quien era arrastrado de un lugar a otro por la pequeña chica despertando la mirada de algunos curiosos que miraban el ir y venir de la errática pareja y las discusiones que de vez en cuando surgían cuando Rukia quería ver a un animal e Ichigo se negaba rotundamente hasta que le propinara un pequeño golpe en la espinilla. Un pequeño aparato que Ichigo llevaba comenzó a emitir un pitido en señal de que el límite de tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, de inmediato regresaron a la tienda de Urahara pero el tendedero no se encontraba pues al parecer había salido por asuntos de negocios pero que no se preocuparan pues regresaba en menos de una hora, el tiempo justo para enviarlos de nuevo a la sociedad de almas.

Tendrían que esperar un poco más, eso fue lo que Ichigo pensó. La noche ya había caído en la ciudad en ese entonces y aun no había señales de Urahara, fue entonces que Ichigo decidió ir por él a donde fuese que estuviera, salió de su gigai y Rukia lo imitó, ambos partieron de la tienda en dirección a donde la energía del hombre palpitaba cada cierto tanto, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta detenerse en uno para no perder de vista al tendedero, en este caso para no perder de vista su presencia.

—Espera Ichigo… creo que Urahara ya ha regresado a la tienda—habló Rukia quien podía percibir mejor la presencia de Urahara en dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ichigo tan solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración, se habían alejado para nada, frunció el ceño antes esto.

—Maldito Urahara—se quejo él, miró a Rukia quien se había quedado contemplando la ciudad— ¿Qué sucede Rukia?

La chica despegó la vista de la enorme ciudad que brillaba con sus luces nocturnas en la oscuridad que ya la había cubierto por completo.

—Solo estaba observando… este lugar es perfecto para vigilar la ciudad—vio a Ichigo quien sopesaba las palabras.

—Es verdad tiene una gran vista—reconoció el chico

—Oye Ichigo ¿Qué sucederá con Kanae? Cumplirás tu promesa de venir a visitarla—sabía que Ichigo había dicho eso por obligación más que por otra cosa, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que él cumpliera aquella promesa a la niña quien se veía muy emocionada ante la idea.

—Esta fue una oportunidad única y no sé si volverá a repetirse.

—Kanae se veía muy emocionada por la idea—lo había visto en sus ojos, pero no solo la de ella—y Orihime también—soltó de repente, de inmediato se reprendió por decir aquello ¿Por qué venia Orihime a colación en la conversación? Tal vez fue la pequeña demostración que le dio a Ichigo cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa, o la manera en la que lo miraba, en la que le sonreía… o, había tantas cosas en ella que le demostraba a Ichigo sin embargo Rukia no sabía si eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo regresar Rukia, si alguien de la sociedad de almas se entera que desobedecimos una orden no sé qué es lo que harán.

— ¿Nosotros?... aguarda, si más no recuerdo yo fui engañada para venir aquí así que el único que tiene que temer aquí eres tú—se lavó las manos Rukia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ichigo.

—En verdad que eres exasperante Rukia, no sé ni por qué te traje conmigo, hubiese sido mejor venir solo.

—Es verdad así no hubiese resultado tan incómoda la bienvenida que te dio Orihime y hubieses disfrutado de su compañía.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Orihime en todo esto?

—Admítelo Ichigo hubieses preferido venir solo e ir con ella al zoológico en vez de verte obligado a llevarme—eso había sonado como un reproche por parte de Rukia, le enojó que el pelinaranja le dijera que prefería ir solo, en primera… fue él quien la engañó para que la acompañara cuando ella se negó a su petición, y en segunda ella había mentido a Ukitake por su culpa, así que quien debiera de cargar con la responsabilidad debería de ser Ichigo.

—Si te llevé al zoológico fue porque quería, no por obligación enana, tan sólo pasar el tiempo contigo malditasea pero nada de complace—confesó algo avergonzado Ichigo sin tener en cuenta lo que había salido de su boca sino hasta que se percató del semblante de sorpresa de Rukia—no eso no era… espera… yo…—no sabía qué decir, estaba confundido ¿en verdad había dicho lo de pasar el tiempo con ella en voz alta? Se abofeteó mentalmente una y otra vez por su indiscreción.

—Pero pasamos juntos demasiado tiempo en el escuadrón Ichigo.

—Lo sé, pero quería que por una vez nadie te mirara de la manera a como algunos shinigamis lo hacen cuando vamos por las calles del Seireitei… odio ver la mirada despectiva en sus ojos… me dan ganas de golpearlos a todos—reconoció al fin el pelinaranja, el solo recordar esas miradas hacia que se enfureciera.

—Yo no sé qué decir.

—Solo no digas nada Rukia, esto es demasiado vergonzoso para ambos, en especial para mí, mi padre está con la absurda idea de que entre tú y yo hay algo más—Ichigo se rascó por enésima vez la nuca, otra vez había abierto la boca.

De pronto una tercera presencia se hizo presente, una que a Ichigo se le hizo bastante familiar pero al mismo tiempo distinta de la que él conocía. El sujeto estaba de pie a un lado de ellos.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, te hemos estado buscando, su majestad estará conforme al saber que su último hijo al fin ha sido encontrado—habló el sujeto oculto solo por las sombras de la noche, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban cierto brillo que resaltaban en aquella oscuridad.

Sin previo aviso el sujeto embistió a Ichigo mandándolo a una de las paredes cercanas del edificio y estrellándose con el duro concreto. El pelinaranja soltó un quejido, estaba desprevenido en aquel momento, no había sido un daño grave pero si le ocasionó unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos y mejillas por los pequeños guijarros que se desprendieron de la pared.

Rukia entonces liberó su zampakutō asumiendo una pose de ataque arremetiendo contra el sujeto pero sin llegar a tocarlo siquiera ya que éste era más ágil que ella. Uno… dos… tres veces más, ataque tras ataque pero parecia imposible y sufrió el mismo destino que el pelinaranja.

—¡Rukia!—gritó el pelinaranja al ver como su compañera era lanzada al otro lado, de inmediato trato de darle alcance pero el sujeto lo detuvo lanzando una flecha que rozo su cara dejándole una leve cortada.

Conocía esa técnica, Ishida solía usarla para matar hollows, pero entonces ¿eso significaba que el tipo era un Quincy al igual que Ishida? No le dio tiempo de sopesar la respuesta ya que un ataque iba directo a él, la energía que el sujeto había concentrado a su alrededor ahora se había desprendido en un certero ataque que sin duda Ichigo no podía evitar, trato de contrarrestarla con un potente Getsuga Tenshou pero fue imposible, la enorme masa pareció absorber su ataque y crecer aun más. El pelinaranja cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, estaba demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlo, pero lo único que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo empujado y cayendo hacia el suelo, lo peor fue lo que sus ojos observaron… el inevitable ataque impactando a la menuda Shinigami quien le había empujado para tratar de salvarlo.

La cegadora luz fue demasiado para él que volvió a cerrar los ojos, una vez que todo se fue apagando volteó a ver y fue cuando su cuerpo reaccionó incorporándose de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia su compañera quien se encontraba gravemente herida y todo era por haberlo salvado, las heridas en el menudo de Rukia parecían graves y por desgracia él no tenía las habilidades suficientes de kidoh para sanarla, debía llevarla pronto donde Urahara o a la sociedad de almas.

El sujeto emitió una sonora carcajada ante la situación, jactándose en que había desperdiciando un ataque en alguien tan insignificante como la pequeña Shinigami, eso enfureció aun más a Ichigo.

—Nos volveremos a ver Kurosaki Ichigo—habló el tipo sin verlo pues estaba mirando tras él como buscando a alguien, sin más desapareció entre las sombras.

El pelinaranja trató de mover a la chica pero ésta soltó un quejido de dolor aun en la inconsciencia, no había tiempo, afortunadamente fue Urahara quien les dio alcance y de inmediato viendo la situación abrió una puerta hacia la sociedad de almas, él no podría tratar adecuadamente a Rukia y era mejor que la división cuatro se encargara de ella cuanto antes.

Ichigo atravesó la puerta con Rukia en brazos, sentía su pequeño cuerpo inerte y eso le preocupó, una vez salió vio a su padre ya Yoruichi en el mismo lugar en donde habían partido, Isshin de inmediato los llevó a la cuarta división para que trataran a Rukia y para dar aviso a la familia Kuchiki, en este caso a Byakuya del estado de su hermana.

Horas después Rukia permanecía aun inconsciente en uno de los cuartos de la división, sin poder recibir visitas aun, a excepción del capitán Kuchiki claro estaba. Ichigo estaba fuera en uno de los pasillos, en ningún momento se había despegado de aquel lugar esperando poder ver a Rukia, Isshin había ido a su casa para ver a sus hermanas y estar con ellas tratando de calmarlas pues pensaban que era Ichigo quien se encontraba malherido.

—Te advertí que no te acercaras más a Rukia—una fría voz le hablo al pelinaranja.

Éste por instinto levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Renji quien lo miraba con ojos de odio, después de escuchar por boca del mismo Byakuya el estado de Rukia, el pelirrojo no dudó en ir a reclamar a Ichigo, sentía unas ganas enormes de matarlo por dejar a su amiga ser herida ¡casi moría! Y todo porque Ichigo había ignorado su advertencia de alejarse de ella, definitivamente sabia que algo como eso pasaría.

Renji tomó del cuello a Ichigo y lo hizo levantarse, estaba por encestarle un golpe que por supuesto Ichigo no trataría de esquivar, se sentía culpable del estado de Rukia.

—Renji—una tercera voz llamó a Renji, su tono era calmado pero bastante frío, era Byakuya.

Éste le ordenó a su teniente que soltara a Kurosaki y que se retirara de ahí. Así lo hizo el pelirrojo dejando solos a ambos.

—Espero que con esto te quede claro el por qué mi hermana y tú no deben ser "amigos" Kurosaki Ichigo—Byakuya había dicho la palabra "amigos" de una manera bastante despectiva, no le agradaba para nada que el chico pasara demasiado tiempo con él—si sigue contigo, cosas como esta sucederán.

Ichigo lo meditó unos minutos, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Byakuya tenía razón, la vez anterior pudo protegerla de aquel Hollow en hueco mundo y salvarla, ahora ella lo había salvado a él pero pagando un precio muy caro, no quería que algo como eso se repitiera, tal vez lo mejor sería que se apartara de ella, estaba muy confundido al respecto, su lógica le decía que era lo mejor pero otra parte de él le decía que no podía.

Viendo la indecisión de Ichigo, Byakuya se marchó de ahí a la mansión Kuchiki por algunas cosas de Rukia, su estadía en el lugar sería algo larga y al menos esperaba que el Kurosaki tomara su consejo.

.

.

.

continuará...

gracias por leer...

1 review? quiero saber su opinión al respecto ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Gracias por todos lo reviews chicos, sé que me tardé demasiado con la continuación de esta historia pero aquí está.**

 **Hitsugaya rina: Rukia no iba a dejar que el idiota de Ichigo muriera, sino a quién explotaría con los deberes del cuartel? XD jajaja ok no, pero no iba a dejar que nada le pasara ;) y si, los quincys aparecieron.**

 **Carupin: Modo depresivo de Ichigo On, pero descuida Rukia se va a encargar de él, con unos buenos golpes eso se soluciona XD**

 **Zeilynn: si, fue ella la que recibió la peor parte de todo eso y descuida las cosas no van a ser tan dramáticas entre esos dos ;) de eso se encarga Rukia y algunos más por ahí.**

 **Aqua: tranquila? eres mujer cierto? bueno, Ichigo es un testarudo y cabezota pero descuida ya verás qué sucedera y como va a entrar en razón.**

 **Gene 15: a mí también me gustaría saber hacia donde va todo esto XD,yo también ya tenia planeado que serian unos cuantos capítulos pero siendo honesta si lo dejaba tal cual estaba muchas cosas no iban a encajar y al final te preguntarías cómo fue que esos dos terminaron juntos y cómo fue que los demás cambiaron de opinión con respecto a ellos, sobre todo con Ichigo.**

 **Cass: creo que esa duda jamás se nos resolvió, es verdad no había considerado eso, pero gracias a tu comentario es que estoy considerandolo y ya tengo una posible solución a ello, sonará demasiado loco cuando lo planteé pero al menos espero poder llenar ese hueco argumental en la historia, con respecto a Orihime, no es que olvidara a Ishida y si la puse de tal modo que pareciera que sí aclaro que no es del todo cierto y que al menos en este fic no pienso NI QUIERO que ella se enamoré de Ichigo, es algo que está por demás descartado ;) disculpa si hice algo confusas las cosas entre ellos dos.**

 **fer: hola mujer! gracias por tu comentario como siempre, queria describir un poco más de esa visita y tenía más ideas en mente, desgraciadamente no queria que el capítulo se alargara tanto, como verás a diferencia de mis otros fics, éste tiene capítulos cortos, descuida Ichigo va a recapacitar.**

 **SSofiXX: gracias por tu comentario :) y aquí está la conti disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Guest: No le pegues a Nii-sama XD jajajaja me rompí la cabeza pensando en qué demonios podria decir Ichigo en ese tipo de situaciones, por lo general lo considero Tsundere al igual que Rukia, y ni qué decir de ella creo que fue bastante obvia en ese aspecto pero Ichigo es demasiado lento oara darse cuenta de ello, gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **Natsumivat: hola mujer! Nii-sama solo quiere que Rukia no la pasé muy mal además al verla de esa manera era obvio que volcara su odio hacia Ichigo (aun más) ya que piensa que él es una mala influencia para ella, Renji simplemente piensa igual que Rukia pero también está el hecho de que siente que ha sido desplazado por el pelinaranja, descuida y después de leer el capitulo te sentirás más tranquila.**

 **Yuno-uchiha: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario y por leer mi historia :) pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **.**

 **ahora sí aquí está el capitulo, disfrútenlo y tírenme tomatazos después por mi ausencia XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8. Amistad.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Incluso si no puedes luchar, yo lo haré por ti… si no puedes estar en pie yo estaré ahí para sostenerte… porque somos amigo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos."**

 **.**

" **No importa lo lejos que quiera estar de ti, es peor tu ausencia que esta culpa que siente mi alma al saber que fui yo quien te causó daño."**

 **.**

 **.**

Era impresionante cuanta energía podía desprender en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba sobrecargado y de alguna manera quería liberar todo aquello que traía consigo, dentro de él y entrenar había sido una mera excusa para poder estar solo.

Ichigo limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía a Zanguetsu, el agarre en su zampakutō era firme, empuñando su arma y controlando su jadeante respiración, el pelinaranja apuntó en dirección a una enorme roca, trataba de controlar sus dolorosas inhalaciones dando bocanadas de aire, liberó su ataque en una potente ráfaga de energía que en menos de un segundo hizo añicos su objetivo dejando solo los vestigios de ésta. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la nube de polvo y guijarros que se esparcían por el aire, no… en esos momentos eso era lo de menos.

—Si sigues así dejaras a la sociedad de almas sin una sola roca primo—el pelinegro de ojos verdes tosió un par de veces mientras que con su mano trataba de disipar la estela de polvo que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Ichigo no necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, pero de igual manera volteó para ver al recién llegado. Kaien estaba de pie a tan solo unos metros de él con una tonta sonrisa surcando su rostro, habían ocasiones en las que Ichigo se preguntaba cómo podía sonreír de aquella manera sin importar la situación en la que se encontraban, podía ser serio si la situación lo requería pero también estaba esa personalidad juguetona y despreocupada del pelinegro, no se comparaba con la de su padre pero tenían ciertas similitudes que incluso podían asegurar que quien era hijo de Isshin era Kaien y no Ichigo, eso sin duda era bastante perturbador para el chico.

El pelinaranja no le dijo nada, lo último que quería era hablar con alguien, por eso había decidido ir a un lugar apartado, necesitaba entrenar y ocupar su mente en algo productivo. Pero Kaien no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—Creí que estarías en el escuadrón—intentó de nuevo el pelinegro viendo como el rostro de su primo se contraía ante la sola mención de su escuadra, algo no andaba bien de eso estaba seguro.

Solo el sonido de algo incrustándose en el suelo resonó en el lugar, Ichigo había dejado su zampakutō clavada en el pedregoso terreno mientras avanzaba hacia su primo, una vez llegó donde él, se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba cansado y sus músculos comenzaban a doler debido al gran esfuerzo físico de esa mañana.

—Fui suspendido—dijo en un tono cortante mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo intentando ocultar sus orbes marrones del sol.

Así que eso era lo que había sucedido, de alguna manera eso no le sorprendió a Kaien, Ichigo era un imprudente de primera y el arrastrar consigo a Rukia le había traído consecuencias, era más que obvio que Byakuya Kuchiki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes…—comentó el chico algo reacio ante el lapso de tiempo que se le había impuesto, era demasiado, ¿Qué haría en un mes de suspensión? Sus protestas fueron inútiles, Yamamoto ya había dado la orden a Ukitake y éste muy a su pesar debía cumplir con lo impuesto, era lo menos "severo" que se le había impuesto.

Después de eso el silencio se instaló, Kaien optó por copiar la acción de Ichigo y sentarse a un lado del chico, él no estaba ahí por mera casualidad, Isshin le había enviado para ver cómo se encontraba Ichigo, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que él regresó de su visita del mundo humano, cuatro días desde que fueron atacados por aquel sujeto.

— ¿Has visto a Kuchiki?—trató de indagar el pelinegro, sabía por Isshin que Ichigo no había vuelto a la cuarta división después de dejar a la pequeña Kuchiki aquella noche, lo que significaba que durante esos cuatro días no había visto a Rukia, Kaien no era tonto y podía intuir lo que estaba sucediendo con su primo.

El pelinaranja le confirmó aquello, Ichigo tan solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo siquiera.

— ¿La has visto tú?

No es como si Kaien la hubiese visto, pero se había enterado que la pequeña Kuchiki aun no recuperaba la consciencia o al menos eso era lo que Ukitake le había dicho hacía un día, Byakuya era riguroso con las visitas que la pelinegra recibía, los únicos que podían verla eran el mismo Ukitake, Renji, el noble y Unohana junto a Kotetsu, sin olvidar al chico que se encargaba de mantener el cuarto de Rukia limpio, Hanataro. A parte de ellos, la chica tenía restringidas las visitas sin excepción alguna.

—Kuchiki aun no recupera la consciencia—dijo Kaien con tono tranquilo como si fuese cualquier cosa, escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de Ichigo—deberías ir a la cuarta división y preguntar por ella, estoy seguro que Unohana-san te dejara entrar sin que Byakuya se dé cuenta de ello.

Ahora el chico de anaranjada cabellera volteó a ver a su primo con cara incrédula.

—No puedo, no puedo dar la cara a Rukia sabiendo que fue mi culpa lo que le ocurrió—la cara de Ichigo se ensombreció y el tono de su voz se volvió dura, no es que no quisiera verla o saber de ella, el problema era que aun estaba ese malestar de saberse el causante de su estado, ella tuvo que ayudarlo, si tan solo él hubiese enfrentado a ese sujeto con un ataque nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Era por ello que después de saberse suspendido decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar, de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo, las personas cercanas a él seguirían arriesgándose por él si no lograba volverse más fuerte y pelear sus propias batallas, ya había sucedido una vez con Ishida y ahora con Rukia, en ambas ocasiones no había sido capaz de proteger a sus amigos y eso no le agradaba, en la primera, había prometido al pelinegro cuidar sus espaldas, pero fue demasiado lento en llegar donde él, y ahora la menuda chica lo había protegido de un certero ataque, se suponía que las cosas no deberían de ser así, debía ser él quien los protegiera. Quería quitarse esa impotencia, tenía la voluntad pero aun le faltaba algo y no sabía lo qué era.

Ichigo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, liberó la tensión de su cuerpo haciendo los hombros hacia atrás y rotándolos para luego encogerlos, sentía los ojos escocer por el sudor, estaba muy agotado de su entrenamiento físico y estaba seguro que si Kaien no lo hubiese interrumpido él seguiría ahí por lo que restara del día, había escogido un buen lugar lejos del Seireitei, un área abandonada de los distritos servía como campo improvisado de batalla.

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante hasta apoyar la frente en los brazos, cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar las palabras que su primo le había dicho, restregó los ojos en su brazo tratando de apaciguar el cansancio, las ojeras debajo de éstos enmarcando sus orbes eran notables, estaba de más decir que le constaba conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Mantenerse en la ignorancia o ir donde estaba la pelinegra para saber de ella? no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarse a ella.

— ¿Y bien?—cuestionó Kaien de nuevo, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Ichigo, no quería presionarlo pero tampoco quería que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pelinaranja tomara la mejor solución a su problema.

No hubo respuesta, pero Ichigo se puso de pie en un solo movimiento exhalando un suspiro de resignación, era mejor terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Ichigo tomó su zampakutō y se marchó, Kaien se alegró de quedarse solo en aquel lugar, su primo era un buen chico, él lo sabía, aun cuando no hubiese tratado demasiado con el pelinaranja podía ver lo transparente que éste era, que incluso podía jactarse de poder ver más allá de su peculiar personalidad, malhumorado, cínico y algo arrogante, testarudo como ningún otro pero sobre todo, ese sentido de protección que surgía en él, era evidente su preocupación por la pequeña Kuchiki pero era demasiado orgulloso para exteriorizar aquello.

…

A pesar de lo difícil que había sido convencer a la mujer, ésta había terminado por aceptar al ver el semblante del chico, aun cuando Byakuya había sido explicito en sus instrucciones a ella no le importaba, el chico era hijo de Isshin y aunque lo conocía muy poco había algo en él que le decía que su preocupación por la hermanita de Byakuya era genuina.

—Debes darte prisa Kurosaki—aun con esa advertencia el rostro de la capitana de la cuarta división se mantenía apacible, dando una amable sonrisa.

Sin embargo para Ichigo eso no era más que una fachada en la mujer, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que detrás de toda esa amabilidad se escondía algo más, no era simple hipocresía lo que había en la mujer, sus palabras y el tono de su voz denotaban sinceridad al decir las cosas, pero aun así había algo en ella que la hacía ver peligrosa a pesar de su inofensiva apariencia.

Unohana había logrado deshacerse de los que custodiaban la habitación de la pequeña Kuchiki, Ichigo tenía razón, había algo en ella que la hacía peligrosa.

El chico entró a la habitación, no podía creer que después de unas cuantas palabras por parte de Kaien y unas patadas de su padre lograran hacerlo recapacitar de su postura de mantenerse lejos de Rukia, según él era lo mejor que podía hacer pues al estar cerca suyo solo le ocasionaba problemas, el mismo Byakuya y Renji le habían dicho aquello, pero muy en el fondo no podía, era algo que ni él mismo podía explicar o comprender del todo. Tal vez Kaien tenía razón, él y Rukia no eran tan diferentes, tal y como su primo le había dicho en aquella ocasión cuando tuvo un altercado con Rukia en las calles del Seireitei y habían terminado haciendo un escándalo.

Con precaución se acercó a la cama de la chica, lo suficiente para poder observarla. Un torbellino de emociones se instaló en él, la serenidad que había demostrado frente a Unohana se había ido al carajo, la chica se veía tan frágil en su estado, las vendas se extendían por sus brazos y parte de su pecho, inclusive su cabeza ocultando parte de los pocos raspones y moretones que le quedaban, el uso de kidoh no había sido suficiente para sanarla del todo, ¿tan grave había sido? Al parecer sí y eso solo ocasionó que de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho creciera aun más.

—Deja de observarme así idiota.

La voz de Rukia había salido un poco más ronca al reprenderlo, ella se había percatado de su presencia en cuanto entró a la habitación, el reiatsu que Ichigo desprendía era tan peculiar y poderoso que incluso en su estado podía percatarse de él, con dificultad la menuda chica abrió los ojos, sin embargo aun podía sentir la pesadez en éstos, necesitó algunos intentos para conseguir vislumbrar al chico frente a ella. Vio a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, no era novedad verlo así pero sí lo era la expresión de preocupación que ocupaba su semblante.

—Creí que seguías inconsciente—habló apenas Ichigo, ¿su voz había titubeado? En verdad esperaba encontrarla de esa manera, tal vez con la esperanza de que así las cosas fuesen más fáciles, no sabía cómo empezar.

Rukia intentó incorporarse pero Ichigo se lo impidió, aun estaba convaleciente.

—Idiota ¿Qué haces?—la reprendió por su estúpido actuar, así es, para Ichigo era una reverenda estupidez el tratar de levantarse cuando aun no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos, era evidente que el estar despierta le costaba un poco más de lo necesario.

—Quítame las manos de encima Ichigo—Rukia le señaló sus manos, éstas ejercían presión en sus hombros y ya comenzaba a dolerle.

De inmediato el chico acató las órdenes de la menuda mujer retrocediendo un par de pasos, no había sido su intención lastimarla, era irónico que al querer evitar que se lastimase fuese él quien terminara haciéndolo. Rukia inhaló profundo tratando de calmar el dolor que se instalaba en su cuerpo, pero se esforzó por relajarse concentrándose en permanecer lo más serena posible.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste?—Ichigo aun permanecía a unos pasos de distancia, sus ojos se desplazaba sin descaro alguno sobre el cuerpo de la chica, tal como lo había hecho el primer día que la vio en la oficina de Ukitake.

Pero esta vez no fue incomodidad lo que sintió Rukia, sino algo totalmente diferente—hace unas horas, en realidad no he vuelto a dormir después de eso.

El pelinaranja apartó súbitamente la mirada de ella para posarla en el techo, en un acto reflejo y de nerviosismo comenzó a rascarse la nuca, un gesto en él que la pelinegra ya conocía de sobra pues lo había visto en muchas ocasiones, era algo así como su tic personal.

—Lo siento…—soltó de manera tenue sin llegar a mirarla a los ojos, aun no estaba preparado.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Ichigo?

El chico cerró las manos haciéndolos puños, ¿Cómo podía hacerse la desentendida?

—Malditasea Rukia deja de fingir que nada sucedió, deja de fingir que no te duelen las heridas y deja de fingir que no me culpas por lo que te pasó… es molesto sentir tu compasión—ya no podía seguir más, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente a lo que él tenía planeado pero no podía seguir así.

Los ojos de Rukia estaban más que abiertos ahora y lo miraban de tal modo que podía sentir la intensidad de esa mirada aun si estuviera desde el otro extremo de esa pequeña habitación, incluso si estuviera detrás de las paredes.

— ¿Entonces es eso lo que debería de sentir al verte Ichigo, compasión?—Rukia apartó la mirada un momento—cuando me desperté esta mañana esperaba verte aquí o al menos saber que estabas bien, pero cuando pregunté por ti no me dieron razones de tu paradero—no era una queja y no había ningún deje de humor en sus palabras como en otras ocasiones cuando ella lo molestaba.

Las palabras de Rukia no deberían haberle dolido pues habían cosas mucho peores de las que ella pudiera reclamarle, pero no lo hizo, lo primordial para ella era saber de él, pero ¿y él, no había hecho todo lo contrario al no querer verla por temor a que ella le reclamara algo? Se sintió un idiota.

— ¡Es por mi culpa que estés así Rukia!

Entonces el entendimiento vino a la menuda mujer.

—Imbécil, la que decidió salvarte el trasero fui yo—rebatió ella con bastante seguridad, ¿qué si lo había ayudado y había terminado hecha una mierda por su decisión? Ichigo era su amigo y no iba a dejar que algo le sucediera.

—Nadie te lo pidió Rukia, no era tu obligación hacerlo.

Una vena se formó en la frente de Rukia, Ichigo era un testarudo, quizás demasiado y un cabezota de primera.

—Escucha Ichigo y escucha atentamente que solo lo diré una vez—inhaló suficiente aire para que su discurso no se truncara a la mitad y continuó— no soy de las que les gusta deberle nada a nadie, con esto mi deuda contigo queda saldada… además recuerda lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, tenías razón, no podría permanecer ahí como si nada sabiendo que puedo hacer algo, idiota eres mi amigo ¿crees que te dejaría morir? Si es así creo que deberíamos replantearnos esta amistad Ichigo—no es que ellos lo admitieran pero estaban seguros de que de ser necesario podrían dar la vida el uno por el otro, y era cierto, al menos de su parte lo era y quería creer que también Ichigo lo haría.

La sinceridad en sus palabras le hizo estremecerse, ella no lo culpaba de nada y alegaba que había sido su decisión, tal como él lo había hecho aquella ocasión en hueco mundo cuando ese Hollow la atacó. De cierta manera aquello le tranquilizó un poco, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y de cierta manera así era.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—se atrevió por fin a preguntar, más que nada para desviar un poco la conversación.

—Genial—soltó ella con sarcasmo impregnando su voz, intentó apartar el mechón de su rostro pero al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su extremidad dejó el acto en un mero intento—todo funciona de maravilla Ichigo—la pelinegra a duras penas logró apartar la manta que la cubría para dejar al descubierto su menudo y maltrecho cuerpo, las vendas aun eran visibles a pesar de portar el sencillo kimono blanco que más bien parecía ser una bata del mundo humano.

Ichigo se mantuvo firme pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la silueta de su figura, Rukia era una chica de constitución menuda pero con las proporciones correctas en los lugares correctos.

—Cúbrete idiota—no aguantó más y se dio la vuelta, necesitaba apartarse un poco más de ella, prefería morir a aceptar que el interés y preocupación que sentía por ella iba más allá del de un amigo o camarada.

Tal vez ya había llegado la hora de marcharse de ahí y regresar a casa con su padre y hermanas para darles la noticia, al menos esperaba encontrarlos en casa en esa ocasión. Además el tiempo que Unohana le había brindado estaba por expirar.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Rukia le hizo detenerse.

—Ichigo si vuelves a decir algo como eso otra vez ten por seguro que no te lo perdonaré y te patearé el trasero hasta cansarme, somos amigos y mientras lo seamos al menos por mi parte, no dejaré que nada te suceda, cuando no puedas luchar yo lucharé por ti, cuando no puedas sostenerte yo estaré ahí para hacerlo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

De verdad esa pequeña mujer era todo un caso, una imperceptible sonrisa surcó el rostro de Ichigo. La sala permaneció en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el pelinaranja se decidió a hablar, Ichigo se volvió de nuevo para observar a Rukia.

—Enana yo…—fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo comprendió que era efecto del cansancio, había sido demasiado por ese día, estaba dormida o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, un pequeño ronquito escapó de sus labios y fue toda la confirmación que necesitó Ichigo para dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

El pelinaranja se encaminó hacia la puerta procurando no ser visto mientras abandonaba la habitación, por fortuna no había nadie más en los pasillos, ni siquiera Unohana o el molesto noble Kuchiki, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener a Byakuya Kuchiki o cualquier otro reprendiéndolo por su imprudencia y testarudez.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Tomatazos o Reviews? XD espero poder saber sus opiniones no se queden callados! las sugerencias son aceptadas y si creen que hay algo que aun falta por cubrir no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**_

 _ **se despide esta autora que se aparece cada mil años para actualizar sus fics.**_

 ** _ah! por cierto les quería comentar que quiero suspender temporalmente dos de mis fics, por lo pronto quiero concentrarme en éste y en el de "Prohibido" (en la recta final de ésta última) por lo que "siempre te he buscado solo a tí" y "vidas paralelas" entraran en un periodo de suspension, al menos hasta que logre escribir un capítulo nuevo de alguna de esas dos historias u.u_**

 ** _y también que tengo en mente un shot largo que subiré a más tardar en una o dos semanas cuando mucho, he planteado la historia en el grupo de "Mis fics Ichiruki" y por si a alguien le interesa saber de qué va, está ahi publicado por cierto creo que algunos me conocen en Fb y otros no XD por si las dudas yo soy Araceli Peraza ;) así que ya saben sobre mis avisos y no me odien por suspender esas historias u.u_**

 ** _ahora sí hasta la próxima..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de cuadrado... digo Tite Kubo.**

 **Sé que algunos están algo sorprendidos de que actualice tan "pronto" y que es algo así como un "milagro de dios" jajaja (si estás leyendo esto... sí... me refiero a tí Sonomi) pero bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior tengo la intención de centrarme en esta y mi otra historia así que al menos trataré de actualizar más seguido al menos dos veces al mes o una vez al mes con capítulo doble como en esta ocasión.**

 **De antemano gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **Hitsugaya rina: gracias y que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior.**

 **Zeilyinn: todos queriamos eso :( pero buenoya el karma se encargara de Tite.**

 **Natsumivat: tienes toda la razón, el quererse no implica dejar la amistad a un lado, al menos así lo veo yo, y que bueno que te agradara kaien en esta historia que la verdad con lo que falta de la otra historia es seguro que terminarás odiandolo u.u al menos en este fic será alguien con quien Ichigo pueda contar. Y lamento lo de las dos historias suspendidas.**

 **VizoredLisa: gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia... en esos momentos emos de Ichigo a todos nos dan unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, creeme XD**

 **Inverse L. Reena: pues no demoré demasiado en ello y descuida de las otras historias he avanzado algo asi que no las dejaré botadas sin más ;)**

 **Fer: Kaien es perceptivo con respecto a esos dos y tambien ayudó a que él se decidiera de una vez. Como en otras ocasiones que muchos hemos visto (no son solo nuestros desvarios IR) Rukia es capaz de hacerlo recapacitar con las palabras correctas y al menos quise poner algo de eso en este fic y creeme que no será la unica vez que ella haga eso con él. Y en cuanto a la mente perver de Ichigo XD de verdad que Rukia ni en cuenta.**

 **Gene 15:gracias mujer por tus palabras, y tienes toda la razón en cuanto a ambos, no necesitan más para poder entenderse a la perfección y ten por seguro que no van a arruinarlo.**

 **Guest: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y darle una oportunidad ;) y pues aquí está el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9. Retorno.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Las memorias se desvanecen con el tiempo pero la ira y la promesa de venganza se mantienen con el pasar de los años, el ayer no es más que un recuerdo… uno que no ha logrado matar mi fe, la fe de que juntos renaceremos de entre las cenizas."**

 **.**

 **.**

" **No te sorprendas de este mundo sin sentido, aquí todo puede ser posible… en este mundo en el que el inocente se siente el culpable… el guardián como su propio verdugo… el rescatador como un mártir y el héroe se siente como un monstruo."**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Matsumoto!

Un peliblanco de hermosos ojos turquesa permanecía con el ceño fruncido a más no poder ante la actitud de su compañera, ¡era increíble lo que podía hacer esa mujer! La susodicha volteó en dirección al llamado pero sin abstenerse de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sus hermosos ojos vacilaron un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

—Toushiro—la hermosa mujer replicó de manera casi infantil haciendo un leve puchero con los labios, Matsumoto sostuvo sus manos hacia los lados con las palmas arriba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer inofensiva.

Para Toushiro Hitsugaya no era novedad encontrar a Matsumoto haciendo de las suyas por el decimo escuadrón, y si no era a ella entonces era a su capitán, el que una vez había pertenecido a las familias nobles de la sociedad de almas, quien ahora portaba el apellido Kurosaki por motivos que a él le eran ajenos y de los que prefería no indagar más de lo debido, él no era así.

— ¿Terminaste ya con esos?—trató de hacerse la desentendida Matsumoto para desviar la atención del chico y enderezándose un poco pegando la espalda a la pared pero sin alejarse de la puerta mirándolo en silencio después de su cuestionamiento como para tantear el terreno con el pequeño peliblanco.

Toushiro observó los papeles que traía en manos, recién había terminado con su papeleo correspondiente, él era el tercer oficial al mando pero aun así había ocasiones en las que se adjudicaba el trabajo de Matsumoto cuando ella hacía el vago por ahí. Por lo general la mayoría se preguntaba cómo alguien como Matsumoto podía ocupar el lugar de teniente en la decima división y no él, ¿la repuesta? Ni él la sabia, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su entrenamiento estuviese completo, de hecho en varias ocasiones lo confundían con un estudiante de la academia de shinigamis, eso había quedado en el pasado, él ya se había graduado y con honores como uno de los mejores de su clase, consideraban a Hitsugaya como una especie de niño dotado pues a su corta edad estaba por dominar su Bankai, estaba casi a la altura de algunos capitanes e Isshin no dudaba que en el futuro él fuese uno, tal vez sino de alguna de las trece pero sí de la décima división.

—Venía a entregárselas a Kurosaki-Taichou—dijo el pequeño de ojos turquesa mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta de la oficina de su capitán.

La misma a la que Matsumoto se mantenía pegada. Una mirada divertida destelló en los ojos de la rubia.

—Está ocupado con Yoruichi—dijo ella en un tono algo sugestivo para después soltar una risita, sus ojos brillaban con humor contenido ante la sola idea de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo ahí adentro.

Una gota de sudor surcó la cien de Hitsugaya, no daba crédito a la imaginación de su compañera, Matsumoto desvariaba por asuntos como esos y más aun perteneciendo a la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, sabía sobre su revista y la clase de cosas que publicaban en ella. Ahora era claro lo que Matsumoto estaba haciendo ahí con el oído pegado a la puerta… espiando.

La poca paciencia que tenía el peliblanco se fue al caño, la apartó de la puerta llevándosela consigo a la oficina de la teniente para obligarla a terminar los deberes que le quedaban pendientes, tal vez no los de ese día pero sí de días anteriores, siempre era lo mismo con ella. No comprendía cómo podía dejar botados los deberes e ir por ahí, el grado de madurez de Matsumoto era igual al de la pequeña presidenta de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, Yachiru, tal vez por eso congeniaban de maravilla.

…

Era verdad que dentro de la oficina de Isshin se encontraba Yoruichi, pero no era una visita de viejos camaradas que se ponían al día tomando un poco de té, no… sino algo que ameritaba ser tratado.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto?—La grácil figura de la mujer de rasgos felinos permanecía apoyada en una de las paredes cerca del escritorio de madera del pelinegro, llevaba en la misma posición desde que llegó.

— ¿Has hablado con Ichigo ya?

La sonrisa de Isshin seguía plasmada en su rostro a pesar de la pregunta de su amiga.

Como si nada, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento dejando su papeleo a un lado, con sigilo se acercó hasta la enorme puerta de su oficina haciéndole una leve seña a Yoruichi con las manos dándole a entender que se mantuviera callada.

La verdad es que nada de eso sorprendía a la mujer gatuna quien ya estaba más que acostumbrada con las peculiaridades de sus amigos, tanto Isshin como Urahara habían sido cortados con la misma tijera y compartían ciertos rasgos excéntricos que los hacían llevarse de las mil maravillas, claro que Yoruichi no se quedaba atrás pues ella también sacaba ese lado a flote cada vez que podía -con Ichigo para ser más exactos- y con cualquiera que necesitase un poco de ese "empujón" para quitarse la rigidez y el amalgamiento.

Pero bueno regresando a lo de Isshin, éste pegó el oído a la puerta para comprobar que Matsumoto no estuviese husmeando por ahí como siempre lo hacía... esa costumbre suya de "indagar" en donde no debía a veces resultaba un problema, tal vez por eso era miembro "honorario" de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami.

Una vez que el pelinegro comprobó que su teniente ya no se encontraba por los alrededores, entonces miró a su visitante. Yoruichi había permanecido en la sociedad de almas para sacar más información sobre el ataque, desafortunadamente no había tenido progreso alguno debido a la estricta vigilancia que Byakuya había impuesto en la habitación de su hermana, eso incluso ya era excesivo.

En contadas ocasiones intentó preguntarle a Ichigo, pero el chico no daba señales de vida o incluso cuando se lo llegó a encontrar en una ocasión éste simplemente pasó de su interrogante alegando que tenía asuntos que atender en el cuartel... ¡Mentira! Se dijo la pelimorada, sabía de sobra y gracias a Ukitake e Isshin que el pelinaranja había sido suspendido un mes por desobedecer las órdenes e ir al mundo humano arrastrando con sigo a su teniente y agravando la situación, el que ella se hubiese lastimado durante su ilícita estancia en el mundo de los vivos ameritaba un castigo.

—Mi estúpido hijo no ha querido decir más desde que regresó del mundo humano—con desgano el pelinegro regresó a su asiento subiendo ambos pues al escritorio.

—Kaien ha hablado con él ¿cierto? Tal vez Shiba pueda sacarle algo de información.

Las esperanzas de la mujer no morirían tan fácilmente, creía que presionando un poco podrían encontrar las respuestas correctas.

—Mi sobrino habló con Ichigo ayer con respecto a Rukia-chan, al parecer las cosas entre ambos se solucionaron Yoruichi-san—los ojos de Isshin adquirieron un brillo peculiar tras decir aquello, la simple idea le agradaba pues no soportaba ver a un Ichigo decaído ¡daba pena! Juraba que de seguir así lo echaría de la casa, Ichigo le había comentado que quería entrenar más.

Para Isshin no era tan mala idea que su "retoño" adquiriera un par de habilidades más, pero en el fondo sabía que era la impotencia lo que lo orillaba a tomar semejante decisión así que no le negó aquel deseo a su hijo, de todas maneras Isshin quería que el pelinaranja se convirtiera en _"hombre"_ de una vez por todas, las veces en las que él bromeaba al respecto con aquella frase no eran a la ligera, en la frase cabía más de un significado que Ichigo siempre malinterpretaba -vale en algunas ocasiones iba con aquella intensión- pero el caso era que Isshin solo quería lo mejor para su primogénito, que él pudiera encontrar esa particularidad significativa en dichas palabras pero el chico simplemente aun no lo hacía.

Yoruichi pudo distinguir ese peculiar brillo en los ojos de su amigo, soltó un ligero suspiro ¿cómo era posible que aun en esas circunstancias el pelinegro diera más importancia a buscarle una pareja a su hijo que la propia seguridad del mismo? Pero así era Isshin y nada podía hacerse al respecto, en ese mundo y en el otro estaba claro que había todo tipo de personas.

—Isshin no puedo creer que te interese más el hecho de que Ichigo y Kuchiki-san tengan de nuevo lo que sea que esos dos se traigan que la propia seguridad de tu familia.

Si bien la sonrisa de Isshin no se esfumó por completo tan solo decayó un poco al recordar la situación que podrían estar atravesando o que se haría presente en un futuro no tan lejano. Yoruichi había ido al punto central, pero no significaba que tuviese razón.

—Yoruichi no seas aguafiestas... deja que este anciano se regocije un poco al saber que tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en abuelo y dejar al escuadrón a la siguiente generación de Kurosakis— le regaló otra sonrisa bobalicona a su amiga.

—Eres imposible Isshin... debes estar consciente de lo que está sucediendo... el ataque a Kuchiki-san no fue por casualidad y sabes a la perfección que iba dirigido hacia Ichigo y apostaría todo lo que tiene Urahara a que sabes a la perfección quien está detrás de todo esto.

El ligero énfasis que su amiga puso en la última oración y el tono mordaz que utilizó hizo que Isshin le mirara. Ahora sí el semblante de Isshin pasó de uno despreocupado a uno de mayor seriedad ¿que si lo sabía? Por supuesto que sí lo hacía.

—Yhwach—musitó apenas el capitán de la decima división. El mismo sujeto que había jurado venganza hacia él y los shinigamis tiempo atrás. Su sonrisa se volvió triste.

Yhwach era un Quincy, en realidad _"el padre"_ de esa raza opuesta a los shinigamis aunque si bien éstos eran humanos que tenían la misma tarea que los cegadores los Quincys diferían en la labor ya que ellos erradicaban por completo la esencia del alma de aquellas criaturas que no eran más que pobres almas corrompidas.

El caso era que Isshin y los shinigamis habían provocado de cierta manera a Yhwach, el primero -Isshin- al casarse con una humana/Quincy haciendo que ésta _"traicionara"_ al _"rey"_ Quincy -como él se hacía llamar", Masaki había abandonado a su clan de legionarios Quincys y renunciado a su vida para poder estar con Isshin, todo con ayuda del Rubio tendedero quien había hecho un procedimiento en el que el cuerpo de Masaki fue convertido al estado de un alma, conservando así sus recuerdos.

Eso sin duda había sido una gran ofensa para Yhwach quien juró vengarse de ambos arrebatándoles lo más preciado, no cabía la menor duda de que aquel hombre era un arrogante de primera y que no era un sujeto débil ni inocente, fue por ello tomaron la decisión de evitar regresar al mundo humano a como diera lugar. Pero al parecer todos esos años de "paz" habían sido una fachada.

La segunda transgresión fue por parte de Mayuri, el capitán de la división doce que anteriormente estaba a cargo de Urahara, el capitán había exterminado a la gran mayoría de los Quincys -por no decir a todos- y esto había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, Yhwach había jurado venganza.

—Después de todo este tiempo es que decide regresar—Isshin habló mas para él que para su amiga, reflexionando un poco lo que había dicho ¿por qué después de un largo tiempo? Eso ya era agua pasada y estaba más que seguro que la raza Quincy se había extinguido ya o al menos así lo creía y la falsa esperanza se había instalado en él en todos esos años sin darse cuenta de ello, que Yhwach había desaparecido y con ella su promesa de venganza.

Tal vez por ello se había confiado en dejar ir a su hijo al mundo humano, sin embargo siempre estaba esa sensación, siempre estaba con el pendiente de aquella presencia como un depredador que en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre ellos y hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta que podría estar sucediendo...

—El viejo Yamamoto ya debe estar al tanto, si no le dio demasiada importancia a la falta de Ichigo es porque su prioridad es otra...

Si, era mejor estar con la mente centrada, Isshin cambio su expresión tras las palabras de su amiga, después de todo eran una gran fuerza, los trece escuadrones no eran ningún chiste, tal vez ya no eran los shinigamis sanguinarios que solían ser en el pasado cuando apenas se había fundado el Gotei 13 pero ahora eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar cualquier contingencia.

—Tienes razón Yoruichi... y descuida trataré de hablar con mi estúpido hijo al respecto... aun cuando tenga que ser del modo difícil él hablará... o me veré en la penosa obligación de llevarlo donde Kempachi y cumplir su deseo de "entrenar"— bueno sabía que con las palabras correctas el chico hablaría pero aun podía implementar aquella técnica por si acaso, Isshin levantó ambos pulgares a su amiga como señal de complicidad, el pelinegro había recuperado ese semblante juguetón que le caracterizaba de antaño.

La mujer de rasgos felinos negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, sin duda Isshin era un torbellino que podía cambiar la dirección de sus emociones tal como las ráfagas de dicho fenómeno lo hacían.

Yoruichi se dirigió al gran ventanal que permanecía abierto en todo su esplendor, aquel en donde Isshin se escabuía de vez en cuando para evitar los deberes.

— ¿Te vas ya? Estaba por servir el sake—el pelinegro hizo un leve puchero ¿ahora quien sería su compañera de bebida?

—Debo regresar al mundo humano para poner al tanto a Kisuke— para ese entonces la mujer ya se encontraba trepada y con un pie fuera de la ventana—además debo decirle que toda su mercancía está a salvo... hicimos una apuesta y he ganado—Yoruichi se despidió de él con una señal de las manos simulando estar saludando a un soltado del mundo humano y se esfumó utilizando el Shumpo... no por nada era la diosa de la velocidad ganándole incluso al mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki quien ya había dominado a la perfección dicha técnica pero que aun así no había podido superar a su maestra.

La oficina se quedó en silencio e Isshin miró de nuevo la botella de sake sin abrir ¿y si le hacía una visita a Kyoraku? No era mala idea después de todo...

Se quedó un momento sopesando la actual situación, el regreso de Yhwach, el accidente de la pequeña Kuchiki y lo que vendría para la sociedad de almas... todo estaba complicándose demasiado.

Se sirvió un poco del liquido en un cuenco y sorbió parte del contenido, esa misma noche le plantearía la situación a su hijo ante todo debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, además de que quería saber si su visita al mundo humano había servido para su real propósito.

Unas voces se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera dejando ver a una muy animada Matsumoto y a un muy enojado Toushiro.

—Taichou—canturreó la teniente mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

—Aun me pregunto cómo es que esta división sigue a flote—se quejó el peliblanco de pie detrás de la rubia de grandes atributos, Hitsugaya apreciaba a su capitán pero esa faceta de él en ocasiones lo exasperaban.

—Descuida Toushiro tu capitán lo tiene todo bajo control— Isshin escondió la botella de sake a un lado mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Matsumoto seguía reprochándole por su actitud "egoísta" de no invitarla a beber con él mientras Toushiro seguía de pie reprendiendo a la rubia por irrumpir en la oficina del capitán.

Aquel panorama logró calmar un poco a Isshin, al menos contaba con sus subordinados que ya consideraba como parte fundamental del escuadrón y como parte de su familia.

…

Él miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo, luego volvió la mirada al hombre que tenía frente a él, a su rey. El hombre sobre el "trono" elevó la mano izquierda y él miró aquella mano como si fuese una serpiente dispuesta a morderlo, veneraba a aquel sujeto por sobre todas las cosas que pudiesen existir en este y el otro mundo, él era su rey, su padre su única verdad.

—Nombre—el hombre le dirigió una mirada penetrante y su voz hizo temblar a su visitante.

—Quilge Opie—el hombre apretó los labios e incluso después de que apartara la mirada todavía podía sentir en él la sensación de ser observado minuciosamente por su señor. Sentía una necesidad muy básica de salir de ahí de inmediato, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Opie escuchó unas cuantas zancadas acercándose a él, echó un vistazo al corredor y entonces vio al hombre justo en medio del arco central de aquel largo corredor que adornaba la cúpula del ostentoso lugar. Aquel sujeto no había estado ahí antes, pero sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

—Bien—pronunció el tipo en el trono con solemnidad, pero una que ponía los pelos de punta— ¿qué quieres?

Opie se dejó caer al frío suelo apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos, pidiendo de manera anticipada un poco de clemencia, un acto de anticipación ante lo que diría a continuación.

—He fallado su majestad—el Quincy inclinó aun más la cabeza—creo que lo he hecho mal…

" _ **Su majestad"**_ mejor conocido como Yhwach estudió a Opie con los ojos entrecerrados, le había encargado una simple tarea y él no había tenido éxito en ella, desde un principio supo que no debía confiarle tan importante tarea a alguien de tan bajo nivel y rango como aquel, de a cuerdo había sido equivocación suya el confiarse de aquella manera poniendo sus esperanzas en alguien de tal calaña, pero enmendaría su falta.

La boca de Opie de secó mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a Yhwach fijamente esperando a que él hiciera algo, entonces lo vio comenzar a sonreír pero era una sonrisa retorcida que cargaba con la promesa de que algo malo sucedería a continuación. Entonces sus rodillas se debilitaron aun más ante la expectativa, no era como si hubiese fallado a propósito y de no haber sido por aquella Shinigami que se había interpuesto entre él y su objetivo, estaba más que seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo ya estaría en el palacio.

El Quincy sintió una repentina presencia tras él, los pasos de aquel sujeto ni siquiera habían resonado en el duro suelo, Opie abrió un ojo con cuidado, ni siquiera supo cuándo los había cerrado, frente a él estaba el mismo hombre que hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, con su pulcro atuendo de un inmaculado blanco.

Aquel sujeto gruñó en señal de disconformidad, quizás por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció rápidamente detrás de la espalda, casi tan fuerte que en algún momento el Quincy creyó que se la habían roto, apretó los dientes con dolor y éstos soltaron un leve rechinido al friccionarse. De pronto aquella presión se detuvo y él cayó al suelo, como pudo se levantó de inmediato, estaba a media docena de pasos de la salida así que comenzó a correr y juraría que estaba por alcanzar la manilla… rozando apenas las puntas de los dedos con ésta.

Durante un largo momento solo podían vislumbrarse las sombras que se erguían gracias a la imponente luz que atravesaba el lugar, un resplandor que casi podía cegarlo. Alguien rió sombríamente hasta que el líder le hizo callar con una mirada, el tiempo para Opie pareció detenerse y durante ese lapso de tiempo nada sucedió… hasta que por fin lo sintió, algo incrustado directo en su pecho, tan profundamente que incluso había atravesado por completo su tórax y cuando él recobró por fin el aliento con dolor contenido, el sujeto que antes había estado ante él de pie rió entre dientes, un sonido desagradable que brotaba de sus labios.

—Jugram—la lacónica reprimenda de Yhwach cortó en seco la risa del susodicho.

Jugram se inclinó más cerca, el aliento seco y caliente chocó contra Opie mientras que sus ojos destellaron con maldad.

—Esta es una batalla y nosotros no jugamos con las viejas reglas de los shinigamis.

De pronto el Quincy sintió otra punzada haciéndolo estremecer cuando la punta de una flecha se clavó en su carne, y consumiendo así sus últimas energías, sin embargo antes de que todo terminara volteó hacia su agresor pues sabía de antemano que Jugram no había sido, y lo encontró al otro extremo de la gran sala con el arco aun en alto listo para encestar otro tiro si así debía hacerlo.

—Ishida Uryuu—fue lo que su último aliento le permitió pronunciar.

El inerte cuerpo cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo, pero nadie se estremeció ante tal panorama como si a nadie le importase lo que le sucediera a aquel desgraciado que no había sido capaz de cumplir con las órdenes de su majestad.

—Creí que con una seria suficiente—reflexionó Jugram mientras veía a Ishida.

El pelinegro no le hizo el mayor caso y solo se limitó a acomodarse los lentes.

—Nunca creí que lo fuera—respondió él a la defensiva, compartiendo una fría mirada con su "compañero"

Ishida se volvió hacia Yhwach e inclinó la cabeza como si mostrara sumisión, sin embargo Jugram logró distinguir un destello de fuego en su mirada, de cierta manera él no se fiaba de Ishida aun cuando fuese de su misma raza, aunque eso no era todo, esa actitud arrogante del chico y la personalidad volátil que demostraba, sabía que en algún punto ese sería un gran problema para todos ellos.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de terminar lo que él comenzó y demostrar que eres digno de pertenecer a esta raza—Yhwach estaba dándole la oportunidad a él, la oportunidad de crear junto a él un nuevo comienzo para esa milenaria raza, los shinigamis serían exterminados y pagarían por sus crímenes, ellos no se daban cuenta de que su "maldad" le daba su fuerza, la justicia prevalecería y el mal sería vencido haciendo que los Quincys tomaran su lugar como verdaderos triunfadores.

—Por supuesto—fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro de lentes antes de abandonar el lugar frente al trono de Yhwach.

En algo tenia razón aquel sujeto, esta era su oportunidad, sólo él podría terminar con lo que habían iniciado, la tormenta de fuego estaba llegando, esta vez triunfaría, esta vez protegería lo que era suyo para defender.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Lamento si no hubo nada de IR en este capitulo pero lo compensaré en el siguiente que la verdad me ha quedado demasiado extenso al menos a comparación de los demás capítulos de este fic._**

 ** _por si a alguien le queda dudas sobre lo que está pasando aquí o si alguien ya logró adivinar hacia dónde va todo esto solo me queda decir que... al carajo... haré mi propio final o al menos cómo me hubiese gustado que acabara Bleach... claro que en este semi universo alterno algunas cosas son diferentes a la trama original._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Bien aquí está el capítulo 10, como ven en esta ocasión es una doble actualización y en verdad me gustaría saber si esta bien de esta manera o si prefieren que sea dos veces al mes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10. Sin retorno.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré pero es lo que siempre me hace volver a ti."**

 **.**

 **.**

"I **ncluso contigo puedo afrontar lo que el futuro me tenga preparado, escribiendo en el lienzo del destino."**

 **.**

 **.**

Isshin estaba en la cocina cortando algunas verduras en dados para la cena, esa tarde estaba supliendo a Yuzu en el ámbito culinario pues su pequeña hija estaba de guardia donde Miyako a petición de su sobrino Kaien, con los días la mujer se ponía cada vez más tensa y la pequeña Kurosaki parecía ser la única que no era víctima del terrible humor que invadía a Miyako, tal vez era su encanto nato y amabilidad inigualable, sin mencionar su desmesurada paciencia con los demás, estaba de sobra decir que su hija era el reflejo de su madre.

Por otra parte el Kurosaki mayor no había visto a Karin en todo el día, sus entrenamientos en la academia la tenían ocupada y solo agradecía que estuviese Toushiro para ayudarla, muy en el fondo Isshin aspiraba que algún día esos dos terminaran juntos y la verdad es que no le molestaría en lo absoluto pues apreciaba de sobre manera a su tercer oficial, era muy maduro a pesar de su apariencia infantil y se eso al parecer le agradaba a su hija quien también solía comportarse maduramente en casi todas las situaciones.

Ichigo por su parte… bueno esa era otra historia, sabía lo volátil que podía ser su temperamento y lo impulsivo que solía ser el muchacho pero a pesar de eso él era su hijo, y hablando del chico, éste no se había aparecido en toda la mañana e Isshin intuía que tal vez solo tal vez debía estar entrenando sin descanso tal como se había empecinado al principio de su _"etapa depresiva"_ como Isshin le había llamado a esa faceta deplorable de su hijo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando casi se rebana el dedo con el enorme cuchillo con el que picaba, Ichigo regresó a casa en ese momento y su padre había notado su presencia al ingresar a la residencia Kurosaki. El pelinaranja llegó hasta donde él, el chico estaba mirando por los rincones como tratando de encontrar a sus pequeñas hermanas, el viejo Isshin sonreía y parecía dispuesto a charlar tal como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos cuando él e Ichigo permanecían y compartían el tiempo.

" _ **Huye Ichigo esta es tu oportunidad, él está distraído… vete"**_ era lo que su mente estaba gritándole, reconocía esa sonrisa jovial de su padre y como en otras ocasiones sabía al cien por ciento lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿La tormenta ha pasado ya estúpido hijo?—bromeó Isshin mientras vertía toda la verdura picada en un recipiente, su cuestión no era del todo en sentido literal. Sabía que Ichigo se refería a la tristeza como una _"incesante lluvia que inundaba su alma"_ o al menos esas habían sido las palabras del chico para describir aquel sentimiento.

Ichigo lo miró con mala cara por su repentino "buen humor" pero no le contestó, en lugar de eso prefirió servirse un buen vaso de agua mientras su padre ponía al fuego su guiso.

—No vas a creer lo que ha pasado hoy—exclamó Isshin sobresaltando a Ichigo con su escándalo, quien casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía. Al ver que el chico no le daría respuesta alguna era mejor cambiar el tema e ir de una vez al meollo del asunto.

Ichigo dio una mirada dura a su padre.

—Al fin te han destituido como capitán de tu división—soltó con sarcasmo el pelinaranja, Isshin negó con la cabeza— ¿estás seguro?

Isshin de nuevo asintió y le dio la espalda para agregar un par de ingredientes a su comida.

—Solo suéltalo viejo—de inmediato su padre se volteó y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Suenas amargado hijo, incluso más de lo normal.

—No estoy durmiendo bien—replicó Ichigo, y la verdad ese era el menor de sus problemas, aun cuando las cosas con Rukia ya habían sido resueltas todavía quedaban unos cuantos asuntos por resolver, como la identidad de su agresor y por qué éste le conocía, ahí había más de lo que pudiese imaginar.

" _Lo conocía"_ ese sujeto sabía su nombre y que se encontraba en el mundo humano pero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Sería algún otro Shinigami u otra cosa? Esa presencia se le hacía tan familiar y en esos días había cavilado un poco al respecto y de entre sus desacertadas conclusiones había llegado a una muy descabellada… aquella presencia era semejante a la de Ishida, pero aquello era absurdo pues aunque a Ichigo le constara aceptarlo Ishida estaba muerto, él lo vio morir aquel día.

Pero si así era entonces ¿por qué no se lo había encontrado alguna vez en la sociedad de almas? ¿Acaso los Quincys no terminaban ahí? ¿Entonces dónde? Sabía por conocimiento general que la sociedad de almas era demasiado grande, cada distrito podría albergar a millones de almas sin que él llegara a toparse jamás con alguna de ellas pero aun así… ahí había una pieza faltante.

—Lo noté—el tono irónico de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ichigo estaba un poco cansado de no tener la discusión que amenazaba con estallar entre ellos, comenzaba a hartarse. Contuvo el aliento y se enderezó con su característico ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? Vas a cocinar la cena como si nada especial estuviera sucediendo—por primera vez en esa tarde, casi noche, el pelinaranja no pudo ocultar su leve resentimiento.

Isshin apretó los labios en busca de las palabras correctas, sabía que la paciencia de su hijo había llegado a su límite, hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos, un silencio que resultó bastante tenso, pero después apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa con una mirada mordaz, algo que hasta cierto punto y según Ichigo le resultaba impropio a su padre.

— ¿Sabes quién fue el sujeto que los atacó en el mundo humano?

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo al recordar al sujeto—no te debo alguna explicación de lo que sucedió—dictaminó tajante al respecto, no es como si quisiera ser tajante con su padre pero no quería involucrarlo en algo que no le correspondía—es asunto mío y no te corresponde viejo.

—Tal vez si—espetó Isshin sin apartar la mirada de su hijo lo cual captó la atención del chico.

Después de aquello, Isshin le contó todo a Ichigo, sobre el origen de su madre, el cómo la había conocido y quién podría haber sido el sujeto agresor que los había interceptado en el mundo humano. El vello de la nuca se le erizó al pelinaranja y entonces comprendió cuál sería su papel en todo esto.

Él como toda la sociedad de almas serían el blanco, entonces todo encajó como un perfecto rompecabezas, tal vez el conocer a Ishida no había sido simple casualidad, tal vez aquella parte de su madre era lo que le hacía aferrarse de cierta manera al mundo humano. Ichigo escuchó toda la versión de su padre sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez y cuestionando tan solo en una ocasión para rectificar lo que su padre ya le había dicho, el pelinaranja se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada más, necesitaba sopesar la situación ya que era demasiado para un solo día.

Pero en vez de tumbarse en su futón hizo todo lo contrario, bajó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó su padre quien logró alcanzarlo antes de que él se marchara.

Ni él mismo lo sabía pero Ichigo no era alguien que retrocediera ante sus responsabilidades y ésta de alguna manera era una responsabilidad personal, ahora que conocía la identidad de su enemigo no podría quedarse ahí como si nada, su familia estaba en peligro, sus hermanitas, quienes no tenían el mínimo conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral para mirar a su padre, tenía la noción de que debía hacer algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Hijo solo recuerda que no eres solo un simple Shinigami.

" _ **No era un simple Shinigami"**_ Ichigo se negó a comentar sobre aquello, en cambio decidió salir de ahí para dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran. Decidió caminar por las calles del Seireitei sabiendo que eso le llevaría más tiempo ahora poco le importaba lo que los demás decían o pensaban sobre él pues habían cosas más importantes que la opinión de shinigamis que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un solo lugar, tenía la extraña necesidad de caminar hacia aquel lugar y apresuró el paso al sentir la proximidad de su compañera, con cada paso que daba ella estaba muy cerca.

…

La pequeña Shinigami no podía conciliar el sueño, estar en un lugar distinto a la mansión Kuchiki no favorecía en nada su vago intento de dormir y descansar. Las heridas poco a poco habían sanado gracias a los cuidados de Unohana e Isane, capitana y teniente habían invertido una considerable cantidad de energía al utilizar el kidoh logrando así desvanecer la mayoría de los raspones y moretones que antes marcaban su menudo cuerpo.

Algo captó la atención de la pequeña chica, un haz de luz que se asomaba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta de su habitación, pero eso no era todo, sino más bien la cabeza que se asomaba a penas por ésta, como si temiera adentrarse aun más a la estancia e interrumpir su descanso.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?—a Rukia se le dificultaba mirar con precisión debido a las sombras que cubrían en su totalidad al recién llegado.

Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata, la persona al otro lado de la puerta dudó un momento en si contestar o no al llamado de la chica y molestarla más con su presencia. La puerta se abrió en su totalidad y el cuerpo se abalanzó en un acto desesperado haciendo una venía exagerada de una manera bastante rígida y con la cabeza inclinada siendo sujetada por ambos manos.

—Lo siento mucho Kuchiki-sama no quería despertarla pero es mi deber el supervisar a los enfermos y heridos de esta planta—el chico habló demasiado rápido, con palabras atropelladas mientras daba el verdadero motivo de su presencia a la Kuchiki.

Entonces al alzar el rostro, Rukia pudo ver al fin de quien se trataba. No era más que el séptimo oficial al mando del cuarto escuadrón, Yamada Hanataro.

La cara del pobre Shinigami era un manojo de nervios y vergüenza, ¿la razón? Bueno por lo general el chico era de esa manera, solía disculparse por casi cualquier acción que él realizara como si en cada una de ellas hubiese algo malo, vale el chico de apariencia frágil e infantil era un poco -por no decir demasiado- torpe, pero fuera de eso Hanataro era un buen chico de noble corazón, los demás shinigamis por lo general lo consideraban como alguien débil ya que desafortunadamente a los de la división cuatro se les consideraba de aquella manera, ellos no participaban activamente en las batallas de la sociedad de almas, claro que no, sin embargo muy pocos comprendían el verdadero papel de aquellos shinigamis, su valor no residía en su fortaleza física sino en su dedicación al salvaguardar la vida de sus camaradas, eso era lo que los caracterizaba.

—Entiendo—musitó Rukia al chico, o al menos creyó haber entendido la mitad del mensaje que él le dijo.

—Siga descansando Kuchiki-sama... lo siento—reiteró una vez más sus disculpas Hanataro.

Esto último sacó de quicio a Rukia quien no tardó demasiado en reprenderlo.

—Deja de hacer eso—le dijo ella con una voz casi fría que asemejaba a un tono de autoridad típica de aquellos que daban una orden.

El pobre Shinigami tembló ante la voz de Rukia pues creyó que sus palabras se debían a que él había irrumpido en la habitación ahuyentándole el sueño a la chica, ¡era de esperarse que ella se molestara por aquel atrevimiento! Ella no era cualquier Shinigami herida... ella era Rukia Kuchiki la hermanita del líder Byakuya Kuchiki, una de las casas nobles de la sociedad de almas.

Hanataro se reprendió mentalmente por su imprudencia y por olvidar aquello.

—Disculpe Kuchi...

Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando se fijó en la fría mirada que la pelinegra le envió ¿ahora que había hecho?

—Hanataro—le llamó ella, sabía el nombre del chico gracias a que él era el que se encargaba de limpiar su habitación y en una de esas ocasiones había escuchado cuando Isane le llamaba por su nombre. Vio cómo el pobre se tensaba—No seas tan formal, llámame por mi nombre, es molesto que te dirijas a mí con ese honorifico.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de Hanataro quien ya había anticipado lo peor, por ejemplo que ella le corriera de ahí, pero aquello no había sucedido sino todo lo contrario, ¿ella le pidió que se dirigiera a su persona por su nombre?

—Pero yo no puedo dirigirme a usted de esa manera, usted es una noble y yo un simple Shinigami.

—Hanataro yo no soy una noble y jamás me he considerado como una, tú al igual que el resto sabe de dónde provengo y en verdad es molesto que me otorguen ese honorifico, es casi como una burla para mí...

Entonces el pelinegro captó a lo que Rukia se refería, en varias ocasiones escuchó a los demás shinigamis echando pestes de ella o mofándose a sus espaldas, y simplemente a él eso le incomodaba un poco, _**"¿cómo pueden hablar así de alguien solo por su procedencia?"**_ Era lo que se preguntaba él, habían otros shinigamis que provenían de distritos _"bajos"_ pero a ellos no se les decía nada y era injusto... la chica no tenía la culpa de estar donde estaba, solamente fue una coincidencia y una _"suerte"_ el ser adoptada por una casa noble.

—Yo... lo intentaré—miró a la pelinegra quien había esbozado una leve sonrisa, vaya al menos Hanataro debía reconocer que la pequeña Kuchiki era linda, se avergonzó enseguida por pensar en eso. Bien, intentaría no sonar tan formal con ella para evitar otra reprimenda—lo lamento Rukia-san—claro que aun no se sentía preparado para hablarle tan confianzudamente, aun estaba el asunto de que ella era una teniente y como tal aun le debía respeto, además de que comenzaba a sentir admiración por ella. No cualquiera haría lo que ella, no era como las demás nobles (aunque claro nunca lo había sido) sin embargo ella conservaba ese rasgo de humildad en su actuar o al menos es lo que le había demostrado.

—Bueno eso basta por ahora—dijo Rukia con resignación, ya que aun estaba el asunto de sus insistentes disculpas, pero tampoco podía reprenderlo cada cinco segundos.

Ambos parecieron conformes con ello y el ambiente se volvió más ameno. El cuarto de Rukia era el último que Hanataro debía verificar esa noche así que sin darse cuenta, el chico permaneció ahí un poco más de tiempo hablando un poco con Rukia, preguntando sobre el motivo de su estadía en la división cuatro, pues él solo sabía lo necesario, que tenía heridas graves que requerían atención inmediata pero hasta ahí, Hanataro se imaginaba el motivo era debido a una misión peligrosa que la Kuchiki había enfrentado con su escuadrón pero se le hacía raro que nadie más de dicha división estuviese en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa al saber la verdadera causa.

El pequeño Shinigami no se lo podía creer... ¡ella había ido al mundo humano! Los ojos de Hanataro se iluminaron por un breve instante imaginando aquella visita, él nunca había abandonado la sociedad de almas o ido al mundo humano, aunque eso no evitaba que escuchara rumores de cómo era y la extraña manera de vivir de los seres humanos pero de cierta manera le intrigaba y añoraba con poder verlo algún día.

— ¡Increíble!—soltó de repente muy exaltado, los lugares a los que Rukia había ido y las cosas que había comido se le hacían fascinantes y la manera en la que ella se los describía era aun mejor, pudo notar cómo el semblante de la chica se iluminaba al momento de hablar, pero no era solo eso sino que notó que el motivo real por el que su delicado rostro parecía brillar era por _"quién"_ la había acompañado en aquel entonces, quién le había enseñado cada uno de esos lugares y comidas.

— ¿Pero acaso Kurosaki-san no tenía prohibido regresar al mundo humano?—preguntó el pelinegro algo confuso, Hanataro también sabía sobre la fama del pelinaranja, pero prefería no opinar al respecto, como había dicho anteriormente él no era quien para juzgar a sus compañeros y sabía que el Kurosaki sus razones tendría para hacer lo que había hecho. Siendo hijo de Isshin no creía que el chico fuese de tan _"mala calaña"_ como los demás sostenían, además si bien Hanataro nunca había interactuado con él, lo había visto en contadas ocasiones y en verdad no parecía alguien que tuviese malas intensiones sino alguien que a pesar de su intimidante apariencia guardaba en su interior un poco de amabilidad, o al menos esa era su impresión sobre el Kurosaki menor.

Rukia terminó por contarle, a medias los motivos de Ichigo al ir al mundo humano, Hanataro escuchó atento cada palabra sin interrumpir en ningún momento a su nueva amiga.

—Fue así como terminé aquí, ese ataque iba dirigido a Ichigo pero sabía que no lograría esquivarlo a tiempo.

—Pero ¿Kurosaki-san no sufrió heridas al igual que usted Rukia-san? ¿Por qué no se quedó para ser atendido?

Esa fatídica noche Hanataro vislumbró al pelinaranja sentado en el corredor del escuadrón.

—Ichigo es un testarudo que no se preocupa por sí mismo—espetó Rukia soltando un suspiro cansado pues era verdad que de ser por él, se dejaría morir en el campo de batalla o en cualquier otra situación antes de pedir ayuda a otros. Eso era algo que molestaba a Rukia, su necedad y terquedad de hacer las cosas por sí mismo la sacaban de quicio en ocasiones pero nada podía hacer, si el pelinaranja no hiciera las cosas de esa manera entonces no sería Ichigo, aunque claro, todavía estaba la opción de patearle el trasero en esas ocasiones, cosa que haría hasta el cansancio encantada.

Hanataro notó la manera en la que ella se dirigía hacia el hijo de Isshin, de una manera tan familiar como si lo conociera de toda la vida, tal vez los rumores que corrían sobre ellos eran ciertos pero tampoco se atrevería a preguntarle de manera directa a la chica, sería demasiado atrevido de su parte cometer tal imprudencia.

De repente el pelinegro se incorporó de golpe recordando algo, ¡ya era demasiado tarde! Y de seguir conversando con Rukia al día siguiente no lograría despertarse a tiempo para cumplir con los deberes del cuartel que era limpiar las "alcantarillas" del Seireitei, era una tarea algo _"simple"_ y muchos la tachaban de denigrante pero a fin de cuentas alguien debía hacer ese trabajo. Además el otro motivo por el que debía retirarse era para dejar descansar a la teniente, ya le había quitado tiempo, uno que hubiese servido para su descanso.

Así que después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Rukia y de disculparse por enésima vez, Hanataro abandonó la habitación de la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a la propia en el cuartel, perdiéndose así en los desolados pasillos de aquella planta, el tercer piso en el área de medicina general.

 **...**

—Creí que nunca se iría.

Una voz sobresaltó a Rukia, dicha voz provenía de la ventana junto a su cama, soltando un lánguido suspiro giró sobre sí para quedar de lado y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

— ¿Ichigo?—la pelinegra no supo ni cómo ni desde cuándo él estaba ahí, ciertamente no había sentido su presencia en ningún momento.

—No... Soy Kaien—dijo él con ironía y sarcasmo, quería picar un poco a su amiga.

Pero no le salió como el pelinaranja quería pues una almohada salió disparada directo hacia su cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio—oye enana qué te pasa, pude haber caído—se quejó Ichigo sin importar si alguien lo escuchaba.

Una venita crecía cada vez en la frente de Rukia pues el muy idiota se había burlado de ella para luego hacerse la victima ¡se lo tenía merecido! ¡Él había empezado con su sarcasmo!

— ¡Es tu culpa idiota! Además es lo que les pasa a los pervertidos que espían a los demás a estas horas de la noche.

La ceja de Ichigo se crispó por el comentario de Rukia, él no era ningún pervertido y ella era una descarada al reclamarle aquello cuando minutos atrás la había visto conversar tan amenamente con un chico del escuadrón ¡por favor!

—Que no soy un pervertido, además ¿por qué soy el único que recibe un almohadazo? No vi que al tipo con el que estabas antes le arrojaras algo a la cara o lo tacharas de pervertido—rebatió el pelinaranja con los ojos entrecerrados mirándola de manera acusadora.

¿Espera, qué? Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló de inmediato sopesando lo que Ichigo le había dicho. ¿Qué es lo que la obtusa mente de Ichigo estaba maquilando? La manera y el tono en el que le había dicho aquello parecían uno de reproche ¿pero por qué? Por haberle tirado la almohada a la cara o por la presencia de Hanataro en su habitación... de inmediato descartó la segunda opción, era absurdo pensar en la posibilidad de que Ichigo se molestara por la presencia del pequeño Shinigami.

—Serás idiota Ichigo.

—Ya ves ni siquiera te defiendes enana descarada— _ **"¿encima lo niega?"**_ se preguntó Ichigo, eso ya era el colmo, pero en verdad estaba esperando alguna explicación por parte de Rukia, una que evidentemente no iba a llegar, el pelinaranja exhaló de manera ruidosa pero ni así logró obtener lo que quería.

Rukia aun permanecía en su cama e Ichigo en el umbral de la ventana, se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo tiempo hasta que Ichigo no soportó más y cortó el contacto de sus ambarinos ojos con los orbes amatistas de ella. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ingresó a la habitación y se aparragó a la pared, la pobre chica murmuró algo inentendible y guardó unos cuantos pensamientos solo para ella, pero después de que el enojo menguó un poco supo que si Ichigo estaba ahí a la mitad de la noche arriesgándose a que la zampakutō de su hermano lo rebanara entonces debía ser algo de suma importancia o algo que no dejara al chico descansar.

—De acuerdo idiota, dime por qué has venido.

Ichigo se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, vaya Rukia parecía poder leerlo como un libro abierto y eso de cierta manera lo asustó un poco ¿cómo era posible siquiera? Apenas habían convivido unas cuantas semanas juntos, apenas un par de meses.

— ¿por qué no salimos por ahí?

La cara de Rukia fue de pura incredulidad, ¿en cerio le estaba pidiendo que salieran por ahí? ¿A esas horas de la noche? ¿Y en su estado?

— ¿Es una clase de amenaza Kurosaki? Porque de ser así te puedo destituir de tu puesto—bromeó ella pero enseguida sus labios se volvieron una fina línea al ver que Ichigo no se enojaba o rebatía por su mordaz comentario— ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? Y no quiero mentiras ni rodeos… habla.

—Fui suspendido.

Mutismo, era lo único que reinaba en la habitación hasta que…

— ¡Maldita sea no estoy unos días y ya lo has echado a perder!

—Cállate enana te van a escuchar.

—Me importa poco que me escuchen—para ese entonces la pelinegra ya se encontraba fuera de su cama y caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia y nerviosismo—mañana mismo iremos al escuadrón a hablar con Ukitake para que te levante la suspensión.

Ichigo la tomó por los hombros y la detuvo de su errático andar, si seguía de aquella manera estaba seguro que le haría un hoyo al suelo.

—Tranquilízate Rukia, son ordenes de Yamamoto y Ukitake-san no ha podido hacer nada al respecto, además—miró fijamente a su amiga y continuó—creo que es un precio razonable por haberte involucrado en esto, un mes no es gran cosa y durante ese tiempo podré entrenar lo necesario.

Pero la sencilla explicación de Ichigo no la convenció del todo, sabía que había más de lo que él dejaba ver.

— ¿No es todo verdad?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y exhaló de manera cansada, era previsible que los problemas no terminaran ahí, tal vez el salir de la habitación no era tan mala idea después de todo, a lo mejor cambiando un poco de ambiente la noticia -cualquiera que fuese- sería más llevadera para ambos.

—Bien vamos—estaba a punto de salir de ahí con Ichigo por delante cuando se dio cuenta de algo, un detalle insignificante— ¡no puedo salir así!

Ichigo volteó en dirección a Rukia y entonces comprendió a qué se refería, ella solamente usaba la el sencillo - _muy sencillo_ \- kimono blanco ¡diablos! Tampoco podía sacarla así, corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por la pequeña Shinigami, pensó en alguna opción mientras observaba de arriba hacia abajo a Rukia, algo descarado para el gusto de la pequeña Kuchiki y en esta ocasión fue ella a la que se le tiñeron de un tono carmín las mejillas ante el escrutinio minucioso de su amigo.

—Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo—sin esperar respuesta o reproche de Rukia el pelinaranja abandonó la estancia con un Shumpo dejando a la pelinegra con la palabra en la boca y la interrogante de a dónde se dirigía.

No le quedó de otra más que esperar el retorno de su idiota amigo pelinaranja. Minutos después Ichigo volvía a ingresar por la misma ventana y de nuevo era recibido con algo impactándose directo en su cara.

— ¡Maldita enana del demonio deja de hacer eso!—Ichigo le tendió un sencillo kimono a Rukia con un estampado de cerezos.

— ¿De dónde…?

—Es de Yuzu, al parecer tienen la misma talla.

Al menos es lo que aparentaba Rukia, su cuerpo era menudo e intuía que la ropa de su hermanita le quedaría a la perfección, así que aprovechando que la pequeña Kurosaki no se encontraba en casa fue que cogió una de sus prendas, total sabía que al menos por esa noche su pequeña hermana no extrañaría aquel kimono.

Rukia tomó la ropa que Ichigo aun mantenía entre sus manos y al hacerlo sus dedos y los de él se rozaron, fue tan breve pero las descargas que se liberaron duraron lo suficiente para que ella las notara. Miró más de cerca la tela del kimono y si bien no era como la que su hermano le conseguía aun así el atuendo seguía siendo precioso, al parecer la pequeña hermana del pelinaranja tenía buen gusto y estaba de más decir que cuidaría la prenda a como diera lugar.

Miró a Ichigo pero éste no pareció captar su indirecta, vaya que era lento.

— ¿Te importaría?—le dijo ella sosteniendo en alto el kimono que aun seguía perfectamente doblado.

¿Qué su si le importaría qué? Fue entonces que algo hizo clic y captó la sutil indirecta, _**"idiota"**_ se reprendió mentalmente al tiempo que se volteaba en dirección a la ventana y daba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de Rukia.

—Dime en cuanto estés lista—fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana.

Quince minutos después la chica ya estaba lista, se acercó a la ventana y vio a Ichigo abajo rascándose la nuca en clara señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡Hey idiota!—le gritó casi en un susurro.

El pelinaranja masculló algo por lo bajo y fue a su encuentro, no pudo evitar ver lo bien que el kimono le quedaba, se ajustaba bien a su figura, no se lo diría jamás pero se veía bonita. Apartó la mirada y le dio la espalda agachándose.

—Bien vamos—le dijo echándole una breve mirada por sobre su hombro, no iba a dejar a Rukia hacer un gran esfuerzo así que esa era la mejor opción y la más rápida.

— ¿Qué intentas Kurosaki?—soltó ella desconfiada.

Ichigo se preguntó por qué las cosas nunca eran de la manera fácil con ella.

—Rayos Rukia, solo sube para que podamos salir de aquí de una buena vez—le medio ordenó a ella, la noche no duraría para siempre y ella no hacía esfuerzo alguno en salir de ahí o cooperar.

Él quería que se subiera a su espalda y llevarla de esa manera a donde sea que iban a ir, la sola idea le resultó muy vergonzosa a Rukia ¿y si alguien los veía? Aunque después de ver la seria mirada que Ichigo le estaba enviando, mandó la inseguridad a un carajo, esa mirada no solo era de seriedad sino que cargaba la promesa de un desafío en ella y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores ella no rechazaría dicho desafío.

…

Las calles ya no estaban tan atiborradas de gente y algunos puestos de comida u otras cosas ya habían cerrado, el ambiente estaba casi muerto, que ironía. Sin embargo aun a esas horas lograron encontrar un buen puesto de ramen y otros suculentos platillos, gustosos ambos comieron un poco, Ichigo no había cenado nada desde que había salido de su casa y Rukia no podía decir exactamente que había comido algo decente desde que ingresó a la división cuatro.

Sin embargo la buena comida se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los sujetos que comían junto a ellos hizo un comentario despectivo con respecto a ellos, en otras circunstancias Ichigo hubiese hecho oídos sordos a los comentarios pero en esa ocasión simplemente no podía.

" _ **Es evidente que la escoria siempre termina junta" "no creo que la reputación de la princesa del Rukongai caiga más bajo de lo que ya está" "es más que obvio que ningún hombre quisiera casarse con ella y por eso debe recurrir a Kurosaki, ¡qué pena que da!"**_ esas y otras cosas más fue lo que el pelinaranja logró escuchar del puesto contiguo al suyo, no supo si Rukia lo había escuchado todo hasta que la miró, su mirada se llenó de furia al ver el semblante de Rukia, la chica de cabellera azabache había hecho la cabeza a un lado pero aun así podía ver su mandíbula bastante tensa ¡se estaba conteniendo! Y de seguro aquellas palabras la habían hecho sentir mal aun cuando ella no lo dijera o demostrara abiertamente.

De pronto el pelinaranja se levantó y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula al sujeto que estaba hablando pestes, éste cayó al suelo pues el asiento en donde reposaba se había quebrado tras el impacto, los nudillos de Ichigo ardían y estaban levemente hinchados, tal vez no había medido bien su fuerza al golpear, pero no le importaba, ya estaba harto que los demás siguieran hablando pestes de Rukia.

El sujeto que acompañaba al tipo se levantó para ayudar a su compañero quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, trató de decirle algo al pelinaranja pero al ver la mirada llena de rabia de Ichigo se tragó sus palabras, no era tan tonto para arriesgarse a ser golpeado por el colérico Shinigami quien gustoso esperaba aquella oportunidad.

—Ichigo ¿Qué has hecho?—alarmada por el actuar de su amigo Rukia se levantó y lo tomó por el brazo para hacer que la mirara.

El Kurosaki no le respondió y en cambio se volvió hacia el dueño del local y le pagó lo que habían consumido, sin más salió de ahí arrastrando consigo a Rukia, no pensaba permanecer un momento más ahí a expensas de que los demás dijeran de ellos, porque estaba seguro que las cosas acabarían muy mal.

Caminaron y caminaron por las desiertas calles hasta que Rukia exigió una explicación, al fin Ichigo explotó.

—No podía dejar que hablaran esa mierda sobre ti.

Los enigmáticos ojos de la menuda chica se abrieron a la par, no creyó que él pudiese hacer algo como eso por ella, no le enorgullecía el comportamiento de su amigo pero algo dentro de ella comenzó a moverse haciéndole sentir calidez en su pecho, una sensación que ni siquiera había sentido cuando Renji hacía lo mismo por ella.

—Pero no puedes ir golpeando a cualquiera cada vez que digan algo sobre mí o incluso sobre ti—le espetó en un tono ligeramente enojado, esa no era la manera de solucionar las cosas, estaba mal, incluso cuando ella había hecho lo mismo con Ichigo en el pasado. Pero antes de eso ella había encontrado una mejor manera de solucionar las habladurías que siempre surgían, ignorando y siendo indiferente a ellas, o al menos aparentar serlo.

—No me importa lo que digan sobre mí ¡que hablen o que digan pestes! Pero de ti no puedo permitirlo enana.

— ¿Por qué?—quiso saber ella, ¿acaso su amistad era lo que le hacía actuar así? ¿Hasta ese punto habían llegado ya en tan pocos meses?

Es verdad ¿por qué? No había una explicación lógica para esa interrogante solo le nacía hacerlo, no quería verla triste, o que sintiera dolor, pero eso es lo que hacían los amigos ¿verdad? Y sin embargo había algo diferente a esa relación de amigos que tenían, no era lo mismo que con Ishida o con Orihime, con ellos aun siendo sus amigos no había llegado a tal grado de preocupación o a sentirse de la manera como se sentía con Rukia, con ella era todo tan diferente, ella era diferente. Lo exasperaba y sacaba de sus cabales pero así como podía hacer eso ella también era capaz de mirar a través de él desnudando su alma y leer de manera inconsciente sus sentimientos y pensamientos, era capaz de sentirse tan vulnerable y poderoso a la vez con su sola compañía.

Con Rukia no importaba nada más, porque estando con ella se sentía completo y de alguna manera sabía que ella lo había cambiado de algún modo y él a ella, ya no era la chica arrogante que conoció cuando llegó al escuadrón, ahora podía ver más allá de ella, sus temores, sus fortalezas y debilidades, sus esperanzas y eso le gustaba… realmente le gustaba… ella le gustaba. ¿Qué tan jodido era eso?

Como un golpe a la cara fue que se dio cuenta de la realidad en la que estaba… _**"¿Por qué?"**_ Por supuesto que ahora ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Frunció el ceño como si eso no tuviese sentido para él, luego el reconocimiento repentino iluminó su cara. Maldita sea, todo era tan claro ahora y por mucho que le costara aceptar la verdad no podía negarla por el resto de su existencia.

—Rukia yo…— ¡demonios! La mirada que la menuda chica le estaba dedicando lo ponía nervioso, su mirada amatista estaba puesta en él y juraba por el rey espiritual que podía perderse en ellos sin ningún problema incapaz de volver a la realidad.

—Vamos Ichigo responde mi pregunta—ella seguiría insistiendo hasta el cansancio, de eso estaba segura, Ichigo no era el único testarudo y ella era una Kuchiki, no dejaría que el chico se fuera por la tangente.

La pequeña Shinigami se acercó aun más a Ichigo con una mirada acusatoria y tratando de acorralarlo, notaba algo diferente en él. Ella podía sentir su inquietud pero él permanecía ahí en silencio, solo había pronunciado su nombre una sola vez dejado lo que fuese a decir a la mitad, la angustia que sufría el chico la atravesó, ella tenía los mismos sentimientos y los había sentido durante bastante tiempo durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico Rukia no se esperó lo que siguió a continuación.

El corazón de Ichigo se aceleró, él no era alguien que demostrara las cosas con palabras, para él aquello no funcionaba o al menos nunca lo había intentado y estaba seguro que la mejor manera seria demostrar con hechos. Tomó ambos lados de la cabeza de Rukia.

— ¿Ichigo qué…?

Pero el pelinaranja solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza sin responder a su llamado para saborear sus labios, fue que realmente conoció la completa sensación de su aliento haciendo amistad con la de ella. Rukia quedó aturdida por su beso e Ichigo intentó profundizarlo mordiendo uno de sus labios para que ella le diera total acceso a su boca y lo logró, tal vez la mente de la pequeña Shinigami ya no respondía a sus acciones, un momento después él se retiró de su boca para mirarla.

El corazón de Ichigo se detuvo al mirarla con el rubor invadiendo sus blancas mejillas, resaltando así el sentimiento de vergüenza que en ese momento debiera de sentir la pelinegra, era la imagen más perfecta que había tenido de Rukia desde que la conoció. El pelinaranja sabía que no debería de estar haciendo eso y aun así no podía detenerse a sí mismo, le gustaba pero más que eso sentía una extraña conexión con ella, tomando su mano en las suyas la condujo a su pecho.

Rukia contuvo el aliento al sentir los erráticos palpitares de su corazón, y no dudaba los de ella estuviera igual al de Ichigo, a quien engañaba, sentía algo por el pelinaranja, algo más que simple amistad, ahora realmente lo sabía pero estaba muy avergonzada para admitirlo y en parte tenía la certeza de que Ichigo estaba igual y tal vez esa era la única manera en la que podía expresar su sentir, sabía de antaño que Ichigo no era alguien que manifestara con palabras su sentir.

En toda su existencia no había conocido a alguien como él, el silencio se apoderó de ellos después de eso, pero más que incomodo era un silencio tranquilizador en el que sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—por fin se atrevió a preguntar ella, Rukia tuvo un breve momento de timidez.

— ¿Es enserio Rukia? Creí que se sobreentendía— la verdad es que en todos sus _"momentos"_ siempre alguno de ellos terminaba arruinando dicho momento y ésta no era la excepción a la regla.

—Me debes una explicación Ichigo, te has aprovechado de mí en medio de la noche y en un lugar desierto—dramatizó la pelinegra amenizando un poco el ambiente antes de que se tornara tenso, lo decía en broma con la intención de sacar de quicio a Ichigo.

—Espera… yo no me he aprovechado de ti, además no vi que te quejaras al respecto o trataras de apartarme, además el único afectado aquí fui yo… me mordiste maldita enana—el pelinaranja en ese momento se señaló el labio inferior, efectivamente la chica lo había hecho pero no era bastante notorio apenas un rasponsito.

—Idiota y acaso crees que soy experta en esto ¡fue mi primer beso!—le espetó a Ichigo mientras un pequeño tic aparecía en su ojo derecho.

Rukia tenía toda la razón y en el fondo aquella noticia le agradó, el saber que él había sido el primero en tocar esos labios.

—El mío también—masculló el pelinaranja haciendo que Rukia lo mirara atónita.

En verdad le costaba creer lo que Ichigo le decía, en su estancia en el mundo humano ¿jamás había conocido a mujeres humanas que se interesaran por él? La pelinegra debía admitir que el chico era muy guapo.

La riña entre quien tenía la razón o no, continuó un tiempo más hasta que Ichigo decidió que ya era hora de decirle a Rukia lo que en verdad había querido decirle cuando le propuso salir de ahí.

—Rukia ya sé quien fue el que nos atacó en el mundo humano durante nuestra visita.

Eso fue un drástico cambio de tema entre ambos. Sin tapujos Ichigo le contó a Rukia todo lo que su padre le dijo esa misma noche apenas unas horas antes de ir a verla, le contó sobre el origen de su madre, sobre Yhwach y la amenaza que podría representar para la sociedad de almas y que en verdad necesitaba entrenar para hacerse más fuerte no solo para ser de utilidad y no depender de otros sino para proteger a aquellos que quería, dándole a entender a la chica que entre "aquellos" estaba incluida ella, su mirada se lo dijo.

Pero Ichigo no era el único que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, ella también quería serlo, al igual que él, su instinto de protección se había activado y Rukia juró que comenzaría lo antes posible. Ambos regresaron a la división cuatro en completo silencio, muchas cosas eran las que rondaban su mente… la expectativa de lo que ocurriría con la sociedad de almas, la manera en la que se harían más fuertes y el rumbo que tomaría su relación de ahora en más, habían cruzado la línea de _"no retorno"._

Con mucho sigilo Rukia ingresó a su habitación procurando no levantar sospechas de su ausencia en esas horas.

—Descansa enana.

—Descansa idiota—le devolvió ella.

La pelinegra iba a decirle a Ichigo que se retirara para poder quitarse el kimono y regresárselo tal como se lo había entregado, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Ichigo le dijo que no se preocupara por él, podría dárselo en otro momento, después de eso se despidió de ella repitiendo la acción de antes, rozó sus labios con los de Rukia en un beso, uno corto para después salir de ahí sin decirle nada más a la chica que de igual manera tal como la primera vez quedó aturdida con la caricia recibida.

Ahora lo sabía, ya no podía considerar a Ichigo como un simple amigo, ya no más.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bien al fin sucedió... me gustaria mucho saber sus opiniones al respecto sobre estos dos capitulos... les gustó no les gustó etc... quiero decir que me encanta leer sus reviews... hasta la próxima...**_

 _ **besos y saludos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11. Anhelos.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aun si la imagen que refleja mi interior a mi mente no es más que una ilusión deseo aferrarme a ella, tomar el deseo ferviente y convertirlo en mi realidad"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" **La determinación no viene porque sí de cualquier lugar, se necesita la voluntad y la seguridad del fin que se persigue, pero más que nada estar seguros de que se hace lo correcto… no puedes llamar determinación al hecho de seguir tan ciegamente a otros sino falta de voluntad".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Papá?

La pequeña se removió de las cálidas mantas de su cama solo para mirar por la oscura habitación, su habitación. De nueva cuenta había tenido aquel sueño, uno en donde su padre la visitaba y se quedaba de pie junto a su cama, su mullida cama repleta de peluches y adornado de diferentes colores, él se quedaba ahí velando su sueño durante un rato para después marcharse cual sombra sigilosa entre la penumbra de la noche.

Aun si fuese tan solo un sueño, era el más hermoso sueño que jamás pudiese tener, poder tenerlo de vuelta aun cuando fuese solo producto de sus ensoñaciones, ese deseo ferviente de volver a tenerlo a su lado como antes.

¿A dónde había ido? Apenas un instante atrás él se encontraba a su lado, observándola como las otras noches, la chiquilla hojeó la estancia, sus ojos en esos momentos ya se encontraban habituados a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no lo encontró, no quedaba ni rastros de él. Mentiría si dijera que eso no la había entristecido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, su desaparición le resultaba dolorosa, aun a su corta edad la niña tenía contemplado en sus planes un sinfín de posibilidades, cada cumpleaños, cada festival escolar, cada salida en familia, los días festivos, cada logro… todo, pero sabía que era imposible, su padre estaba muerto y la imagen que estaba frente a ella no era real.

No le había dicho nada a su madre, después de todo aun podía verla llorar de vez en cuando para después fingir que todo estaba bien con la noble intención de no alarmarla y en verdad odiaba verla de aquella manera, su madre creía que la engañaría tan fácilmente pero no era así.

Kanae escuchó el sonido de la ventana corrediza cerrarse, alguien había salido por ahí. No dudó al respecto y se deshizo de las molestas cobijas que no hacían más que retenerla, corrió hacia la ventana y se detuvo en seco, vio a su padre apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón. ¿Era él, realmente era él? Lo vio acomodarse los anteojos, algo tan propio de él que no hubo la menor duda de su identidad.

La pequeña salió por la misma ventana sin hacer el menor ruido posible, justo en ese momento su padre estaba a punto de marcharse.

—Papá ¿A dónde vas?—le gritó.

Su padre quien estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos alcanzó a escuchar el llamado haciendo que se congelara en su lugar, se suponía que eso no debía pasar no debía ser visto por su hija sin embargo ahí estaba ella a tan solo unos metros de distancia llamándolo con desesperación y eso más que asustarlo le rompió el corazón. Quería poder abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que de ahora en más estarían juntos pero no podía, añorar aquello era como condenar a su pequeña y definitivamente él no quería ese destino para ella ni para su esposa, pues aunque él había "muerto" ella aun seguía siendo su esposa y eso no cambiaría.

Volteó en dirección a la pequeña, unas arrugas enmarcaron la sonrisa forzada de Ishida, no era el paso de los años los culpables de esas arrugas sino la preocupación que ocupaba su semblante.

—Lo siento Kanae, ha surgido algo y debo irme—se disculpó el hombre con pena reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿Regresaras como las otras noches?—preguntó la niña con un deje de esperanza inundando su quebrada voz.

La perplejidad se apoderó de Uryuu, al menos por un segundo una pequeña alarma brilló en lo profundo de su mente, había subestimado demasiado a su pequeña al pensar que ella no se daría cuenta de su presencia noche tras noche, en absoluto… ella desde el principio lo había notado, había sabido que él se encontraba ahí con ella ¿desde cuándo? Eso era lo que él quería saber.

—Perdona—hundió los hombros, esas simples palabras habían salido desde lo profundo de su ser haciendo afianzar aun más su determinación, no era un simple "perdona por no quedarme esta noche" sino uno que englobaba el hecho de haberlas abandonado, de no estar con ellas cuando más falta les hacía, por perderse los mejores momentos de su vida… pero lo valía, la causa no era en vano ni por el simple hecho de no querer estar con ellas, porque ellas eran su todo.

—No te preocupes papá, en otra ocasión será.

Sí, definitivamente había subestimado a su hija, algo parecido al alivio brilló en los ojos de Uryuu.

—Ahora mismo no creo ser buena compañía Kanae—definitivamente no lo era, el simple hecho de estar hablando con ella la ponía en riesgo—cuídate y no hagas que tu madre se preocupe —le dio la espalda a su hija mientras de sus labios escapaba un _"te quiero"_ imperceptible para la niña quien le hacía un adiós con la mano.

Se marchó, de nuevo… y ella solo tenía la opción de verlo marchar y perderse entre las sombras de la noche con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de que se le había olvidado decirle a su padre que ella también lo quería.

…

— ¿Acaso tienes problemas para dormir Ishida?

Una ronca voz se escuchó detrás del susodicho. No necesitaba ser un adivino para saber a quién pertenecía dicha voz que lo cuestionaba con un tono acusatorio. ¡Demonios! Ishida sabía lo cuidadoso que debía de ser frente a los Quincys en especial frente a ese sujeto. El consejero de su majestad lo miró con desdén apoyándose en la pared más cercana con una fingida sonrisa, lo requería de esa manera.

Por fuera Jugram aparentaba ser desinteresado en lo que respectaba a los demás Quincys, con una apariencia seria y fría, pero en el fondo el pelinegro sabía que era solo una fachada, una fachada que lo hacía peligroso... en cualquier momento Jugram podía desenmascarar sus verdaderos propósitos.

 _ **"Él lo sabe...te observa"**_ eran los constantes pensamientos que acechaban a Uryuu instándolo siempre a actuar con precaución y sumisión -al menos por el momento y en presencia de Yhwach-, Ishida afianzó los pies al suelo y esperó a que el rubio Quincy dijera algo más.

—En algún momento todo tu juego se vendrá abajo Ishida...

En efecto, ese era su secreto anhelo, desenmascarar a aquel traidor que se arrastraba entre ellos, fingiendo ser uno de ellos y acatando hipócritamente las ordenes de su señor, Ishida un simple Quincy lame pies salido de quien sabe dónde. Él no merecía siquiera estar cerca de su majestad...un sentimiento de rabia en su estado puro y violento recorrió el cuerpo de Jugram, si por él fuese ya hubiese arrinconado al joven Quincy contra la pared y rodeado su cuello con las manos. Autocontrol, solo eso pido. Sí… siempre rogaba por ello.

—No sé de qué me hablas y si me disculpas... la inspección de hoy ha sido agotadora—definitivamente debería reducir sus salidas nocturnas, lo sentía por Kanae pero si quería mantenerla a salvo y no exponerla en todo eso entonces era mejor no regresar por un tiempo más. En esos momentos solo restaba tener algo de sentido común y retirarse, no podía darse el lujo de morir "otra vez", por muchas razones pero por sobre todo porque Kanae e Inoue lo necesitaban vivo, tanto como si ambas lo supieran o no.

Su sentido de auto preservación le indicaba que ya estaba muy cerca de cruzar el limite, lo que lo convertiría en un blanco fácil, una presa dentro de una jauría de depredadores listos para tomar su carne en cualquier momento en el que demostrara debilidad. Convirtiéndolo en el enemigo.

No era novedad para Jugram que Ishida se comportara tan arrogante como podía y sin duda aquello solo le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenia para él, una serie de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, y todas terminaban con el cuerpo sin vida del pelinegro de anteojos.

—La arrogancia es un poderoso defecto que puede acarrear los peores finales para quienes la poseen.

Una oleada de frustración fue lo que Ishida sintió, algo que pasaba a menudo cuando estaba cerca del sujeto.

—Eso suena como una advertencia y créeme que puedo vivir con eso—regresó Ishida irónico—sin embargo la soberbia es mucho peor... el no reconocer los errores o lo que es peor, caer en el error de creer que seguir a alguien tan ciegamente es lo correcto.

— ¿Y se supone que debo tomar eso como una insinuación?—retó de vuelta el Quincy, oh él encantado tomaría aquello como una afirmación por parte del de anteojos, podía ver a través de él... cada parte de su ser tenía la palabra "traidor" escrita con tinta chillona roja que lo hacía sobre salir de los demás.

Uryuu se encogió de hombros desestimando la tan acertada interrogante de su compañero, era mejor fingir demencia al respecto antes que darle un atisbo de esperanza al hombre y echar por tierra sus planes. Cautela…es lo que debería demostrar más a menudo. Pero de todo eso, Ishida no podía ignorar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y las palmas húmedas de sus manos.

 _Chiquillo arrogante_. Eso es lo primero en lo que pensó Jugram en su primer encuentro con Uryuu y la verdad era que aquella impresión no distaba demasiado de la realidad o al menos era la fachada que el joven de anteojos había dejado plasmada a los demás. Todos, sin excepción alguna, tenían cierta aversión por la presencia del pelinegro ¿coincidencia? No... Las coincidencias no existen. Era lo que constantemente se repetía Jugram, ahí había algo más oscuro que lo que en realidad Ishida dejaba ver en su calculadora superficie.

—Buenas noches—fue lo único que dijo Uryuu antes de pasar de Jugram quien a pesar de ser _"accidentalmente"_ empujado cuando el pelinegro estuvo a la par, ni se inmutó, cosa que inquietó a Ishida, ¿Cuánto más podría seguir fingiendo esa pasividad? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ponerlo al límite?

El pasillo quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras los pasos de Ishida resonaban cada vez más lejanos en dirección contraria, solo entonces Jugram fue capaz de emitir esa efímera exhalación dejando escapar la tensión acumulada de su pequeño encuentro con aquel insolente, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando alguien más se unió a su lado interrumpiendo abruptamente su momento de paz.

— ¿Haciendo amigos eh?

¿De todos los Quincys tenía que ser él? ¿Algo más que agregar a la noche? Un compañero suyo caminaba por los pasillos tratando de parecer como si estuviese ahí por casualidad… ¿Qué era lo que pensaba sobre las casualidades? Por supuesto, no existen, entonces todo era premeditado incluido esa interrupción, muy conveniente.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar dormido ya Bazz-B?—una silenciosa orden, la actitud calmada del Quincy indicaba que estaba acostumbrado a que los demás obedecieran sus ordenes sin chistar.

El recién llegado chasqueó la lengua, un sonido exagerado e irritante que de no ser porque Jugram quería mantener la compostura, hubiese tomado al sujeto y le arrancaría la lengua con sus propias manos... lo consideró, de verdad lo hizo, era una buena manera de liberar la tensión que Ishida le había causado, un _"sustituto de prueba para la frustración"_ eso era lo que necesitaba.

Fingió inocencia, Bazz-B trató de no parecer agitado e imitar la postura de Jugram. En realidad había estado ahí desde el principio observando la escena esperando un buen desenlace de todo eso, estaba merodeando por los pasillos cuando escuchó el cuchicheo de ambos ¿podrían culparlo por querer saciar su curiosidad?

—Las suposiciones en ocasiones resultan solo ser eso "suposiciones" aunque...—el hombre de extravagante apariencia hizo una pausa dramática y luego continuó—creo que tus suposiciones para con Ishida son ciertas ¿es así?

No respondió... Jugram no necesitaba hacerlo pues todo era tan claro.

—El sucesor ¡ha por favor!—se burló Bazz-B, incluso aun cuando aquel nombramiento hubiese salido de la boca de su majestad era algo tan condenadamente absurdo. Echando un vistazo en dirección a donde Ishida se había marchado… mirando de manera recelosa.

Para todos fue una sorpresa -no grata- enterarse de que Ishida había sido escogido para ser el nuevo sucesor de Yhwach en vez de Jugram -como era natural- la conmoción fue tal que ningún Quincy se atrevió a decir algo, ninguna oposición al respecto, ningún reclamo. Incluso el propio Jugram no había rechistado al verse desprovisto de aquel título que según muchos se había ganado a pulso, se mantuvo apacible en su lugar, para quien mirase era el vivo retrato de la tranquilidad aun cuando por dentro el fuego implacable estuviese consumiendo su alma.

Y al menos había mantenido las apariencias hasta entonces, pero incluso en la ignorancia de sus compañeros, Jugram podía vislumbrar más allá de lo contundente... la realidad de los Quincys no era más que una farsa... una prueba a la que estaban siendo sometidos sin ser si quiera conscientes de ello. En el campo de batalla y en la guerra lo que más se requería era lealtad, y justamente era eso lo que su majestad estaba buscando ¿qué tan probable era que el recién integrado Quincy trajera algo entre manos? Muy probable, apostaría su propia alma en ello.

Problemas ¿cómo asegurarse de que Ishida no causase problemas? Fácil... poniendo toda la atención en él ¿la manera? Nombrándolo futuro sucesor de su majestad. Sí de aquella manera lo tendría vigilado indirectamente, cada movimiento...palabra y acción no pasaría desapercibida por los demás.

Era brillante, eso debía reconocerlo Jugram, lo que se esperaba de su majestad... poniendo a prueba a sus hombres.

En efecto las casualidades no existen.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo—sentenció—como sea, ¿han ocurrido cambios o algún percance?

Bazz-B pareció captar la indirecta de zanjar de una vez el tema -por el momento- ese aun era un asunto pendiente entre él y sus compañeros, nadie podría dejar pasar un asunto como ese.

—Todo sigue de acuerdo a la voluntad de su majestad... quiere dar un ultimátum a los shinigamis y después de eso la invasión procederá.

Sí eso era todo y nada había cambiado de un tiempo para acá. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos Bazz-B permaneció de pie en el pasillo esperando a que Jugram dijera algo más... cualquier cosa, pero aquello no ocurrió y el incomodo silencio se propagó de nuevo en la instancia llenando sus oídos de ese leve pitido que iba acrecentando el volumen conforme los segundos pasaban.

— ¿Piensas permanecer ahí hasta el amanecer?—le retó el rubio a Bazz-B quien aun no se movía de su lugar ¿a qué esperaba el extraño sujeto?

Éste por su parte solo le dio una mirada de disgusto y un "Tsk", sin contestar a la interrogante se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

"Insolente" fue la única palabra en la que pensó Jugram, empezaba a considerar que estaba rodeado de ellos. Pero eso era irrelevante por el momento, si esos insolentes servían para los planes de su majestad entonces podría soportar tener que lidiar con cada uno de ellos.

…

Abarai Renji caminaba por las calles del Seireitei con rumbo a las dependencias del cuarto escuadrón, a petición de su capitán, el pelirrojo era el encargado de finiquitar los asuntos relacionados con la estancia de la menor de los Kuchiki en dichos establecimientos.

Como era natural, la pequeña Kuchiki se había recuperado de manera satisfactoria por lo que Unohana le concedió el alta, eso sí, bajo órdenes de cuidado muy meticulosas incluidas entre algunas el hecho de limitarse a realizar el simple papeleo si Ukitake le permitía su reincorporación a su división -cosa que en efecto había ocurrido- aun cuando Byakuya Kuchiki estuviese en total desacuerdo con ello.

 _ **"Tonta... tu cuerpo aun no puede soportar ese nivel de tensión"**_ fueron las sutiles palabras que Renji había utilizado para tratar de persuadirla. Como era de esperarse de alguien necia como Rukia, aquellas palabras parecieron entrar por un oído y luego buscar una salida por el otro. Necia y tozuda, se repitió en la cabeza del teniente ¿acaso no le importaba en lo absoluto su propio bienestar? ¿O es que tenía un complejo de mártir? ¡Cielos!

De ser por el propio Renji la mantendría encerrada en la mansión Kuchiki y vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por alguno de los sirvientes... desafortunadamente no podía recurrir a aquello sin correr el riesgo de ser golpeado fieramente por su pequeña amiga, ¿le tenía miedo a la Kuchiki? Por supuesto, solo había que ver cómo se ponía cuando se enojaba con él.

Pero volviendo al inicio de toda esa maraña de pensamientos, Renji debía darse prisa con el encargo de su capitán para luego seguir con sus obligaciones de teniente de la sexta división. El pelirrojo no se consideraba un hombre ambicioso... bueno al menos solo lo estrictamente necesario, ¿qué si soñaba con abrir su propia tienda de lentes para sol? Sí, sí lo hacía... pero bueno en esos momentos con gusto cambiaría esa ambición por la oportunidad de tener una semana de descanso alejado del molesto papeleo-aunque claro que ese era el menor de sus problemas pues era el Kuchiki mayor quien se encargaba de ello- el punto era que quería esa semana para poder relajarse y pasar el tiempo con su amiga, hablar de nimiedades y molestarla como se debía -cosa que no hacía desde que él asumió el cargo de teniente y posteriormente lo hizo Rukia-

Y estaba feliz por ella, no podía ocultar su dicha cuando supo que Shiba se había retirado y en su lugar había propuesto a Rukia. Pero después de un tiempo aquella premisa había resultado contra producente para ambos... el tiempo entre ambos se redujo limitándolos a compartir un simple saludo y una breve charla -si es que tenían suerte- y eso hasta cierto punto había frustrado a Renji, era como si Rukia se hubiese convertido en una completa extraña para él en esos años.

Tal vez no sería una mala idea utilizar Shumpō y apresurar las cosas.

—Abarai.

El bermejo volteó al llamado encontrándose con el teniente de la novena división, Hisagi; y con Kira quienes lo instaban a acercarse hacia el pequeño local en el que se encontraban -que más bien parecia un pequeño bar improvisado debido a las botellas de sake que se encontraban sobre su mesa-

Mientras Hisagi agitaba animadamente el brazo izquierdo al aire para captar su atención, Kira permanecía con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo entre sus delgados dedos un pequeño cuenco -casi vacío- de ese liquido cristalino.

Fue entonces que Renji se preguntó quién sería la cabecilla de todo ese alboroto etílico y lo más importante ¿cómo era posible que hicieran el vago a esas horas del día cuando él tenía _"asuntos"_ que atender? Pfff había que ver.

Se acercó, total ya llevaba un tiempo de retraso ¿qué más daba unos minutos extra? La cuarta división no se movería de su lugar.

— ¿Tomando un descanso?—cuestionó en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de la mesa, debía admitirlo estaba un poco ofuscado y receloso de su situación... lo que daría por un buen trago de sake y una buena charla.

En el pasado Kira había sido un buen amigo, y en el fondo aun lo consideraba de esa manera, Hisagi por su parte también lo era. Para nadie era un secreto las salidas que éstos tres solían hacer, tal como Rukia le había echado en cara una vez, Hisagi lograba descontrolarlo y ponerlo en situaciones vergonzosas.

El pelinegro palmeó un asiento libre con la leve esperanza de que Renji se les uniera, había un asunto que querían tratar con él.

—La vida de un teniente no se limita al papeleo y eliminar Hollows Abarai—soltó Hisagi con sorna mientras le enviaba una rápida mirada a Kira, éste pareció comprender hacia donde iba todo aquello.

—Bueno solo pienso que a algunos les va mejor que a otros.

Ambos parecieron pensarlo y asintieron.

—Ten bebe esto Abarai-san—Kira le ofreció un poco de sake y Renji no se hizo del rogar.

Estaba anhelando que uno de ellos le ofreciera un trago, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kuchiki?

Las rojizas cejas de Renji se alzaron con incredulidad ¿a qué venía aquello? ¿Desde cuándo Hisagi estaba interesado en la salud de su amiga o de su amiga en general?

—Espera—los miró a ambos un tanto dubitativo— ¿me trajiste a tu mesa y me invitaste un trago solo para saber cómo se encuentra Rukia?

El ceño del pelirrojo se estrechó, ahí había algo fuera de lugar. Era bastante extraño el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. En el pasado ni Kira ni Hisagi o cualquier otro Shinigami en particular se había tomado la molestia de establecer contacto con la pequeña Kuchiki a menos que fuese algo estrictamente de trabajo, no es que no quisieran porque ese no era el caso ya que incluso la curiosidad en ocasiones los invadía. Conocer a la protegida de Byakuya Kuchiki era algo que simplemente les rondaba por la cabeza a más de uno desde que la pequeña chica había sido acogida en el seno de esa prestigiosa familia.

Fue Kira quien posó una mano sobre su hombro intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

—Si ya sabes...no se ha hablado de otra cosa en el Seireitei desde su salida ilícita con Kurosaki.

 _ **"Kurosaki"**_ la razón del malestar de Renji, desde que la zanahoria con patas se había cruzado en el camino de su amiga, las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado... pareciera que fuese otra persona, desobedeciendo y retando a Byakuya en pos de defender al tipo, ¡va! Y encima habían otros cambios que Renji no estaba dispuesto a aceptar como el hecho de llegar al punto de sacrificarse por ese idiota ¡casi moría! ¡Oh pero eso no la había detenido de cometer esa locura!... además, la manera en la que se refería al tipo de una manera tan familiar como si lo conociera de toda la vida ¡por favor! Si hasta hacía poco no podía estar en la misma habitación con él sin querer arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Extrañaba aquellos días en los que Rukia se refería al Kurosaki como su enemigo jurado, antes de que entablaran esa extraña relación, antes de percatarse de que en cada ocasión cuando se refería al pelinaranja había un brillo inusual en sus ojos y una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba sin querer en sus labios.

¡Maldita sea! La sola imagen de su mejor amiga sonriéndole a ese idiota le llenaba de un extraño calor en el pecho, ardiendo en los recovecos de su alma.

¿Era egoísta querer conservar aquellos gestos solo para él? Esa respuesta la sabía de sobra. Apretó el pequeño cuenco vacío entre sus manos.

—Rukia se ha incorporado a su división hace apenas unos días y Kurosaki fue suspendido por su falta—informó lo primero y medio escupió las palabras mientras decía lo segundo.

Silencio, era todo lo que había pero estaba resultando ser incomodo. Quizás era el momento de marcharse y regresar a sus deberes. Se levantó agradeciendo por la bebida pero fue Kira quien lo detuvo.

—Hay rumores—soltó ganándose una mirada de precaución de Hisagi, el rubio asintió... solo quería tantear el terreno—El caso es que...

 _ **"Vamos Kira no seas cobarde y dile de una vez... Abarai es tu amigo y sabes cuánto le importa Kuchiki"**_ se dijo el chico Rubio de mirada melancólica.

—Vieron a Kuchiki y Kurosaki juntos la semana pasada... hay rumores de que Kurosaki golpeó a unos sujetos por defender a Kuchiki.

¿La semana pasada? Pero si en ese tiempo Rukia aun se encontraba en las dependencias del cuarto escuadrón, a no ser que, ¡no se atrevería! ¿O sí? ¡Burlado en sus propias narices!

— ¿Quién te dijo eso Hisagi?—trató de indagar más al respecto.

El pelinegro pareció meditarlo pero al final solo se encogió de hombros. Los rumores corrían rápido en el lugar y ya había olvidado en dónde y de quién lo había escuchado

—El caso es Abarai, que si no haces algo pronto Kurosaki podría adelantarse.

—No sé de qué hablas Hisagi—se hizo el desentendido Renji, al parecer los demás estaban teniendo una idea errónea de su relación con Rukia y lo último que quería era que esa clase de rumores llegaran a los pequeños oídos de la chica.

—Abarai-san—una silenciosa mirada fue lo que Kira le dio—Hisagi tiene razón... es mejor decirle a Kuchiki lo que tengas que decirle... créeme que todos los rumores que hemos oído sobre ellos solo apuntan a una cosa.

Y de hecho muy en el fondo Renji también había llegado a la misma conclusión ¡no era ningún ciego! Y podía ver más allá de la pequeña chica. Ese sentimiento de aberración que al principio la Kuchiki había tenido hacia Kurosaki no era más que un método inconsciente para esconder lo que en verdad sentía -sentían ambos- porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que el pelinaranja no le era indiferente a su amiga.

Las entrañas se le revolvieron ante la sola imagen de esos dos juntos.

No, las cosas no serían de ese modo, un criminal como Kurosaki no era digno de alguien noble como Rukia y ni siquiera el mismo Renji se creía digno de ella... al menos aun no y era por ello que debía esforzarse más para llegar a serlo.

—Debo regresar al trabajo... gracias por el trago chicos.

El bermejo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del lugar para regresar a los deberes. Una vez terminase con ellos planeaba hacerle una visita a su mejor amiga y atar unos cuantos cabos en toda esa situación.

Lo necesitaba, era por su propio bien y para evitar que la chica acarreara más problemas de los que podía aguantar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Blach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento mucho no poder responder los reviews pero lamentablemente tengo problemas para subir estos capítulos asi que lo lamento y agradezco por sus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12. Especulaciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Miras al mundo como yo, buscando las palabras que no llegan a ti. Mirando en la oscuridad de la noche buscando la luz de la luna que iluminará nuestro camino".**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si sigues dando vueltas así lograras hacerle un agujero al suelo Rukia—el teniente pelirrojo miró por enésima vez a su amiga—o en todo caso lograras hacerme volver el estómago.

Sí que lo haría, el incesante movimiento de la menor de los Kuchiki estaba mareándolo... tambaleando sus delicados pies por el frío suelo de madera pulida de la estancia en la división uno.

La espera estaba matándola, poniendo su paciencia al límite de lo posible, Rukia parecía un pequeño león enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro a la espera de un poco de alimento. Pero su actuar era muy diferente a los motivos que podría tener ese majestuoso animal, la razón de su desesperada actitud era algo que nada tenía que ver con la espera de alimento sino de noticias.

Ichigo no había mentido cuando le dijo que algo grande se acercaba y ahora ahí estaba ella junto con otros tenientes de otras divisiones esperando a que la junta "urgente" de los capitanes culminara para así poder recibir una orden para proceder a lo que sea que estuviesen enfrentando.

¿Por qué Renji y algunos de los otros tenientes parecían tan calmados? ¿No percibían el peligro al que estaban expuestos? Al parecer nadie más además de ella podía percibir _"algo"_ en el ambiente de la sociedad de almas... esa perturbadora sensación de que eran observados o es que acaso eran solo cavilaciones suyas debidas al estrés post traumático... una secuela del ataque que la había puesto más paranoica de lo debidamente común ¿sentido de autopreservación?

—Kuchiki relájate la reunión terminará en breve y todos podremos regresar a nuestros escuadrones y no hacer nada—la inconfundible voz de Rangiku Matsumoto resonó en el lugar, se escuchaba algo pastosa en señal de que al menos había ingerido unas cuantas copas de sake.

 _"Qué raro"_ pensó Rukia con ironía. No es que la rubia de generosa delantera la cayera mal sino que aun cuando habían sido en contadas ocasiones en las que compartieron un par de palabras la personalidad de Rangiku era todo lo contrario a la de ella. Pero si en algo debía darle crédito a la mujer es en que todos esos años compartiendo con ella en la fuerza y en la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, en ninguna ocasión había mirado a Rukia como otras mujeres lo hacían, no había desprecio en su mirada sino un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y conociendo la fama de la teniente de la decima división, la mujer era una experta en el arte del cotilleo.

Y hablando de sus congéneres femeninas de la asociación, Nanao se encontraba ahí al igual que Yachiru, de la primera no tenía quejas pero era más reservada en el trato para con ella y Yachiru pues... bueno ella era una niña así que nunca había tenido problemas con la pequeña, Rukia no tenía los problemas que su hermano tenía con la chiquilla.

—Si—fue lo único que pudo responder Rukia a Matsumoto.

Sin embargo no era solamente eso lo que la teniente pretendía al calmar a la menuda pelinegra. Rangiku tenía motivos más poderosos que esos en mente, la curiosidad era algo tan natural en ella como respirar o hacer el vago en su escuadrón sacando de quicio al pobre tercer oficial.

Para nadie era un secreto que la menor de los Kuchiki estaba envuelta en constantes _"escándalos"_ debido a varios asuntos que eran inherentes a ella, sin embargo a Rangiku eso no le interesaba ¿quién era ella para juzgar a alguien cuando la misma rubia tenía también un pasado? Por ello nunca había dicho cosa alguna sobre Rukia -nada malo o desdeñoso al menos-, el interés en la vida de la Shinigami se había reducido considerablemente después de percatarse de que si bien Rukia era una _"afortunada"_ al pertenecer a la familia Kuchiki eso era solo proporcional a los problemas que aquello había traído y que por muy curiosa que se sintiera al respecto ese era un tema delicado incluso para la propia Kuchiki, además de que Byakuya Kuchiki -quien siempre se mostraba amenazador- le intimidaba solo un poco así que ¿para qué meterse en problemas? El noble parecía tener atravesado un palo por el trasero -en el buen sentido si es que tenía uno-

Pero el noble no le impediría obtener la información que deseaba obtener, en las últimas semanas habían surgido algunas especulaciones dentro de la asociación y tal vez en el Seireitei también se hablara de lo mismo, siendo algo natural fue la propia Rangiku la elegida para la tarea de obtener información del "objetivo"... sencillo, se dijo la rubia. Sin embargo fuera de todo pronóstico no lo era, con lo urania que era la chica dudaba que pudiese sacarle algo al primer intento.

—Kuchiki necesito preguntarte algo.

Aunque nunca estaba de más hacer el primer movimiento y esperar a que rindiese frutos.

Rukia pareció dudar al respecto, en ese aspecto permanecía inamovible y la confianza afloraba sin que siquiera se diese cuenta de ello. Con recelo dio un paso más cerca de la rubia teniente a la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación. Nada bueno. Pensó al escrudiñar el semblante de Matsumoto quien no quitaba esa inquisidora sonrisa de sus labios y ese tenue brillo asomándose por sus orbes. La hacía ver preciosa eso debía admitirlo.

—Teniente Matsumoto—habló la Kuchiki con un tono interrogativo.

—No seas tan formal Rukia-chan... ambas somos tenientes y pertenecemos a la misma asociación—Rangiku apartaba a Rukia de sus compañeros que pululaban por ahí como moscas tras un trozo de carne—llámame Rangiku simplemente ¿vale?

¿De qué iba todo aquello? Se preguntaba Rukia mientras era arrastrada al otro lado de la sala, paseó la mirada aun sin responderle a Rangiku, detuvo la mirada en Renji quien parecía bastante entretenido hablando con Kira. Mantuvo la mirada fija en él con la esperanza de que volteara a ver en su dirección y la zafara de las garras de Rangiku pero eso no sucedió. Imbécil. Insultó mentalmente la Kuchiki al bermejo de su amigo, pero ya se las cobraría luego.

—Matsumoto fukutaicho ¿qué pretende?

Directa y sin molestos rodeos, de esa manera le gustaba a Rukia aunque...

—Ya te dije Rukia-chan que me llamaras por mi nombre, además—Matsumoto infló los cachetes en un gesto infantil que Rukia había visto una sola vez en Yachiru cuando Nanao le había negado su dotación de dulces—Mira sé que no nos hemos tomado el tiempo de conversar o conocernos lo suficiente Kuchiki pero en vista de que el "asunto" tomará algo de tiempo creo que es mejor aprovechar el tiempo ¿o es que acaso mi presencia te molesta?

No. Se dijo Rukia mirando silenciosamente a la rubia, no es que le molestase su presencia es solo que no estaba acostumbraba a entablar una conversación con alguien.

—No suelo hablar de otros asuntos que no sean de trabajo—aclaró la menuda chica.

Y es que era tan cierto que las conversaciones y el contacto con otros compañeros solo se limitaban a asuntos del trabajo. El entendimiento llegó a Rangiku. Bien, paso uno ¡listo! Era hora de poner en marcha el paso dos de un plan de tres o cuatro pasos cuando mucho.

Rangiku agradecía internamente su labia, durante los próximos minutos se dedicó a conversar con Rukia sobre _"cualquier cosa"_ o al menos eso era lo que le hacía creer a la menor de los Kuchiki.

Para Rukia todo era tan extraño que únicamente se limitaba a dejar que Rangiku tomara el control de la conversación mientras ella escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir, aun cuando no entendiera una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Si... definitivamente era extraño estar hablando con alguien que no fuese Renji o Ichigo, bueno aunque el intercambio de palabras con el primero fuese tan breve y en raros lapsos de tiempo. La última vez que había hablado con el pelirrojo había sido durante su estancia en la cuarta división y hacía unos momentos cuando éste le reprendió su actitud de nerviosismo, aunque claro sin mencionar el intento de conversación de Renji del día anterior. Había notado lo raro que estaba comportándose como si quisiera decirle algo pero luego se mordiera la lengua para callar lo que tenía en mente y amenazaba con salir ¿acaso era algo tan malo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo? No lo sabía pero ya se encargaría de sacárselo luego tal como solía hacerlo con Ichigo recientemente.

Uh, Ichigo... si bien su último encuentro había resultado un tanto ¿cómo describir aquello? Ni siquiera podía ponerle un nombre a aquello y el simple recuerdo le ponía más roja que el cabello de Renji. La yukata que tan amablemente él le había prestado aun seguía cuidadosamente colgado en la habitación de la chica aguardando a ser devuelto a su dueña. Pero por alguna razón ella no lo había hecho e Ichigo no había reclamado por ello, es más, luego de esa noche ella apenas y había visto al pelinaranja pues aunque ella había sido restituida a su cargo en la división, Ichigo era otra historia y aun le quedaban algunos días de suspensión.

Suponía, que si el idiota no había asomado sus narices por el escuadrón era porque seguía con su entrenamiento. Inclusive Isshin le había dado a entender aquello. Mi estúpido hijo solo viene a la casa para comer y dormir. Esas habían sido las palabras del viejo Isshin.

Idiota Ichigo. Bufaba con frecuencia la pelinegra, ¿cómo no podía tomarse un día para descansar? De seguir así llegaría a un punto en el que su cuerpo colapsara por la presión que estaba ejerciendo al sobre exigir más de lo que era capaz de dar.

Tal vez uno de esos días fuese ella la que le hiciera una visita al pelinaranja para obligarlo a tomarse un tiempo de su entrenamiento.

Aunque la sola idea le ocasionara un leve ataque te pánico ¿pánico? ¿Ella? ¿Por estar cerca de Ichigo? Pfff, desde su salida nocturna y el repentino actuar del chico algo había estado rondándole por la cabeza a Rukia.

La muestra que Ichigo le había dado ¿qué significaba? Si bien era cierto que trató de apaciguar el momento de tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos con sus bromas lo cierto era que eso solo era una excusa para desviar la atención del momento. Entonces ¿cómo debía comportarse con él ahora? ¿Las cosas entre ellos se tornarían tensas o mantendrían las cosas como hasta ahora ignorando lo ocurrido aquella noche? Oh que problema resultó ser el acto impulsivo de Ichigo ¿por qué tenía que confundir su mente de aquella manera?

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinaranja y tratar de averiguar al respecto solo era un dolor de cabeza... era voluble con sus sentimientos y sus acciones y de eso ella sabía, sabía cuán impulsivo solía ser ¿y si aquel beso había sido un mero impulso propiciado por el Sake? Porque sí... Ichigo se había bebido uno o dos pequeños cuencos con el transparente líquido... quizás aquello había coaccionado su comportamiento al calor de la pelea, era una opción.

Un deje de decepción se instaló en su pecho pero de inmediato desechó aquello, Ichigo era su amigo y lo que había sucedido no era más que los efectos del alcohol... si eso era.

— ¿No es verdad?

La inesperada pregunta de Matsumoto la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La rubia parecía expectante ante su respuesta.

Dudó un momento pues no sabía lo que ella le había dicho.

—Si—fue la escueta respuesta de Rukia.

—No me has prestado atención Kuchiki—Rangiku entornó los ojos enfocando la mirada en ella, era obvio que Rukia había perdido el hilo de la conversación en algún punto si no es que desde el principio—te preguntaba si considerabas a Ichigo-kun atractivo.

La cara de Rukia adquirió un tono rojizo ante la interrogante ¿que si lo consideraba atractivo? Pues... a la mente de Rukia vinieron diferentes imágenes del pelinaranja, sus hermosos ojos ocres que eran amenazadores y penetrantes a la vez y cuando adquirían ese brillo de determinación en ellos ¡eran simplemente hechizantes! Su cabello con ese peculiar color que le recordaba al atardecer cuando los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban en el horizonte... la línea de sus pómulos y barbilla que le daban un toque bastante varonil sin mencionar sus labios ¡una perdición! Y además... ¡alto! Se regañó mentalmente ante el último pensamiento ¿pero qué rayos estaba cavilando?

—Ah disculpa estaba distraída con asuntos del escuadrón... Ukitake Taichou ha estado más débil estos días y con lo ocurrido desde el ataque el trabajo se ha acumulado—se excusó aunque nada de lo que estaba rondando por su mente fuesen asuntos del escuadrón.

Ok, Rangiku no era tonta y podía distinguir con facilidad el estado de embelesamiento de las personas, en este caso de la pequeña Kuchiki al mencionar a cierto pelinaranja. De acuerdo paso dos listo.

—Supongo... —le concedió—Kuchiki ¿es verdad lo que se dice de ustedes?

— ¿Lo que se dice de nosotros? No comprendo.

—Oh vamos Rukia-chan... ya sabes sobre Kurosaki y tu.

La pelinegra pareció pensarlo un poco.

— ¿Sobre el ataque?

Rangiku lanzó un suspiro de desesperación. Eres lenta chica. Pensó.

—Sobre su relación.

Oh... así que era eso.

—Ichigo es mi amigo al igual que Renji—aclaró como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

La incredulidad ocupó la mirada de Rangiku. Eso no podía ser del todo cierto, según los rumores los veían siempre juntos e incluso que las heridas que había recibido la pequeña Kuchiki fue por proteger al hijo de Isshin ¿qué clase de lazo era aquel? ¿Acaso tan fuerte podría llegar a ser su amistad para llegar a ese punto? Además de que el propio Isshin parecía entusiasmado con la premisa de una posible relación entre esos dos.

—Vamos Rukia los han visto y no puedes negarlo.

—No es lo que creen Rangiku san, las cosas con Ichigo son difíciles... hasta hace poco que lo he aceptado como un amigo y créeme que eso ya es mucho decir... es un idiota de primera al igual que Renji—se justificó.

Sin embargo la rubia no se creyó nada de eso, era evidente que Rukia solo estaba reprimiéndose al hablar de Ichigo pero esa era la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar las sospechas que todos tenían. Oh si... la revista tendría una jugosa premisa ese mes y solo faltaba concertar algunos detalles.

Rukia zanjó el tema alegando que debía hablar algo importante con el bermejo de Renji a lo que Rangiku no puso objeción alguna, ya había obtenido lo que quería.

…

— ¿No crees que es suficiente ya Ichigo?

El chico volvió la cabeza rápida y dolorosamente para ver a Rukia aproximándose a él, no la había visto en días y ahora ella estaba frente a él, por cierto ¿Cómo rayos le había encontrado? Ichigo estaba vestido únicamente con la parte inferior de su traje de Shinigami dejando su fornido pecho expuesto, sentado en una enorme piedra -restos de una más grande que acababa de hacer añicos-

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer enana?

Ella curvó el labio.

—Odio cuando me hablas de esa manera idiota… es molesto viniendo de ti.

Y era justamente por lo que lo hacía, para molestarla por el simple placer de ver su reacción al rabiar, simplemente le divertía ver esos gestos en la pequeña Kuchiki.

—No cambies el tema idiota, deja eso ya, tu padre te espera para comer.

Él bufó antes de responder, así que fue el bocón de su padre quien había enviado a Rukia por él… simplemente perfecto.

— ¿Así que ahora eres teniente de mi padre para hacer sus mandados?

—No te pases de listo Ichigo, sabes perfectamente que esto te está consumiendo así quieras aceptarlo o no—la actitud de Ichigo estaba comenzando a irritarla y eso no era bueno, si había ido ahí para darle un buen golpe realmente el pelinaranja estaba poniéndoselo muy fácil.

Entendía los motivos de Rukia para estar ahí, de verdad lo hacía y él haría lo mismo si fuese Rukia quien estuviera en la misma situación. Ichigo se desentendió de su enojo aunque comprendiera que era muy imprudente de parte de Rukia el estar interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, sabía que las intenciones de la chica no eran para perjudicarlo. Generalmente ella tenía más sentido común que él -a veces-

Con las manos en la cintura como jarras Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Así que vas a ignorarme?

—Si con eso quieres decir que no pienso acatar tu exasperante orden al venir con ese tono demandante a interrumpirme, entonces sí, voy a ignorarte Rukia—miró en dirección a ella y la vio entrecerrar los ojos, oh diablos. Pensó.

—Estas siendo un idiota cabeza de zanahoria.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Entonces yo soy el único idiota al querer volverme más fuerte, ¿soy un loco por querer protegerlos a todos?

Rukia se movió a su lado—lo que sea, pero créeme cuando te digo que no lograras proteger a nadie si mueres primero con todo este entrenamiento, tu padre está preocupado al igual que tus hermanas.

El pelinaranja dio un suspiro de cansancio. Definitivamente creía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le explotaría de dolor y hasta que ella había irrumpido en el lugar lo estaba ignorando, pensó en ello por un momento y ciertamente la pelinegra tenía un poco de razón al respecto aunque en algo se equivocaba.

—Y sería peor aun si por mi debilidad ellos mueren, además el viejo exagera las cosas… Yuzu está demasiado ocupada con Miyako como para notar mi ausencia y Karin con la academia, mi padre es el único que se siente solo al no tener a una pobre victima a la que golpear y créeme que prefiero estar aquí que recibiendo sus golpes… gracias.

—Tu pedazo de bastardo.

— ¿Bastardo? Solo porque no quiero hacer lo que me ordenas no quiere decir que lo sea—se inclinó un poco más hacia ella a modo que pudiese mirarla.

Pero esta acción solo logró hacer que ella se apartara de un sobresalto incorporándose de inmediato, la cercanía le resultaba inapropiada y la ponía nerviosa al sentir su aroma golpear sus fosas nasales. Mierda.

—Me lo debes idiota—dio un paso hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

—No olvides la parte importante aquí Rukia, algo está por suceder y la sociedad de almas será el blanco de todo eso, necesito incrementar mi nivel de pelea para poder derrotar a esos sujetos y proteger a mi familia y a ti.

Rukia iba a reprocharle pero al ver el tono serio con el que lo decía, las palabras murieron en su boca. Le daba crédito, Ichigo estaba haciéndolo bien por sí mismo todo lo contrario a ella, a diferencia de ella Ichigo estaba tratando de hacerse más fuerte para hacerse responsable de las vidas de sus hermanas y su padre… incluso de ella, esto último caló profundo en ella. Era una gran responsabilidad que Ichigo estaba adjudicándose y se lo estaba tomando muy enserio. Pero aun así todo estaba siendo a costa de Ichigo. Ante esto hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—No me uses como excusa para morir Kurosaki, eso es denigrante.

—Cualquier mujer a la que le dijeras que estarías dispuesto a morir por ella se pondría a dar saltos de felicidad pero tú estás irritable ¿acaso estás en esos días en los que te pones de un humor de perros?

Rukia se movió para abofetearle pero él tomó su muñeca con la mano.

—No tienes el derecho a golpearme.

Dicho esto ella retiró su mano de un tirón, sus ojos estaban todavía agitados.

—Tal vez.

¿El haberle salvado la vida no le daba el derecho? Muy dentro de sí sabía que si Ichigo moría su mundo se convertiría en algo aburrido y sin sentido, le dolía aceptar que estar en presencia de Ichigo y sus constantes peleas le hacían sentir viva. Completo asco en la que se estaba tornando su amistad, no podía ser que se convirtiese en dependiente de él, con gusto patearía su trasero por ponerla de esa manera.

— ¿No vas a ir siquiera a comer lo que tu hermana a preparado?—un brillo de esperanza cruzó por su mirada.

—Solo si lo traes contigo porque no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Te patearé el trasero hasta hueco mundo entonces.

Bueno era demasiado bueno esperar que Rukia accediera a su propuesta y él más que nadie debería saberlo, la desgraciada no tenía intención de dejarle seguir.

—Entonces creo que esto puede esperar.

La sonrisa curvó los labios de Rukia e Ichigo se resignó, la menuda chica parecía ser su perdición, era la que toleraba su humor de perros y lo comprendía o al menos creía que lo hacía, no lo sabía.

Realmente sí lo sabía, aun cuando él fuese alguien terco Rukia siempre terminaba ganando y aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él lograba poner el marcador a su favor, disfrutaba ver a la Kuchiki en su gozo por poder ejercer un poco de control sobre él. Incluso ahora que se regocijaba de su pequeña victoria con esa imperceptible sonrisa surcando su rostro y podía decir con toda seguridad que era lo más bello que hubiese visto y probado alguna vez.

Era descarado de su parte tener esos pensamientos frente a ella pues en su ausencia había atesorado en secreto el recuerdo de sus labios danzando junto con los suyos aquella noche y se había deleitado recordando el sabor que éstos tenían y en verdad en esos momentos daría lo que fuese por probarlos de nuevo.

Si tan solo ella se inclinara para estar a su altura dejando caer sus mechones haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y dejara esa posición desafiante que mantenía enfatizando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba evadiéndolo y era un milagro que durante la conversación no le hubiese gruñido o mordido cual animal salvaje. Vale Rukia podía cambiar de un humor a otro tan impredeciblemente que en ocasiones debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

—Levanta el culo Ichigo tu padre te espera.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, las cosas entre ambos parecían estar normales ¿sería prudente tocar el tema del beso en esos momentos?

—Esa boca tuya será tu perdición Rukia—la vio poner mala cara—y la mía también.

¡Cómo se atrevía! Pensó Rukia, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por la selección de palabras de Ichigo, era obvio que estaba haciendo alusión al beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, justo ahora lo traía a colación.

Ichigo se levantó de su lugar en la roca y estiró la mano para tocarle los labios, el tacto era tan suave y notaba un leve temblor en ellos. Ella gimió cuando reconoció el cálido tacto del pelinaranja y la de su penetrante mirada ocre, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Debía apartarse de inmediato de él si quería evitar que algo como lo de la noche anterior se repitiera, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para algo como eso.

— ¡Kuchiki!

Un gritó los sobresaltó a ambos haciendo que se separaran de golpe, Rukia parpadeó cuando vio que el locutor de semejante grito era Kaien. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse a Ichigo con el ceño bastante fruncido y mirando hacia otro lado en un gesto de fastidio, de nuevo estaba sentado en aquella roca. Rukia tuvo que morderse una carcajada.

—Kaien-dono ¿Qué hace aquí?—le preguntó a un jadeante pelinegro que ya estaba junto a ellos tomándose su propio tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

—Odio ser el portador de malas noticias pero…—otro jadeo salió de sus labios al tiempo que miraba directamente a la Kuchiki—es Abarai… fue atacado en hueco mundo.

—Renji…

—Tu hermano lo envió a una misión de reconocimiento debido a unas lecturas irregulares que el departamento de desarrollo y tecnología había registrado, al parecer fueron varios sujetos los que lo atacaron a él y a otros shinigamis de su escuadrón.

— ¡Nii-sama!—soltó con terror de que algo le hubiese sucedido a su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Ichigo se levantó y se acercó a ella, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella estaba realmente asustada.

Kaien les explicó lo sucedido calmando un poco a la pequeña Kuchiki, al parecer su hermano solo había enviado a Renji a Hueco Mundo y él se había quedado a resolver asuntos con otros capitanes, sin embargo eso no logró apaciguar del todo a Rukia. Renji estaba herido, primero ella y ahora su amigo.

— ¿Cómo esta él?—el terror en los ojos de Rukia la quemó.

—Abarai sufrió muchas heridas y han tenido que operarlo, tu hermano llegó a Hueco Mundo antes de que pudiese morir.

—Tengo que verlo.

— ¿Ahora?—dijo el pelinaranja aunque por el tono que usó pareció más bien un reproche.

—Justo ahora—chilló Rukia con la mirada puesta en él ¿a qué venía esa actitud de Ichigo?—Renji me necesita Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentó de nuevo sin apartar la mirada de ella, aunque era obvio que Rukia estaba asustada en el fondo Ichigo sospechaba que había algo más en esa preocupación ¿acaso ella…? no, definitivamente no podía ser lo que estaba pensando y se negaba a aceptar algo como eso. Ichigo parpadeó al recordar el momento en el que Renji le reclamó sobre el incidente de Rukia y la manera en la que lo encaró y sabía que de no ser por Byakuya el pelirrojo le hubiese encestado un buen golpe a la cara, la furia en los ojos de Renji era evidente al igual que otro sentimiento que Ichigo ahora reconocía muy bien.

—Será mejor que te des prisa enana—Ichigo pasó una mano por sus hebras naranjas.

—Ichigo.

Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico. En menos de un segundo Rukia había desaparecido de su vista, el pelinaranja hizo una mueca, no podía esperar a que ella se quedara ahí por mucho tiempo, tal vez debió de aceptar la oferta de Rukia desde el principio y así no hubiesen perdido el tiempo discutiendo.

Suspirando se obligó a levantarse de su improvisado asiento acomodando la otra parte de su uniforme.

— ¿Por qué te molestas siquiera? Es normal que quiera ver a su amigo—le interrogó Kaien quien se había percatado del leve enfado de su primo.

Ichigo apretó los dientes mientras se imaginaba a Rukia al lado del pelirrojo, pero conforme sopesaba las palabras de Kaien se percató de lo absurdo que estaba siendo. Rukia era de esa manera, y era obvio que se preocupara por la cabeza de piña, más en esta situación.

—¿Quién dice que estoy molesto Kaien?—hizo una mueca cuando se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca intentando parecer casual, cosa que no había resultado pues Kaien lo miraba de cierta manera que le daba a entender que no se había tragado aquello.

—Por supuesto—respondió con ironía contenida, le pareció divertida la actitud de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se encogió de hombros y pasó de Kaien con la intención de regresar a su casa y ducharse, planeaba comer algo y alcanzar a Rukia en las instancias de la división cuatro, después de todo ella era su amiga y quería permanecer con ella en esos momentos en los que se le veía más vulnerable y a decir verdad era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera y no le gustó en lo más mínimo, esa no era la Rukia que él conocía.

Ambos regresaron a casa de Isshin sin mencionar palabra alguna. Kaien no tenía idea de lo que había sido aquello ni de lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos, tal vez tendría que sonsacarle un poco de información a Ichigo más tarde.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Espero poder leer sus reviews ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **Zeilyinn: wajajaja casi lo hace de no ser por el primo XD, Renji pues... ya verán que pasa.**

 **Natsumivat: El IR es vida y amor, y sí al menos en mi mente es como recuerdo a Ichigo u.u, es inevitable que Ichigo la joda un poco con eso y Rukia quiera o no admitirlo le encanta :3. Kanae es un amor, y al menos en este fic no la he agarrado contra Inoue, muy en el fondo quería verla junto a Ishida :(. Que bueno que salieras del bloqueo! eso sí que es feo y desesperante u.u**

 **VizoredLisa: yo también te debo los reviews de tu historia que me parte el corazón cuando leo un nuevo capítulo oye no culpes a kaien XD solo llegó de improviso en el momento menos indicado. La piña no puede evitarlo créeme y creo que no será la única vez... Ishida va a morir... quizás si no ichigo lo mate, sea Inoue XD ok no... y gracias... pero creo que la redacción depende del estado de animo :(**

 **Fer: Ishida debe serlo... tiene mucho que perder si es descubierto... la piña no se lo toma bien eso es definitivo, pero... bueno ya verás. Rangiku de algo debe valerse ¿no? XD la amo es tan ella :,)**

 **Ana SunMoon: gracias :) y al menos trato de poner a Ichigo de esa manera pero de verdad me es muy difícil manejarlo, al igual que los demás personajes... solo espero no estropearlo todo en el transcurso de la historia...**

 **Lu Lein: no te preocupes mujer, sí ellos eran como perros y gatos... y con el tiempo pues... tal vez todo cambie o no, depende de lo que suceda. El hitsukarin pues creo que solo voy a mencionarlo, la verdad no shippeo a Toushiro ni con momo ni con karin y tampoco con Matsumoto, así que no sabía con quien, pero creo que está el hecho de que karin me cae bien, pero bueno. y sí Byakuya está reticente a la relación que esos dos podrían llegar a tener, ya veremos qué sucede con el noble... saludos y espero poder leer pronto tu fic ;) ansío ese encuentro IR! aunque creo que no será nada grato para Ichigo el verla después de tantos años y en esa situación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13. Malos entendidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cuida de a quien susurras mentiras, el viento puede llevarlas a quienes no deberían oírlas".**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Las mentiras a medias no son verdades, no puedes engañar a medias a las personas sin herir completamente sus corazones".**

 **.**

 **.**

Renji permanecía en la oscuridad, al parecer feliz de su estado, fuera de su alcance los leves murmullos flotaban en el aire inundando la habitación o donde fuese que se encontrase. Era mejor acurrucarse en su lugar en vez de afrontar el agudo dolor que amenazaba cada vez que trataba de abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo una lejana voz se unió a los murmullos, una voz que si bien no podía decir que fuese del todo femenina pertenecía a una mujer, a la que Renji nunca había podido ignorar. El tono de esta mujer era defensivo mezclado con lo que debiera de ser temor. Minutos más tare unos pasos se escucharon y la voz de un hombre se añadió a la conversación tratando de calmar a la mujer antes mencionada, de alguna manera la resonancia que transmitía la voz de la mujer reconfortaba a Renji.

El pelirrojo intentó concentrarse en saber de qué estaban hablando, fallando en el intento cuando una ráfaga de dolor lo invadió hundiéndolo de nuevo y más profundo en aquella oscuridad. Dejó que la oscuridad lo arrastrara en el umbral de dolor con el único pensamiento de que ella estaba ahí tranquilizándolo con su voz.

Rukia se acercó a la cama de Renji y comprobó que seguía sumido en la inconsciencia del sueño, apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Kaien no dudó en ir a toda prisa a la división cuatro utilizando el Shumpo, cuando llegó se percató de que su hermano ya se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo por órdenes de Unohana solo uno podía pasar a ver al pelirrojo y en ese caso Byakuya al ver la preocupación de la morena le cedió su turno alegando que debía arreglar asuntos del escuadrón con el reciente ataque que sus hombres habían sufrido.

La pelinegra al ingresar a la habitación de Renji observó el resplandor procedente de los aparatos que permanecían unidos a su amigo monitoreando sus signos vitales, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, la fuerza vital del teniente. El pecho se le estrujó a Rukia al verlo cubierto de vendas que ocultaban parcialmente sus heridas… eran graves de eso no cabía la menor duda, sin un adecuando cuidado o sin utilizar kidoh en algunos días las heridas se tornarían de un color morado y posteriormente en un tono verdoso bastante feo. Ante la sola imagen de cómo podían supurar las ulceras Rukia hizo un gesto de desagrado… vale si eran algo feas.

Renji se removió entre sueños gimiendo de dolor por el estremecimiento, la pelinegra retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Un pitido agudo rompió el silencio y puso en alerta a Rukia, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación buscando alguna señal de peligro, la adrenalina estaba quemándola, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el ruido era de una de las maquinas de Renji y se relajó. Sacudió la cabeza librándose así de los vestigios paranoicos que inundaban su cabeza y se maldijo por sobresaltarse de semejante manera.

Unohana entró y detuvo la alarma de la maquina, lo checó una vez más antes de voltearse a verla.

— ¿Cómo está?— Rukia carecía del don de la elocuencia pero la necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba su amigo de la infancia la obligó a romper su silencio.

—Oh Kuchiki por un momento se me olvidó que estabas ahí—Unohana la observó en silencio, la tez blanca casi pálida de Rukia—sus heridas se están curando solo nos queda esperar, supongo que la conmoción de los ataques y el dolor es lo que lo mantiene en ese estado de inconsciencia, justo como te pasó a ti.

Unohana no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación dejándola a ella de pie sin saber qué más hacer, la mujer de amable sonrisa le había dado una hora como máximo para permanecer al lado del pelirrojo, luego debía volver a su división para ayudar a Ukitake con los deberes antes de que Sentaro y Kiyone destruyeran las instalaciones con sus constantes peleas que en vez de ayudar a acelerar el trabajo solo lo retrasaban más. Rukia sonrió sin querer ante la sola imagen de esos dos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormida tumbada a un lado de la cama de Renji, ni supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Renji observándola con el ceño fruncido ¿en qué momento se había despertado el idiota?

Cansada. Era como Renji percibía a Rukia, estaba pálida y tenía los labios bastante secos, tal vez no hubiese probado bocado en horas. La pelinegra se restregó los ojos a toda prisa, Renji no se había dado cuenta realmente del estado de su amiga, la ropa desarreglada y el cabello enmarañado, la chica vaciló en su lugar.

Él se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio en la cama, no había nada de extraño en cederle un espacio a Rukia, en el pasado en Inuzuri habían tenido que dormir el uno al lado del otro en el frío suelo de una vieja casona abandonada con otros niños, o incluso al aire libre con el calor del improvisado fuego permaneciendo despiertos hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo con sus nakamas.

— ¿Te ha curado Unohana?—se acomodó junto a él con cautela.

—Si—contestó él asintiendo—me siento como si un Hollow me hubiese comido y luego escupido… peor que si el loco de Kempachi me hubiese retado a una batalla y dado una paliza, pero no hay nada roto… al menos ya no.

Renji se volvió para mirarla, los ojos del pelirrojo eran los mismos que Rukia recordaba, de un tono marrón y serios, bordeados por unas pestañas que las chicas matarían por tener, pero no ella, para Rukia Renji era como un hermano y así lo consideraba como parte de su familia, cosa que no cambiaria, la preocupación que había sentido y el pánico que la invadió fue por temor de perder a un hermano tal como le sucedió cuando pensó que Byakuya también había resultado gravemente herido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?

¿Qué por qué estaba ahí? Perpleja ante la interrogante de Renji, Rukia lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú estuviste ahí todo el tiempo cuando fui yo la que estaba en una cama.

—Por supuesto—dijo el chico tratando de no sonar arrogante o pretencioso pero sí con un toque de orgullo impregnando su afirmación—creí que como iban las cosas entre nosotros, ya sabes.

Era algo que era muy obvio, la distancia que se hacía cada vez más presente entre ambos, a Renji no le sorprendía que Rukia no captase la esencia de su explicación. Pero de algo estaba seguro el bermejo, que de los dos, siempre era él quien necesitaba más de ella que la propia Rukia de él. Rukia jamás pareció necesitar realmente de alguien y siempre tenía esa actitud contenida y una tranquilidad desconcertante y tan lejana de él.

—Renji

Pero el chico negó con la cabeza y no la dejó continuar.

—Siempre has sido de esa manera, durante estos años he tenido que repetir las cosas para ti varias veces, en cada ocasión es como si la respuesta tardara en llegar a mí, nunca he sabido con exactitud lo que piensas, lo que te preocupa y lo peor de todo es que no te has tomado la molestia de compartir todo aquello conmigo ni una sola vez, prefieres hacer como si eso no te afectara—un suspiro de cansancio y tal vez dolor -pero no por las heridas físicas- salió de los labios de Renji—era como si de repente te volvieras a mí y te acordaras que ahí estoy, dedicándome alguna sonrisa fingida pero yo ya sabía que te habías olvidado de mi completamente Rukia.

Renji nunca se había enfadado con ella por eso, creyendo que al menos en el mundo de Rukia Renji ocupaba una pequeña porción de su atención, prefería eso a la de otra persona.

Para ese entonces ya estaban el uno junto al otro como cuando eran niños, hombro con hombro, las piernas de Rukia junto a las magulladas de Renji, los dedos de los pies de ella le llagaban justo por la rodilla de él. Tumbados sobre la espalda contemplando hacia la nada mientras hablaban, tal vez fuese una vieja costumbre de cuando solían dormir al aire libre.

—Lo extraño es… que antes te burlabas de mi estado, ahora eres tú el que se ve como una mierda Renji.

A Renji no le dio gracia, pensó en un par de cosas que quería decirle pero no las dijo, en cambio le lanzó una mirada de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas.

— ¿Qué hay entre Kurosaki y tú?

Rukia iba a emitir un chillido de sorpresa pero éste rápidamente se convirtió en tos. ¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso? Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

—Ichigo es solo un amigo mío—hizo una pausa— ¿a qué viene eso Renji?

Renji trató de encogerse de hombros, sí lo hizo pero con una mueca de dolor.

—No es que me importe—dijo con fingida firmeza.

—Sí claro que no… ¿es Nii-sama verdad? Él es el que te pidió que me preguntaras ¿cierto?

— ¡No!—Renji rodó sobre su costado—pero con todos los rumores que han surgido sobre ustedes es imposible no llegar a esa conclusión.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

— ¿Qué rumores?

Renji negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas ella no supiera lo que se decía de ambos? Tal vez Rukia ya estuviese tan acostumbrada a ello que ahora ya hacia oídos sordos a las habladurías de los demás.

—Se dice que los han visto juntos en varias ocasiones, además con él te comportas diferente a como lo haces siempre, lo miras diferente a como nos miras a los demás… estabas tan cambiada ¿dime qué querías que pensara?

—Eres un idiota—gimió Rukia

— ¡oye! Solo responde Rukia—algo titiló detrás de los ojos de Renji mientras desviaba la mirada de su amiga.

—No… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Yo no tendría algo con Ichigo, tus ojos y los de los demás ven cosas que no están ahí… si hemos desarrollado una relación de amistad es todo… no hay ni habrá nada más— _"mentirosa"_ fue lo que la mente de Rukia gritó. Sus palabras susurraban verdades a medias y consideraba que en este caso era lo mejor, no quería involucrar a Ichigo en cotilleos sin sentido o que Byakuya malinterpretara todo e hiciera algo en su contra, sabía del desprecio que su hermano tenía contra Ichigo.

—Tal vez sea mejor así—concedió Renji.

Él trató de decir algo más pero un bostezo se lo impidió. El cansancio se apoderaba de él de nuevo, la hora ya había terminado y Rukia debía volver a sus obligaciones. Se levantó cuidadosamente tratando de no incomodar a Renji quien ya parecía estar en un profundo sueño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas extendidas. Suspiró, lamentaba hacer sentir así a Renji y mentirle de esa manera, pero teniendo en cuenta que ni ella misma sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por el pelinaranja ¿Cómo podía responder la interrogante de Renji? Aunque de algo estaba muy segura… lo que sentía por Ichigo era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Renji, era algo inmensurable que no podía describir con palabras o tal vez no quisiese hacerlo.

" _Creo que es hora de marcharme"_ no es que quisiera dejar solo a su amigo pero el deber llamaba, además no quería abusar de la oportunidad que Unohana le había brindado. Cruzó la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido y abrió la puerta, pero se encontró con alguien en el umbral que detuvo su paso.

Era Ichigo, estaba limpio a diferencia de cómo lo había encontrado durante su entrenamiento ahora llevaba un uniforme limpio, sus anaranjadas hebras estaban húmedas y las magulladuras y raspones de su cuerpo ya no estaban, intuía que había sido Isshin o Kaien quien lo curara con un poco de kidoh porque Ichigo aun no dominaba esa técnica ni por asomo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogó ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su tono era de pura curiosidad.

Se suponía que Ichigo estaría en su casa descansando de su duro entrenamiento así que no esperaba verlo ahí, además sabía que la relación que mantenía con Renji no era precisamente amistosa como para ir a verlo en su estado.

Trató de escudriñar el rostro de Ichigo en búsqueda de una respuesta pero lo único que estaba ahí era el típico ceño fruncido y un gesto de ¿molestia? ¿Por qué? Si tanto le molestaba estar ahí entonces que se regresara por donde había venido que nadie pidió su presencia.

Un aire gélido invadió de repente el pasillo y Rukia se obligó a abrazarse los codos para apaciguar un poco la carne de gallina que tenía en los brazos.

— ¿Te vas ya?

Su tono parecía cortés pero en realidad parecía haber escupido las palabras entre los dientes. Sin embargo si algo sabía Rukia era que Ichigo jamás era cortés.

—Asuntos del cuartel, Sentaro y Kiyone me necesitan—soltó a manera de justificación como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Sin embargo para Ichigo esa respuesta no terminó de convencerle aun cuando fuese tan sincera. Estaba molesto muy molesto casi alterado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Minutos antes el pelinaranja había llegado a la división cuatro con la intención de acompañar a Rukia y llevarle algo de comer intuyendo que la muy tonta no había probado bocado en todo el día, se dirigió al cuarto de la piña con patas cuando al estar cerca de la puerta se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unos cuchicheos que venían del interior, se aventuró a abrir la puerta y lo que vio le dejó helado. Rukia en la cama de Renji hablando tan amenamente e ignorando su presencia, pero si eso no era suficiente para Ichigo, la interrogante de Renji sobre su relación con Rukia lo fue y la respuesta de Rukia, tan simple como horrible… _**"yo no tendría algo con Ichigo" "no hay ni habrá nada más"**_

Eso había calado en lo profundo de su ser, entonces lo comprendió todo y lo dejó aun más confundido a la vez, sentimientos ambivalentes se arremolinaban en su pecho. Era por ello que Rukia parecía querer huir de él cuando se acercaba y había evitado tocar ese tema desde entonces, pero ¿por qué le había correspondido la caricia la otra noche? Y estaba seguro de que de no haber llegado Kaien cuando ambos estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia hubiesen repetido aquel beso.

¿Por qué empeñarse en negar aquello a Renji? O es que acaso lo hacía con todo aquel que preguntara lo que había entre ambos, simplemente no lo sabía.

Rukia permanecía inmóvil esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Ichigo pero él parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver al pelinaranja con una mirada colérica pero de pronto su semblante pareció adoptar una expresión casual, pero ligeramente aburrido.

—En el futuro, Kuchiki no deberías dejar a tus subordinados al mando de tus deberes para venir a ver al teniente de tu hermano—dijo en un tono monótono tal como solía hablarle cuando recién se conocieron—recuerda que tienes obligaciones que cumplir y no puedes darte el lujo de perder el tiempo en esto.

Ella estaba anonadada _"¿Kuchiki?"_ desde cuando la llamaba de esa manera -de nuevo-

—No he abandonado mis deberes—replicó ella con brusquedad—solamente he venido a hacerle una visita a Renji.

— ¿Solamente visitando a Renji? Más bien parecía que estabas durmiendo con él—inquirió Ichigo en un tono de burla pero en realidad por dentro estaba echando chispas y revolviéndosele el estomago ante la sola imagen.

—Ichigo.

Uh. Rukia vio el brillo de decepción en los ojos de Ichigo y no acabó la frase, no tenía sentido seguir dando explicaciones, sintió un peso repentino en el estómago.

—Sería mejor que le reportaras a Ukitake-san que no regresarás al cuartel, anda regresa con tu amigo, cobíjalo con las sabanas y cuéntale una historia para dormir, eso es lo que deberías hacer por él ¿no?

—Detente—pidió ella— ¿por qué te comportas así?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se amplió, una sonrisa fingida claro estaba.

—No sé de qué me hablas Rukia ¿así cómo?

—De esto—lo señaló—estas enfadado por algo que no puedo saber con seguridad qué es, pero si lo estás simplemente dilo y no actúes como un idiota, como si nada te afectara.

" _ **Cómo si no me afectara"**_ replicó Ichigo mentalmente—tienes razón, tal vez yo sí debería ser honesto con los demás.

Rukia le miró con incredulidad ¿estaba acusándola de algo?

— ¿Es una indirecta?

Él la miró con cierta malicia.

—Yo no te diría algo como eso, ni ahora ni nunca no habrá nada más— repuso atajándola con dureza, haciendo énfasis en la última frase dicha, la misma que Rukia le había dicho a Renji minutos antes.

Dicho eso Ichigo se marchó sin escuchar nada más por parte de ella, en su trayecto se volvió para mirarla y sus ojos parecían más cansados que enojados en aquel momento. Rukia le contempló alejarse y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, quería ir tras él pero también quería golpearlo por su actitud, patearle el tobillo tal vez sacándole un quejido de dolor puro que disfrutaría al máximo.

¿Qué podía decir? _**"nada de lo que he dicho a Renji es verdad, no te enojes Ichigo"**_. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato sabiendo que eso solo llenaría de satisfacción a Ichigo mostrando una desesperante actitud de estar cerca de él.

Mierda, Ichigo había escuchado su conversación con Renji, el muy cotilla había estado ahí todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta asomando las narices donde no debía y gracias a ello ahora tenían un malentendido. Maldito Ichigo y su voluble actitud.

Lo que le había dicho eran puras estupideces debido a su estado de irritación _"cobíjalo con las sabanas y cuéntale una historia para dormir"_ imbécil. Eso era lo que era Ichigo, no había cambiado en nada desde el día que lo conoció y ella había sido una ciega al confiar en él de esa manera, queriendo ver algo en él que claramente no era.

Ella lanzó un suspiro, la actitud de Ichigo le había arruinado lo que restaba del día, no era su intención que todo terminara de esa manera entre ellos pero era culpa de Ichigo. Justo cuando creía que las cosas entre ellos iban bien sucede esto.

Inclusive le había salvado la vida, al menos cuando lo hizo fue porque de verdad le nació hacerlo y ¿él que había hecho? Ah sí, no ir a verla en días para después llegar como una mierda. Después de eso creyó que las cosas mejorarían y después de nuevo Ichigo lo complicó todo con aquel beso, confundiéndola más con lo que sentía. Maldito, maldito cabeza de zanahoria.

¿Él le creería si le explicaba que lo que le dijo a Renji fue solo para guardar las apariencias? Esperen ¿guardar las apariencias de qué? Y era en ese punto que volvía a lo mismo. Amigos. Se repitió Rukia una y otra vez, aunque después de la desdeñosa y fría actitud de Ichigo ya no estaba tan segura.

Ichigo era un estúpido de vez en cuando, pero al menos le agradaba estar cerca de él. Renji no era su padre para rendirle explicaciones de lo que tuviera o no con el pelinaranja ¿entonces por qué había soltado todo eso? Renji tenía razón en una cosa, ella actuaba de manera diferente cuando estaba con Ichigo y esa era la prueba, ella no podía ser cien por ciento sincera con Renji como lo era con Ichigo.

Vaya mierda. Su actitud había sido pésima, mintiéndole a su amigo con el afán de querer _"proteger"_ a Ichigo de las especulaciones pero solo había conseguido hacerlo enojar y que se decepcionara de ella, siempre peleaban por nimiedades pero ahora no sabía con exactitud si el enojo se le pasaría.

Rukia tonta ¿por qué no mantienes la boca cerrada con Renji? La morena apretaba los puños con fuerza. La última frase de Ichigo había sido como una patada en el estómago y con eso la había dejado sola en el pasillo.

…

Apenas llegó a su casa Ichigo se tumbó en su futón fingiendo estar dormido y sin cruzar palabra alguna con su padre o Kaien quienes lo miraron atentos ante su actitud. Intuyendo que algo malo había sucedido.

Unos golpes incesantes fueron demasiado para él haciendo que se levantara casi a rastras de su lecho, con una mueca de dolor pues el cuerpo le seguía doliendo debido al extenuante entrenamiento que día a día llevaba a cabo.

Sabía quién era el que golpeaba incesantemente la puerta. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Se quejó el chico.

Deslizó ruidosamente la puerta de fino papel dejando ver al invitado no deseado. Su padre.

—Déjame adivinar… incendiaste la cocina y necesitas ayuda para que Yuzu no se dé cuenta—dijo Ichigo con total sarcasmo mirando a su padre en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Día difícil eh hijo?

Ichigo desvió la mirada del hombre, de verdad no le apetecía hablar con nadie, mucho menos con él. Los sermones no le sentaban muy bien que digamos.

—Tengo sueño viejo así que—le indicó con la mano el pasillo dándole a entender que se marchara, cosa que su padre por supuesto no hizo.

—No sé qué sucedió el día de hoy Ichigo pero sea lo que sea eres libre de contármelo, no tienes que llevar esto tu solo hijo, somos una familia.

El pelinaranja pestañeó, su padre suspiró y alzó los ojos hacia él, ojos que estaban llenos de incertidumbre ante la repentina actitud de su hijo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que era mejor no presionar al chico, Ichigo hablaría cuando estuviese listo.

— ¿Qué?—se limitó a decir Ichigo sin saber qué más añadir, esa faceta de su padre aparecía en contadas ocasiones.

Isshin echó una mirada más allá de su hijo al interior de su dormitorio, al parecer el chico solo estaba tumbado en su futón y de cierta manera aquello le tranquilizó pues creyó encontrar la habitación hecha girones.

—La cena estará lista en un rato, es mejor que bajes a comer algo, estúpido hijo o me veré en la obligación de subir y alimentarte yo mismo y créeme que no te gustara.

Isshin le guiñó un ojo y después se marchó de regreso a la cocina con Kaien, porque Ichigo sabía que su primo aun seguía en la casa cotilleando con su padre.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y se tumbó de nuevo en su lecho, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, todo el asunto de la batalla, su familia y Rukia le tenían hecho un lio la cabeza, tal vez ayudara un poco visitar a Urahara y alejarse un poco de la sociedad de almas… más específicamente de cierta Shinigami pelinegra, total, su "licencia" aun no expiraba y le quedaban unos cuantos días de suspensión. Además necesitaba hablar de algunos asuntos con Urahara y Yoruichi. Sí, parecía una buena opción y hablaría de ello con su padre durante la cena, pero por el momento dejaría que su mente dejara de divagar para tomarse un pequeño descanso y dormir un poco.

.

.

 _ **continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _La verdad es que dudé un poco al subir este capítulo por el contenido que escribí que obviamente es un capítulo en el que vemos un poco más de interacción con Renji... soy IR 100%, no odio a Renji ni mucho menos pero tampoco soy fanática del RR, así que no pienso hacer que esta historia sea RR o IH (Sí creo que al principio fue la leve impresión), no se preocupen esto solo es algo temporal hasta que ambos puedan poner en orden sus sentimientos._**

 ** _bueno otro asunto... la semana pasada salió una noticia sobre dos posibles novelas que se supone van a salir... nada que ver con el "cannon IH" por supuesto XD (risas muchas risas) pero lo que sí me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que se supone que será o se enfocará en Rukia y Renji, ok aquí va mi punto de vista, vuelvo a repetir... no odio a Renji. Muchos han especulado que podría tratarse de lo que sucedió en esos 10 años con Rukia y Renji, sobre cómo terminaron juntos y así, otros dicen que es solamente sobre su pasado en el Rukongia... bueno sea como sea solo les digo que si se tomaron eso como otro golpe bajo de Tite les recomiendo que no se lo tomen tan a pecho... chicos (no sé si hay algun chico por aquí pero bueno) chicas... siendo honesta no me provoca nada esta novela ¿la razón? ¿estoy de acuerdo con ella? no... no me agrada pero tampoco siento gnas de matar a nadie, siento que más que nada es para seguir explotando de una manera a Rukia... ok aun cuando fuese sobre "el pasado", si fuese algo para explicar (pobremente) cómo llegaron a ese final de mierda bueno, solo me queda decir que aun así no siento que Renji merezca a Rukia, no es que valga más que la piña pero ¿vamos? él mismo lo dijo cuando le agradeció a Ichigo antes de la batalla con Yhwach, de no ser por la zanahoria Renji no hubiese recuperado la relación que antes tenía con Rukia y no sé al menos en mi opinión de ser por el propio Renji las cosas hubiesen seguido como en esos cuarenta años. sin embargo, si ponemos en una balanza a Renji e Inoue, la verdad creo que ésta se inclinaría más a favor de la piña en cuanto a "tipo de relación e interacción con el protagonista" en este caso co-protagonista... al menos Renji tuvo algun tipo de lazo o amistad y cercanía con Rukia algún tiempo, cosa de lo que la shipp de Inoue carece completamente así que al menos el RR no fue tan descabellado (aunque aun sigue sin gustarme... soy 100% IR)._**

 ** _Antes de irme... el otro asunto es sobre la "Heroina" de bleach... (risas al infinito) ya todos sabemos el lugar de Rukia en Bleach sin duda fue ella quien dio pie a toda la trama por no decir que fue el primer personaje que Tite creó, vale... después Ichigo... pero ¿Inoue? lo siento mi mente de verdad se esfuerza en buscarle sentido a todo lo que el "señor" dijo... pero bueno que mal que hablara sin estar muy enterado de lo que decía y es una pena aun mayor que Tite dejara que personas como esas hicieran y dijeran lo que quieran de sus creaciones... creo que en verdad mandó todo a la mierda... pero bueno ya nada se puede hacer... solo digo... Rukia is Queen of Bleach!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad (desgraciadamente) de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los reviews chicos.**

 **Carupin: hola chica y aquí está el capítulo espero te agrade.**

 **Ana SunMoon: la testarudez es el enemigo de ambos pero en algún momento alguno va a asesinar al otro XD… ok no, alguien va a tener que ceder.**

 **Natsumivat: mujer amo tus reviews! Todo fue un malentendido por andar metiendo las narices en donde no debía XD, en cuanto a Ishida te aseguró que no morirá ni por manos de Ichigo ni de inoe… mucho menos por Jugram, creo que soy una Ishihime de closet, no me cae bien Inoue (desde que la vi) pero al menos si debía terminar con alguien creo que debió de ser con Ishida** **él no se merecía quedar forever alone, Ulquiorra pues tampoco me desagrada aunque no shippeo el Ulquihime XD pero quien sabe tal vez ya llegará el día, a mí también me sorprende la manera en la que estoy llevando la relación de Inoue y Uryuu. Con respecto a Renji y Rukia, pues es el tipo de relación que siempre he percibido en ellos, más bien en cuanto a Rukia ya que en el caso de Renji es más unilateral.**

 **Zeilynn: lamento la escena RR pero era necesaria u.u quería enfocarme en esa parte de la amistad de ambos más que nada para dejar en claro cuál es el tipo de relación que tienen. No odies a Renji odia a Tite XD y reitero fui hater de Inoue desde el principio y aun más después de ver su comportamiento durante toda la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta… pues no lo sé aun ¬¬ puede que sí pero algo muy pero muy leve y tal vez hasta el final. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Inverse : por lo general cada frase hace alusión a alguna escena en particular del capítulo o a todo el capítulo en sí. No quiero poner las cosas demasiado fáciles para esos dos así que surgirán más situaciones (risa malvada) e Ichigo ya de por sí es un cabezota así que aun peor.**

 **Aqua: la espinita aun está ahí pero bueno u.u gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar tu opinión ;)**

 **VizoredLisa: sole sé que te encantó el capítulo por el momento RR XD *le tira otro tomate* y no creo llegar al nivel de maldad que tienes… tú si eres perversa y me vas a romper el corazón lo sé. Renji no tiene nada que ver (no adrede) el tonto del pelinaranja solo se va a tomar unas vacaciones para hacerse el dramático XD**

 **Respuesta a tu Pd1: no te daré el IR hasta el próximo capítulo =P wajajajaja**

 **Respuesta a tu Pd2: aquí está la continuación disfrútala.**

 **Fer: sí está dolido y va a resolver todo de la mejor manera posible (que ya verán en el capítulo 15 XD) como siempre gracias por comentar Fer ;)**

 **Ane-berry92: Ane! Wow creo que es el comentario más extenso que me hubiesen dejado pero me gusta ;) rompiste el record de Natsumivat creo que estoy haciendo a Rukia muy salvaje pero trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a sus personalidades lo que es algo difícil en ocasiones ya que ambos son bastantes parecidos en algunos aspectos cofftsunderescoff. Pero no quiero enfocarme solo en el IR sino a algunas cosas que esperé en el manga como la relación de Isshin con Toushiro y Matsumoto (esperaba como loca ese reencuentro u.u) y hasta en eso XD amo a Isshin y sus tonterías al igual que Matsumoto son un caso cuando están juntos sacando de quicio al pobre Hitsugaya. Kaien también, desde que lo vi me agradó y no solo porque se pareciera físicamente a Ichigo XD sino por su manera de comportarse es un amor(? . Renji tendrá una oportunidad de conocer a Ichigo, considero la relación de esos dos imprescindible y quiero que se forje también aquí. Ishida está más vivo que Kira XD pero no podía matarlo, el Ishihime debe vivir, también amo a Kanae y quiero que tenga una interacción más con Uryuu. Yhwach es un dolor de cabeza! Ah! Y con respecto a las frases… son mías, agrego los nombres de los autores cuando las frases son de ellos, he agarrado esa manía de poner una frase al inicio de cada capítulo haciendo alusión al mismo. Gracias por comentar Ane ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14. Preludio de paz.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿Qué sentido tiene esta guerra para ti? ¿Luchas por aquellos que se han ido?**

 **Lucho por los que he perdido y por los que no quiero perder".**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Es normal recordar aquello que ocurrió y dejó marca, de alguna u otra forma los recuerdos forman parte de la vida de los humanos pero eso no quiere decir que se alimenten solo de ellos".**

 **.**

 **.**

Un guardián o un verdugo ¿Cuál era verdaderamente la diferencia entre ambos? ¿O un vigilante tal vez? Aunque esto último no fuese tan divertido como los demás lo habían supuesto.

Si bien estaba ahí por decisión propia, lo que le ordenaban distaba mucho de sus verdaderos deseos. Una salvaje brisa que se colaba desde quien sabe dónde azotaba su cabello negro haciendo que éste bailara a su alrededor.

Observó las sombras que bordeaban el lugar, estaba harto y cansado de todas ellas, aprisionándolo y limitando su visión, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad y eso le asustaba, había presenciado incontables sucesos que le hastiaban hasta la médula.

¿Cómo era posible que existiera un solo hombre con tanta sed de venganza? Con el deseo de arruinar a sus oponentes.

Arruinar era un término inadecuado para describir su actuar. Destruir. Ese se ajustaba más a los ideales del sujeto.

No tengo derecho a seguir vivo. Ese era el pensamiento que últimamente acechaba a Ishida, no sentía que el privilegio de vivir fuese un regalo al que a él se le hubiese otorgado, no después de haber engañado y abandonado a su familia y amigos. Traición. Era lo que pensarían de él en cuanto se enterarán de que había sobrevivido y que se escondía entre las sombras esperando la inminente emboscada. Ahí estaba él, solo.

Nada de esto tenía real sentido para él, los hombres eran en realidad un misterio e Ishida no era capaz de entender su razonamiento. Solo podía aprender de su experiencia haciendo válido algo que su abuelo le había dicho en una ocasión. En los hombres pueden recaer responsabilidades Uryuu, no poder. Esas habían sido las palabras del Ishida mayor, y después de todos estos años el pelinegro al fin tenía un entendimiento completo de lo que dichas palabras significaban.

 _Es mi decisión_. Era su determinación.

 _No les fallaré_. La promesa a sí mismo.

Su actual vida no era por mera casualidad sino por decisión propia. No dudó en aceptar la oferta que se le brindaba pero con un ideal muy diferente al planteado por aquel hombre. Y en todas las encomiendas había estado dispuesto, incluso en algunas se ofreció, pero tras aquellos actos estaba el objetivo de cegarle e impedir que alguien entorpeciera sus planes, su oposición.

Él jamás sería manipulado por una mente tan cuadrada como la de su majestad con ese aire de magnificencia, creyéndose con el derecho de tomar el poder con su arma más certera, la venganza. En esta posición Ishida prefería ser útil, que usado, confiaría en su sabiduría interior e ignoraría sus impulsos.

Deslizó la mirada por el lugar, la batalla sería pronto y duraría lo que tendría que durar. La sed de venganza al fin se liberaría, pero Yhwach no sería el único que profesaba ese sentimiento, el mismo Uryuu había contenido años de furia, furia y frustración por la muerte de su madre y el deseo de venganza vino después cuando su padre le confesó lo que en realidad sucedió, entonces aquel sentimiento había brotado de algún lugar y era lo que en estos últimos meses le había alimentado cual leche materna, vaya ironía.

Pero entre su majestad y Uryuu había una diferencia abismal, Ishida en vez de sentirse reconfortado con su deseo de venganza se sentía cansado y enfermo. Asqueado. Pero había tomado su decisión considerando que el tiempo de enmendar las cosas estaba cerca.

…

Orihime sentía como si sus esfuerzos por avanzar estuviesen siendo frustrados, como si tuviese la marcha puesta atrás. No podía concentrarse en las notas que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, ni en las fechas y horas que estaba examinando para programar sus actividades con los niños de preescolar ¿qué clase de maestra era si no podía tenerlos a tiempo antes del lunes?

Sus movimientos aletargados hacían sentir a sus brazos más pesados de lo que en realidad eran, dándole a la mujer una sensación fuera de sintonía con el mundo que la rodeaba. Y no importaba lo mucho que intentara concentrarse en el trabajo no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña presencia que había sentido días atrás, pero lo realmente extraño era que desde hacía días aquella presencia no se había vuelto a manifestar.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que dicha presencia le resultaba bastante familiar y honestamente después de horas de debate interno sus cavilaciones la condujeron a una sola respuesta, una posible respuesta, que aquella presencia era similar a la de su difunto esposo, pero eso era imposible sino absurdo también ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la cordura? De inmediato se amonestó por su estupidez al pensar en esa posibilidad, dolía pero Orihime en algún punto se había convencido de la realidad de su situación, que por más amor que le profesara a su esposo éste no regresaría y solamente quedaba guardar y atesorar aquel sentimiento por lo que le restara de vida, porque si de algo estaba segura era que en esta vida no podría sentir ni la decima del amor que profesaba hacia Uryuu, no lo haría por otro hombre.

Tal vez solo estaba confundida y había sido un sueño nada más, ocasionado por algo que había comido, tendría que consultar aquello con su suegro, él era médico después de todo y si alguien podía decirle si aquello podría ser un sueño inducido por la tensión o lo que había ingerido, ese era Ishida Ryuken.

Una vez que Ryuken le confirmara que todo se debía a la tensión del trabajo realmente le creería, es decir ¿Cómo no tensionarse con un montón de lactantes corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro? Pero sin mentir, era lo que ella deseaba desde su adolescencia cuando su imaginación activa le preparaba diferentes opciones para el futuro y de todos ellos había elegido ese, ser maestra de preescolar, además con este trabajo podía tener cerca a su pequeña estando en la misma escuela a la que ella asistía, aunque claro que no fuese Orihime la que le impartiera clases a Kanae, esa había sido una de las condiciones que la directora le impuso para otorgarle el trabajo.

— ¿Mamá? Tengo hambre.

Orihime se detuvo en seco de sus actividades. Estaba sentada en la silla frente a la mesa con montones de papeles, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

—Lo siento Kanae—se disculpó Orihime—estaba preparando el material para la próxima semana.

Se había perdido la mitad de la mañana intentando poner algo de atención y organizando horarios y actividades, se le habían ido por completo servirle el almuerzo a su pequeña.

El cabello oscuro de su hija colgaba en una coleta algo floja, Orihime intuía que la pequeña había permanecido en el sofá de la sala viendo algunas series animadas y recién se había levantado al sentir la opresión en el estomago por la falta de alimento. Los ojos grises de la niña parecían adormilados, la chiquilla había heredado el mismo tono de ojos que ella, hubiese deseado que sus ojos hubiesen sido idénticos a los de su esposo.

Pero sin duda había algo en esa niña, algo que no podía describir y era tan fundamentalmente diferente a ellos dos, a Orihime e Ishida, pero a la vez es como si fuese la combinación perfecta de ambos, la ternura de Orihime y el ingenio de Uryuu.

Kanae no parecía preocupada en absoluto por el hecho de que su almuerzo aun no fuese servido. Miró fijamente a su madre encontrando sus ojos y entonces Orihime se quedó inmóvil, pudiese que la pequeña tuviese apenas cinco pero había algo en su mirada, una pequeña y eterna chispa de lo vivaz que podía llegar a ser, como si con su sola mirada pudiese ver todos sus pensamientos, sus esperanzas, sus miedos y su dolor, como si la chiquilla entendiera cada momento de su existencia, ella podía ser humana pero sin duda era hija de Uryuu, un Quincy, una raza poderosa.

—Está bien—dijo Kanae con voz cálida, de lo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, la niña era muy perceptiva e intuía lo que Orihime estaba atravesando, siempre era así, tratando de no ser una carga para ella aun cuando no lo fuese en absoluto y nunca lo sería porque si de algo estaba segura era de que su madre la amaba a pesar de todo.

—Ven.

Orihime apartó todos los molestos papeles de la mesa e incitó a su hija a sentarse, la niña caminó hacia la mesa para después tomar asiento en el lugar indicado por su madre. Sin embargo había un problema, Orihime se había olvidado de preparar algo para el almuerzo. La vergüenza afloró de inmediato al igual que la culpa ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable de su parte al no preparar la comida del día?

—Lo siento Kanae tendrás que esperar a que prepare algo… yo…

—No es ningún problema mamá—Kanae se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aun cuando tuviese hambre prefería no causarle demasiados apuros a su madre—prefiero usar esto como una excusa para atiborrarme de pastelillos.

Por extraño que pareciera la pequeña había heredado el extraño gusto culinario de su madre, deleitándose con esos extraños manjares que Orihime solía preparar en sus tiempos libres.

—Te daré unos que he traído de la tienda Kanae.

Orihime negó con la cabeza, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que aquellos pastelillos no eran lo más sano para su pequeña por lo que prefería ofrecerle unos que estuvieran hechos por alguien más, algo muy diferente a lo que se esperaría pero era lo que su amiga Tatsuki le había recomendado y también Ryuken después de tener a Kanae con una leve infección estomacal, eso no volvería a repetirse nunca.

—Solo unos cuantos… la comida estará lista en poco.

Le ofreció los pastelillos y la niña tomó unos cuantos para no abusar. Las ansias de devorarlas se precipitaban casi de inmediato pero moderó aquellos impulsos llevándose primero uno a la boca y dándole una pequeña mordida.

La mujer contempló la escena frente a sus ojos, no cabía duda de que su hija era un faro en toda esa oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida después de la partida de Uryuu, Kanae destacaba como una llama en un mundo de oscuridad.

Orihime se encargaría de protegerla, si llegara un punto en el que tuviese que matar por ella lo haría, podría desvanecerse por ella y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos porque tuviese la vida que merecía, una infancia digna de ella y evitaría a toda costa que su pequeña sufriera lo que ella cuando tenía su edad, si bien su hermano Sora siempre estuvo a su lado eso no significaba que el vacío se llenara por completo y Orihime quería que el vacío en el corazón de su hija se llenara mostrándole el afecto y respeto que merecía.

—Aquí—dijo Orihime mientras apuntaba la mejilla de Kanae.

Kanae sonrío y trató de lamer el glaseado blanquecino que se había pegado a su mejilla y un poco por encima de su pequeña nariz. La mujer solo podía pensar en lo graciosa que su hija se veía.

—Deberías probar bocado también mamá—la mirada infinita de Kanae se fijó en ella.

Orihime vaciló, ¿acaso la pequeña se había fijado de su falta de apetito? No entendía cómo ella le hacía si era tan solo una niña. Durante esos años su apetito había disminuido gradualmente pero frente a su hija u otros siempre aparentó todo lo contrario, comportándose como siempre lo hacía. No le haría ningún bien el hacerle notar eso a los demás.

—Gracias hija pero me temo que debo terminar con el almuerzo—se excusó mientras regresaba a cortar algunas verduras.

Kanae lanzó un imperceptible suspiro, de algún modo ya se esperaba eso. Solo esperaba que una vez que su mamá supiera que su padre estaba de regreso las cosas mejoraran para ella -para ambas- y que en todo caso la propia Kanae se aseguraría que ambos permanecieran juntos. Tendría una larga charla con su padre para reprenderle por su ausencia y hacer sentir de esa manera a su madre, y reprendería de igual manera a su madre por dejarse caer tan fácilmente.

La imagen de los tres juntos de nuevo era su más ferviente anhelo, y tenía el presentimiento de que aquel futuro no sería nada fácil de conseguir -por algún motivo que ella misma desconocía- pero a fin de cuentas era la vida que algún día podría tener.

…

¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles? La situación se había convertido en un completo asco.

—Kurosaki-san ¿no debería estar en la sociedad de almas?

La sonrisa del rubio tendedero se extendió por su rostro, no es como si no supiera que el chico no debería estar ahí, en el mundo humano, en su tienda...su sótano. ¿Pero él que podía hacer? Si le negara al chico alojarse en su "humilde" tienda entonces quizás Kurosaki podría soltar la lengua y revelar a cierta mujer gatuna algunos asuntos "clasificados". Y no, no correría aquel riesgo, dormir en un frio y solitario futón en una esquina de la casa no era una opción que estuviese dispuesto a soportar.

Me lo debe Urahara san. Había dicho Ichigo cuando se presentó una semana antes en el "Urahara Shoten" pero en retrospectiva ¿quien le debía favores a quien?

—Y tú no debiste cerrar ese trato con aquel hombre utilizando los ahorros de Yoruichi san—contraatacó el pelinaranja con evidente acusación impregnando su tono de voz.

Touche. En su defensa, Urahara no sabía que aquel negocio no era viable y terminaría por venirse abajo, el repelente para Hollow solo lograba atraer más criaturas como un cebo de carne atraía a las .

Una leve punzada trajo a Kisuke de vuelta a la realidad. Deslizó el pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla limpiando así el pequeño hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a escurrir. No dudaba de las habilidades y potencial del hijo de Isshin pero a pesar de eso el muchacho era apenas un novato en cuanto a verdaderas batallas y control de su energía.

—Muy hábil Kurosaki san pero no lo suficiente.

Hora de darle una verdadera lección al novato.

— ¡Despierta BeniHime!

Si de algo estaba seguro el tendedero era que su bastón no era solo un mero accesorio para lucir más extravagante e intrigante, ese artilugio escondía la verdadera esencia de su zampakutō... de hecho era su zampakutō.

La potente energía se desprendió y viajó en trayectoria recta con un único objetivo.

Un calor abrasador invadió al pelinaranja quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque— ¡Hey!—gritó mientras se tambaleaba en el suelo pedregoso del sótano del rubio.

Se suponía que ese era un simple entrenamiento para mejorar su velocidad y técnicas de combate pero Urahara parecía estar tomándoselo muy enserio.

—Verá Kurosaki-san—la sonrisa de Urahara se extendió sobre su burlesco rostro—el objetivo de todo esto es que logre contrarrestar mis ataques y quizás si tiene suerte, encestarme algún golpe decente, pero si sigue evadiendo y corriendo como un niñito asustado entonces creo que este entrenamiento no tiene caso.

Ichigo parecía demasiado decidido cuando llegó pidiendo prestado su sótano para entrenar, es más, lo parecía aun más cuando le dijo a Urahara que mantuviera con él una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con sus zampakutōs. Pero ahora el chico solo corría de un lado a otro como un ratón asustado del enorme gato cazador. Gracioso. Sí, al principio lo fue pero eso ya estaba empezando a cansarle a Urahara, ciertamente era como si Ichigo no estuviese tomándoselo muy enserio o en realidad estaba muy distraído.

—Aclara la mente Kurosaki-san, el enemigo no dudara en aprovechar una situación como esta—hábilmente el tendedero llegó hasta Ichigo, tumbándolo en el suelo mientras su pie se afianzaba fuertemente en el pecho del joven haciendo que sus sandalias se incrustaran en la piel expuesta del chico. Su zampakutō estaba colocada estratégicamente lo bastante cerca de la frente del pelinaranja evitando que intentara levantar la cabeza o desviar la mirada de él.

Era una ley que en la batalla cualquier oportunidad debía ser tomada. Tu vida o la de él. Atacar primero antes que ser herido, matar para sobrevivir y no tentarse al momento de dar el golpe final. Era lo que la experiencia te enseñaba y ni siquiera en la academia podías aprender aquello. Y para alguien tan noble, tonto e inexperto como el Kurosaki parecia difícil de entender.

—Kisuke.

Una tercera voz se unió a la pequeña conversación.

—Yoruichi-san—el tendedero casi saltó hasta donde la hermosa mujer se encontraba.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Ichigo cuando antes de que Urahara retirara su pie éste le dio un nada sutil pisotón ante la emoción de tener a su amiga de nuevo en casa.

—Deja de jugar con Ichigo, debemos hablar.

Oh, oh. Algo no andaba nada bien.

—Fue Kurosaki-kun Yoruichi-san... le dije que ese trozo de pastel era tuyo pero no le importó y se lo comió, además me amenazó con cosas tan sucias y falsas que ni siquiera soy capaz de repetir—Urahara levantó ambas manos mostrando las palmas insinuando su inocencia.

El rubio creía que la mujer gato se encontraba ahí para ajustar cuentas y exigir explicaciones del postre desaparecido. Yoruichi había guardado con tal recelo aquel manjar que le había costado demasiado conseguir, aprovechando su ausencia, Urahara se había hecho del objeto del delito engulléndoselo a mitad de la noche sin que nadie supiera sobre su ultraje, lo que no contaba era con que Yoruichi regresara tan pronto de la sociedad de almas ¡solo habían transcurrido dos días! Y creyó que al menos permanecería una semana en el otro mundo obteniendo información y cubriendo al muchacho.

Pero la verdad del retorno distaba mucho de las razones que Urahara adjudicaba prematuramente, sin embargo...

— ¿No te atreviste o si Kisuke?—como si la respuesta no fuese tan obvia al ver las acusaciones que el tendedero mandaba a diestra y siniestra en contra de Kurosaki, el único que sabía de la existencia de aquel bocadillo era el rubio. No hay nada de lo que ella no se enterara después de todo. Estas muerto Urahara.

Pero la lenta y dolorosa muerte vendría después, cuando estuviesen solos, así nadie podría escuchar los gritos y lamentos de Urahara cuando la mujer gato le diera su merecido.

—Ichigo debe regresar—informó la mujer sin ninguna vacilación surcando el tono de su voz.

Sí, definitivamente algo había sucedido en esos dos días para que Yoruichi tuviese que regresar de improviso. Todo rastro de burla se esfumó del rostro de Urahara tornando las facciones de su boca en una fina línea, el tan conocido abanico ahora no entorpecía la visión del semblante del tendedero.

Ichigo se levantó con algo de dificultad y les dio alcance a su anfitrión y a la molesta mujer gato. Salieron del amplio y algo absurdo sótano de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas salas de la tienda, ciertamente el Urahara Shoten tenía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Esa mañana en particular el lugar no tenía una gran clientela. Como siempre. Ichigo comenzaba a preguntarse cómo podía seguir a flote el negocio si en cada ocasión en la que visitaba a Urahara el establecimiento se encontraba vacío, ni una sola alma rondaba por ahí.

—Hola Ichigo.

Una voz bastante familiar para el pelinaranja le llamó la atención. Su cabeza casi dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando trató de visualizar al sujeto que pasaba frente a él, ¿pero qué diablos? No podía ser cierto. Un sujeto muy parecido a él estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación, cargando unas cuatro cajas -bastante pesadas por cierto- , oh esperen, no es que el sujeto fuese parecido a él sino que en verdad era _él_.

—Urahara-san ¿Qué hace Kon en mi gigai?—parecía bastante perturbado ante la visión.

El cuerpo falso de Ichigo, el que Urahara siempre le proporcionaba cuando iba de visita al mundo humano, se encontraba justo frente a él mirándolo con una tonta sonrisa, al menos era un recordatorio y una clara evidencia de que ese no era Ichigo, él nunca sonreiría de esa manera tan… bueno de esa manera.

—Falta de personal—se excusó Urahara mientras batía su mano al aire restándole importancia al asunto con ese gesto.

Aprovechado. Sí, eso era Urahara. Al parecer en ausencia de Ichigo, Urahara aprovechaba al máximo haciendo uso de su gigai ¿y por qué se movía si el alma de Ichigo no residía en él? Bueno, uno de los inventos del loco hombre de sombrero. El tendedero estaba implementando una de sus creaciones en el cuerpo falso, era claro que éste no se movería sin una fuerza que lo impulsara… un alma en este caso, pues bien él le había proporcionado una.

Kon. Era una creación del departamento de investigación y desarrollo importado de la sociedad de almas por error, un experimento defectuoso. Un alma que se reducía a una pequeña y casi insignificante píldora. Suertuda píldora. De alguna manera había sobrevivido a la destrucción masiva de todo experimento fallido. La historia de cómo llegó hasta Urahara y todos los problemas que causó era demasiado larga pero solo era importante saber que fue Ichigo el primero en brindarle a aquel ser un lugar en el que residir, un cuerpo, un sucio peluche que había encontrado tirado en una de las calles de karakura.

Locura. Nadie en su sano juicio podría pensar en esa opción, las almas modificadas solo servían para ayudar al Shinigami en cuestión cuando éstos necesitaban salir de sus gigais -si es que también necesitaban uno de éstos- pero ¿meterlas a un objeto inanimado como un peluche? Esa si era una medida bastante drástica, pero eficaz. El alma modificada se había acoplado a la perfección al animalejo de felpa -aun cuando éste reprochara constantemente por su situación-.

Y volviendo al asunto del gigai de Ichigo, bueno solo queda decir que Urahara era un explotador de primera no importaba qué. Kon había servido de algo al trabajar en la tienda apilando cajas o limpiando algo. No serás un gorrón. Es lo que constantemente le repetía Urahara y el pequeño demonio que también habitaba en el lugar, un pelirrojo llamado Jinta.

—Como sea… solo no lo dejes fuera de tu vista nunca sabes en donde puede acabar.

Kon era algo peculiar, chillón cual niño pequeño y atrevido rayando en lo pervertido. De solo imaginar lo que él podía hacer estando en su cuerpo se le ponían los cabellos de punta a Ichigo.

El alma modificada puso una mala cara para después sacarle la lengua a Ichigo en señal de burla, había escuchado el comentario del pelinaranja. Sí ahí estaba la actitud infantil saliendo a flote.

—No seas envidioso Ichigo, admite que Kon-sama es una mejor versión de ti sin ese ceño fruncido— ¿alguien ya había mencionado que también era algo egocéntrico? A Kon le encantaba molestar a Ichigo, pero en el fondo también estaba agradecido que de alguna manera el pelinaranja le hubiese brindado una oportunidad de poder residir en algún lugar y de alguna manera tener una vida. Pero eso jamás saldría de la boca de Kon, al igual que Ichigo era demasiado orgulloso y a veces testarudo.

El entrecejo del pelinaranja se estrujó más ante el comentario del sujeto pero continuó con su camino. Urahara y Yoruichi ya lo esperaban, sentados en el tatami y bebiendo unos cuencos llenos de sake hasta el tope ¿ni en momentos como este desperdiciaban oportunidad para beber? Hay que ver.

— ¿Y bien?—quiso saber el pelinaranja. La verdad es que ambos no se veían lo bastante alarmados lo que le indicaba que la situación no era tan grave como pensaba.

Los imitó tomando asiento en el tatami colocando las palmas de sus manos en los muslos. Le dolían pero no haría obvio su aflicción a Urahara. Dignidad Ichigo.

Una mirada cómplice. ¿Qué era eso? Algún tipo de juego entre ambos. Hablen ya.

—Yamamoto decidió levantar tu sanción y te quiere en el escuadrón de Ukitake cuanto antes.

Sí por supuesto ¿Cómo no lo imaginó? Justo cuando necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas. Vaya mierda. A eso se refería con que nada en su vida era tan fácil como quisiera que fuera. Por qué no solo enviaban a un Hollow para que se lo comiera, quizás sería menos molesto que tener que ver a Rukia de nuevo, seguía molesto con ella. Tonto infantil. ¿Y qué si lo era? Eso no era un delito, mentir si lo era y ella lo había hecho. Y te dolió que lo hiciera. Sí, lo hizo.

— ¿Qué tan necesario es que lo haga?—indagó, no es como que fuese a desobedecer una orden directa pero en verdad quería evitar su regreso a como diera lugar.

Muy necesario. Dictaminó Yoruichi. Al parecer algo empezaba a marchar mal en la sociedad de almas, un distrito presentaba casos de desapariciones misteriosas; Yamamoto había puesto sobre aviso a los capitanes y éstos a su vez a sus tenientes y subordinados para que investigaran al respecto.

No podía hacer nada al respecto debía regresar sí o sí a la sociedad de almas le gustara o no.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **En esta ocasión les debo el IR, pero quería enfocarme un poco en Inoue y kanae, Ishida y lo que estaría sintiendo antes de que la guerra comenzara… creo que en este fic estoy desarrollando de alguna manera el Ishihime algo que no tenía contemplado en un principio pero ya ven XD**_

 _ **He agregado también a Kon, no pude resistirme a meterlo en la historia aunque su aparición fuese breve, tal vez ponga una o dos escenas más con él en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Bien lo admito también me gusta el uraharaxyoruichi, tampoco me trago eso de que son "amigos" desde hace tiempo ajá ¬¬ me encanta cómo se relacionan esos dos y la complicidad que tienen para joder a Ichigo y a los demás.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo será el "reencuentro" de Ichigo y Uryuu (risa malvada) y será el "inicio" de la guerra de su majestad contra la sociedad de almas (risa aun más maléfica)**_

 _ **Dejo por aquí un pequeño fragmento ¬¬:**_

 _Rukia le dirigió una mirada gélida al pelinaranja pero incluso con eso no logró intimidarlo ¿Quién se creía? Salió de la oficina. Mientras Ichigo y Ukitake discutían sobre la reincorporación del chico poniéndolo al tanto de algunos asuntos concernientes a la escuadra, después de aquello fue el turno de Ichigo de retirarse y así lo hizo, sin embargo una vez en el pasillo fue abordado por la pequeña chica._

— _ **Esto apesta para ambos pero al menos trata de no interferir en nuestro trabajo ¿quieres? No me meteré en tu camino si tú no te metes en el mío**_ _—le dijo ella sin mostrar gran cosa, un aire de aburrimiento y autosuficiencia se asomaron en cada palabra._

— _ **Es lo más sensato que has dicho hasta ahora Kuchiki**_ _—en verdad Ichigo se regocijó al ver la mirada de incredulidad en Rukia, tal vez ella creyera que él pondría mayor oposición a su propuesta, pero como el propio Ichigo había reafirmado, no estaba de humor para provocaciones o rencillas._

 _Era lo mejor para ambos. No necesitaba ni quería a Rukia entorpeciendo su labor. Estaba molesto, debía admitirlo pero otra parte de él se alegraba de verla después de algún tiempo, su lado masoquista quizás. ¿Debería entonces decirle algo y arreglar las cosas? Si es que se podían. Estar ahí frente a él sin decir nada más como esperando algo, cosa que por supuesto no llegaría en ese instante. Orgullo Ichigo. Se recordó, debía seguir en su papel aun así sintiera unas ganas de hablar con ella y preguntar cómo estaba o simplemente decirle algo y hacer las paces acabando así con esa absurda pelea infantil por un malentendido._

 _.._

— _**¡Suéltala Ishida!**_

 _Ichigo parecía totalmente anonadado ante la visión que tenía frente a él, confundido y casi miserable. Las palabras de advertencia apenas y habían podido ser pronunciadas. ¡Era Ishida! Quien creía muerto, por el que se había sentido miserable todo ese tiempo al pensar que estaba muerto por su culpa al tardarse más de lo necesario en socorrerlo._

 _Ishida sin embargo tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, casi se petrificó al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, quien en un tiempo había sido su amigo y a quien le había encargado la valiosa tarea de cuidar de su familia en su ausencia, ya esperaba encontrárselo en algún momento pero no creyó que fuese tan pronto._

— _ **No interfieras Shinigami o tú serás el próximo**_ _—advirtió el pelinegro apretando los dientes y así el agarre en el uniforme de la menuda Shinigami quien forcejeaba a más no poder._

 _._

 _._

 **Hasta la próxima ;) espero sus reviews! No sean tímidos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Después de un milenio he regresado!**

 **Gracias por los reviews chicas.**

 **.**

 **Hitsugaya rina: gracias, y la narración depende del estado de ánimo del que me encuentre XD. con respecto a la guerra, tocaré ese punto al final del capítulo. ¿de verdad te he ayudado? wow no sé qué decir n.n**

 **Zeilyinn: Dudé en si mencionar a Kon, pero me cae muy bien y creo que no debería de omitirlo, que apareciera aunque fuese en una escena. Este capítulo está cargado de "amor" IR XD espero te gusté tanto como a mí al momento de escribir este capítulo.**

 **Ane: ya te dije que amo los testamentos mujer! sí... en parte fue el turno de kanae y del IshiHime. He de confesar que en un principio no contemplé a la pequeña en esta historia pero conforme avanza la he ido perfilando de a poco. baia baia así que no era broma lo de polvito kun XD golosaaaaa! el Bigotón es una patada a los (sensurado)... pero ya veremos. El urayoru es tan bello como el IR, y sí también mercía ser cannon pero ya ni qué hacer. Ve por las palomitas y los nachos (me invitas) no sé cuan impactada pero al fin aquí está. cambio y fuera XD**

 **Sole (sí, te hablo a tí): El peor castigo, la comida de inoue XD no lo había pensado así ewe. Eres hater de Inoue? jajajaja Ishida no estaba muerto solo andaba de parranda (fiesta). oye Kon no puede faltar sino quien le saca canas a Ichigo, además de Isshin, Urahara, Rukia. El alma de Ichigo sigue tan virgen como un cd en el envoltorio, y lo del hollow pues ya te dí mis opiniones e ideas a ver qué sale u.u con Yoruichi y urahara hubo gata ecerrada y sombrero azotado XD.**

 **Ana SunMoon: gracias :3 y sí, creo que es bueno mirar más de una perspectiva de vez en cuando.**

 **Nati: gracias y qué bueno dejarte con la intriga waajajajaja, como dije, también me sorprende que desarrolle el IshiHime. No odies a Ishida él tiene sus razones para hacer lo que está haciendo. con el IR, pues sí, Rukia fue la que negó que siente algo por él e Ichigo solo digamos que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. La reconciliación va a ser diferente a lo que podrias estar pensando pero de que las cosas se arreglan, se arreglan.**

 **Natsumi: El entrenamiento XD poco me faltó poner a urahara entregándole unos guantes rosas y hacerlo correr por todo el lugar mientras él se toma un refresco o algo. El momento de Urahara y Yoruichi no puede faltar 7w7r estoy segura que te quedará bien el describirlos como pareja ;) bueno con kanae sí fue algo dificil en verdad, combinar a Inoue e Ishida, creo que debía encontrar un punto medio para ellos. con las espectativas pues de eso comentaré al final. kon no puede faltar 7u7, en el anterior capi no hubo tanto IR pero ya lo he compensado un poco con este... espero la disfrutes.**

 **fer: Aquí está el IR. Kanae es un amor y me he encariñado con esa niña XD aun con sus gustos raros ewe. Ichigo va a tener que tomar algunas decisiones eso sí, y también va a sufrir un poco más. Ya por fin aquí tengo el capítulo chica, disfrútalo.**

 **Lu Lein: No te preocupes a mí también me choca comentar desde el celular :(, y con la historia solo puedo decir que la he modificado un montón de veces desde la idea principal que tenía y tras el final de bleach me he concentrado en solidificar una sola idea y esto es lo que ha salido, es confusa y constantemente va cambiando pero prometo terminarla de la mejor manera posible. gracias por tu comentario :) con respecto a las personalidades, bueno he tratado de adaptarlas lo mejor que puedo pero en ocasiones me es muy dificil y salen bastante Ooc. Y por ultimo, este es un fic 100% IR y bueno al parecer un 40% IshiHime XD**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15. Diferencias inconciliables.**

 **.**

" **No estás dispuesto a ceder ni yo a retroceder. Nos adentramos a un constante juego de tira y afloja, pero no importa cuánto tires de mí, prometo no romperme y permanecer ahí cuando más me necesites".**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿Acaso me temes?**

 **No te temo a ti, le temo a lo que pueda llegar a hacer en contra tuya".**

 **.**

Ichigo contempló a Ukitake, su capitán, quien a su vez miraba alternativamente de la puerta a él. Después de todo, el retorno de Ichigo a la sociedad de almas fue inminente, quisiera o no, el pelinaranja le debía bastante al hombre que tenía frente a él. Respeto y admiración por igual.

Y considerando un detalle importante sobre la indulgencia con su sanción y la necesidad de su presencia de manera tan precipitada en el cuartel, Ichigo sospechaba que definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo.

Unos marcados pasos resonaron por el pasillo, ambos hombres miraron en dirección a la puerta y de los dos, fue Ichigo quien pedía -y esperaba- que dichos pasos pasaran de largo y se alejaran por el corredor. Ukitake por su parte era quien esperaba que el tercer miembro de esa improvisada reunión al fin hiciera acto de presencia.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo del otro lado de la puerta y ésta comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, fue en ese momento que Ichigo supo de quien se trataba el tercer integrante, pero no dejaría que aquello le afectara, se reclinó en la silla aparentando total desinterés, cruzó las piernas llevándolas a la altura de los tobillos, quería aparentar tanto como pudiera que era un hombre satisfecho y relajado, sin ningún tipo de preocupación alguna y que la presencia que acababa de llegar no le afectaba de ningún modo. Mentiroso.

La puerta terminó de abrirse revelando la pequeña figura de quien él ya conocía. Vaya, se veía aun mejor de lo que recordaba ¿o tal vez fue el hecho de que esa intrusa estaba constantemente acechando sus pensamientos? Desgraciada, y ella como si nada. Su cabellera azabache permanecía tal como él lo recordaba y sus enormes ojos amatistas seguían denotando una brillante inteligencia pero también otra cosa. Furia. Furia apenas controlada. Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de un tono carmesí e Ichigo intuía que aquello era una señal, pero desafortunadamente no de "la buena" y todo se reducía a su presencia. Tampoco es como si quisiese estar ahí en primer lugar.

Genial está fuera de sí. Caviló Ichigo, pero el verla titubear antes de entrar le dijo que efectivamente todo era a causa suya. ¿Qué debía hacer él? ¿Incorporarse e invitarla a pasar? ¡Ha! ni en sus sueños, ella bien podía entrar por sí sola. Y efectivamente así lo hizo, la pequeña chica pareció leer los pensamientos del pelinaranja por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y conservar el orgullo que le quedaba, orgullo Kuchiki en su más pura esencia, entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta, saludó a Ukitake pero pasó de él olímpicamente. ¿Por qué toda esa situación le parecía tan familiar? Dejavú. Era cierto lo que los humanos decían; no había una segunda oportunidad para una primera impresión. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Justo como al principio, tal vez y solo por si acaso Ichigo debiera estar preparado para sus arrebatos de salvajismo. Casi por instinto quiso llevarse la mano a la mejilla.

—Capitán—se dirigió al peliblanco al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los puestos vacíos frente al imponente escritorio, en un lugar apartado del pelinaranja.

¿Acaso el pelinaranja creía que no iba a ignorarlo? Despierta, claro que lo creía. Iluso. Tal vez esperaba que al menos frente a Ukitake tratara de disimular los problemas que habían surgido.

— ¿Empezamos ya capitán? La montaña de informes es interminable y me gustaría tenerlos listos antes de retirarme—le dijo ella.

Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por salir de ahí y con acabar todo aquello. Sí claro. Así podrá visitar a su amiguito. Bufó internamente el pelinaranja pero a fin de cuentas ¿a él qué le importaba aquello? Que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

—Claro Kuchiki—Ukitake hurgó entre algunos papeles que tenía a un lado, apurado por encontrar lo que fuese que estaba buscando. Lo encontró y prosiguió con el motivo real de la improvisada reunión—en los últimos días hemos tenido unos informes extraños del departamento de investigación y desarrollo—comentó, pero su expresión mostraba cierta incomodidad al hablar de ello, tal como si se hubiese comido algo amargo.

Ichigo escudriñó de reojo a Rukia y lo que vio no le gustó, ella se veía de una manera similar a la de su capitán pero debía darle crédito alguno por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en no parecer sorprendida o alterada, sino más bien su rostro reflejaba -como siempre- fuerza e inteligencia, aparentando una impenetrable barrera que impedía dejar salir sus emociones.

Pero Ichigo decidió apartar la mirada de ella, debía concentrarse en lo que Ukitake decía. Al parecer en algunos distritos las almas estaban empezando a desaparecer sin más, sin que algún Hollow tuviese algo que ver. Raro. Pensó, según algunos informes, solo se lograban percibir algunas huellas que terminaban en algún punto para luego desaparecer sin más. Congregaciones de pisadas que se perdían sin explicación o razón alguna.

De acuerdo ¿pero qué tenía él que ver en todo esto para que fuese llamado de nuevo y reintegrado a sus labores?

— ¿Qué es lo que haré yo?—se apresuró a preguntar Ichigo, la incertidumbre nunca había sido un sentimiento al que le tuviera demasiada afinidad -o paciencia-

Ukitake lo miró un momento para después desviar la mirada hacia su compañera. ¡Oh por favor! esto debe ser una jodida broma. Reprochó mentalmente, ¿alguien ya había mencionado que eso era un maldito Dejavú de muy mal gusto?

—Ayudarás a Kuchiki con un reconocimiento del lugar.

Las comisuras de los labios de Rukia se deformaron en una creciente mueca de disconformidad. Al instante la disfrazó de indiferencia.

—Puedo llevarme a Kiyone y Sentaro para ello capitán, Kurosaki podría terminar los informes restantes—sugirió Rukia como una medida de prevención ante las órdenes de Ukitake. Pasar tiempo con el pelinaranja era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

Claro enana. Ichigo no necesitaba ser adivino para saber los verdaderos motivos de Rukia, era tan obvia. Y al menos en esa ocasión le concedió la razón -aunque le costara bastante admitirlo en su cara- no estaba de humor para una confrontación, no con ella. Se revolvió en la silla sin saber qué decir ante la oposición de la pelinegra.

Por primera vez el semblante de Ukitake abandonó la pasibilidad para adquirir una apariencia más seria de lo que alguna vez hubiesen visto.

—Es un asunto serio Kuchiki, como teniente de la división debe tener en cuenta que debemos actuar lo antes posible y que las habilidades de Ichigo-kun podrían ser de gran utilidad si algún percance surge durante la investigación.

Rukia solo asintió de manera reticente ante la tan acertada afirmación del capitán, odiaba admitir aquello.

Ukitake en verdad lamentaba sobre manera comportarse de esa manera tan fuera de sí, pero sabía lo testaruda que su teniente podía llegar a ser y también sabía de sobra los recientes rumores sobre el distanciamiento de esos dos. Cielos, justo cuando creía que las cosas entre ambos habían sido resueltas. Par de tontos testarudos que no daban su brazo a torcer.

Le entregó a ambos unos cuantos papeles con los detalles de lo que sería su próxima misión. Leyeron atentamente o al menos Rukia lo hacía pues Ichigo no prestaba real atención a lo que el papel decía, pero tampoco pensaba decir algo más viendo el repentino actuar de Ukitake, tan… fuera de sí.

Rukia fue la primera en levantarse y hacer una breve reverencia.

— ¿Eso es todo, puedo regresar a las labores?

—Puedes retirarte Kuchiki—concedió el peliblanco recuperando ese aire de apacibilidad ¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar en una fracción de segundo su actitud?

Rukia le dirigió una mirada gélida al pelinaranja pero incluso con eso no logró intimidarlo ¿Quién se creía? Salió de la oficina. Mientras Ichigo y Ukitake discutían sobre la reincorporación del chico poniéndolo al tanto de algunos asuntos concernientes a la escuadra, después de aquello fue el turno de Ichigo de retirarse y así lo hizo, sin embargo una vez en el pasillo fue abordado por la pequeña chica.

—Esto apesta para ambos pero al menos trata de no interferir en nuestro trabajo ¿quieres? No me meteré en tu camino si tú no te metes en el mío—le dijo ella sin mostrar gran cosa, un aire de aburrimiento y autosuficiencia se asomaron en cada palabra.

—Es lo más sensato que has dicho hasta ahora Kuchiki—en verdad Ichigo se regocijó al ver la mirada de incredulidad en Rukia, tal vez ella creyera que él pondría mayor oposición a su propuesta, pero como el propio Ichigo había reafirmado, no estaba de humor para provocaciones o rencillas.

Era lo mejor para ambos. No necesitaba ni quería a Rukia entorpeciendo su labor. Estaba molesto, debía admitirlo pero otra parte de él se alegraba de verla después de algún tiempo, su lado masoquista quizás. ¿Debería entonces decirle algo y arreglar las cosas? Si es que se podían. Ella estaba ahí frente a él sin decir nada más como esperando algo, cosa que por supuesto no llegaría en ese instante. Orgullo Ichigo. Se recordó, debía seguir en su papel aun así sintiera unas ganas de hablar con ella y preguntar cómo estaba o simplemente decirle algo y hacer las paces acabando así con esa absurda pelea infantil por un malentendido.

Recuperándose lo mejor que pudo, Rukia le dio una última mirada a Ichigo para después girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse de vuelta a su oficina a terminar los molestos informes de los que Kiyone se había desentendido temporalmente al discutir por enésima vez con Sentaro sobre quién se había acabado la última botella de sake.

Sus diminutos pasos repiquetearon por el suelo de madera del pasillo al alejarse. Exasperación. Un sentimiento que al parecer estaría bastante presente en la rutina de Ichigo. De nuevo. Ayúdame a no asesinarla. Pidió a nadie en particular.

…

Fue más que obvio que encerrarse en su oficina y enterrar la cabeza en una pila de papales no la tranquilizaría, quizás un poco de té lo hiciera y por suerte en el cubículo contaba con un poco de esa bebida. Se estremeció al ver a Ichigo de vuelta, los nudos en el estomago se hicieron más presentes entonces y ahora solo comenzaban a menguar en intensidad, fue inevitable que la molestia se instalara en ella ¿qué hacía de nuevo en el cuartel? Se suponía que él estaba en el mundo humano haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, aunque internamente Rukia no dudaba que estaba utilizando ese tiempo para visitar a su "amiguita" Orihime.

No es como si a ella le importara de todas maneras, porque según ella no lo hacía, la chica de larga cabellera casi naranja le había caído bien, aunque en el fondo sintiera algo removiéndose cuando los veía a ambos juntos y más ahora que comenzaba a cavilar la posibilidad de que la visita -ilegal- de Ichigo al mundo humano fuese solo una excusa para poder ver a la chica. Idiota.

Se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio y cerró los parpados mientras saboreaba el delicioso té. Deja de pensar en estupideces Rukia. Se reprendió, los informes aun aguardaban y ella se había prometido que los tendría listos antes de que el día acabara, tenía problemas más importantes de los cuales preocuparse que de un idiota con el cabello naranja. Maldito, si parecía tan tranquilo. Y ahora lo tendría de nuevo pegado a sus talones durante la misión del día siguiente.

Nadie le advirtió que el idiota regresaría, mucho menos el mismo Isshin Kurosaki quien había estado en el cuartel el día anterior. Tonta, ese debió ser el motivo de su visita Rukia despistada. Ahora comprendía la extraña sonrisa que el Kurosaki le había enviado desde el otro extremo del pasillo como si guardara algún secreto en él. Dramatizando un poco, se sentía un poco traicionada por el pelinegro e incluso por el propio Ukitake. Nadie le había contado que el cabeza de zanahoria se reintegraría a las líneas de nuevo y mucho menos que se lo encontraría en la oficina de su capitán de lo más tranquilo, no recordaba exactamente lo que esperaba cuando entró pero desde luego que no era ver al idiota ahí, sus ojos no le transmitieron gran cosa pero su apariencia daba a entender que parte del tiempo invertido en el mundo humano lo había hecho entrenando pues odiaba admitir que se veía en mejor forma que la última vez que cruzó palabra con él, casi podía decir que estaba más guapo y…!Alto! desechó la absurda idea sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza en señal de claro rechazo por esos pensamientos "totalmente impropios y absurdamente falsos".

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Rukia se enderezó en su asiento para después dejar el té a un lado, los pasos repiquetearon hasta donde ella se encontraba, su visitante entró como un torbellino a la estancia.

—Kiyone—atinó a decir Rukia.

Su subordinada se detuvo justo frente a su escritorio, se veía agitada como si hubiese corrido kilómetros de distancia tan sólo para llegar hasta ahí, o tal vez solo hubiese estado tras Sentaro, correteando por todo el cuartel o echándole bronca en el área de entrenamiento, nunca se sabía.

—Entonces ¿es verdad que Kurosaki ha regresado?

Siempre directa. Esa Shinigami no tenía remedio, sus tácticas de interrogación nunca habían sido sutiles, Rukia aun recordaba sus primeros días en el escuadrón junto al ex teniente Shiba Kaien y la manera en la que la rubia había especulado sobre su cercanía con el teniente llegando al extremo de preguntar sin ningún tipo de recato sobre qué tipo de relación mantenían. Obviamente Kiyone se había dado un poco de valor con unos cuantos cuencos de sake y estaba de más decir que no obtuvo nada del Shiba, nada más que un salpicón de agua justo en la cara como medida para sacarla de ese estado de ebriedad.

—Si— ¿de qué servía evadir el tema y precisamente con ella?—se incorporó hoy—Rukia trató de ocultar lo mejor posible el sentimiento que la noticia significaba con un deje de indiferencia.

Kiyone pareció pensarlo un poco, era muy escasa la información que su teniente estaba proporcionándole, quería detalles al respecto y no es que fuese unan chismosa pero durante el tiempo que el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki había permanecido en el escuadrón notó unos leves cambios en su teniente y amiga, sin embargo de un tiempo para acá las cosas habían regresado a cómo eran antes.

Pero en algo no había cambiado Rukia y eso era en la disposición que tenía de contar sobre su vida personal a segundos y terceros, aun si llevara de conocer con antelación a dichas personas la capacidad para depositar su confianza en ellos se veía truncada.

—Mañana Sentaro y tú se quedarán a cargo de organizar los informes que queden pendientes el día de hoy, además de que supervisaran los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas—Rukia cambió de tema súbitamente dándole a entender a la Shinigami que no diría nada más con respecto a Ichigo.

— ¡Si teniente Kuchiki!—exclamó Kiyone parodiando un exagerado saludo al estilo militar.

Con esto la rubia se marchó del lugar. Rukia cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras escuchaba los pasos de Kiyone cada vez más lejanos. Estaba decidida a actuar de la manera más indiferente posible pero eso sí, imponiendo su rango durante la misión tanto como le fuese posible para demostrarle a Ichigo que ella aun seguía siendo su teniente y que no podría hacer lo que se le diera en gana, tal vez así aprendiera una pequeña lección y recapacitara sobre su anterior actitud y se retractara de su desplante.

…

Ichigo recorrió el perímetro del lugar deseando con todo lo que tenía que el tiempo transcurriera más a prisa, pero parecía como si en la última media hora no hubiesen hecho más que quedarse inmóviles. Solo les faltaba revisar unas dos secciones más del distrito al que se les había enviado, así ya podría quitarse de encima a la pequeña Shinigami que le pisaba los talones y comenzaba a volverlo loco.

El pelinaranja alzó la mirada al cielo cubriendo su vista con el dorso de la mano, podría ser casi medio día y la sensación de calidez que el sol le proporcionaba le gustaba, el brillo de éste y lo despejado que estaba le reconfortaba pues era una señal de que la lluvia no se haría presente. Como odiaba la lluvia.

Aminoró el paso mientras oteaba la zona en busca de posibles amenazas. Nada. Todo parecía estar en orden y en total calma.

—Será mejor que nos separemos así podremos abarcar mayor extensión del terreno—fueron las palabras de la menuda Shinigami quien estaba unos pasos delante de él.

Ichigo arrugó la nariz. Era una sugerencia tonta pero en algo tenía razón la pelinegra, si no lo hacían no terminarían a tiempo para regresar al cuartel y dar su informe. Un pequeño grupo de shinigamis conformado por no más de seis hombres y ella, fueron los elegidos por Ukitake, Rukia les dio indicaciones, se dispersarían en binas mientras que ella indagaría por su cuenta, les envío a cada sección del distrito 64, Sabitsura, en el este del Rukongai.

Sin embargo si había alguien que no estaba conforme con las órdenes de la teniente ese era Ichigo, quien no dudó en hacérselo saber a la Shinigami.

—No irás tu sola enana—se opuso él.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron a más no poder ante el atrevimiento de Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué?—quiso saber ella.

¿Era tonta o qué? Podría resultar peligroso el empecinarse en ir por su cuenta, tal como andaban las cosas Ichigo no creía prudente vagar por ahí sin nadie que pudiese socorrerla si el enemigo o algún Hollow aparecía.

—Podría ser peligroso Rukia.

La sinceridad de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse, no sabía qué esperar de la misión y el mismo Ukitake le había advertido de ello. Pero aun así no dejaría que Ichigo le ganara la partida.

—Escucha Kurosaki, soy capaz de enfrentarme a quien quiera que se atraviese en mi camino, el hecho de que sea una mujer no me hace menos que un Shinigami promedio, además soy tu teniente y es una orden.

Desde que la misión había comenzado y tuvieron que abandonar el cuartel no se habían dirigido palabra alguna y hasta ese momento no se enfrentaron a ese problema sin embargo ahí estaban.

Pero ese no era el problema principal ni el punto de Ichigo, él sabía que ella era como cualquier otro Shinigami de la fuerza y el género nunca representó un prejuicio para él si se trataba de oportunidades, no era así. Ella era muy inteligente y capaz, de eso no tenía la menor duda e incluso metería las manos al fuego por ella de ser necesario. Pero no en esos momentos.

—No se trata de eso Rukia, pero no estás considerando tu seguridad al ir por ahí tu sola.

Ella levantó la mirada con exasperación y no permitió que su altura la intimidara.

—He dado una orden Ichigo—dictaminó.

Como puede una pequeña mujer ser tan testaruda. Se preguntó Ichigo, y lo reafirmó cuando ella le dio la espalda intentando marcharse.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?—pero ella no le hizo el menor caso y siguió su camino alejándose unos cuantos pasos más— ¡bien, vete Rukia pero que él te acompañe!—le gritó el pelinaranja y señalando al otro Shinigami que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la pequeña discusión.

Rukia se volvió para enfrentarlo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta estar lo bastante cerca de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—medio gruñó la chica entornando los ojos con rabia ¿qué se creía él para decidir y mandar por ella?

—Que él te va a acompañar—recalcó Ichigo—vamos ve con ella—se dirigió al Shinigami que Rukia había asignado como su compañero.

El Shinigami se revolvió incomodo ante la situación.

—Teniente Kuchiki no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, puedo acompañarla a inspeccionar—dijo el chico, se veía nervioso ante la reacción y respuesta de su teniente, de la mayoría de los del escuadrón, él era de los pocos que se quedaba al margen de las burlas y ofensas que los demás hacían sobre la Kuchiki y quizás fuese ese pequeño detalle en el que Ukitake había reparado al momento de elegirlo para dicha misión.

—Gracias pero eso no será necesario—lo dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo—me alegra saber que al menos la caballerosidad no se ha perdido del todo, bueno al menos no podemos decir lo mismo de todos—la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo recalcando su comentario en él.

Auch, eso era un golpe bajo, pero ella no podía decir que él no fuese caballeroso sino ¿qué había sido su insistencia de no dejarla ir sola por ahí? Ichigo era caballeroso a su manera y en eso debía darle crédito.

—No seas terca Rukia y deja que él te acompañe, de surgir algo no podrías enfrentarlo sin la ayuda de alguien más.

— ¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto, solo mírate con esa apariencia de noble frágil, no dudo que ni siquiera eres capaz de arreglarte una uña rota.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La furia nubló los pensamientos de Rukia ante la insinuación de Ichigo ¿ella débil? ¿Quién se creía para juzgarla de esa manera?

—Y qué me dices de ti, eres un idiota grosero, cínico y obstinado, el hombre más patán que he conocido.

—Preferible ser eso a los nobles estirados con los que te regodeas, los he visto, pero ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguito, él si es todo lo contrario a mí?

Si con lo anterior el enojo de Rukia no llegó a niveles insospechados, el reciente comentario si la hizo llegar a su límite, tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la arrojó a Ichigo justo en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera pero lo bastante moderado para no causarle una herida grave, lo que ocasionó que cayera de rodillas debido al repentino impacto.

—Tú, maldito egocéntrico.

Pero la respuesta a su ataque no tardó en llegar, el pelinaranja tomó un puñado de tierra, ¿No se atrevería o sí? Pero vaya que lo hizo, directo hacia la Kuchiki quien quedó cubierta por la espesa nube de polvo que la hizo toser y la picazón comenzó a instalarse.

— ¡Eres una salvaje malcriada!—sí, a eso se refería con lo de "arrebatos de salvajismo".

De nuevo otra piedra voló en dirección a Ichigo al tiempo que éste le arrojaba otras cosas a la pequeña Shinigami. Las palabras "petulante" "egoísta" "irrespetuoso" "prepotente" "enana" "zanahoria" "insufrible" "insoportable", entre otras salían de una dirección a otra sin tregua alguna. Pero fue lo último dirigido hacia Rukia lo que desató lo peor. Enana reprimida. Oh vaya, Ichigo se la había jugado a lo grande con aquello.

Sin saber cómo, Rukia encontró una roca lo bastante grande, la alzó hasta la altura de la cabeza acercándose a Ichigo y dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre él, disfrutaría a lo grande verlo gritar de dolor o eso es lo que esperaba. Pero se detuvo a medio camino ¿qué estaba haciendo? De nuevo estaba actuando fuera de sí y todo por culpa de Ichigo, sus provocaciones estaban surtiendo efecto en ella de manera negativa y esa era la prueba, arrojó la enorme piedra a un lado y le dio la espalda.

—Haz lo que te dije Kurosaki—y sin esperar alguna respuesta de él, desapareció en dirección contraria con un Shumpo.

Desesperante y terca. Eran las palabras correctas para describirla. Suspiró con cansancio, si eso era lo que quería pues ¡bien! Que se las arreglara sola, él ignoraría sus suplicas de ayuda y desesperación.

— ¿Está bien?—la voz del impresionado Shinigami se escuchó a un costado suyo, sus incrédulos ojos aun no podían digerir del todo la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Ichigo lo miró de reojo, se había olvidado completamente de él.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez—le respondió Ichigo manteniendo la calma y su voz neutra, como si la pequeña pelea no hubiese sido gran cosa o como si no hubiese sucedido.

¿Qué tan impresionado estaba el Shinigami y cuánto tardaría eso en correr por el cuartel levantando más habladurías? Sin embargo lo único sorprendente era que el chico no comentara nada al respecto y solo se limitara a seguirlo.

Sería una mañana bastante larga y extrañamente tenía el presentimiento de que algo más aguardaba.

…

Rukia aminoró el paso al llegar a un sector en específico, no se veía nada sospechoso ni fuera de lo normal, había revisado minuciosamente por horas pero sin ningún resultado y suponía que debía tomar eso como algo favorable.

Su anterior furia había sido aplacada, la caminata le había sentado de maravilla haciéndola relajarse y dejar en segundo plano la imprudencia de Ichigo y su cabezonería. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde y de una manera más civilizada ¡rayos! Era la segunda vez que algo así sucedía. Maldita zanahoria con patas.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando algo captó su atención. El sonido de una roca al romperse bajo los pies de alguien o algo ¿un Hollow quizás?

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Shinigami?

La figura salió de su escondite y Rukia desenfundó a Sode no Shirayuki lista para atacar. Una flecha viajó en dirección a la Shinigami rozando apenas su mejilla, los ojos de Rukia se abrieron ante la incredulidad de la identidad de su atacante. Un Quincy. Aquella técnica solo era utilizada por ellos ¿pero qué hacía uno en la sociedad de almas? ¿Cómo pudieron infiltrase sin que nadie reparara en su presencia? se suponía que los Quincys eran humanos y para poder ingresar a la sociedad de almas debían ser almas en su más pura esencia o en su defecto, debían convertir sus cuerpos en almas y atravesar el Dangai al no contar con una mariposa infernal y aun así cabía la posibilidad de que vagaran por ahí por un largo tiempo.

Otro paso más cerca, sin embargo en manos del sujeto se encontraba una espada -enorme por cierto- así que ¿de dónde había salido la flecha? el Quincy avanzó en su dirección. Sus ojos no mostraban nada que no fuese arrogancia y burla, como si ella fuese un animalito indefenso acorralada por el depredador.

— ¿Cómo fue que ustedes?—quiso indagar ella pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente en cuanto una horda de flechas volaron en su dirección. Fue bastante rápida en esquivar cada una de ellas mientras el sujeto de larga cabellera permanecía de pie con su espada en mano y con una máscara de total indiferencia.

Rukia lo miró bien y se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto era bastante parecido a su hermano a diferencia de que el Quincy tenía el cabello rubio. Y por su expresión parecía bastante aburrido con la situación.

—Encárgate tú Ishida—habló el sujeto de rubia cabellera.

De la nada alguien más se unió a ellos, otro Quincy de apariencia menos amenazante, de hecho el recién llegado parecía incomodo con la situación pero si lo estaba o no, ella no podía saberlo con total seguridad debido a esa mirada, total indiferencia mezclada con algo más, algo que no supo identificar.

—No te necesito Haschwalth —espetó el recién llegado con un tono de hastío, como si la sola presencia de su compañero le molestara.

Las comisuras de los labios de Jugram tiraron hacia arriba en una evidente mueca, respuesta al comentario de Ishida. Arrogante como siempre. Pensó.

Sin embargo el rubio no se retiró, quería presenciar con sus propios ojos cómo Ishida manejaría la situación. Se quedó a un lado.

Rukia fue la primera en avanzar en dirección a Ishida, empuñando su katana a modo de ataque, estaba dispuesta a embestirlo y hacerle un corte, sin embargo la incertidumbre aun la carcomía ¿Qué sucedía con el otro Quincy? ¿Interferiría en la pelea una vez que ésta avanzara?

Pero conforme los minutos avanzaban y los ataques seguían, éste no intervino de hecho parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

Con cada ataque Rukia se sentía más cansada, no era nada fácil esquivar los ataques del tal Ishida, había escuchado que los Quincys tomaban la energía espiritual que se encontrara disponible y vaya que en la sociedad de almas eso era lo que abundaba, eso explicaba su suministro de flechas, Reishi. Pero también sabía que como todo, ellos también tenían cierto límite, el que pronto pareció llegar y el que ella aprovechó para acercarse tratando de lanzar un ataque activando su shikai, sería una buena opción congelarlo con uno de los remolinos de Sode no Shirayuki.

No lo logró, el Quincy lo esquivó.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en la mano de Rukia deshaciendo el agarre con su katana. El cuello de su traje de Shinigami fue estrujado, Ishida la tenía agarrada por el cuello, buscó en sus ojos detrás de esos anteojos pero no vio nada, no había odio o desprecio, temor o arrepentimiento, sin embargo al mirarlo bien su rostro se le hizo bastante familiar pero sin saber de dónde y eso la confundió.

—Es tiempo de demostrar tu lealtad Ishida—le animó Jugram.

En la mano del pelinegro de lentes se encontraba un guante ¿en qué momento él se lo había puesto? ¿O es que acaso ya lo traía con antelación?

¿Iba a atacarla? Hubo un tiempo en el que Rukia había deseado morir incluso a mano de alguno de los nobles o un Hollow, no había diferencia en ello, pero eso era pasado y las cosas habían cambiado. No, ella no moriría tan fácilmente sin dar hasta lo último en batalla, aun podría utilizar un encantamiento para distraerlo y ganar un poco de tiempo pero ¿tiempo para qué? ¿Salir huyendo? No, no y no. Se preparó para dar su último intento pero entonces una voz familiar se escuchó.

— ¡Suéltala Ishida!

Ichigo parecía totalmente anonadado ante la visión que tenía frente a él, confundido y casi miserable. Las palabras de advertencia apenas y habían podido ser pronunciadas. ¡Era Ishida! Quien creía muerto, por el que se había sentido miserable todo ese tiempo al pensar que estaba muerto por su culpa al tardarse más de lo necesario en socorrerlo.

Ishida sin embargo tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, casi se petrificó al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, quien en un tiempo había sido su amigo y a quien le había encargado la valiosa tarea de cuidar de su familia en su ausencia, ya esperaba encontrárselo en algún momento pero no creyó que fuese tan pronto.

—No interfieras Shinigami o tú serás el próximo—advirtió el pelinegro apretando los dientes y así el agarre en el uniforme de la menuda Shinigami quien forcejeaba a más no poder.

Ichigo despertó de su letargo y trató de acercarse a ellos pero se quedó en un punto al ver la manera en la que Rukia era sostenida por Ishida ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Es decir, eso no podía estar sucediendo, no podría avanzar mucho más pues si lo hacía, ella podría resultar herida. Y al ver al otro sujeto cerca consideró que sería lo mejor.

— ¡Apártate de ella Ishida!—insistió Ichigo. Desenfundó su zampakutō, el peso familiar de Zanguetsu conectó de lleno con el suelo, golpeando en un estruendo liberando así las emociones que amenazaban con romper el poco control que le quedaba, toda la ira, cólera, la pena y el profundo sentido de traición que hizo a su sangre hervir a borbotones.

Uryuu estaba vivo. Tan vivo como podía estarlo y lo peor de todo, en el bando enemigo.

—Qué molesto eres Kurosaki—Ishida soltó el cuello del uniforme de Rukia y la empujó hacia adelante haciéndola caer de rodillas con la respiración agitada y jadeante.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Ishida?—le reprochó Jugram al verlo liberar a la Shinigami.

Uryuu solo le envió una mirada de advertencia, no quería que se entrometiera en su camino. Pero Jugram pasó de él para terminar con lo que Ishida había dejado inconcluso, un certero ataque a la pequeña Shinigami.

Ichigo fue más hábil y de un solo movimiento ya la tenía sobre el hombro cual costal de papás y ella no fue capaz de replicar debido quizás a la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Bien, lo último que necesitaba ahora eran los berridos de Rukia.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto Ishida? ¡Responde!—demandó Ichigo tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo todo estaba esclareciéndose para el pelinaranja, la prueba de la traición de Ishida era esa emboscada.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y aun cuando te las diese no las entenderías.

—Lo haría si me las explicaras ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué fingiste tu propia muerte? ¿Tienes idea del daño que le causaste a Kanae y a Orihime?—Ichigo cerró los ojos con cada palabra, tal vez así aminorara su sentir.

Aun era vergonzoso para el pelinaranja reconocer que había llorado por Uryuu frente a su tumba y se había hecho el fuerte para Kanae y Orihime en todo ese tiempo que veló por ellas. Fue una muerte segura y después de haber llorado su deceso fue que al fin comprendió que Ishida no regresaría, inclusive la sociedad de almas era un lugar bastante extenso para tener la fortuna de dar con él.

Y sin embargo Uryuu sabía todas las respuestas a las interrogantes del pelinaranja. El reflejo de decepción y tristeza en los ojos de su hija se lo gritaron. Ishida abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerró ¿qué podía decir? Sus motivos eran incuestionables pero en esos momentos no podía revelar la verdad sin delatarse.

Ichigo dejó a Rukia en el suelo, ésta se tambaleó un poco.

—Y ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando lo sepas?—cuestionó de vuelta Ishida una vez que recuperó la calma y aclaró su mente. Tenía que saber que él estaría listo con espada en mano, esperando a que el propio Ishida dijera algo. Era incuestionable en Ichigo ese deber, jurando proteger a quien fuese que lo necesitara, incluso de sí mismos. Idiota.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, Ichigo estaba molesto y herido, él no podría perdonar que lastimaran a otros y al parecer la pequeña Shinigami resaltaba ante el pelinaranja como alguien importante; Ishida también podía sacar una segunda conclusión de todo esto, Ichigo no podría perdonar una traición de esa magnitud.

¿Qué hacer? Se cuestionó Ichigo. Lo más sensato posible, hacerlo entrar en razón y si para eso Ichigo debía recurrir a los golpes entonces lo haría.

—Te patearé el trasero si no me lo dices Ishida y así una vez que sepa los motivos por los que estas en nuestra contra entonces te daré una paliza para hacerte recuperar la cordura y recapacitar de tu postura—advirtió Ichigo con un deje de enojo en su voz. ¿Cómo pudo vivir entre el enemigo cuando su propia familia lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente? Cuando Kanae lo necesitaba ¿fue acaso que el lugar en el que actualmente residía y el tipo de vida que tenía era más atrayente que la vida que su esposa e hija le ofrecían?

Los labios de Ishida tiraron en una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, el Ichigo que tenía frente a él era el mismo idiota y testarudo de antaño.

—Entonces no importa lo que haga, recibiré una paliza de tu parte Kurosaki, esa es una respuesta tan propia de ti, absurda y sin sentido, es decir ¿Quién da ese tipo de respuesta?—Uryuu levantó de nuevo su arco en dirección a Ichigo como una advertencia—mejor lárgate Kurosaki.

Huye idiota, no podría matarte.

—Deja de jugar Ishida y mátalos ya—le retó Jugram, eso estaba tornándose aburrido.

Uryuu tenía que tomar una decisión, su actitud calmada, reflexiva y diplomática siempre lo habían caracterizado, sin embargo su imagen iba cambiar para siempre al hacer lo que estaba contemplando, al igual que el resto de su vida. Ishida apuntó la flecha en dirección al pelinaranja mientras Ichigo se mantuvo firme en su lugar, tanto como podía demostrándole que no se marcharía de ahí sin respuestas.

Ichigo a su vez extendió la espada en posición de ataque.

Rukia se posicionó frente a Ichigo obstaculizando el objetivo del Quincy, Ichigo la agarró del brazo para colocarla detrás de él, era una idiota de primera pero no dejaría que algo le sucediera por su culpa, no de nuevo, era a él a quien iba dirigido el ataque así que sería él quien la recibiría.

— ¡Suéltame idiota!—espetó Rukia tratando de retomar su lugar, qué importaba las diferencias que tenían, no dejaría a Ichigo morir tan estúpidamente en manos del Quincy, si el pelinaranja iba a morir sería a manos de ella.

—Maldita sea Rukia cállate y mantente quieta ¿quieres regresar al escuadrón cuatro otra vez?—siseó Ichigo a su compañera como advertencia de que no la soltaría de ninguna maldita manera.

La pequeña batalla de miradas duró un breve segundo. Ishida carraspeó atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

— ¿Ahora te escondes detrás de las mujeres para que ellas luchen por ti Kurosaki?

—Cállate cuatro ojos y mejor responde lo que te pregunté—sí, el comentario enfureció a Ichigo pero sabía que era solo una treta para despistarlo y que Ishida evadiera sus preguntas.

Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó, Jugram había perdido la paciencia y con ello también el tiempo limitado que tenían en la sociedad de almas.

—Es hora de regresar Ishida—le ordenó el rubio.

Pero el de lentes no le respondió, tan solo le envió una mala mirada.

—Espera Ishida ¿eso es todo? ¿Estás haciendo todo esto porque él te lo ordena? ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

— ¡Basta!—replicó Ishida exasperado, eran demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo—no interfieras en esto Kurosaki.

Eso fue suficiente para Ichigo. Bien, si Ishida no entendía de razones por las buenas entonces tendría que ser por las malas. El pelinaranja arremetió contra el Quincy, blandiendo su espada con fuerza pero sin gracia, mentiría si dijera que sujetar su a Zanguetsu no se le estaba dificultando, ahora más que nunca la espada pesaba cual bloque de hierro en sus manos. Ichigo jamás imaginó que algún día blandiría su espada en contra de alguno de sus amigos. Nunca. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Uryuu se apartó justo a tiempo haciendo que Ichigo pasara justo al lado suyo dando traspiés intentado no perder el equilibrio, pero de un momento a otro el pelinaranja desapareció de la vista apareciendo de nuevo justo detrás de él apuntando la punta de su katana a su nuca, Ishida se volvió para verle, haciendo que esta vez la katana apuntara directo a su garganta. Uryuu fue capaz de detectar un leve destello tras los ojos de Ichigo. Miedo. No por lo peligrosa que resultaba la situación o la posibilidad de ser atacado sino por atacar al propio Ishida, entonces lo supo, Ichigo estaba conteniéndose sin llegar a pelear enserio con él, lo había visto muchas veces enfrentarse al enemigo sin una pizca de vacilación, pero ahora era diferente a otras ocasiones.

— ¿Qué no interfiera?—Ichigo retiró a Zanguetsu y dio un paso atrás, no podía, simplemente no podría arremeter contra Ishida sin importar cuanta ira estuviese conteniendo.

— ¿Eso es todo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer?—lo provocó Ishida, estando Jugram cerca sabía que debía ofrecer una buena actuación.

Cogió otra de sus flechas y apuntó certeramente contra Ichigo. La flecha pasó incómodamente cerca de la garganta del pelinaranja quien apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse, atónito por lo que acababa de suceder, Ishida aprovechó para arremeter contra su oponente devolviéndole el ligero ataque sorpresa, le propinó a Ichigo un golpe en la espalda enviándolo al suelo en con ruido sordo.

—Tienes que dejarlo—dijo Ishida, su pie descansaba sobre la espalda doblada de Ichigo, presionando hasta tumbarlo.

Ichigo trató de tomar su espada, la que había soltado tras el impacto. Pero Uryuu fue mucho más rápido apartándolo de él pateando el arma a unos metros de distancia. Fue entonces que Rukia trató de alcanzarla pero fue detenida por Jugram apuntando hacia ella.

El pelinegro hizo rodar a Ichigo dejándolo sobre su espalda sin retirar su pie ahora en el pecho del Shinigami.

—Esto no ha acabado Ishida.

—No me refiero a la pelea que obviamente estoy ganando Kurosaki—aclaró Ishida acomodándose los lentes—tienes que apartarte de todo esto, mantente lejos de nuestro camino.

—Vete al infierno Ishida, no pienso dejarlo solo porque tú me lo ordenas.

Uryuu retrocedió unos pasos e Ichigo se limpió con el dorso de la mano un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su boca. Como pudo el pelinaranja se levantó y respaldó su afirmación con una serie de embates hacia Ishida, quien con ímpetu renovado, respondió cada uno de ellos. Ishida era tan ágil o quizás más de lo que Ichigo recordaba, incluso sin necesidad de una espada en mano correspondía de maravilla sus ataques. Una lucha arma a cuerpo.

Otro golpe asestado a Ichigo justo en el estomago le provocaron unas nauseas desagradables. Retrocedió y dejó caer la punta de su espada sintiendo cómo ésta pesaba el doble, Ishida respiraba con tanta dificultad como él, en una lucha contra alguien como Uryuu un empate no era algo por lo que debiera avergonzarse.

Rukia estaba por desenfundar su katana e ir en ayuda de Ichigo sin importar que el otro Quincy estuviera amenazándola con aquel arco, pero se detuvo en seco recordando las palabras que Ukitake le había dicho una vez. Se debían librar las batallas propias y que en esa vida había batallas que se libraban por el honor de la persona, si ella interfería estaría destruyendo el orgullo de Ichigo al tratar de salvarlo.

Un estruendo hizo a Ichigo y a Rukia retroceder y cubrirse los ojos debido a la estela de polvo que se levantaba.

La realidad los golpeó una vez abrieron los ojos. Ellos ya no estaban.

No había palabras para describir lo que Ichigo estaba sintiendo ni un solo sentimiento para definirlo. Se sentía traicionado y confundido, miserable y molesto. Quería gritar y romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con el fin de descargar toda la ira que se había acumulado.

—Ichigo—lo llamó Rukia tomando la manga de su traje de Shinigami y tirando de él.

El pelinaranja volteó a verla, estaba sucia y se veía agitada, con unos cuantos cortes en la mejilla, unas marcas en el cuello debido a la presión que habían ejercido en él. Eso sin duda fue lo que terminó de romper la voluntad de Ichigo ¿por qué? Ishida era su amigo, lo había ayudado incontables veces en el mundo humano y ahora… ahora se presentaba como un ¿traidor? El enemigo.

— ¿Lo conoces?—indagó Rukia estudiando el rostro de Ichigo. Tal vez, quizás era probable. Era lo que parecía pues Ichigo y el Quincy se hablaban con tanta familiaridad, los toques de hostilidad por parte de Ichigo le indicaron que estaba molesto con el Quincy por algo.

Pero él no respondió. Sintió unas arcadas que le hicieron doblarse en el pedregoso suelo. Un grito ahogado brotó de su garganta dejando salir con ello todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Miseria en su estado más puro. Y a ella le dolió verlo de semejante manera, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, como pudo se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él.

—No tienes por qué cargar con todo esto tú solo Ichigo—le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo, no le agradaba verlo así, no era el Ichigo que ella recordaba, no era la imagen del hombre que ella guardaba en su corazón.

La pelinegra le acarició la cabeza cual niño pequeño, por un instante se inclinó hacia él pero luego lo pensó mejor, estaba sufriendo de eso no cabía la menor duda y al mismo tiempo la visión de Ichigo estaba quebrándola. Permanecieron así por un tiempo más.

—Regresemos al cuartel—sugirió Ichigo, su voz estaba algo pastosa pero al parecer ya estaba más calmado.

Fue lo único que le dijo, no dio explicación alguna pero ella sería paciente con él hasta el momento en el que decidiera abrirse y contarle todo o una pequeña parte, aceptaría lo que él estuviese dispuesto a darle.

—Bien—Rukia se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Ichigo—te ves horrible—trató de bromear para ver si conseguía levantarle un poco el ánimo.

—Tú no eres precisamente la imagen de la perfección enana—le devolvió, ocultando el deseo de hacer una mueca de dolor.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó por los labios de Ichigo. Al menos ella había hecho que lanzara una pequeña broma, era un avance.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pero el ambiente era lúgubre. Rukia tenía la leve impresión de que Ichigo necesitaría de su apoyo más que nunca y ella por supuesto que estaría ahí para él sin importar qué, así él tratara de apartarla ella sería igual de testaruda que él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Hola chicos... bueno dejaré por aquí un testamento y es muy importante que lo lean.**

 **lo primero. Esta historia, como dije en la respuesta a un review, ha tenido muchos cambios en cuanto a trama, originalmente iba a ser un shot de mi colección "clichés" y así fue como lo inicié, un Ichigo paria por la ss al pensar que es un traidor, Rukia siendo despreciada por pertenecer al Rukongai y ser adoptada por los kuchiki, vale hasta ahí iba bien... llegué a las diez hojas con eso solo para descubrir que un shot no iba a ser suficiente para la historia... vale, decidí que fuese un long fic, aunque no muy largo, sino que solo iba a constar de unos diez capítulos cuando mucho, y en esa estaba inlcuida la visita al mundo humano que Rukia e Ichigo realizaron, ye de ahí ambos se darían cuente que se amaban y que ese odio era irracional ya que solo ocultaba sus sentimientos, con el tiempo estarían juntos y fin... un final muy rosa a mi estilo XD por que sí soy una autora rosa :v.**

 **ñeeeeee... error! algo ahí simplemente no cuadraba, vale se enamoraban y ya, después qué ¿todos los aceptarían de la noche a la mañana? por supuesto que no! pero despúes vino a mi mente y en el último párrafo durante la conversación de yoruichi e Isshin se me ocurrió involucrar a Yhwach (mi segundo grave error) ya de ahí fui desarrollando la historia con esa mentalidad de "el enemigo busca a Ichigo" olvidandome de mi idea principal del IR. Me convencí de que Yhwach es una excusa aceptable para que la ss acepte de alguna manera a Ichigo y Rukia, hasta ahora es como lo he ido manejando. La idea se consolidó aun más tras el final del manga, diciendo "al carajo haré mi propio final", siguiendo claro algunas cosas del manga y de Kubo.**

 **Pero ahora el punto que me interesa realmente. Chicos sé que esperan una pelea épica y siendo honesta conmigo misma no sé si podré llenar sus expectativas, ya lo he hablado con Ane y Sole, trataré de dar algo decente para el desenlace lo prometo y solo quiero anticipar esto ya que no quiero que se decepcionen si esto no cumple sus expectativas. No se me da escribir sobre batallas, de hecho este capítulo tuve que modificarlo unas tres o cuatro veces, fue Sibreka (comadre) la que me hizo ver que en efecto esto necesita algo de "acción" XD**

 **pensé en omitir muchas cosas que impliquen este tipo de escenas, y tal vez encuentren luego unos saltos en el tiempo XD pero a lo que voy y me interesa... ¿quieren que describa las peleas o solo mencionarlas superficialmente y centrarme en el IR? el final ya lo tengo muy en mente y planeado de hecho se la he insinuado a sibreka en dos ocasiones :v y es del tipo "cómo me hubiese encantado que fuese la batalla con Yhwach y el final perfecto para el IR" así como el de los otros personajes como Ishida e Inoue.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto chicos sería de gran ayuda.**

* * *

 **Bien... por ahora eso es todo, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto del capítulo y de lo que les he planteado... los amo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo uso a los personajes para mi entretenimiento y para el de ustedes, además claro, para sacar un poco mi frustración por el final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola chicas sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme demasiado con esta historia, los bloqueos de verdad que son horribles, afortunadamente para esta historia ya tengo todo prácticamente listo y solo es cuestión de pasarla a Word y hacer unas cuantas correcciones, de eso hablaré hasta el final de este capítulo.**

 **Por lo pronto les dejo el capítulo disfrútenlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16.**

 **.**

" **Tener piedad con aquellos que han causado mal es un acto de debilidad, una muestra de vulnerabilidad del alma, sigue adelante en tu propósito, haz pagar a todos los que se burlaron de tu dolor sin mostrar misericordia así como ellos no la tuvieron contigo".**

 **.**

" **Muéstrame lo peor de ti, seré quien juzgue la verdadera naturaleza de tus actos".**

 **.**

 **.**

Una brisa susurrante enfrió el lúgubre ambiente, cargando el aire con una sensación tensa, perceptible solo para aquél ser que permanecía refugiado en la oscuridad. Los sentidos del hombre captaron sin problema alguno la electricidad que chisporroteaba a su alrededor, una habilidad que él desarrolló durante todos esos siglos. Algo que no era propio de un humano.

Yhwach claramente no se definía como un humano, al menos ya no lo era. Él había nacido y pertenecido a un clan que definitivamente superaba todo lo humanamente posible, una raza con habilidades especiales capaces de utilizar y manipular el poder espiritual disponible en el ambiente. Un Quincy. Ahora una raza casi extinta.

Sin embargo el propio Yhwach había preservado el legado tanto como le fue posible, permaneciendo bajo la protección que las sombras le ofrecían. A la espera, un caminante oscuro con renovado interés en redimir el destino de su clan.

El tiempo no había sido indulgente con él sino todo lo contrario, su alma era tan feroz como nunca, sus seguidores podrían tacharlo incluso de desalmado, un hombre que mataría a sangre fría si así lo quería sin tentarse el corazón al momento de arrancar la vida a aquel que entorpeciera su camino. Sin piedad o compasión. Lo haría así como aquellos habían hecho con él y con los de su raza.

El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar el leve gruñido de su bestia interior, la contraparte de su ser que gritaba con sed de venganza y justicia. Una bestia fiera que no podía ser domesticada o apaciguada de otra manera que no fuese cobrando la sangre de sus enemigos y bañarse en ella cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saciando sus ansias de hedor a muerte.

Rabia pura habitaba dentro de él. Una amarga y dañina emoción que se mezclaba en su sangre e infectaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo, un odio que lo guiaba hacia adelante, doblegando y resintiendo su propia visión. _La venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío_. Es lo que constantemente se repetía.

La venganza era un acto de violencia pero al mismo tiempo una retribución para aquellos a los que se les había arrebatado algo importante. Un regalo otorgado a quienes se atrevieran a aceptarlo sin ningún tipo de tapujo, albergándolo de la mejor manera posible en su alma y alimentándola constantemente con el odio hacia sus enemigos y dándole al portador un motivo poderoso para seguir adelante en su deber. Un recordatorio, un voto sagrado hacia sí mismo y un motivo para su existencia.

Aquel sentimiento de alguna manera aligeraba la amargura de su propio ser, funcionaba, de verdad o hacía. Pero nada se comparó con el estremecimiento de satisfacción que sintió al rememorar los hechos acontecidos las últimas horas, su ultimátum había sido entregado y con él inició una cuenta regresiva hacia lo inevitable, una abierta invitación para sus enemigos.

La imagen de la cara de Yamamoto hizo tirar de sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa que fue acrecentándose cada vez más. Al fin su venganza comenzaba a surtir el efecto que él esperaba, los años de espera valieron la pena después de todo. Yhwach puso fin a la absurda existencia del hombre que en el pasado intentó poner fin a la suya, Yamamoto por alguna razón no logró acabar con él y ahora después de mucho tiempo Yhwach había resurgido para cobrar aquella ofensa a costa de la propia vida del Shinigami, irónicamente él había tomado la vida del hombre como él lo había intentado sin éxito alguno en el pasado. Ojo por ojo.

El odio hacia el Shinigami no era infundado, los motivos eran tan poderosos como su propia sed de destruirlo. El mismo Yamamoto era un demonio capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por eliminar a sus enemigos, en el pasado su mejor arma había sido el infundir temor, él y sus sanguinarios asesinos que se escondían bajo la fachada de una organización que supuestamente impartía orden y justicia en la sociedad de almas, lo que ellos llamaban el Gotei 13 no era más que el nido de unas bestias desalmadas que solo se regían por su deseo egoísta de sangre.

Fue por ello que sintió tal satisfacción al acabar con aquel bárbaro, la escena de la lenta muerte de Yamamoto aun se repetía en su mente, no se tentó cuando le cortó la mano al Shinigami, Yamamoto no había tenido problema alguno al permitir que los de su clase exterminaran a su clan ¿él por qué tendría que tenerlo? Los shinigamis se excusaban de la mejor manera posible, una medida para impedir el desequilibrio de almas entre ambos mundos ¡por favor! Una excusa barata.

No obstante Yhwach se encargaría de cobrar el precio por cada vida Quincy que se perdió aquel fatídico día. Su pie había encajado a la perfección sobre la cabeza del viejo Shinigami, un pequeño detalle fue totalmente visible para él, Yamamoto era un hombre diferente a lo que solía ser, el tiempo lo volvió blando y senil, una sombra de su oscuro pasado. Pero a pesar de eso hubo algo que no cambió en absoluto y ese era la aversión que el anciano sentía hacia los humanos, no importaba cuanto lo negara, la única razón por la que Yamamoto había permitido tal atrocidad fue por el simple hecho de querer cargar con el peso de su deber por su cuenta, Quincys y shinigamis no podían cooperar en el equilibrio de ambos mundos, uno debía existir por sobre el otro. Y así fue, los shinigamis se alzaron victoriosos a costa de los caídos.

¿Ese era un precio justo? ¿La supervivencia del más fuerte? No quedó mucho por rescatar, lo único que encontró en aquel entonces fue devastación y una inmensa furia, solo eso. La que alimentó todos estos años a su parte más oscura dejando a un lado su propia humanidad, esta nueva parte de él gritaba y clamaba venganza contra los culpables, un grito desesperado tanto del hombre como de la bestia.

Ahora su oportunidad se presentaba y no la dejaría pasar. Yhwach rió amargamente ante este pensamiento, sus puños se apretujaron tanto que sus uñas se incrustaron en su carne haciéndola sangrar. Este era apenas el comienzo.

…

La pequeña Shinigami dejó a un lado el material de curación, tomó de la bandeja un trozo de tela y la sumergió en el líquido blanquecino, Rukia se dedicó a limpiar las heridas del idiota del pelinaranja quien aun se mantenía en silencio, Ichigo callado era aun más desesperante que un Ichigo alterado echando espuma por la boca. Harta de esa situación, Rukia presionó más de lo debido sobre el corte en la pierna de Ichigo haciendo al chico gemir de dolor.

— ¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Quieres hacerlo con más cuidado?—el quejido de Ichigo fue inmediato, él mejor que nadie sabía que el desliz de Rukia no había sido adrede. Maldita enana siempre tan brusca. Ichigo consideró que era mucho mejor idea que su padre lo curara con kidoh como en otras ocasiones.

Satisfecha, Rukia esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Esa era su manera de llamar la atención del pelinaranja.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí afuera o vas a seguir haciéndote el tonto y guardarte todo para ti como siempre lo haces?—odiaba esa actitud de Ichigo, en verdad lo odiaba. De camino al escuadrón no pronunció palabra alguna pero era evidente cuan miserable se sentía. Idiota.

Ignorando su cuestionamiento, Ichigo apartó la mano de Rukia sin importar que el movimiento causara otro quejido, uno que se guardó para sí, no le daría el gusto de oírlo gritar de nuevo, así como tampoco le diría nada al respecto, al menos aun no ¿cómo podía explicarle algo que ni siquiera él entendía del todo? Ichigo estaba igual o quizás más confundido que la propia Rukia. Una sonrisa triste curvó los labios de Ichigo, él aun no podía creer que Ishida estuviera vivo y del lado del enemigo, la pena en su corazón era apabullante y solo por un momento el pelinaranja deseó mil veces muerto a Ishida antes que del lado contrario al suyo, se suponía que eran amigos ¿entonces por qué lo había atacado tan premeditadamente? _Maldito cuatro ojos_. Blasfemó aludiendo a aquel apodo que Ishida tanto odiaba.

Un millón de pensamientos se atascaron en la mente de Ichigo apartándolo momentáneamente de la realidad y de la fiera mirada que Rukia estaba dedicándole.

—Idiota, estoy esperando—Rukia le pegó el costado a Ichigo ¿Cuánto más pensaba dejarla esperando su respuesta? Su paciencia para con Ichigo nunca fue suficiente y en esos momentos parecía haberse agotado por competo— ¿es así cómo lo quieres Ichigo? Puedes decirme la verdad por las buenas ó… yo misma puedo sacarte la verdad, y créeme que no te gustara Kurosaki—la advertencia quedó flotando en el denso aire, Rukia lo miró directo a los ojos, tan fijo que en algún punto pudo ver a Ichigo perder ante ella, el pecho de Rukia se hinchó de orgullo al ver que no fue ella quien parpadeó primero. Ingenuo Ichigo.

—No necesitas saberlo Rukia.

Una vena saltó a la frente de Rukia—No estás solo en esto Ichigo, yo también necesito saber en lo que estoy metida, ahora tú eres la pieza clave en esto, me has arrastrado a esto así que responde mi pregunta.

—No es una respuesta simple, no entenderías.

—Ponme a prueba—retó la morena ¿Quién se creía él para decir eso? La estaba subestimando tal como el Quincy lo había hecho con él.

Honestamente Rukia debía admitir que Ichigo no era muy cooperativo debido a su impulsibilidad, ahora, en esta situación el pelinaranja resultaba más desesperante que nunca. Otro inevitable silencio comenzaba a consumir el ambiente, entonces Rukia tomó la decisión más sensata, el silencio de Ichigo le dio luz verde para hacer cumplir su amenaza.

La morena conjuró un hechizo e inmovilizó a Ichigo con ayuda del kidoh. Bien, si no quería hablar por las buenas entonces sería por las malas.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!—el pelinaranja se removió inútilmente de la prisión que Rukia le impuso, eso jamás se lo vio venir, le dedicó a Rukia una severa mirada, esa pequeña mujer lo sacaba de quicio con lo imprevista que era. Nota mental, jamás subestimar a Rukia Kuchiki ni a sus amenazas—suéltame enana o gritaré—ok, eso había sonado tan patético, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, era más que obvio que le faltaban fuerzas tras su pequeño enfrentamiento y al parecer no era el único que se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

—Grita todo lo que quieras Ichigo, no te liberaré hasta que respondas lo que te pregunté—Rukia mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando ver a Ichigo aprisionado por su hechizo de kidoh, ese era como una especie de bonus, a juzgar por el entrecejo arrugado de Ichigo, éste se encontraba casi fúrico, vio la negativa en los ojos del chico—bueno no me dejas más opción Kurosaki.

Rukia desenvainó a Sode no Shirayuki ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo. Consciente de las intenciones de Rukia, el pelinaranja se puso rígido cuando esos orbes amatistas se estrecharon en su dirección. Mierda.

—Tsugi no mai…—Rukia apuntó su katana en dirección a Ichigo. Si no quería hablar a pesar de estar aprisionado, entonces intentaría persuadirlo congelándole el trasero.

Ichigo alzó la barbilla, ese era un golpe bajo al poco orgullo que le quedaba. No tenía dudas de que Rukia era una gran negociadora cuando así lo quería. La muy enana. Bien, si no tenía otra opción le contaría la verdad a la pequeña Shinigami ¿qué caso tenía seguir ocultándole la identidad de Ishida?

—De acuerdo tú ganas enana, pero libérame—exigió Ichigo, las manos y los brazos comenzaban a acalambrársele.

—No hasta que acabes así que empieza de una vez—como si nada, la menuda Shinigami tomó asiento junto a Ichigo, tuvo ganas de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda por su poder de persuasión, la mirada en la cara de Ichigo era épica, cual niño pequeño a punto de tener una rabieta por no obtener lo que quería. Fantástico.

El pelinaranja cerró los ojos y buscó en lo profundo de su mente una frase coherente para iniciar su explicación, no ahondaría en detalles sino que haría la historia lo más breve y sencilla posible.

—Ishida es un Quincy—comenzó para después recibir una mirada de Rukia diciendo casi a gritos _**"dime algo que no sepa"**_ ignorando ese pequeño detalle Ichigo continuó—él fue el Quincy al que ayudé en el mundo humano y por el que fui condenado, Ishida era un amigo mío.

—Nunca habías comentado nada sobre esto—Rukia fijó su mirada en él, vio en Ichigo la sinceridad y el dolor en sus palabras al referirse al Quincy. Shinigamis y Quincys no podían ser amigos y eso ella lo sabía, por sobre todo ellos eran humanos, otro impedimento para forjar algún tipo de vínculo. El que fuese de ese clan en particular agravaba el asunto.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, creyó que ese asunto estaba más que zanjado, incluso su propio padre le había dicho en más de una ocasión que ese capítulo de su vida debía ser cerrado, y de alguna manera Ichigo así lo había decidido y cuando al fin iba a hacerlo, Ishida aparecía frente suyo acarreando los recuerdos a su existencia.

—No me interrumpas enana—advirtió Ichigo entornando los ojos hacia Rukia haciéndole entender que escuchara lo que él tenía que decir.

Una vez que dejó ese punto en claro, Ichigo procedió a contarle toda la verdad. Conoció a Ishida en una de sus misiones al mundo humano, Ichigo se encargaría de exterminar a un Hollow que estaba causando problemas en un hospital abandonado en la ciudad de karakura, al parecer el Shinigami en turno tenía problemas para encargarse de él así que pidió apoyo a la sociedad de almas, su padre, Isshin, quien tomó esa encomienda en manos le delegó a Ichigo esa responsabilidad. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, el Hollow resultó ser más problemático de lo esperado, el monstruo se había alimentado de las pobres almas del lugar, ganando así más fuerza de la convencional, en algún punto Ichigo comenzó a tener dificultades, el Hollow se había deshecho de su arma y para su desgracia aun no dominaba el kidoh así que no podía hacer gran cosa.

No obstante no se esperó que una segunda persona se sumara a su lucha. Una brillante flecha brilló y se desprendió para insertarse directamente en el pecho del Hollow, de ésta sobrevino una lluvia de flechas que dejaron cubierto al Hollow seguido de una fuerte explosión, fue todo lo que se necesitó para erradicar a la criatura por completo, no purificarla sino exterminarla de ese plano y de cualquier otro.

Ishida se mostró tan despectivo al principio cuando se dio su pequeño encuentro, él como Quincy y según las propias palabras de Ishida, no podía tener relación alguna con un Shinigami, de hecho le había dejado en claro a Ichigo que intervino por mera obligación y no como una forma de ayuda hacia el pelinaranja. Orgulloso, tanto como podía, así era Ishida al principio. Ese fue su único encuentro, posteriormente volvieron a coincidir en situaciones similares iniciando así una certera competencia entre ambos, una rivalidad inexplicable.

Durante ese tiempo, Ichigo mantuvo solo para él la existencia de Ishida, no le había contado nada ni siquiera a su papá. Tiempo después las cosas cambiaron, Ichigo en una de sus misiones ayudó a una chica, la mujer en un adelantado estado de gravidez corría lejos de una de las criaturas, el pelinaranja no dudó en ir por la mujer, destrozando de un solo tajo al monstruo, justo cuando la criatura se desvanecía ante la atenta mirada de la chica fue que Ichigo captó el pequeño detalle ¿cómo ella era capaz de percibir a la criatura? Se suponía que los hollows no estaban dentro del campo de visión de los humanos ¿entonces?

Lo peor y más sorprendente de todo eso fue cuando la mujer se acercó a él para agradecerle el haberla salvado a ella y a su bebé. Ichigo cuestionó tanto como pudo a la chica sobre su habilidad para percibirlo y su duda fue resuelta por el mismo Quincy que le provocaba un dolor en el trasero, resultando ser que la mujer que él había salvado la esposa del joven de anteojos, Orihime, como se llamaba la chica, compartía cierto nivel de poder espiritual que le permitía percibir a aquellos monstruos y ver a Ichigo, eso debido a la influencia Quincy de Uryuu que había hecho surgir esos poderes en ella, de hecho esa no era la única habilidad que poseía pero debido a su estado no pudo utilizarlas pues consumían demasiado su energía.

A partir de ahí que la relación, extraña relación con el Quincy había surgido, una que involucraba amistad y rivalidad al mismo tiempo, pero muy a su pesar Ichigo debía admitir que admiraba y apreciaba al engreído Quincy. Además de que hacían un buen equipo en las batallas, cubriéndose las espaldas, Ishida era muy analítico y cuidadoso casi estratégico cuando luchaba, todo lo contrario a Ichigo quien era más impulsivo, precipitándose hacia el enemigo al calor de la lucha.

Ichigo concluyó su historia exhalando un suspiro casi tembloroso, Rukia estaba segura que de no estar aprisionado entre las barras de energía, Ichigo hubiera apretado los puños de las manos. Su intento por parecer fuerte y tranquilo había tenido éxito, o al menos eso era lo que ella suponía a no ser por el ligero temblor en su voz cuando relataba cada suceso. Rukia dejó que creyera que no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, ese no era momento de presionar a Ichigo, ya bastante lo había hecho al hacerle decir la verdad. Casi se sintió fatal.

Últimamente Rukia se había dado cuenta de algo, los últimos días aprendió que la confianza era un obsequio que solo se concedía en cierta medida, ella podía creer que el hecho de no estar enterada de este suceso con antelación se debía a que Ichigo no creía en ella, sin embargo por experiencia propia había aprendido que algunas cosas solo le concernían a la persona en cuestión y que con el tiempo éstas saldrían a la luz.

La morena escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Ichigo, era más que obvio que ver al Quincy como el enemigo le había dolido al pelinaranja. Conocía a Ichigo para saber que a pesar de que Ishida fuese su enemigo, él no se atrevería a librar una verdadera batalla contra él por temor a levantar su espada contra su amigo, ese pensamiento le encogió el estomago a Rukia. Si bien ella no sabía mucho acerca de emociones, la morena pudo intuir que en ese momento el semblante de su amigo era realmente fascinante. Dolor, miedo y pura expectación. Una mezcla que la desconcertó también a ella.

—Entiendo—dijo ella liberando a Ichigo quien inevitablemente cayó de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Cuál es ese afán que tienes por maltratarme enana?—Ichigo se apresuró a incorporarse y sobarse los brazos, tenerlos en una misma posición le causó un terrible dolor en los antebrazos, no superaban en nada a cuando entrenaba pero se acercaba ¿cuán poderoso podía ser la técnica de Rukia para aprisionarlo con esa fuerza?

Sí, su frágil apariencia contrastaba con su personalidad y habilidades.

—Cierra la boca y siéntate Ichigo aún no termino contigo—ordenó ella—he de suponer que no tienes conocimientos o habilidades en el uso del kidoh así que soy yo la que debe hacer todo el trabajo ¿o me equivoco?

Ichigo se volvió de un interesante color rojo que casi le hacía competencia al escandaloso cabello de Renji, al ser descubierto por su falta de habilidad. En su defensa, Ichigo no necesitaba del kidoh para rendir mejor en batalla, compensaba aquello con su fuerza y el poder de Zanguetsu.

—Como sea, solo apresúrate enana.

—Lo haría se cerraras la boca e hicieras lo que te digo.

Ichigo la miró irritado. Hasta ahora recordó que se suponía que ambos estaban distanciados, que él estaba molesto con ella por su actitud infantil al querer dejarlo fuera de la misión que Ukitake les había encomendado y también por las palabras que le dijo a Renji, negando cualquier tipo de relación o contacto que tuviesen. Es más ¿Por qué ella se molestaba siquiera en curarle las heridas si se suponía que no lo quería cerca ni quería nada que ver con él?

—Gracias Ichigo—soltó de repente Rukia, refiriéndose a la ayuda que el pelinaranja le había brindado, salvándola del tal Ishida. Era orgullosa sí, pero de la misma forma también podía ser humilde.

—¿Qué?—los cables apenas comenzaron a hacer clic dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo, al principio no supo a lo que Rukia se refería, del desconcierto pasó a la sorpresa, era la segunda vez que escuchaba esas palabras de la orgullosa Shinigami.

—No voy a repetirlo Kurosaki—Rukia se dijo que debía ser humilde a su manera. Era capaz de agradecer una sola vez, no repetiría esas palabras para inflar el ego de Ichigo. Tonta zanahoria.

—Me sorprende que una enana orgullosa como tu pudiera ser capaz de darme las gracias.

—Es algo que un maleducado como tú no entendería, pero no te acostumbres Ichigo.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas por una fracción de tiempo interminable. Un bufido escapó de Ichigo y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro de Rukia ¿podría ser este una pequeña tregua entre ambos?

–Realmente eres molesto Ichigo

—Y tú más desesperante que mi padre.

— ¿Necesitas ser tan hosco cada vez que respondes?

—Lo soy cuando eres así Rukia—Ichigo se cruzó de brazos aparentando indignación, fingida indignación.

—No sería así si no tuviera a una zanahoria bravucona siendo un total idiota y metiéndose en problemas todo el tiempo—rebatió Rukia para no quedarse atrás.

Las cejas de Ichigo se enarcaron ante su comentario—Yo no me meto en problemas todo el tiempo, a la que le he salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión ha sido a ti enana.

— ¿Entonces niegas el hecho de meterte en problemas todo el tiempo pero no la parte en la que eres una zanahoria bravucona?—Rukia casi soltó una leve carcajada ante el hecho de que Ichigo aceptara ser una zanahoria.

— ¡No lo soy!—las mejillas de Ichigo volvieron a teñirse de un leve color carmín.

La conversación de alguna manera se había vuelto menos pesada, como las que normalmente solían tener. Al parecer las cosas se habían calmado entre ambos, ahora lo que hacía falta era la unión, el enemigo utilizaría cualquier medio para vencer, y el estar distanciados le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—¡Papá ha llegado!—Isshin irrumpió el ambiente con su característico grito paternal, algo tan propio en el hombre que con solo escucharlo a Ichigo se le puso los cabellos de punta.

Justo ahora ¿Por qué a él? Lo último que necesitaba era tener encima a su escandaloso padre gritando una sarta de tonterías. Sin embargo el objetivo de Isshin cambió al ver a cierta Shinigami en la sala del escuadrón.

Ambas miradas, tanto la de Ichigo como la de Rukia recayeron en Isshin quien tan socarronamente entró a la habitación, el mayor de los Kurosaki se precipitó sobre Rukia en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando olímpicamente a Ichigo.

—Rukia-chan me alegro que no te ha sucedido nada, estaba tan preocupado por ti—el abrazo del Shinigami se intensificó casi al punto de dejar a Rukia sin aire, Isshin era tan efusivo.

Rukia solo había visto tal efusividad en Orihime, y honestamente tras algunos años de conocer a Isshin Kurosaki ella nunca había visto esa parte suya, al menos no en su "máximo esplendor". Se sentía tan extraño ser estrujada de esa manera ante tal muestra de afecto. No pudo evitar ponerse rígida ante el contacto sin saber cómo responder.

—Suéltala viejo—una mirada exasperada no se hizo esperar en el pelinaranja, no solo le molestaba que su padre estrujara de semejante manera a Rukia sino el hecho de que ahora él había quedado en segundo plano en la lista de prioridades del hombre cuando se suponía que era Ichigo a quien Isshin fue a ver en primer lugar.

¿Su padre querría más a Rukia que a él? Tenía sentido, en retrospectiva Isshin siempre se ponía a favor de Rukia, incluso cuando en más de una ocasión Ichigo le dio pruebas irrefutables de su actitud. Tonta enana roba padres, aunque eso en cierta medida tenía sus ventajas, como el hecho de que no tuviera a la vieja cabra encima todo el tiempo.

— ¿Acaso interrumpí algo hijo?—la insinuación de Isshin fue tan evidente como esa extraña sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro, sus ojos brillando de ilusión ante el solo pensamiento de su hijo y la pequeña Shinigami juntos, él en verdad anhelaba aquella unión.

 _No respiro, no respiro._

Como pudo, Rukia trató de apartar a Isshin antes de que el último soplo de aire escapara y vaciara sus pulmones. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro el mayor de los Kurosaki le dio una mirada, de alguna manera sus ojos parecían sonreírle, una verdadera muestra de afecto del hombre, muy parecido al que Ukitake le daba. Algo casi paternal en ambos hombres.

—Lo siento Rukia-chan—se disculpó el pelinegro.

—No se preocupe Isshin-san—la pelinegra agudizó el tono de su voz fingiendo total inocencia frente al hombre ¡él casi le había estrangulado! Pero a pesar de eso debía guardar las apariencias, así como siempre lo hacía frente a Kaien.

La menuda chica se arregló el maltrecho uniforme, no quería admitirlo pero se veía fatal, tanto o peor que el propio Ichigo. El mayor de los Kurosaki le dio el visto bueno a la chica, levantando ambos pulgares en señal de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, una mera forma de adulación para Rukia. O al menos fue lo que Ichigo pensó ante la actitud convenenciera de su padre para con Rukia.

— ¡Hijo! Tus hermanas y yo hemos estado tan preocupados por ti—ahora Isshin se volvió en dirección a Ichigo quien solo se limitaba a dedicarle una mirada aburrida dejándole en claro que no le creía una sola palabra.

 _Si claro, y es hasta ahora que nota mi presencia._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres viejo? Habla ya—medio ladró Ichigo con fingido enojo hacia su padre.

—Oh, es verdad, necesito hablar contigo hijo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Rukia supo automáticamente que debía marcharse de ahí, el asunto solo les concernía a ambos Kurosaki. La pelinegra se excusó alegando que debía entregar un reporte urgente de lo acontecido a Ukitake.

—Eso no será posible Rukia-chan—el semblante de Isshin abandonó cualquier indicio de burla tornándose mucho más seria de lo normal—ahora mismo se nos ha convocado a una junta urgente de capitanes en el primer escuadrón.

Ichigo intuyó y juzgó debido a la mirada y el silencio de su padre que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decirles.

—Solo escúpelo—lo instó.

—Hemos sufrido una emboscada, ustedes no fueron los únicos—las palabras de Isshin no revelaban gran cosa.

—Explícate—lo instó de nuevo el pelinaranja.

Isshin prosiguió, el primer escuadrón había sido interceptado por el enemigo, causando estragos y lo peor del caso es que Yamamoto fue asesinado, el comandante había muerto en batalla. La noticia no solo resultó una verdadera sorpresa para ambos shinigamis sino que les dejó casi atónitos, tal vez aquellos estruendos no fueron más que los vestigios de la batalla de Yamamoto con algún Quincy.

Rukia se congeló ante esas palabras, la sola noticia auguraba algo terrible, casi atroz para la sociedad de almas, nunca antes en todos sus años había visto o escuchado algo semejante ¿Qué medidas tomaría la sociedad de almas ante esto?

—Disculpe Isshin-san debo retirarme—reverenció al hombre de manera educada—regresaré después Ichigo, no hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia—advirtió al pelinaranja sin darle oportunidad de réplica al salir de la estancia con un Shumpo. Necesitaba comprobar si su hermano y Renji se encontraban bien, pasaría primero al cuarto escuadrón para verificar el estado de Renji y después marcharía con rumbo al sexto escuadrón para hablar con su hermano sobre la situación.

— ¡Espera enana!—las palabras de Ichigo flotaron en el aire, la chica se había marchado, casi por instinto soltó un gruñido de molestia—esa tonta.

—Déjala Ichigo.

La tranquilidad en el tono de voz de su padre le sorprendió en demasía— ¿Me pides que esté tranquilo cuando ella se va así sin más sabiendo que la sociedad de almas no es segura?—espetó casi colérico el pelinaranja. ¿Acaso él era el único que se daba cuenta de la imprudencia de Rukia?

Esas palabras le picaron a Isshin ¿Cuánto significaba realmente la pequeña Shinigami para su hijo? Sabía de lo protector que solía ser Ichigo, esa parte suya que le daba por proteger casi cualquier cosa, su complejo de héroe, el que siempre manifestaba con sus hermanas, no obstante Isshin pudo notar que esta preocupación e instinto de protección que salía a relucir en Ichigo cuando se trataba de Rukia era muy diferente al que manifestaba por sus hermanas o incluso el que manifestaba por Ishida, Inoue o Kanae.

— ¿Tanto te preocupa hijo?—soltó Isshin para probar a su hijo.

—Si—soltó casi inmediatamente el pelinaranja sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

Fascinante. Isshin ahora podría asegurar que lo que Ichigo sentía por Rukia no era una simple amistad o un compromiso de camaradería propio de un subordinado hacia su teniente.

—Es decir ¿a ti no?—se apresuró a decir Ichigo tratando de corregir su pequeño desliz.

—Por supuesto que me preocupa Ichigo, y también sé que ella al igual que yo, se preocupa por ti—Isshin esperó alguna señal por parte de Ichigo y la obtuvo, un avasallador silencio que le dijo mucho más de lo que pretendía obtener.

—No sé de qué hablas, Rukia solo lo hace porque es su deber, es decir soy parte de su escuadrón y a pesar de las diferencias sé que ella no dejaría atrás a ninguno de sus hombres.

Un suspiro exasperado escapó de Isshin—No soy estúpido Ichigo—lo miró y sin ningún tipo de vacilación en su tono de voz le preguntó—solo contéstame una cosa ¿podrías dar tu vida por ella?

¿Qué si podría hacerlo? Por supuesto que lo haría, de hecho eso ya lo había dejado en claro desde hacía mucho tiempo, no dejaría que nada le pasara a la enana, no de nuevo.

—Sí.

Al menos lo admitió— ¿Crees que haría lo mismo por ti?—Isshin optó por cambiar la táctica del juego.

Ichigo vaciló por un momento. ¿Lo haría? Espera, claro que lo haría y de hecho ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones, durante el ataque en karakura y al interponerse entre él e Ishida. Incluso la misma Rukia se lo había dicho, no lo dejaría morir y se lo había reafirmado en más de una ocasión.

—Si—contestó al fin.

Bien, ahora la pregunta crucial debía ser dicha.

— ¿La amas?—el sonido de la voz de Isshin ante esta interrogante pareció sobresaltar a Ichigo, la palabra en sí conllevaba un fuerte significado que no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Ichigo no contestó esta vez, preocupado por su propia respuesta miró a su alrededor con evidente nerviosismo, la sola insinuación provocó que algo cayera sobre él, un fuerte sentimiento se instaló en su pecho con creces. Su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar por donde Rukia se había marchado.

¿La amaba? ¿Podría ser esa constante preocupación por su bienestar y esos sentimientos que constantemente se arremolinaban en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella ser algo mucho más que una simple amistad? ¿Fue por eso que las palabras de Rukia le habían molestado? ¿Fue por eso que la había besado?

¿Entonces qué más sería? La respuesta a todas esas preguntas llegaron al recordar aquel beso y el calor le quemó las mejillas.

—Si—dijo por fin en apenas un suave susurro. Era tan vergonzoso decir aquello en voz alta y sobre todo frente a su padre, incluso si fuera el mismo Kaien quien le cuestionara no sentiría tanta vergüenza como en ese momento.

El alivio sobrevino al pesado sentimiento de aprehensión que las emociones le habían causado, Ichigo sintió quitar un gran peso de su espalda, algo que estaba negando por tanto tiempo o que al menos se negaba a reconocer abiertamente frente a otros.

—Descuida hijo no le diré nada a nadie—por si fuera poco la sonrisa de Isshin le decía todo lo contrario, parecía una niño risueño al que al fin se le había premiado con el mejor obsequio de su vida.

Resignación. Era todo lo que le quedaba a Ichigo.

—Tengo que contarte algo—el tono de voz de Ichigo le auguró a Isshin que no era nada bueno.

La sensación de felicidad se esfumó de inmediato— ¿Qué sucede hijo?

Ichigo se preparó para contarle todo a su padre y así lo hizo, todo sobre Ishida salió a la luz. Casi atónito, el mayor de los Kurosaki le dio una significativa mirada a su hijo y le estrujó el hombro intentando reconfortarlo a sabiendas de lo difícil que eso debía resultar para Ichigo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Isshin, definitivamente supo que algún día este momento llegaría. Lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bien agradezco a las personas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Strike Faster Than Starliht: gracias! Wow Ishida y Tatsuki no lo veía venir, he oído de Tatsuki por Ichigo o incluso Chad pero no con Uryuu, en fin me alegra que te gustara el fic, continúo sin leer la novela pero si me enteré de lo del cuerpo de Yhwach y fue tipo "em prefiero a Aizen como rey espiritual" XD vi una imagen de Yoruichi y Kira (morí de risa) por la situación comprometedora. En lo personal hubiese preferido un final abierto pero bueno.**_

 _ **Sole: bien emm, dónde empiezo contigo, no le van a dar una patada a Ichigo (aun) y mucho menos lo voy a matar, sino que chiste tendría lo demás. Me dijiste que son irritantes por no dmitir lo que sienten, bueno al menos Ichigo ya dio el primer paso ahora la patada va para Rukia y solo por si te lo preguntabas ¡aun no te voy a dar el IR! No odies a Ishida, por cierto me mató lo de "rompedor de corazones de pelinaranjas enamorados" Uryuu estaba de fiesta con los Quincys en casinos haciendo apuestas y con mujerzuelas XD ok no solo estaba arriesgando su vida y la de su familia con el enemigo ewe, Ichigo solo está sensible porque Rukia no lo reconoce XD está en sus días pero bueno. Con lo de las peleas pues ya sabes como quedó esta cosa así que no puedo matarlos a todos (unos cuantos nada más) aprendo de ti master!**_

 _ **Netokastillo: la tregua va y viene, será mejor que lo pongan por escrito XD.**_

 _ **Fer: son demasiado tercos y necios, les hace falta una buena tunda para que entiendan. Creo que a veces me paso un poco con las peleas de esos dos, es decir casi hago que se maten el uno al otro, a ese paso le ahorran el trabajo a Yhwach. No odien a Ishida, él tiene sus razones. Voy a estar citando algunas frases y escenas del manga en la historia, de hecho. Con respecto a las batallas de eso hablo un poco más abajo.**_

 _ **Ana SunMoon: gracias por el comentario, pues si lo primordial aquí es el Ichiruki pues fue el concepto de que partió este fic. La acción pues es que son un poco escasas esas ocasiones en las que puedo hacer algo decente XD pero trataré de hacerlo bien.**_

 _ **Ane: jajaja la flojera confabula junto con la falta de inspiración, te lo juro ya sabes a lo que me refiero y pues creo que ya es algo tarde para lo de "quien tú sabes" (voldemort XD) ¿sabes cuantos personajes ya he matado en otras historias y en mi mente? Y con respecto a las rencillas y tu pequeña mente perver XD "necesitas más lemmaaan" esas canciones de la vecina te hacen daño Ane, demandala! Por maltrato psicológico y auditivo :v Ukitake es un amors bipolar en mi fic pero es que Ichigo y Rukia no cooperan mucho que digamos y pues si, Ichigo tenía mucho potencial pero ya ves como Tite lo dejó como sansón, calvo y sin muchos poderes o nada. es Jugram alias copia de Byakuya, y las explicaciones de Ishida vendrán después, no solo para Ichigo sino también para alguien más. Ojalá te gustara el IR de este capítulo porque no creo que sean así todo el tiempo XD. la pelea final puede que sea decente a mi manera Ane, gracias por tu apoyo ¿sabes que te amo? Ya te lo había dicho un par de veces pero igual lo hago publico XD "amo a esta mujer" yuri señoras y señores… ok no, pero gracias por tu apoyo, tú y Sole.**_

 _ **Natsumi: no te preocupes chica te comprendo, Ichigo es un cabezota de primera de eso no hay que dudar pero Rukia no se queda atrás tampoco. No es que me cuesten sino que después de hacerlas siento que no me gustan y que por ejemplo necesitan más sangre, las idealizo y trato de escribirlas lo mejor que puedo pero a veces no encuentro las palabras para describirlas pues no me enfoco solamente en el aspecto físico que conlleva la batalla sino también en lo que ellos sienten en ese momento, es algo complicado para mi XD.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme quiero decir un par de cosas. Primero, que sus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar con esta historia, honestamente en los últimos meses he estado algo falta de inspiración y no he podido escribir casi nada de las historias que tengo en proceso, he decidido eliminar las que he puesto en hiatus, las retomaré más adelante cuando las ideas vengan a mí de nuevo. Por lo pronto las únicas a las que daré continuidad son "Desde el infierno" ya que está a la mitad, "una mala broma del destino", esta ya está terminada y con epilogo así que solo es cuestión de subirla, obviamente esta, un dato curioso es que ya tengo preparada mi batalla final contra el bigotón así como toda la trama que falta a partir de este capítulo, una libreta me ayudó a hacer lo que no había hecho en casi un año.**_

 _ **Aun estoy en duda con respecto a otro fic que se llama prohibido, está y no está en hiatus. Una vez que acabe con esta, me encargaré de esa.**_

 _ **Bien, lo segundo. Vuelvo a lo de las batallas, es gracioso hablar de ello, pues este fic nació a partir de una idea romántica del Ichiruki, así que después de leer sus comentarios me dije que desarrollaría únicamente el IR, sin embargo después de escribir la trama restante del fic me di cuenta que había dejado a un lado la interacción de la pareja dándole mayor prioridad al asunto de Yhwach, Ishida y un poco a aclarar el pasado de Ichigo y sus poderes (gracias por hacerme ver ese pequeño detalle Sole), así que no se asusten si en algunos capítulos ven más "acción" que romance, cuando sea romance de verdad que será romance, tengo mis expectativas de la relación Ichigo-Rukia durante la amenaza Quincy y los problemas que surgen.**_

 _ **Por el momento es todo chicos, espero disfrutaran el capítulo y espero poder leer sus opiniones al respecto, las amo (no sé si algún chico lee el fic así que…)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17. En pie y con los ojos al frente.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **~Si mi voluntad ha sido aplastada ¿Qué me queda entonces?**_

 _ **~Aferrarte a tu determinación para rescatar el orgullo."**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **No llores por tu espada rota, que sirva como un recordatorio del por qué debes volverte más fuerte."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia estaba completamente desconcertada, mientras sus livianos pies avanzaban un paso más, su visión se llenaba de un caos total. Fue hasta ahora que la realidad se abrió ante su rostro con un certero golpe; la situación en el Gotei era seria, la mirada de Isshin Kurosaki debió advertirle de algo como esto, pero ver el desastre con sus propios ojos le cerró el estomago ante la angustia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Por las calles pudo divisar a algunos shinigamis heridos, otros siendo sanados con kidoh y los más graves siendo trasladados seguramente al escuadrón de Unohana; su mirada iba de un lado a otro y en cada visión la misma imagen se repetía como una intrusión a su pensamiento. La desolación podía palparse y el dolor se personificaba en cada pobre Shinigami caído.

La Shinigami apresuró el paso, tal vez no fuese tan veloz como su hermano pero al menos su menuda complexión le otorgaba cierto grado de agilidad que le facilitó la presurosa carrera. Como lo supuso, el escuadrón cuatro se encontraba atestado, hombres heridos retozaban incómodos o inconscientes en el suelo, ella pensó que quizás aquellos eran los desafortunados que no tuvieron oportunidad de ocupar lugar en uno de los cuartos de recuperación.

Las camillas iban de un lado a otro y los gritos desesperados se entremezclaban con los quejidos que clamaban algún tipo de alivio. No vio a Hanataro por ningún lugar y siendo él tan menudo y pequeño como ella, el mar de gente prácticamente lo engulló en su centro, o tal vez el pequeño Shinigami se encontrara en alguna de las alas especiales de operaciones del cuartel, asistiendo.

Tomó la brecha que la llevaría a donde Renji se encontraba, tratando de ser cuidadosa en su andar y evitar pisar a alguno de sus compañeros shinigamis, un largo pasillo se abrió ante ella con la clara invitación gritando que lo recorriera. Sin detenerse a mirar un segundo más, retomó su camino.

Algo estaba nublando la mente de Renji, quien a pesar de estar totalmente consciente de su entorno no podía abrir los ojos. El pitido agudo en sus oídos era ensordecedor y la sensación de dolor en sus extremidades comenzaba a menguar considerablemente. Detestaba verse vulnerable, ser vulnerable y ahora más que nunca consideró que él odiaba ese estado. Todavía estaba en la fría cama del escuadrón cuatro, aparentemente durmiendo en su cuarto asignado sin hacer ruido alguno mientras una cálida sensación golpeaba sus sentidos.

Ninguna de las dos shinigamis en la estancia se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba consciente de sus presencias. Unohana retiró lentamente las manos cuando el resplandor dorado de su kidoh se disipó en un efímero parpadeo; ahora que las heridas más graves en el cuerpo de Renji se habían cerrado, podía implementar aquel método para que las dolencias desaparecieran por completo.

— ¿Por qué Capitana?—el sonido de la voz femenina destilaba desesperación pura. Había algo en el tono de Isane que denotaba más que sólo simple curiosidad, la interrogante se teñía con el reproche.

Unohana le daba la espalda, aun contemplando a Renji, sin embargo aunque Isane podía asegurar que su capitana mantenía el temple en total calma, otra parte suya intuía que amargas emociones llenaban sus pensamientos, casi llevándola a la deriva y en todo caso la diferencia entre ambas era que la Shinigami era una experta en aparentar y guardar recelosamente cualquier indicio que delatara su aflicción.

— ¿Por qué el escuadrón cuatro no hizo nada?— Isane siguió sin esperar respuesta de su capitana—si nosotros hubiésemos acudido como apoyo, si hubiésemos luchado junto a los otros escuadrones tal vez…

Retsu se volvió en su dirección y la mirada seria que le disparó la hizo tensarse como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que hizo algo realmente malo. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon en ella cuando comenzó a hablar.

— Isane—muy al contrario de la mirada que denotaba, la voz de Unohana fue apenas un susurro calmado y suave que voló en el aire de la habitación—no lo comprendes ¿verdad? Es el deber del escuadrón permanecer inmóviles en estas situaciones.

Isane instintivamente rechinó los dientes cuando su mandíbula se apretujó con fuerza. Eran shinigamis como los otros escuadrones ¿Por qué se quedarían inamovibles durante un ataque? Era su deber salvaguardar la sociedad de almas así como ayudar a sus compañeros en las adversidades.

— ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí y escondernos cobardemente!— ¿Qué privilegio podían tener por sobre otros para permanecer ilesos? La teniente apretó con fuerza el puño para contener la rabia que crecía en su interior.

Unohana miró a su subordinada con un preocupado ceño fruncido; Isane permanecía ignorante a las verdaderas intenciones, pero estaba bien, algunas cosas debían ser dichas para ser entendidas; le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que no sentía antes de hablar.

—El cuarto escuadrón no se hizo para eso Isane, nuestro deber es apoyar a nuestros compañeros, es verdad, pero nuestras habilidades nos exhortan de las batallas, no estamos hechos para la destrucción o para la muerte sino para evitarla—irónico en realidad pues su naturaleza dictaba todo lo contrario—es fácil caer en la desesperación cuando la vista se ve sesgada por la expectativa.

La pena se hinchó en el interior de Unohana, incluso ella sentía la misma desesperación que su subordinada, no obstante tenía muy en cuenta las ordenes que Yamamoto le había dado desde el principio y ahora que el comandante estaba muerto supo que al menos hizo bien al acatar aquella orden incluso como una última voluntad del anciano Shinigami. No lloraría la muerte del anciano, ella no era de esa manera y nunca lo sería, guardaría el respeto prudente a la situación; el pasado ya era pasado y este era el presente, las penas y horrores que la teñían quedarían enterrados y así como el comandante, morirían a su tiempo.

Isane murmuró algo durante unos minutos más mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño al ser consciente de las palabras de su capitana, las cuales eran tan certeras; mantuvo los ojos obstinadamente cerrados, cortando su vista del semblante apacible de Unohana. La mujer pese a la pequeña rebeldía de su subordinada, se sintió mejor de lo que minutos atrás se encontraba; la determinación y el coraje en Isane le resultaron admirables, muy pocos shinigamis en el cuarto escuadrón poseían ese espíritu de lucha y protección.

—Creo que está despertando—la teniente se fijó en Renji, mirando por sobre el hombro de Unohana se percató que el Shinigami mantenía los ojos abiertos y con dificultad paseaba la mirada por la habitación tratando de ubicarse—Abarai-san

Por un segundo Retsu se olvidó de la presencia de Renji en la habitación. Lentamente se volvió hacia él para observarlo con detenimiento, inspeccionando y examinando su estado de salud tras la aplicación de kidoh. Al parecer el tratamiento dio los frutos esperados, Renji se sostenía la cabeza, pero dadas las condiciones era una acción normal ante el leve mareo que amenazaba su cabeza, algo a lo que su cuerpo tendría que acostumbrarse.

— ¿Cómo está Abarai-san?—interrogó Unohana segura de la respuesta del bermejo.

Un nudo del tamaño de un puño se instaló en la garganta de Renji. Las heridas ya no estaban y el dolor tampoco, lo que prevalecía era la sensación de pesadez y extrañeza en su cuerpo, era como contemplar todo en un ambiente enajenado, como si su mente hubiese sido trasferida a un cuerpo extraño del cual no tenía el control.

—Como si hubiese peleado con el capitán Zaraki—afirmó, la barbarie de Kempachi podría dejarlo en un estado similar tras una batalla y esa fue la única referencia que pudo encontrar para informarle esa sensación a la mujer.

—Bueno al menos su sentido del humor es una señal inequívoca de su mejoría teniente.

 _Mejoría_. Renji se inspeccionó brevemente, omitiendo el descaro en sus acciones al tocarse por todas partes sin reparar en la presencia de las mujeres con él. El pelirrojo gimió brevemente e intentó evitar la luz que se colaba por la enorme ventana junto a su cama, contrarrestó la molesta sensación con breves parpadeos. Bueno al menos no estaba muerto.

Unohana le regaló una taimada sonrisa ante sus acciones, cosa que a Renji le pareció casi siniestra, era un hecho que nunca se acostumbraría a esas expresiones en ella. En muchas ocasiones algunos shinigamis apostaban en absurdos juegos, uno de ellos era una comparación sobre cuál capitán resultaba más aterrador; Unohana, Zaraki y Mayuri eran los que encabezaban la lista y por mucho era Retsu la que arrasaba con la victoria apelando a su lado enigmáticamente apacible. Nunca nadie podía ser tan calmado sin ocultar algo siniestro tras esa sonrisa y serenidad en la mirada.

—Capitana, la reunión—emitió Isane interrumpiendo la breve conversación—el capitán Syunsui dijo que era importante.

La mujer de negra y espesa cabellera soltó un agitado suspiro antes de responder, haciendo notar la autoridad en su tono de voz—Necesito que te encargues de los heridos en mi ausencia Isane, reúne a los oficiales y dales las órdenes pertinentes. Teniente Abarai necesito que guarde reposo un par de horas más—añadió mirando ahora a Renji quien parecía aún más confundido ante la retirada de la capitana.

Unohana se movió a un lado para después salir con pasos firmes por la puerta sin esperar a que Isane la siguiera, no tenía tiempo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Isane?—Renji puso mala cara ante la confusión del momento. Aún cuando nadie comentara abiertamente nada, él sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, la situación se había complicado de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Todo encajaba a la perfección, su emboscada y ahora la actitud esquiva de Unohana ante la sola mención de la junta que aparentemente Kyoraku había convocado. Algo andaba muy mal.

— ¿Y bien?—apremió haciendo uso de un todo discordante.

Un leve escalofrío la atravesó ante la selección de palabras para empezar con su explicación, sin poder evitarlo Isane bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras comenzaba a hablar y paradójicamente la incredulidad y la ira de Renji comenzaron a elevarse a niveles insospechados.

Rukia se detuvo justo a tiempo, la sexta puerta del segundo nivel en el ala este. El cuarto al que Renji fue asignado desde su fatídica misión y emboscada en Hueco mundo; la última vez que había estado de pie dentro del cuarto fue horas después del arribo del teniente al cuartel, cuando su maltrecho cuerpo todavía languidecía y se estremecía con espasmos de dolor, cuando sus heridas aún supuraban y le regalaban un aspecto totalmente deplorable. Ahora, volvía a estar nuevamente de pie frente a la fría entrada que le brindaba al Shinigami un poco de privacidad, solamente debía estirar la mano y correr el papel rugoso, éste sin duda se movería con un sonido sordo dejando la visión de un Renji totalmente inconsciente e ileso, sobre todo ileso.

Rukia rogaba porque nada le hubiese sucedido a su amigo. En el estado de Renji al enemigo le resultaba demasiado sencillo acabar con él de una sola estocada, estaba tan vulnerable, tan débil que ni siquiera sería capaz de abrir los ojos para advertir la presencia de éste y aún cuando se percatara de ello, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para moverse y escapar.

Sin un ápice de vacilación corrió la puerta a un lado, el característico sonido del papel frotándose llenó la estancia, pero ciertamente lo que los ojos de Rukia develaron no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, ni siquiera lo que imaginaba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota?!—el volumen de su voz se elevó un par de octavas y en las palabras, cada una de ellas no había más que reproche.

Renji no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupado ajustándose la parte inferior del uniforme la ignoró por completo y con ello cualquier replica que proviniera de la pequeña Shinigami. Dificultosamente y sin vergüenza o pudor alguno terminó de ajustar la cintilla, los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron ante tal acto dejando también a la vista las cicatrices de sus batallas anteriores, un vestigio latente de su sentido del deber y de su perseverancia y esfuerzo. Lentamente se volvió en dirección a Rukia, sus oscuros ojos no demostraron gran cosa, de hecho no parecían demostrar nada en absoluto que no fuese un profundo vacío y oscuridad.

—Responde cuando te hablo Renji—insistió de nuevo Rukia, la obstinación de Renji no vencería por sobre su determinación. No obstante su mirada se clavó certeramente en los ojos de su amigo, Rukia se percató del pulsante destello que se perdía en la oscuridad, luchando inútilmente por salir cuando éste se consumía cada vez más—Renji—suavizó su voz sólo un poco. Algo andaba muy mal.

—El capitán Kuchiki—solicitó Renji más bien como una cuestión de su paradero a Rukia.

Ella fácilmente captó la indirecta, así mismo las intenciones del pelirrojo.

—Nii-sama se encuentra en una junta con los demás capitanes—informó viendo cómo él terminaba de vestirse, no se sintió intimidada ante sus acciones poco decorosas, lo conocía a la perfección desde la infancia, no existía descaro con Renji sólo viejos hábitos de la niñez que nunca se marchitaban del todo—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Renji la miró unos segundos antes de responder—el capitán me necesita y no puedo quedarme más tiempo como un inútil tendido en esa cama—su convalecencia había expirado desde el momento en el que Isane le reveló toda la verdad y lo puso al tanto de la situación del Gotei, no podía darse el lujo de perder valioso tiempo tendido ahí cual costal de papas a expensas de la protección y acción de otros.

El orgullo Shinigami salía a flote con el deseo de combatir junto a sus camaradas en la batalla y detener cualquier amenaza. Byakuya jamás le perdonaría ningún acto de minusvalía o debilidad, después de todo se había esforzado tanto por llegar al puesto que ocupaba actualmente, así como por demostrarle al hombre que no se arrepentiría de su decisión, si no podía demostrar su valor ¿Qué le quedaba entonces?

Rukia quiso reír ante la impertinencia de su amigo adjudicando las palabras dichas a un simple acto de fanfarronería o a una simple broma, pero a pesar de ello la señal inequívoca de la sinceridad de Renji se reflejaba en su postura y su semblante; demasiado serio para un bizarro sentido del humor.

—Estás loco ¡mírate!—lo señaló al tiempo que su certero grito reverberaba por la habitación creando un eco impresionante que contrajo los oídos de Renji—si no fuera porque te estás sosteniendo de la cama, justo ahora te desplomarías al suelo ¡no puedes!—lo escrudiñó acusatoriamente, de pies a cabeza. Los pies de Renji flaqueaban de vez en vez casi imperceptiblemente.

A decir verdad Renji ni siquiera era consciente de que se sostenía a algo, creyó ingenuamente que los mareos se habían desvanecido, que no se aferraba absolutamente a nada mientras lentamente se ponía el uniforme ¿Cómo no se percató de su agarre? La respuesta era tan obvia pero también tan personal; sus divagaciones lo llevaron a la deriva en un viaje sin retorno. Las palabras de Isane se clavaron en él como un millón de cuchillas y ataron su alma quizás más fuerte de lo que lo haría un Bakudo de inmovilización, porque así se sentía en esos momentos, anclado a un lugar y hundiéndose con el peso de la impotencia en su cuerpo.

—Rukia—hubo algo en la voz de Renji que ella no pudo identificar del todo. Pero incluso ahora el pelirrojo no podía darse el lujo de denotar su creciente incertidumbre— ¿no lo entiendes? Debo ir, he estado aquí por demasiado tiempo, sin saber lo que ha ocurrido, sin saber si mis amigos están bien, sin poder hacer algo por ellos—Renji intentó que su voz no se quebrara ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Isane.

El recuerdo de Hisagi, Kira y Momo lo golpearon trayendo consigo un enorme peso que lo arrastraba hasta el fondo del abismo de la incertidumbre. Cuando la teniente del cuarto escuadrón le contó toda la verdad en lo primero que se concentró fue en sentir la energía espiritual de los demás y por un momento tuvo la falsa sensación de alivio al percatarse que los primeros en hacerse notar fueron Momo y Hisagi, Rukia a la distancia pulsando su energía levemente; pero pronto sus esperanzas cayeron en picada cuando la verdad lo golpeó en el rostro; Kira, no podía sentir la energía de Izuru por ningún lugar ni siquiera levemente. Su mente entonces asumió lo peor y con la decisión tomada, Renji amagó buscar sus pertenencias y salir de ahí.

No estaba huyendo, en absoluto, pero no poseía la paciencia suficiente para aguardar por Unohana y que ésta le otorgara al fin su alta inmediata. La mujer no se lo permitiría de todas maneras tal como Rukia lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

El silencio se estrelló en las paredes de la habitación, propagándose el tiempo suficiente para volver incomodo el ambiente. Renji no desistiría de su postura y Rukia lo sabía perfectamente, la imprudencia de Renji sólo era opacado por su impulsividad desmedida que rayaba en la cabezonería. Algo tan propio de él como el instinto de lucha que ardía tras su hosca mirada.

—Eres imposible—Rukia musitó apenas rompiendo así el avasallador silencio, no tenía más opción que desistir—si te lastimas, yo misma me encargaré de matarte ¿entendiste idiota?—soltó con repentina ironía.

Renji la miró tácitamente ante su comentario, sonriendo levemente sabiendo que al fin le había ganado por una vez a Rukia Kuchiki. La sensación de gloria rápidamente se disipó en el aire cuando ella le dio la espalda.

La pelinegra no sería participe de sus imprudencias pero quedaba muy bien advertido de las represalias que ello conllevaría en el futuro. Rukia enfiló hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, al menos la determinación de Renji lo mantenía en pie y ese tal vez fuese la mejor recuperación que pudiese necesitar para sanar las heridas, no las de su cuerpo sino las del orgullo.

Sin decir nada más ella lo dejó en su actuar con la esperanza de verlo después, contando con ello.

Isshin arrastró sus pasos hasta la familiar e imponente puerta de madera que sellaba la sala de reuniones, deteniéndose en el momento justo cuando otra oleada de aprensión recorrió cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Estaba ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada, con el pensamiento apremiante que lo obligaba a abrir la puerta y entrar; lentamente estiró la mano y empujó, la puerta cedió con un leve chirrido y una ráfaga de aire gélido siseó y alcanzó al Kurosaki rozándole la cara.

Ignorando aquella sensación el Kurosaki enfiló hasta situarse en su habitual puesto junto a Mayuri y Ukitake, no obstante de los dos antes mencionados capitanes, sólo Ukitake se encontraba en su lugar. Éste lo saludó con una cortesía tan propia en el hombre, regalándole esas sonrisas patentadas que no lograban transmitir más que serenidad, no obstante esta vez hubo algo diferente en Ukitake, la serenidad que irradiaba no era más que una falsa sensación que luchaba con adherirse a él. Lo sabía, incluso Isshin Kurosaki estaba haciendo lo mismo, denotando una seguridad y calma que no sentía en esos momentos.

Ignoró por completo la ausencia de Mayuri. El científico era un hombre excéntrico después de todo, Isshin nunca pudo descifrar del todo mentes como las de Mayuri o Urahara.

Si bien parecía ser que faltaban algunos capitanes como Mayuri y Kyoraku - _quien irónicamente era el que convocó a todos en primer lugar_ \- otros se fueron sumando tiempo después. Byakuya ingresó minutos después que Isshin y éste lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, su seria mirada no denotaba gran cosa - _como siempre_ \- pero los ojos del noble contaban una historia diferente, aunado a su silencio que lo proveía de una indiferencia singular; el Kuchiki desprendía un aura fría, tan fría que podría competir con el Bankai de su subordinado, Toushiro.

—Buenos días capitán Kuchiki—murmuró Isshin cuando Byakuya estuvo casi frente a él.

Siendo su improvisado saludo ignorado por el noble quien ni siquiera le regaló una mirada de soslayo, a Isshin poco le importó la actitud altanera del capitán de la sexta división, después de todo conocía las manías de cada capitán que conformaba el Gotei, aun así Isshin era demasiado testarudo y socarrón para desistir en su interacción con ellos.

—Nobles—escupió Zaraki junto a un audible "Tsk" él no perdonaría tal desaire. Al menos esa sería una excusa plausible para iniciar una batalla. El humor que cargaba en esos momentos no era precisamente la mejor y una pelea era un breve aliciente para calmar su turbación.

Isshin observó el espacio sin mostrar gran interés en los detalles de la sala, la poca iluminación no dejaba demasiado por contemplar que no fuese a sus congéneres y sin mayor opción los escudriñó sin un ápice de descaro. El correr de los minutos parecía colmar la poca paciencia que poseían, sumergido prácticamente en la ignorancia de lo que estaba sucediendo todos compartían el común desasosiego y la confusión del momento.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¿Hasta cuándo nos dirán lo que está sucediendo?—Soi Fong explotó con la mirada irradiando ira absoluta, estaba desesperada por una certeza en medio de ese pandemonio.

Quizás ninguno de los presentes se atreviera a decir nada pero estaba segura que ellos pensaban lo mismo que ella y muy en el fondo exigían cualquier premisa a mantenerse en ascuas.

—Yamamoto está muerto ¿necesitas mayor información que esa?—de nuevo Kempachi habló, esta vez su tono se impregnó con un desafío implícito.

Una oleada de frustración se instaló en la capitana de la segunda división ante la insolencia de Zaraki, aquel bárbaro Shinigami que se servía de la fuerza bruta estaba respondiéndole como si fuese una idiota, la retorcida sonrisa que había esbozado fue la señal perfecta de ello.

— ¡El capitán comandante está muerto! No necesito que me digas algo que ya sé, que todos sabemos—la voz de Soi Fong se elevó más de lo necesario potenciado gracias a la rabia que la estremecía. La energía espiritual de Yamamoto se había desvanecido de la sociedad de almas en menos de un parpadeo, algo que pudo reparar con facilidad después del gran estallido.

Además no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquel estallido era un ataque del viejo Shinigami.

La cara de los presentes languideció ante las palabras de Soi Fong, la facilidad así como la brusquedad con las que fueron pronunciadas no dejaban lugar a dudas que era un hecho que tenían que aceptar.

—Entonces mejor mantén la boca cerrada si no vas a preguntar nada coherente.

—Repite eso maldito—siseó ella con fuerza, palpando casi por acto reflejo la zampakutō en su espalda totalmente lista para comenzar una afrenta con el Shinigami—y ¿Qué hay de ti, me vas a decir que te duele? Puedo verlo en tu cara, la muerte del viejo te es grata— ¿Qué sabía ese Shinigami mezquino sobre ella? muy en el fondo ella sabía la verdad, que el único que disfrutaba con la muerte era Zaraki Kempachi, con esa diabólica sonrisa de antaño no podía verse más hipócrita al lanzarle palabras desdeñosas.

Kempachi lanzó una estridente risotada que resonó en las paredes del lugar, burlándose de ella, incitándola a tomar la decisión y atacarlo. El sonido la enfureció, lentamente y con la decisión tomada desenfundó a Suzumebachi con la firme intención de dar su primera estocada.

— ¡Soi Fong!

Alguien clamó su nombre deteniéndola en el acto. El llamado más bien pareció una reprimenda.

Komamura quien hasta ese momento se mantenía al margen intervino con su potente voz asemejado a un gruñido de advertencia. Señal inequívoca de que quería imponer el orden que se había perdido en el lugar. La capitana sólo estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de ira que la impulsaba a cometer actos imprudentes en momentos imprudentes. A pesar de ello no podía justificarla pues al igual que ella todos estaban siendo acometidos por la ira y la impotencia, esa no era excusa para comenzar una lucha entre capitanes, conocía de sobra la naturaleza de Kempachi para no saber que aquello solo era un simple juego para él.

—Deja de jugar ¡no eres la única que está siendo consumida por la ira! Con eso sólo estás consiguiendo lo que Kempachi quiere—declaró el Shinigami adivinando las intenciones de éste y exponiendo así su punto a Soi Fong. Comenzaba a impacientarse con el intercambio de palabras.

Soi Fong nunca fue una Shinigami presuntuosa, impulsiva o que perdiera con facilidad los estribos sin embargo en estas circunstancias ella parecía fuera de sí, en una situación normal simplemente hubiese ignorado los comentario de Kempachi u otro Shinigami.

Ella lo pensó mejor cuando su mente se enfrío, Soi Fong enfundó de nuevo su zampakutō. Decidió que ignorarlos a todos sería lo mejor.

Las sombras de las paredes se separaron en cuanto la luz del pasillo se coló por la rendija de la puerta ahora abierta.

—Muy bien cálmense todos—Kyoraku irrumpió volcando inmediatamente la atención de todos a él. Con una fugaz sonrisa el hombre ingresó a la sala lanzándoles una especulativa mirada a los presentes.

Detrás de él Nanao prácticamente le pisaba los talones conforme avanzaba. Extrañamente el capitán de la octava división no ocupó su lugar acostumbrado sino que prosiguió hasta situarse frente a sus compañeros y para sorpresa del resto de los capitanes, ostentando el lugar que ocupaba el mismísimo comandante del Gotei 13.

—Que espectáculo tan deplorable el que estaban dando, Yamajii de seguro les daría una paliza a todos por semejante acto de insubordinación y desesperación—Kyoraku declaró sin ápice de vacilación en su voz. Seguramente el viejo se revolcaría en su tumba - _si tuviera una claro_ \- al ver el caos en sus capitanes quienes se suponían eran la máxima autoridad en la sociedad de almas.

—Capitán ¿no le parece un atrevimiento ocupar el lugar del comandante y llegar tarde a una junta que usted mismo convocó? Se está tomando demasiadas libertades ahora que el capitán ha muerto—chasqueó Retsu ante el comportamiento de su compañero, conservando en todo momento la voz apacible que la caracterizaba y aquel temple impávido de antaño. Sus ojos sin embargo eran acusadores.

Kyoraku pareció tomarse el desafío implícito de la mejor manera mientras se volvía hacia la capitana, no podía recriminar algo a quien no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la nueva situación. De hecho el motivo de aquella junta tenía como único motivo dar los comunicados pertinentes y aplacar el caos que imperaba en la sociedad de almas tras la emboscada.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Syunsui?—cuestionó Ukitake, sus ojos lo sondeaban expectantes como los demás lo hacían.

Kyoraku levantó la vista para mirar a cada uno, escogiendo las palabras a pronunciar antes de iniciar con su discurso. Se tomó unos segundos para sopesar el orden de los hechos que anunciaría.

—El cuerpo del capitán comandante no se encontró, probablemente la explosión erradicó cualquier vestigio de él—lo mejor era comenzar por lo más duro, una certeza que flotaba en el aire pero que nadie aceptaba creer.

Los murmullos estallaron en la habitación como pólvora hasta que se fue creando un barullo.

—El enemigo se encargó de destruirlo—la frase en sí para Ukitake fue amarga y lacerante. Su semblante se contrajo en evidente dolor.

La expresión en Komamura, Isshin e incluso Soi Fong fue la misma.

— ¿Quiénes fueron los bastardos?—bramó Soi Fong encolerizada no sólo por la muerte de su comandante sino por la burla al Gotei. La sensación era indignante, saber que alguien se había burlado de ellos y desestabilizado el sistema que por años imperó—esos malditos pagarán por el ataque.

La capitana pareció plantearse aquella declaración como una promesa.

—Una espada rota—Kyoraku no respondió la pregunta de la capitana y le tendió la mano a Nanao quien captó de inmediato las intenciones de su capitán tras el significado de sus palabras. Las manos del hombre acogieron una espada partida a la mitad exhibiéndola en el acto a sus compañeros—el Gotei 13 fue establecido para mantener el orden, nosotros somos el escudo de la sociedad de almas y no es siquiera admisible el sentarnos a llorar y lamentarse por los muertos o el caos y destrucción que unos ryokas han causado.

La misión era dar un paso a la vez y seguir adelante ante la adversidad que estaban atravesando.

Los demás miraron totalmente estupefactos la zampakutō en manos de Kyoraku reconociéndola casi al instante como la de Sasakibe, el teniente de Yamamoto. El entendimiento los golpeó de lleno ante la horrorosa premisa: la muerte del capitán y teniente de la primera escuadra. La situación era más seria de la que aparentaba.

— ¡Imposible!—bramó Isshin haciendo notar su presencia por primera vez. Estaba ahí en ese momento experimentando los eventos en un lento desfile de hechos desastrosos.

—La ceremonia se llevará a cabo mañana capitán Kurosaki, Sasakibe recibirá un entierro digno—Kyoraku le dedicó una mirada y luego exhaló, eso apenas era lo primero en su lista.

— ¿Quién ocupará el puesto del capitán comandante ahora que Sasakibe ha muerto?

La cuestión hecha por Byakuya flotó en el aire dejando una nube de escepticismo y expectativa. Los ojos del noble se arremolinaron en nubes grises de tormenta ante su incertidumbre, Byakuya no estaba acostumbrado a vivir a la expectativa ni a poner en jaque su determinación ante la falta de un orden impuesto, las reglas debían ser como fueron estipuladas. Y la ley dictaba que en ausencia de alguno de los capitanes, quien asumiera el cargo temporalmente fuese alguno de los tenientes de dicho escuadrón, ahora ni siquiera eso era posible.

Byakuya sabía reconocer la estrategia cuando la veía y esa era una muy bien planeada; derrocar al Gotei 13 desde su estratificación y desestabilizar el orden para atacar al verlos vulnerables.

—Están viendo al nuevo comandante del Gotei 13—Nanao declaró sin inmutarse y en voz clara para que todos pudiesen escucharla, señaló hacia Kyoraku.

—Nanao-chan no tiene que ser tan formal podría hacerme sonrojar ante tal honorifico—las manos de Kyoraku volaron hasta su nuca para frotarse avergonzado esa zona en especifico, simplemente quería incomodar a su teniente cosa que logró cuando la vio volver la mirada a la dirección contraria a la suya.

Las aclaraciones no se hicieron esperar después de un leve carraspeo por parte de Unohana, Kyoraku les informó sobre la decisión de la cámara de los 46 y la misiva que había recibido esa misma tarde después de los hechos, así mismo Retsu dejó en claro la situación del Gotei informando el saldo del ataque y las bajas en los oficiales.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán Kurotsuchi?—exigió Kyoraku.

Pero ciertamente nadie dio razones de él. Mayuri era un sujeto con demasiada independencia en el Gotei.

—Como sea, antes de dar por terminada la junta sobra decir que es trabajo del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo verificar todos los posibles puntos de acceso por las que los ryokas ingresaron a la Sociedad de Almas y así reforzar la vigilancia en cada sector, necesitamos averiguar la identidad del enemigo para saber a quienes nos estamos enfrentando.

Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió la espalda de Isshin ante las palabras dichas, tenía la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo y de quienes eran sus atacantes, lo que engendraba su mayor temor: el bienestar de su familia.

La diatriba de Kyoraku se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una luz brillante los cegó parcialmente. Mayuri hacía acto de presencia en el lugar. El científico pareció flotar en el aire como si sus pies no estuvieran atados al suelo conforme avanzaba hasta situarse junto a Kyoraku, su desfachatez al llegar una hora tarde a la junta cuando ésta había prácticamente finalizado no fue lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros sino el atuendo que portaba el capitán.

Un traje completamente blanco que refulgía con la luz que se colaba por la puerta o cualquier otra rendija, iluminando prácticamente toda la habitación ¿Qué pretendía?

—Me parece una falta de respeto de su parte capitán—la última palabra fue dicha con sorna de parte del científico—y es innecesario que me recuerde mis obligaciones tras este incidente, mi equipo ya está trabajando en ese asunto—Mayuri sonrío de manera casi siniestra.

Ciertamente los motivos de Mayuri para ausentarse eran poderosos, él no perdía tiempo alguno. El Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo monitoreaba prácticamente todo, Akon y Hiyosu recopilaban las últimas lecturas que las máquinas habían registrado durante el ataque. Pero para Mayuri las cosas eran claras y concisas desde hacía algún tiempo, un científico como él no se sentaría a esperar que una epifanía le brindara las respuestas que necesitaba sino que las buscaba por cuenta propia haciendo uso de su inteligencia y métodos poco ortodoxos.

—Quincys—prosiguió simplemente el hombre sin develar gran cosa.

La conmoción no demoró en llegar levantando así una oleada de preguntas. ¿Cómo siquiera era eso posible? Los Quincys eran un clan extinto, de hecho fue el mismo Mayuri fue quien se encargó de erradicarlos en el pasado.

—No existen pruebas suficientes para determinar que la identidad de los atacantes sean Quincys—declaró Komamura.

—Nuestras computadoras registraron algo y definitivamente no era en esencia Hollow o Shinigami, además los lectores de Reishi arrojaron un decrecimiento notable en el ambiente ¿no es esa la habilidad de un Quincy? ¿Obtener el Reishi disponible en el ambiente y aumentar su reiatsu?

Esto no era bueno. La situación era tan inverosímil.

—Los humanos no tienen acceso al Senkaimon y en todo caso si pudieran cruzar quedarían atrapados en el Dangai—agrego Ukitake bastante seguro de su declaración. Ningún humano era capaz de cruzar a la Sociedad de Almas a menos que éste hubiese muerto, en todo caso los Quincys eran humanos después de todo.

Para sorpresa de los presentes Mayuri únicamente se limitó a negar con uno de sus dedos larguiruchos, denegando la noción de Ukitake, divertido en cierta manera de la ignorancia del hombre y de sus compañeros, el extravagante hombre aguardaba ansioso la reacción de sus compañeros ante la revelación que haría a continuación.

—Los Quincys no han invadido la sociedad de almas, ellos siempre han estado aquí.

Mutismo abismal. Ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que el científico estaba diciendo. De haber sido como él aseveraba entonces cualquiera se daría cuenta, una presencia extraña no era fácil de ignorar mucho menos por un prolongado lapso de tiempo.

Mayuri prosiguió con su discurso "informativo", hablándoles de una "dimensión alterna" dentro del Seireitei, una especie de universo paralelo que coexistía junto a la sociedad de almas sin que éstas llegaran a juntarse alguna vez. Algo que Mayuri había bautizado como "Las sombras" dado que las lecturas de Reishi provenían de este espacio literalmente; durante algunas semanas e incluso algunos años las lecturas resultaban anómalas, pero ciertamente no fue algo a lo que le prestara demasiada atención pues se suponía que ahí no había absolutamente nada. Grave error de su parte.

—El enemigo podría atacar en cualquier momento—declaró Kyoraku tratando de mantener la calma. Enterarse que estaban a merced del enemigo le dejaba un arsenal de posibilidades muy reducido.

Mayuri asintió como si no fuese la gran cosa siendo que la situación era apremiante.

—Akon y el resto de mi escuadrón siguen monitoreando ¿Qué es lo que sugiere capitán?

—Daremos un paso a la vez para preparan la ofensiva.

Entonces Isshin lo supo, la vieja batalla se había mudado a un nuevo terreno y el pasado al fin los había alcanzado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bueno, literalmente han pasado eones desde la última actualización de esta historia, creo que casi un año ya. Lento pero seguro XD**

 **A partir de aquí la historia dará saltos en el tiempo, estoy tratando de seguir la misma línea del manga, al menos del último arco así que estoy leyendo de nuevo esa parte del manga para refrescar mi memoria de pez y tratar de acoplar lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Y no, al menos en este capítulo no hubo aparición de Ichigo, en los capítulos siguientes puede o no que aparezcan Ichigo y Rukia juntos, creo que después de todo el romance quedó en un segundo plano, quiero igualmente enfocarme en otros personajes tal como algunos Quincys e incluso dar un poco de protagonismo al IshiHime.**

 **Agradezco a los reviews recibidos y lamento no poder responderlos por falta de tiempo.**

 _ **Ana SunMoon, Aqua, Natsumi, Andre, Kei, andreabunny20, VizoredLisa, maritza15ir.**_


End file.
